Meu Primeiro Amor
by CassBoy
Summary: UA - Jensen Ackles é um típico estudante secundarista da Kennedy High School. Sua vida, entretanto, pode tomar um novo rumo com a chegada de um novo aluno.
1. Quando ele chegou

**Fic-desafio da minha beta AnarcoGirl (que cada dia eu adoro mais!)**

**Disclaimer: **Misha, Jensen e outros eventuais personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Apenas me apropriei de suas vidas para dar vazão às minhas idéias loucas (^^). Não lucro nada com essa história, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews.

**Conteúdo:** Romance/Slash Jensha. Não vai ter muito lemon, mas ainda assim: Se não estiver de acordo, não leia!

**Beta:** AnarcoGirl (que tem um chicote poderoso!)

**Sinopse:** UA. Jensen Ackles é um típico secundarista da Kennedy High School. Mas sua vida está prestes a mudar com a chegada de um novo estudante...

* * *

**Meu primeiro amor**

_**Capítulo I – Quando ele chegou**_

Jensen levantou os olhos quando a Sra. McKinnon anunciou que haveria um aluno novo na sala. Seus olhos verdes e brilhantes analisaram o garoto ao lado da professora. Parecia estar assustado, a julgar pelo modo com que seus grandes olhos azuis encaravam a turma.

- Este é Misha Collins, garotos. – a Sra. McKinnon apresentou e várias pessoas abafaram risinhos. – Ele veio de Boston, não é Misha? Quer dizer alguma coisa?

O garoto corou imediatamente e negou energicamente com a cabeça. A professora sorriu e indicou um lugar. Um lugar próximo a Jensen. _Ótimo, o novato tinha de ir se sentar ao lado dele! Agora a Sra. McKinnon iria prestar atenção nele o resto da aula_... Não conseguiu evitar fechar a cara quando Misha veio andando, meio sem jeito e sentou-se na carteira ao lado da sua.

Era um saco ter de fingir que prestava atenção nas baboseiras sobre História que a Sra. McKinnon dizia. Mas o novato parecia bem interessado. Anotava tudo e até tinha uma letra bonita, Jensen observou. _Talvez ele fosse um nerd_, pensou. Coitado. Os nerds não duravam muito tempo ali. Por outro lado, ele não tinha o tipo característico deles. Seu cabelo preto e liso era arrepiado e as roupas eram normais – camiseta branca, jeans surrados, tênis allstar. _Talvez ele só gostasse de estudar... _

- Quem sabe o senhor poderia nos dizer, Sr. Ackles, quando e por quem a Louisiana foi comprada? – a voz da Sra. McKinnon soou de repente.

Jensen sentiu o rosto enrubescer. Droga, era por isso que ele não queria a velha olhando para o seu lado... Podia apostar que ela fizera a pergunta de propósito, só para deixá-lo embaraçado. E o pior é que conseguira. Ele abriu a boca umas duas vezes, mas não fazia a mínima idéia da resposta.

- 1803, Thomas Jefferson...

Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas, ao ouvir o novato sussurrar a resposta. Mas apressou-se em dizê-la em voz alta. A Sra. McKinnon fez cara de pouco caso e continuou com seu falatório interminavelmente chato.

- Valeu, cara! – Jensen disse, baixinho, para Misha.

Achou estranho que o outro não respondesse, apenas abaixando a cabeça e escrevendo furiosamente. Mas deu de ombros e resolveu tentar ouvir o falatório da professora. Não queria arriscar que ela fizesse outra pergunta para ele. Aquele era seu grande problema nas aulas: na maioria delas, ficava devaneando, o que lhe rendia notas não tão boas.

Foi um tédio que pareceu durar mais tempo do que tinha durado de fato, mas finalmente tinha terminado. Jensen ficou feliz e aliviado, porque a próxima aula era Educação Física, sua favorita. Já ia se oferecer para mostrar ao novato o caminho para o ginásio, mas ele já estava saindo porta afora.

- Sujeitinho esquisito... – murmurou Jensen para si, juntado seu material.

Depois de guardar os livros no escaninho, foi para o ginásio. Seu esporte favorito era o beisebol, mas na falta de escolha jogava basquete. Não se dava muito bem com os brutamontes do time de futebol, portanto nem passava por perto do campo. Vestiu seu uniforme de educação física e foi para a quadra. Não sabia bem por que, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no aluno novato. Como era mesmo nome? Misha. Era um nome esquisito. _Combinava com o dono_, pensou, preparando-se para o jogo.

**J & M**

Droga! Era muito ruim ficar para trás depois da educação física. Quase sempre ele pegava o resto da comida no almoço. Não que os que se servissem primeiro tivessem uma refeição tão melhor, mas ainda assim... Mas a culpa era sua. _Só mais um arremesso! _E quando ele percebia a quadra já estava vazia. Bom, não adiantava chorar o leite derramado. Largou a bola no canto e rumou para os vestiários. Só quando já estava na porta, ouviu aquela voz que tanto o irritava.

- Hmmm... que nomezinho mais bonitinho! Agora, Misha, você vai prestar bem atenção nas regras, porque eu só vou dizer uma vez. Todos os dias, você vai me dar o dinheiro que a sua mamãezinha te dá para comprar o lanche, ok? Senão...

- Ei, Padalecki! – gritou Jensen, entrando no vestiário. O garoto grandalhão, quarterback no time de futebol, olhou para ele. – Solta o garoto!

Jared Padalecki era o valentão que sempre havia em toda escola. Ainda tinha apenas quinze anos, mas tirava vantagem do seu tamanho para aterrorizar até os garotos mais velhos. Jensen sofrera um bocado em suas mãos, quando tinha chegado naquela escola. Mas, como nunca fora do tipo que se deixava intimidar facilmente, um dia resolveu enfrentá-lo. Não dera muito certo, mas o olho roxo valera a pena: Padalecki também apanhara e, se não deixava Jensen em paz com suas piadinhas ridículas, pelo menos não tentava roubá-lo.

- Como é que é, Ackles? – Jared disse, sem deixar de prensar Misha pelo pescoço na parede de azulejos brancos.

- Você escutou. – Jensen respondeu, mantendo a voz firme.

- Você se acha mesmo, não é? – o grandalhão disse, andando na direção de Jensen, arrastando Misha pela gola da camisa. – Você não tem nada a ver com isso e é melhor se mandar, antes que sobre pra você!

Embora fizesse força para não demonstrar, Jensen sentiu o coração disparar. A visão de Jared Padalecki vindo em sua direção com o rosto vermelho de raiva e veias saltadas no pescoço _era _assustadora. E até certo ponto ele tinha razão. Ele, Jensen, não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Afinal de contas, estavam na escola secundária. Era como um sistema social: os valentões dominavam quem não tinha coragem de enfrentá-los ou não era popular... Por outro lado, alguma coisa dizia que ele não podia ficar simplesmente parado. E era mais do que sua rivalidade com Padalecki. Alguma coisa naquele olhar aterrorizado, que ia do grandalhão para os seus próprios olhos...

Jensen fechou os punhos, preparando-se para desferir quantos golpes pudesse antes de sentir os de Padalecki, mas o som de passos pesados veio do lado de fora do vestiário.

- Muito bem, o que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz autoritária do treinador Beaver ecoou.

- Nada, treinador. – disse Jared imediatamente, soltando Misha. – Eu só estava dando as boas vindas ao novato... – acrescentou, numa simpatia forçada, dando tapinhas no ombro do garoto.

Obviamente Jared não queria arranjar problemas com o treinador. Sua falta de disciplina estava quase lhe tirando sua posição no time de futebol. O treinador ergueu as sobrancelhas. Era claro que aquilo não era o que estava acontecendo.

- Sei. – disse, a voz agora tediosa. – Mas é melhor irem andando. Já estão atrasados para o almoço.

Jared passou por Jensen pisando forte, a raiva mal disfarçada no rosto.

- Isto não acabou, Ackles! – sussurrou, ameaçadoramente.

Jensen sentiu o estômago afundar um pouco. Seus olhos cruzaram com os de Misha, ainda parado onde Padalecki o largara. Era melhor ele não sair correndo daquela vez e pelo menos agradecer.

- Vocês estão esperando o que? – trovejou o treinador Beaver.

Aos poucos, Misha foi andando na direção da porta. Jensen acompanhou-o.

- Eu... acho que devo te agradecer. – finalmente disse, quando já estavam a meio caminho do refeitório. Jensen supreendeu-se com a voz do garoto. Imaginara que ele teria algum sotaque esquisito, a julgar pelo nome.

- Considere uma retribuição pela resposta da aula de História. – disse Jensen. – Mas... tente ficar fora do caminho do Padalecki. Ele é um idiota, que tenta tirar vantagem de quem se deixa intimidar por ele.

- Bem... ele tem argumentos convincentes. – disse Misha, sorrindo de leve.

Jensen não pôde deixar de reparar que ele tinha um sorriso bonito. Combinava com o ar misterioso dos seus olhos. Andaram em silêncio o resto do caminho até o refeitório, já abarrotado. Como Jensen previra, pegaram o resto da comida. Pelo menos Misha tinha trago dinheiro para comprar uns salgadinhos, que supriram se não suas necessidades nutricionais, ao menos seu desejo por alguma coisa saborosa. Enquanto comiam, Jensen mostrava os diversos grupos que compunham a comunidade escolar.

- Então, em qual deles você se encaixa? – perguntou, logo depois de apontar a mesa dos nerds.

- Eu... realmente não sei. – disse Misha, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – E você?

- Nenhum. – Jensen respondeu, de imediato. Nunca se sentira pertencente a nenhuma daquelas tribos. Na verdade não tinha nenhum amigo, embora estudasse ali há uns dois anos.

- Acho que podemos fazer nosso próprio grupo, então. – disse Misha.

- Ah, é? E o que nós temos comum?

- Uma sentença de morte com o Padalecki? – arriscou Misha.

Jensen caiu na risada. Era verdade. Os dois se olharam por um momento. Misha pareceu corar um pouco e logo desviou o olhar. Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos cor de trigo... naquele instante, alguma coisa se mexeu em seu peito. Ele sorriu, sem saber por quê. Talvez porque parecia que ele tinha feito um amigo. Continuou encarando os olhos fugidios de Misha, até que o sinal tocou.

- Vamos! – chamou o rapaz. – Ainda temos duas horas de tédio...

* * *

**Nota da Beta: **A felicidade que senti lendo esse capítulo não pode ser descrita em palavras. Poderia te dar um abraço ultra hiper mega power apertado, mas acho que você correria o risco de morrer sufocado. E antes que alguém pergunte: Não, a idéia de fazer o Girafão (esse tal de Padalecki) ser o valentão malvado da fic NÃO saiu da minha fértil imaginação. Mas se querem saber o que achei, ri tanto que perdi o fôlego. Nem vem, grandão! O Misha já tem um dono, que atende por Jensen Ackles. Quero o segundo capítulo no meu e-mail. AGORA!

**Nota do Autor: **Em primeiro lugar, não me batam por causa do Jared como valentão! Embora minha querida beta negue, parte dessa ideia foi influência dela, tá? Em segundo, o capítulo está meio curto, mas é porque é meio que uma introdução da história. E por último, esse é meu primeiro UA. Acho que a Anarco fez esse desafio de propósito só porque eu disse que achava difícil...

* * *

**Então, comentem, please, o que acharam!**

**Os reviews são importantes para que eu saiba como está indo o meu trabalho *escravo, não é Anarco?* de ficwritter... É rapidinho e nem dói, pode até ser anônimo, rsrs!**

**Obrigadinhooo! E o próximo capítulo virá em breve!**

**IMPORTANTE: Se você está começando a ler essa fic agora, seria bem legal se deixasse _um review em cada capítulo_! É rapidinho, só dizer o que gostou nele, o que não gostou, essas coisas. Eu ficaria beeeem feliz! Obrigadinho!**


	2. Olhos nos olhos

**_Capítulo II – Olhos nos olhos_**

Misha chegou em casa e subiu direto para o quarto. Seu pai deveria estar nos fundos da casa, ainda organizando sua oficina. Aquela coisa toda de mudança era realmente chata. Mas não era mais do que o divórcio de seus pais. Ele já estava bem grandinho para entender que era a melhor solução, mas ainda assim não era fácil vê-los discutindo tanto. Escolhera ficar com seu pai já que eram mais próximos e porque não queria ficar na casa onde moravam, tão carregada com as últimas brigas.

Jogou a mochila em um canto e deitou-se na cama, repassando mentalmente o seu dia. A primeira palavra para ele seria "horrível". Seria. Se não fosse por um detalhe... O garoto dos olhos verdes. _Jensen, _repetiu o nome, para si mesmo. No instante em que entrou na sala de aula, sua atenção foi atraída por ele. De alguma forma ele se destacava entre os outros alunos. Talvez porque seu olhar não fosse tão invasivo ou hostil quanto o dos outros, enquanto o avaliavam. O olhar de Jensen parecia apenas... curioso.

Sorriu ao se lembrar de quando soprou para ele a resposta da pergunta da professora de História. O desconcerto do loiro era ao mesmo tempo engraçado e angustiante. Normalmente ele não teria soprado a resposta, teria ficado na sua, mas alguma coisa fez com que quisesse ajudar o garoto. Mas não achou que sua timidez o faria reagir daquele jeito quando ele agradeceu. Deve ter parecido um idiota, corando e ignorando o outro daquele jeito.

E então... então aconteceu aquilo no vestiário. Era por isso que ele odiava não ter um porte atlético e uma cara de mau. Na antiga escola era a mesma coisa. Ele já se acostumara ao "sistema". Sua aparência frágil parecia atrair ainda mais os valentões. Mas ele não esperava que alguém pudesse defendê-lo. Mais do que a agressão de Padalecki, o que o chocara fora a atitude de Jensen. Sentiu o coração acelerar ao rever a cena.

- Meu herói... – disse baixinho, pensando em Jensen. Depois balançou a cabeça, achando que aquilo era uma coisa muito brega de se dizer. Mas estava contente, porque parecia ter conseguido um amigo no meio de toda aquela confusão com a mudança.

**J & M**

Na manhã seguinte, Misha levantou-se bem disposto. Sempre gostara de estudar. Não era exatamente um nerd, mas dava importância aos estudos. Sonhava em ter uma profissão importante: um grande médico, um advogado, coisa assim. Ainda não tinha decidido.

- Bom dia, pai. – cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, filho. – respondeu Arthur Collins. – Você está animado hoje!

Misha corou um pouco. Estava tão feliz assim que dava para perceber? E ele nem sabia qual o motivo daquela disposição toda. Qualquer um estaria no mínimo desanimado para o segundo dia em uma escola nova – ainda mais se tivesse arrumado encrenca já no primeiro dia.

- Acho... acho que eu gostei da escola, só isso. – respondeu, mais para si mesmo do que para o pai.

- Que bom! – o pai respondeu, servindo-se de suco de laranja. – Sasha ligou agora há pouco. Mandou um abraço.

Misha balançou a cabeça, agradecendo o recado. Sasha era seu irmão mais novo. Preferira ficar com a mãe, em Boston. Os olhos azuis do garoto se fixaram no chaveiro em forma de anjo que o irmão lhe dera, quando foi embora. Mais uma coisa ruim da separação de seus pais era aquela, ficar longe do irmão. Embora fosse mais novo, era Sasha quem sempre o ouvia.

- Sua mãe prometeu trazê-lo no próximo final de semana. – disse o Sr. Collins, notando o silêncio do filho.

- Que bom! – disse Misha, forçando um sorriso. Se acostumaria com aquilo, mas precisava de um tempo ainda.

Conversaram sobre assuntos triviais, enquanto terminavam o café da manhã. Misha olhou para o relógio e se apressou para apanhar sua mochila, pois já estava um pouco atrasado para pegar o ônibus da escola.

- Tchau, pai! – despediu-se, abrindo a porta.

- Até mais tarde, Mish!

O ar fresco da manhã animou um pouco o garoto, enquanto caminhava para a parada do ônibus, a uns dois quarteirões de sua casa. Hoje conheceria alguns professores novos. E quem sabe se enturmaria melhor com seus colegas... Mas ele duvidava disso. Sempre fora muito tímido para ter muitos amigos. No entanto, pelo menos um amigo ele parecia ter conquistado. Sorriu ao pensar em Jensen. Estava ansioso por conhecê-lo melhor.

Precisou correr para alcançar o ônibus. No dia anterior, sentara-se numa das primeiras cadeiras. Mas hoje seus olhos esquadrinharam os assentos antes de escolher um lugar.

- Sai da frente, magrelo! – alguém disse, empurrando-o.

Jensen não estava ali. Talvez ele pegasse o ônibus em outra parada. Talvez fosse de carro. Um pouco frustrado, sentou-se num banco mais pro meio do ônibus, perto da janela. Não gostava muito daquela algazarra toda. O que, certamente, não contribuía muito para sua popularidade. Tirou um livro da mochila e tentou se abstrair do barulho. Desistiu depois de ter lido uma linha três vezes sem conseguir entender. O jeito era se distrair com a vista da janela.

Durou menos do que ele esperava. Ainda assim, ficou agradecido em descer do ônibus amarelo. Tentou se lembrar do caminho até sua sala – seu senso de direção não era dos melhores.

- E aí, Misha?

O garoto quase teve uma síncope ao sentir a mão no seu ombro. Por um segundo pensou que fosse Jared, disposto a cumprir suas ameaças. Mas então ele percebeu que aquela voz não era a de Padalecki. E aquele tom era amigável. E ao seu lado estava Jensen.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, a voz preocupada.

- Estou. – respondeu Misha, recuperando o fôlego. – É só que você me assustou. Pensei que fosse o Padalecki.

- Desculpa, cara. – disse Jensen, dando um tapinha no seu ombro.

- Sem problemas. – disse Misha. – Pensei que você vinha no ônibus da escola. – disse, antes que pudesse se controlar. Não queria parecer interessado demais na vida do outro. Afinal de contas tinham se conhecido no dia anterior.

- Ah... – fez Jensen, parecendo um pouco surpreso com a pergunta. – Normalmente eu venho mesmo. Mas esses dias meu pai tem me dado uma carona, já que está indo pro trabalho mais tarde. Eu estou louco pra tirar carteira de motorista logo! Parar de ficar dependendo assim dele...

- Você parece o tipo de cara que dirige um desses carros clássicos por aí, ouvindo um rock bem alto. – Misha comentou. De fato, não era muito difícil imaginar o loiro no volante de um carro, fazendo pose de "bad boy".

- Pareço, é? – perguntou Jensen, rindo.

Misha fez que sim com a cabeça, acompanhando o riso do outro. Sem perceber, deixava que o loiro o guiasse pelos corredores da escola até a sala de aula. _Se todos os dias fossem daquele jeito, não aprenderia nunca o caminho, _pensou, quando viu que já estavam na porta.

Caminharam por entre as carteiras até o mesmo lugar onde tinham se sentado no dia anterior. Misha ainda pôde perceber alguns olhares hostis. Ele ainda era o "novato". No entanto, ter pelo menos Jensen ao seu lado já o animava mais. Ele era um cara legal.

Não demorou muito e o professor de Inglês, o Sr. Morgan, entrou. Tinha jeito de ser bravo. Misha olhou de relance para Jensen, esperando ler na expressão dele alguma dica de como o professor era. Mas não dava pra saber. Virou-se para frente, esperando o pior.

- Bom dia. – ele disse, numa voz um tanto seca, ao que os alunos responderam. – Na última aula eu disse que daria o trabalho de literatura do semestre. Pois bem. Vou querer um resumo e uma análise de dois livros de Shakespeare. Pode ser qualquer uma das obras mais clássicas: Romeu e Julieta, MacBeth, Sonho de uma noite de verão, etc. Mas quero uma análise bem feita, sem copiar da internet, ouviram?

Alguns alunos fizeram que sim com a cabeça. A maioria tinha uma expressão de desagrado no rosto.

- Como eu estou de bom humor esses dias, vocês poderão fazer em duplas. Que eu escolherei. – acrescentou, fazendo os sorrisos de alguns murcharem. – Vamos ver... – o professor continuou, pegando a lista de chamada. – Anderson e Moore, Green e Carter, Mitchell e Lewis...

Misha sentiu-se um pouco apreensivo, enquanto o professor ia escolhendo as duplas. Não conhecia ninguém ali direito. E aquele trabalho demandaria algum tempo para ser feito. Além do fato de que ele realmente detestava gente que apenas se escorava nos outros na hora de fazer trabalhos.

- Ackles e Collins...

Os dois garotos se olharam imediatamente. Misha pensou que era coincidência demais. Mas ainda assim sorriu. Se pudesse ter escolhido, escolheria Jensen para fazer o trabalho, já que ele era a pessoa mais próxima dele até aquele momento. O loiro sorriu de volta para ele. O que significava que também estava contente com a idéia de fazerem o trabalho juntos.

O restante da aula foi até interessante. O professor Morgan não era tão ruim quanto parecia. Mas Misha estava ansioso para falar direito com Jensen. Ficou contente quando o sinal tocou.

- Então... – disse, enquanto se levantavam.

- Legal, cara! Vamos fazer o trabalho juntos! – Jensen exclamou. – Mas eu já vou avisando que não sou muito bom em literatura...

- Não tem problema. – disse Misha. – Desde que tenha interesse, eu posso ajudar.

- É mesmo... – disse Jensen. – Esqueci que você é um geniozinho.

- Geniozinho? Como assim?

- Bom... deve ser. Quer dizer, pelo seu jeito na sala de aula.

Jensen estava ligeiramente vermelho. Misha sorriu um pouco. Ele ficava engraçado daquele jeito.

- Assim eu vou achar que pareço um idiota. – disse o garoto dos olhos azuis.

- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – explicou o outro, o vermelho do rosto ficando mais forte.

- Eu entendi, eu entendi. – disse Misha depressa, rindo mais abertamente. – Não precisa ficar assim. Na verdade eu gosto mesmo de estudar. Mas não sou nenhum nerd.

O loiro apenas balançou a cabeça. Parecia realmente envergonhado.

- Então, precisamos combinar como vamos fazer o trabalho. – disse Misha, enquanto eles andavam na direção dos armários.

- Ah... podemos ler os livros juntos. – sugeriu Jensen. – Você pode... pode ir lá em casa, depois da aula, se quiser.

- Sua casa? – repetiu Misha, um pouco espantado. – Er, claro. Seria muito legal.

- Combinado, então! – disse Jensen, abrindo um sorriso. – Vamos, agora é aula da McKinnon! – acrescentou, como se a aula de História fosse uma sessão de tortura.

**J & M**

- Vem, Misha! – disse Jensen, enquanto subia pelas escadas de madeira.

O garoto dos olhos azuis ainda estava olhando a sala simples da casa. Não que estivesse reparando demais, mas é que achara o lugar bem acolhedor. As muitas fotos da família Ackles diziam que eles eram uma família feliz. A mãe de Jensen, que os tinha pegado na escola, tinha sido muito simpática com ele.

Misha seguiu o loiro até o andar de cima, simples como o de baixo. Um corredor, as portas dos quartos, alguns quadros e fotografias. Jensen conduziu-o até a última porta à esquerda.

- Não repare a bagunça. – disse, quando entraram.

Mas o lugar não estava bagunçado. Era um quarto normal de adolescente. Não era muito grande, mas cada centímetro das paredes estava coberto por pôsteres de bandas de rock. A cama ficava ao lado da janela, que dava para o jardim de grama bem cuidada. Em uma das paredes havia uma escrivaninha, na outra uma pequena estante atulhada de livros, papéis e CDs.

- Quarto legal. – Misha observou.

- Valeu! – respondeu Jensen, colocando a mochila no chão, perto do criado mudo ao lado da cama. - Agora ele é só meu. Antes eu o dividia com meu irmão mais velho. Mas ele foi pra faculdade.

Misha assentiu. Lembrou-se de Sasha e sentiu o coração apertar um pouco. Mas não ia pensar naquilo agora. Colocou sua mochila perto da de Jensen.

- Que chaveiro bonitinho! – o loiro comentou em tom de gracejo, apontando o anjo de metal pendurado na mochila do outro.

- Ah, sim. – disse Misha, tentando dar a voz um tom descontraído. – Meu irmão me deu.

Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você tem um irmão? – perguntou.

- Mais novo. – explicou Misha. – Mas ele não mora comigo... quer dizer, não mora mais.

O garoto dos olhos azuis parou de falar, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros. Talvez fosse muito cedo para falar sobre aquilo. Fez-se um momento de silêncio e ele ficou aliviado porque Jensen não insistira no assunto.

- Precisamos escolher os livros. – Jensen disse, sentando-se na cama e indicando uma cadeira em frente a uma mesa de computador.

- Qual livro de Shakespeare você gosta? – perguntou Misha, recuperando o tom de voz normal.

- Pra ser sincero... eu não conheço muitos. Só me lembro de Romeu e Julieta.

Misha sorriu. Já imaginava aquilo.

- Bem, nós temos muitas opções... se quiser eu posso pegar uma lista das obras na internet. Isto é, se você não se importar de me deixar usar o seu computador.

- Claro que não. Fique a vontade.

O loiro levantou-se e ligou o computador. O cheiro do perfume dele, marcante, fez Misha respirar fundo. O moreno sentiu o rosto queimar. Aquilo certamente fora estranho. Fingiu estar interessado nos próprios sapatos enquanto Jensen voltava para a cama. Esperou até que o computador estivesse pronto e voltou-se logo para a tela.

- Ah... aqui está uma lista das obras dele. – disse, depois de algum tempo.

Sentiu mais do que ouviu o movimento do outro atrás de si. Aquele perfume invadiu suas narinas novamente. Involuntariamente, virou-se para trás e deu de cara com o rosto de Jensen, abaixado, próximo do seu. Os dois pares de olhos se encontraram, verde e azul refletidos um no outro. Era a primeira vez que se viam tão de perto. Perto o suficiente para Misha reparar nas pequenas sardas do outro. Perto o suficiente para Jensen notar o quanto o azul dos olhos do outro era intenso. Perto o suficiente para sentirem a respiração um do outro...

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** Ai, ai! Estou apaixonada pela sua história... Tão doce, tão fluffy! E fico tão feliz de ser a única por aqui, além de você, é claro, que sabe o que vai acontecer... Vai ficar cada vez mais gracinha, embora alguns momentos de grave tensão estejam previstos. Quero mais! Senta logo em frente ao PC, de volta ao trabalho! *estala o chicote*

**Nota do Autor: **Aí está o capítulo II! Obrigado a todos que leram e que comentaram, e aos que não comentaram também XD! Não tenho experiência com longfics, então espero que não me perca no enredo! Mas ainda bem que tenho o chicote da minha AnarcoGirl pra me por na linha, rsrsrsrs!


	3. Amizade

_**Capítulo III – Amizade**_

A batida na porta foi suave, mas fez o coração de Jensen disparar. Ele endireitou o corpo num sobressalto, desconcertado, enquanto sua mãe, Donna, abria a porta.

- Trouxe um lanche, meninos! – ela disse, sorridente, com uma bandeja na mão.

- Ah, obrigado... mãe. – respondeu o rapaz loiro, engolindo em seco.

Misha, por sua vez, parecia congelado. Fez um movimento quase imperceptível com a cabeça e fixou o olhar em um ponto qualquer do quarto, o rosto muito vermelho.

- Bons estudos! – Donna disse, colocando a bandeja em um espaço mais ou menos vazio na escrivaninha atulhada, parecendo não notar nada de anormal.

"_E não havia nada de anormal para notar"_, pensou Jensen, sentando-se na cama. Ou havia? Não, claro que não. Aquilo tinha sido... apenas surpresa de se verem tão cara a cara. Só isso.

- Suco e sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim. – disse, depois de um silêncio constrangedor, olhando a bandeja. – Você quer agora? – acrescentou, tomando coragem de olhar Misha.

- Quero... quero sim. – o moreno respondeu, num fiapinho de voz. Ainda estava vermelho feito um tomate. Não sabia direito o que tinha acontecido. Em um minuto estava se virando, no outro estava paralisado pela força daqueles olhos verdes.

O suco de laranja gelado pareceu aplacar a quentura do rosto de Misha. Ele e Jensen comeram em silêncio por um tempo. O rapaz aproveitou para dar uma olhada nos objetos espalhados pelo quarto. Seu olhar foi atraído pelo bastão de beisebol a um canto.

- Você joga? – perguntou, apontando o taco de madeira.

Jensen fez que sim com a cabeça, terminando de engolir um pedaço de sanduíche.

- Quase todos os finais de semana. – respondeu, sorrindo. – Meu sonho é jogar na World Series... tá, isso foi clichê! – acrescentou, dando uma risada.

Misha acompanhou a risada. Que por sinal era uma risada muito gostosa. O moreno se pegou reparando no modo como se formavam pequenas covinhas no rosto do outro.

- É nada. – disse, feliz porque o clima tinha ficado mais leve. – É o seu sonho, oras.

- E qual é o seu? – perguntou Jensen, a curiosidade fazendo seu olhar brilhar de um jeito perturbador para Misha.

- Ah... eu não sei, realmente. – respondeu, tentando escolher outro ponto do rosto do loiro para fixar os olhos, sem muito sucesso. Aqueles olhos eram hipnotizantes.

- Como assim, não sabe?

- É que tem tantas coisas que eu queria fazer. – disse Misha, balançando a cadeira giratória de um lado para o outro. – Ser um grande médico, ir ao espaço, fundar uma instituição de caridade... – ele ia contando nos dedos, enquanto o sorriso de Jensen ia ficando cada vez maior. – Que foi? É tão bobo assim?

- Não... – disse o outro, parecendo medir as palavras. – É só... como eu posso dizer? Engraçado. Não no sentido de ser ridículo... ah, você entendeu! - O loiro queria dizer fofo, bonitinho, mas achou que não pegaria muito bem dizer isso a um outro garoto. Aliás, porque ele estava achando aquilo mesmo?

- Tá bom... vou fingir que entendo. – disse Misha, mas sorriu.

Jensen bufou e embolou o guardanapo com que estava segurando o sanduíche e atirou em Misha.

- Ah, Jensen! – o moreno exclamou, fazendo uma bolinha com seu próprio guardanapo e atirando-o de volta.

E logo os dois estavam em uma guerra de bolinhas de papel. Não uma guerra muito violenta, devido à falta de munição, é verdade, mas não menos divertida. Pareciam mais duas crianças do que dois quase adultos. Mas quem se importava? Sem que percebessem, já não usavam as bolinhas de papel e tentavam derrubar um ao outro no chão.

- Acha que pode me vencer, garoto dos muitos sonhos? – disse Jensen, subjugando o moreno e jogando-o na cama.

Os dois riram, sem fôlego, durante um bom tempo, Jensen deixando o corpo cair ao lado de Misha. Os dois olhares encontraram-se novamente, mas dessa vez Misha estava mais preparado.

- Chega... de brincadeira... – disse, respirando fundo. – Vamos voltar ao trabalho.

Jensen fez que sim com a cabeça. Ainda assim, deixaram-se ficar ali mais alguns instantes, antes do moreno levantar-se e voltar para a mesa onde o computador ainda exibia a lista das obras de Shakespeare.

**J & M**

As semanas foram passando e Misha estava cada vez mais adaptado ao novo ambiente. O bairro de subúrbio de Dallas era até legal, embora ele sentisse falta de sua casa em Boston. Seu pai já estava conquistando uma clientela para suas peças de marcenaria e, pelo menos uma vez por mês, sua mãe vinha trazer Sasha. Sua vida nova parecia estar entrando nos trilhos.

Na escola, ele já deixara de ser a novidade. Não era do tipo que tinha mil amigos, mas algumas pessoas até o cumprimentavam. E tinha, claro, Jensen. Andavam o tempo todo juntos, agora. Duas vezes por semana, eles se encontravam depois da aula para fazer o trabalho de Inglês. Era simplesmente hilário Jensen todo cheio de trejeitos ao ler as falas de Puck, o elfo, de _Sonho de uma noite de verão._

- Jen, se você continuar fazendo gracinhas assim, nunca vamos terminar esse trabalho! – disse Misha uma tarde, mas sem realmente estar reclamando.

- Ah, qual é, Mi? Só assim pra esse livro ficar interessante! – o loiro respondeu, fazendo uma careta para o exemplar que tinha nas mãos. – Não sei o que vocês geniozinhos vêem nesse cara...

Misha revirou os olhos e suspirou. Shakespeare deveria estar revirando no seu túmulo na Inglaterra. Mas na verdade, ele estava adorando todas as gracinhas de Jensen. Adorava as tardes que passava com o loiro. A cada dia, sua amizade se tornava mais firme, mais próxima. De certa forma, isso até o incomodava um pouco. Às vezes se perguntava porque se davam tão bem.

Porque, apesar ambos serem do tipo meio solitário, tinham traços um pouco contrastantes: Misha era mais contido, calmo, tímido. Já Jensen era expansivo e alternava momentos de bom humor com impulsividades. Suas respostas às vezes podiam ser muito sarcásticas. Muito embora com Misha ele sempre fosse muito tranqüilo, doce até.

E isso era uma coisa que sempre vinha à mente de Jensen também. Ficava pensando no jeito como Misha conseguia fazer com que ele fosse tão aberto. Porque normalmente ele era um sujeito na dele, que se defendia dos que tentavam invadi-lo com o sarcasmo e a fachada de marrento. Mas por alguma razão ele não precisava daquilo com o garoto dos olhos azuis. Talvez fossem justamente aqueles olhos tão transparentes, tão sonhadores... inocentes, que o fizessem ser ele mesmo.

Mas aquela amizade toda estava tendo um preço também. Padalecki podia estar mais sossegado nas agressões físicas devido às ameaças do treinador Beaver de cortá-lo do time, mas sua língua continuava afiada. Não perdia uma oportunidade de provocar Jensen e Misha. E seus colegas de time o acompanhavam. O maior afetado com isso era Jensen. Era sempre Misha que o continha.

- Não cai na dele, Jen. – dizia baixinho para o outro. Queria segurá-lo, mas sabia que isso só iria provocar mais gozações.

Mas a raiva do loiro pelo "girafão", como chamava o garoto grandalhão, aumentava a cada dia.

- Misha, se não fosse por você eu já tinha partido pra cima dele há muito tempo... – dizia.

- E teria ganhado um nariz quebrado. – Misha retrucava. – Não vale a pena, Jensen. Ele só faz isso porque tem certeza de que você vai se irritar. Não notou que o alvo dele é sempre você?

- Ah... mas, Mi, você não se incomoda... com o que ele diz?

- Para que, Jen? Não... não é verdade mesmo, não é?

- Claro... que não.

E, sempre que isso acontecia, o loiro se perguntava porque isso o afetava daquela maneira. O argumento de Misha era muito válido e sua atitude a mais certa. Mas ele não gostava nada de ouvir Padalecki chamando-os de namoradinhos, bichinhas e outras coisas pelos corredores da escola. Será que todos pensavam aquilo? Não parecia. Mas se Padalecki continuasse com aquilo, certamente iriam. No entanto... a amizade de Misha valia a pena. Ele estava disposto a suportar aquilo. Seguiria o conselho de seu amigo e deixaria aquilo para lá.

**J & M**

- Jensen, você não está se concentrando, é por isso!

- Ah, eu desisto! Por hoje chega.

Estavam mais uma vez no quarto de Jensen. Ele parecia particularmente nervoso aquela tarde. Misha sentia que poderia ter algo a ver com o fato de que as notas dele em História não estavam indo muito bem. Eles andavam estudando juntos, mais vezes por semana, mas a Sra. McKinnon realmente não gostava muito de Jensen.

- Certo, certo. – concordou o moreno. – Vamos fazer alguma outra coisa, então.

Os olhos verdes pareceram aliviados e um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento se formou no rosto de Jensen. De fato, sua mente estava ficando sobrecarregada com aquela coisa de trabalhos, provas e estudos. Mas pelo menos tinha Misha para ajudá-lo. Isso o deixava mais feliz.

- Que tal... beisebol? – sugeriu o loiro, ao passar os olhos por seu taco, encostado a um canto.

- Beisebol? – repetiu Misha, não parecendo muito animado. – Ah... eu, eu não sei jogar. Não tenho talento pra isso.

- Ah, vamos, Mi! – insistiu Jensen. Parecia uma criança mimada. – Só um pouco! Hoje o campo deve estar vazio, então não vai ter ninguém pra encher o saco...

Os olhos azuis de Misha reviraram nas órbitas. Jensen estava o encarava com ansiedade. O moreno podia jurar que ele estava pensando "por favor, por favor, por favor!".

- Tudo bem, Jensen! – ele finamente concordou. – Se isso fizer você parar de me olhar desse jeito, eu vou! Mas eu não vou jogar, hein?

- Porque não? – disse o outro. Seu rosto se iluminou de repente. – E se eu te ensinasse a jogar? Você me disse uma vez que queria ser mais atlético. Praticar um esporte é um começo!

- Eu pratico um esporte sim, viu? – Misha retrucou, tentando fugir daquela proposta.

- Ler não é esporte, Misha. – disse Jensen, em tom de gozação.

- Mas xadrez é. – disse o moreno, incisivo. – Eu jogo xadrez, portanto pratico um esporte.

Jensen precisou segurar o riso. Não queria parecer rude com o amigo.

- Certo, senhor esportista. - começou Misha, ligeiramente vermelho – Vamos fazer um trato, então. Eu aceito aprender beisebol... e você aceita que eu te ensine xadrez.

O loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas... Xadrez?

- Ahhh... Mish...

- É um acordo justo, Jen! – argumentou Misha. – E além do mais, o xadrez vai te fazer bem. Ajuda a manter a concentração e tudo mais.

- Ah, porque eu sou mesmo o lerdo da dupla... – disse o outro, fazendo bico.

- Você entendeu o que eu disse, Jen! Nem vem fazer esse bico... O acordo é esse.

Misha parecia irredutível.

- Ah, tá bom! – disse o outro, vencido. – Nem sei porque eu fui fazer essa proposta mesmo...

- Ah, você vai gostar do xadrez. – disse Misha, sorrindo.

- Vamos ver... mas pelo menos esta tarde será de beisebol! – disse o loiro, apanhando o taco e dando uma rebatida contida, para não quebrar nada no quarto.

Pegaram o taco e as luvas e desceram. Misha já estava bem familiarizado com a casa dos Ackles agora. Os pais de Jensen eram muito legais. Sua irmã mais nova, Mackenzie, era um doce. O moreno sentia-se muito bem naquela casa. E Jensen, por sua vez, se dava bem com o pai de Misha. Até com Sasha, que já tinha visto uma ou duas vezes.

- Vamos jogar beisebol, mãe! – Jensen avisou, já abrindo a porta da frente.

- Não vão demorar, hein, Jen! – disse Donna, da cozinha.

- Okdok! – o loiro respondeu, puxando Misha para fora. - Antes que ela comece com todas as recomendações. – acrescentou, piscando para o amigo.

O fim de tarde estava um pouco quente, de modo que estavam suados quando chegaram ao amplo campo, onde havia marcações improvisadas para beisebol. Jensen estava muito animado. Misha nem tanto, mas a alegria de Jensen acabou pegando nele. Logo estava rindo de si mesmo, tentando jogar uma bola decente para o loiro rebater.

- Você vai precisar de muito, muito treinamento! – gritou Jensen, entre as gargalhadas.

- Espere só até estarmos no tabuleiro de xadrez! – retrucou o moreno, sorrindo.

- Anda, geniozinho, deixe de reclamar e manda a bola! – provocou ainda Jensen.

**J & M**

- Ai, Vicky, sinceramente não sei o que você viu nesse tal de Misha...

- Ah, Al... eu acho que ele é uma gracinha! E você precisa admitir que aqueles olhos... são de tirar o fôlego!

- Bom... isso é mesmo!

As duas amigas caminhavam pela St. Paul Square no final de tarde.

- E por falar no diabo... – comentou Alona, apontando para o campo de esportes do outro lado da rua. – Olhe quem está ali.

Victoria sentiu o rosto corar. Abaixou o braço da amiga. E se ele a visse apontando daquele jeito?

- Ah, Vicky... o seu Misha pode até ser bonitinho... mas olhe só o Ackles! Aquilo sim é de tirar o fôlego!

Victoria sabia que a amiga estava se referindo ao fato de o rapaz loiro estava sem camisa, provavelmente devido ao calor da tarde. De fato, ela não podia negar que o corpo atlético dele era bonito. Mas ela ainda preferia Misha... ele era tão charmoso, com toda aquela timidez. E aqueles olhos! Ela poderia ficar um dia inteiro só olhando para eles.

- Vem, Vicky! – disse Alona de repente, puxando-a pelo braço.

- Alona, o que... o que você está fazendo? – disse Victoria, surpresa, tentando resistir.

- Já cansei de ouvir você suspirando pelo cdfzinho! – a outra respondeu, puxando com mais força. - Vamos tomar uma providência! E de quebra eu ainda fico com o gatinho do Ackles!

Victoria ainda tentou resistir, mas era impossível. Sentindo o rosto queimar, ela se deixou arrastar pela amiga na direção dos dois rapazes que jogavam animados.

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** Awn... Eles são tão gracinhas... Fico feliz que meu chicote esteja surtindo efeito, porque o trabalho está excelente! Mal posso esperar pra ver o que vai acontecer (ahá, mas eu já sei o que acontece! :P) então trate de escrever mais. Estou muito feliz por tê-lo como meu ficwriter escravo particular. Agora, chega de papo, mãos à obra!

E você, leitor, faça o favor de deixar um review. Esse pobre menino já sofre muito na minha mão, merece pelo menos um comentário... rsrsrs

**Nota do Autor: **Pois é! Como a Anarco disse... alivie o meu sofrimento com um review XD... Ela até me deixou postar os capítulos mais rápido se os comentários aumentarem! Então aperto o botãozinho aí embaixo e me diga se está gostando ou não da história!


	4. Garotas

_**Capítulo IV – Garotas**_

- Oi Jensen, oi Misha! – a garota loira os cumprimentou, sorridente. A outra, morena, estava um pouco atrás dela, encarando os próprios pés.

Os dois garotos pararam, Misha a meio caminho de um lançamento, Jensen em seu movimento de preparação para a rebatida.

- Ahhh... oi. – respondeu Jensen, mais próximo. Conhecia as garotas da escola, mas não lembrava os nomes.

Misha se aproximou, curioso. Sua memória para nomes era boa. A loira era Alona Tal, a morena Victoria Vantoch. Eram da mesma classe que eles.

- Bela tarde para um jogo! – Alona comentou, descendo da calçada para o campo. Vestia um short curto e uma camiseta branca. Seus cabelos, mais claros que os de Jensen, caiam sobre os ombros. A amiga, Victoria, acompanhou-a, mas mais devagar.

Jensen deu um sorriso amarelo e fez que sim com a cabeça. Que se lembrasse, nunca tinha falado com nenhuma daquelas meninas antes.

- Er, bem, Vicky e eu estávamos passando, – Alona voltou a falar, dando mais um passo na direção do loiro – resolvemos vir dar um oi.

- Bem, já deram. – disse Jensen, fazendo menção de voltar ao jogo.

Parou no meio do seu movimento ao ver o olhar de Misha. Certo, aquilo não era educado, mas o loiro não sabia como continuar a conversa. Nem estava com vontade. A tarde estava indo muito bem, o jogo estava divertido e aquelas garotas provavelmente não teriam nenhum assunto que valesse a pena escutar.

- Ah... É um prazer conhecê-las. – disse o rapaz dos olhos azuis, tentando ser mais simpático que o amigo. – Quero dizer, não fomos apresentados formalmente. Eu sou Misha.

Sorriu e estendeu a mão para Alona, que parecia ligeiramente desconcertada com a resposta de Jensen. Ainda assim, a loira sorriu e apertou a mão de Misha.

- Alona. – disse, em seguida apontou a amiga. - E está é Victoria, mas pode chamar de Vicky.

Misha ergueu a mão para Victoria, mas ela demorou um certo tempo até apertá-la, tão de leve que Misha perguntou-se se ela estava passando mal.

- Ah, Jensen. – o loiro disse, quando os olhares se voltaram para ele. Não era necessário. Alona e Victoria já sabiam seu nome, pelo jeito.

- Bem, nós já estamos indo. – disse Alona, sorrindo e olhando para Jensen. – Ah, a propósito, como está indo o trabalho de Inglês, sobre Shakespeare? Vocês estão fazendo juntos, não é?

- Uhum. – confirmaram Jensen e Misha, ao mesmo tempo. – Nós estamos indo bem, até. Escolhemos _Sonho de uma noite de verão _e _Rei Lear. _– continuou o moreno, já que o loiro parecia ter ficado mudo. – Uma comédia e um drama.

- Interessante, muito interessante! – disse Alona, os dentes muito brancos se exibindo novamente. Mas então sua expressão murchou um pouquinho e ela continuou: – Ah, Victoria e eu estamos tendo um pouco de dificuldade... Acho que escolhemos os livros errados. _Romeu e Julieta _e _Otelo. _Nos fixamos mais no romance do que na análise da obra!

Enquanto Misha e Alona riam, Jensen prestava atenção em Victoria. A garota parecia muito desconfortável com aquela situação. Olhava quase o tempo todo para os próprios pés. Porque, vez ou outra, espiava o moreno de olhos azuis com o canto do olho. Ela não era tão bonita quanto sua amiga. Um tanto magra, seus olhos claros seriam o chamativo do rosto, se não fosse pelo nariz proeminente. Seus cabelos na altura dos ombros era muito negros e tinham mechas rosa chiclete. Mas, no conjunto, ela não era feia.

- Nossa! – Alona ia dizendo, quando o loiro voltou sua atenção para a conversa entre a garota e Misha. – Você é muito inteligente! Podia nos ajudar, que tal?

O moreno sentiu o rosto corar um pouco. Ele não gostava muito der ser considerado "inteligente". Porque quase sempre aquilo significava pessoas se aproximando por interesse. Procurou algum apoio no amigo, como se esperasse que o loiro desse sua opinião, se devia ajudar ou não. Jensen, no entanto, ficou calado, brincando com o taco de beisebol.

- Ah... eu acho... que posso. – respondeu Misha, inseguro. – Quer dizer, em quê especificamente vocês estão tendo dificuldade?

- Ah, isso você pode resolver com a Vicky! – disse Alona, dando um sorriso de canto para a amiga, que arregalou os olhos para ela ao ser citada. – Ela é o cérebro da dupla, sabe?

Victoria fez menção de negar com cabeça, mas Alona deu-lhe um discreto pisão no pé.

- Oh, céus! Mas nós realmente temos que ir agora. – a loira disse, olhando no relógio em seu pulso. – Que tal se você passar seu número para Vicky, e depois a gente combina alguma coisa?

Um tanto sem graça em recusar, Misha ditou o telefone para Victoria. Mas na verdade foi Alona que o gravou em seu celular. Victoria parecia realmente estar passando mal agora, os olhos agitados e o rosto muito vermelho.

- Bom, foi um prazer vê-los! – disse Alona, sorrindo novamente mais para Jensen que para Misha. – E muito obrigado pela ajuda, Misha. Bom jogo!

Misha e Jensen acenaram, e as duas garotas saíram. Assim que se afastaram o suficiente, Victoria disparou a falar com a amiga, mas parecia nervosa.

- Vai entender... – murmurou Jensen. – Vamos voltar ao jogo? – perguntou, agitando o taco.

Misha deu de ombros, voltando ao seu lugar para fazer o lançamento, sem entender direito o que tinha acontecido.

**J & M**

- Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso, Alona! – Victoria dizia à amiga.

Estavam no corredor dos armários, apanhando os livros para a aula de biologia.

- Mas deu certo, não é? – disse a loira, sorridente. - Agora é só você fazer a sua parte e conquistar o cdf.

- Pare de chamá-lo assim! – protestou Victoria.

- Tá bom, tá bom! Seu namoradinho não é cdf! – Alona disse, apenas para ver a amiga bufar de raiva.

- Al, eu devia deixar de ser sua amiga, sabia? Você só me mete em enrascada!

- Quando é que você vai perceber que eu ajudei? – disse Alona, exasperada. – Se dependesse de você e dessa sua timidez, você nunca falaria com ele.

Victoria respirou fundo. Mas teve que concordar com a amiga. Desde o dia em que Misha chegou à escola, ela tinha se sentido muito atraída por ele. O garoto parecia ser perfeito e ainda tinha aqueles olhos! Eram de tirar o fôlego. Mas, mais do que isso, era de sua personalidade que ela gostava. Victoria era muito observadora e percebia que, embora fosse tão tímido quanto ela, Misha era muito bem humorado. Pelo menos o era com Jensen.

- Mas você também quer lucrar com essa história. – Victoria comentou, quando já iam para a sala de aula.

- Tenho que ter uma recompensa pelo trabalho de cupido! – Alona disse, rindo. – Com você amiguinha do cd... digo, do _Misha_, eu tenho chance de me aproximar do Jensen. Ele é tão fechado!

- Al, você não tem jeito mesmo! – disse Victoria, quando já estavam na porta da sala. – Olha o que vai aprontar...

- Preocupe-se com o seu moreninho dos olhos azuis, que do Jen-Jen cuido eu! – a loira disse, entrando no laboratório de biologia e dando um sorriso mais que aberto para o garoto, que já estava sentado no seu lugar de costume.

Jensen se mexeu na cadeira, incomodado. Desde o encontro no campo de beisebol, umas três semanas antes, Alona ficava de risinhos pra ele. Não que ele tivesse algo contra a garota, pelo contrário. Ela era até muito simpática – e bonita. Mas, alguma coisa o fazia querer se afastar dela. Essa era a parte de sua personalidade que ele não compreendia direito. Porque ele sempre se afastava das pessoas, escondendo-se atrás do garoto meio marrento. Especialmente... das garotas.

- Jensen, acorda! – uma voz baixa despertou-o de seus pensamentos. – O seu sapo não vai se dissecar sozinho e você precisa de nota em biologia também!

O loiro olhou para o dono da voz, Misha. Sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça, voltando-se para o sapo em sua bancada. Odiava ter que fazer aquilo. Mas como o amigo dissera, ele precisava da nota. Que bom que o "geniozinho" sempre o ajudava! Do contrário, ele já teria perdido as esperanças há tempos.

As quase duas horas olhando as vísceras do sapo entraram para a lista das piores que Jensen já vivera na escola. Mas finalmente acabaram e ele poderia sair daquele laboratório abafado. Já tinha juntado suas coisas e estava no corredor entre as mesas. Esperaria Misha lá fora, uma vez que ele sempre demorava, sempre fazendo mais alguma anotação. Mas estacou quando ouviu a risadinha já conhecida, bem ao seu lado.

- Jen! – chamou Alona, tocando-lhe o ombro. – Bom dia!

- Dia. – respondeu o loiro, a voz sem uma entonação definida.

- Aula chata, não é! Sapos... Eca!

Logo ela começaria a falar das coisas mais bobas do mundo. Quer dizer, não exatamente tão bobas. Mas é que o rapaz não queria ouvir. Sua atenção sempre se voltava para a conversa de Victoria e Misha. Que era sempre sobre o mesmo assunto: estudos.

- Ah, fala sério, Misha! – a morena ia dizendo. – Você errou esse cálculo? Era o mais fácil...

- Eu sei... – o garoto respondeu. – Dá pra acreditar?

Jensen fez um bico, emburrado. Ele gostava desse ar estudioso do amigo. Mas ultimamente ele só falava disso. Influencia da "Vicky", com certeza. Já fazia um tempão que eles não jogavam beisebol. Já fazia um tempão que eles passavam as tardes junto com Victoria e Alona, discutindo sobre aqueles livros imbecis.

- Quatro cabeças pensam melhor do que uma! – a voz melosa de Alona tinha dito.

Mas ela mesma só ficava olhando para ele, Jensen, pouco contribuindo para o andamento do trabalho.

- Então, trabalho essa tarde? – alguém perguntou.

- Não! – disse Jensen, de repente. Misha, Victoria e Alona olharam para ele, os três de olhos arregalados. Ele sentiu que começava a corar, mas continuou. – Não estou a fim hoje. Misha, eu... eu posso conversar com você? Sozinho? – acrescentou, olhando para as duas garotas. Alona e Victoria se entreolharam, e depois olharam de Jensen para Misha.

- Claro, Jensen. – respondeu o moreno, o olhar confuso. Deveria ser algo importante, para Jensen agir daquele jeito.

Victoria saiu puxando a amiga, que não parecia muito inclinada a deixar os dois rapazes sozinhos. Então o loiro e o moreno se encontraram sozinhos no laboratório.

- Mi... – começou Jensen, a voz baixa. Mas ele não sabia como continuar. O que iria dizer? Que ele agora só pensava em estudar, com aquela Victoria? Era... no mínimo, ridículo.

Misha aguardou o amigo dizer alguma coisa. Estava preocupado.

- Ah, esquece! – o loiro por fim disse, fazendo menção de se virar e embora.

- Jensen, o que foi? – Misha perguntou, virando-o pelo braço.

- Não é nada, Misha. – Jensen desconversou. – É só que... ah, sei lá. Podemos fazer alguma coisa diferente hoje? Digo, tem semanas que só estudamos e estudamos... Que tal... mais um treinamento de beisebol?

Os olhos verdes do loiro brilhavam. Misha pensou que ninguém poderia resistir a um pedido daqueles. Nem ele. E, na verdade, ele também precisava fazer alguma coisa além dos estudos. Victoria era muito legal e tudo... mas o moreno também sentia falta das tardes em que eram só ele e Jensen. Eram mais... agradáveis, ele pensava.

- Fechado! – disse, abrindo um sorriso. – Mas você já está me devendo dois treinamentos de xadrez! – lembrou o amigo do trato.

- Hmm, vamos deixar isso pra depois! – Jensen tentou desconversar, sorrindo também.

- Não, senhor! Trato é trato! – disse Misha, abraçando-o de lado e bagunçando seus cabelos.

- Ahh... você é um geniozinho insistente! Okdok, então! – o loiro concordou, devolvendo o carinho.

Rindo, os dois amigos deixaram o laboratório, para a próxima aula do dia.

**J & M**

Os dois amigos entraram um acordo, de que pelo menos uma vez por semana eles não estudariam nada a tarde. Alternavam entre o beisebol e o xadrez. Embora fossem péssimos nas atividades em que estavam sendo treinados, Misha e Jensen se divertiam muito. Nas outras tardes, porém, estavam enfiados nos livros, algumas vezes na companhia de suas novas amigas.

Aos poucos, Jensen foi baixando sua guarda contra Alona e Victoria. Ainda não estava muito interessado na companhia delas, mas pelo menos agora interagia mais nas conversas e discussões do grupo de estudos.

Só ainda o irritava um pouco quando seu amigo voltava sua atenção completamente para Victoria, os dois naqueles assuntos "culturais". Dizia a si mesmo que aquilo era bobagem, que não fazia mal que Misha tivesse uma amiga que gostasse de coisas intelectuais também. Mas não conseguia evitar aquele sentimento borbulhante toda vez os dois ficavam muito tempo de conversinha.

Naquela manhã tinha sido assim. Misha mal dera atenção para ele, conversando com Victoria sobre notas e processos de admissão em universidades. A opção do loiro era ficar ouvindo a lenga-lenga de Alona.

- Foi realmente legal, a festa. – ela dizia, contando sobre uma tal festa na casa de alguém. – Você deveria ter ido! – acrescentou, passando sua mão de leve na do loiro, enquanto andavam na direção do refeitório.

- Quem sabe... na próxima? – Jensen respondeu, apenas para não deixar a loira sem graça.

Mas, por outro lado, aquele envolvimento com as garotas sossegara um pouco a língua de Padalecki. O grandalhão agora se limitava a fazer cara feia para Jensen e Misha toda vez que os via na companhia de Alona e Victoria. De vez em quando ele fazia suas gracinhas, mas agora o loiro já estava mais controlado e não reagia tão explosivamente.

- Onde está o Misha? – perguntou Jensen, vendo que o amigo não estava na mesa habitual.

- Não sei. – Alona deu de ombros. – Acho que ele e Victoria tinham que ir a biblioteca, conferir alguma coisa na internet...

- Ótimo! – murmurou o rapaz, mau humorado. Provavelmente teria que passar o almoço inteiro sozinho com Alona.

- O quê? – a garota perguntou.

- Nada. – o loiro respondeu, seco. - Vamos comer logo.

A comida parecia ter um gosto pior do que o de costume. Jensen não sabia explicar porque estava tão irritado. Aliás, até sabia, mas se recusava a ver sentido naquilo. Não era justificável que ele estivesse assim azedo só porque o amigo estava com amiga dele... sozinho. O almoço inteiro.

Ficou feliz quando terminou de engolir a última garfada e se levantou logo. Com Alona em seu calcanhar, claro. Ainda havia tempo antes da próxima aula. O loiro viu seus pés guiando-o pelos corredores até a biblioteca. Era irracional o que estava fazendo, mas ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Misha e Victoria sozinhos ali.

Estacou à entrada do lugar. De longe vira a morena das mechas rosa-chiclete agarrada ao seu amigo, abraçando-o com muito entusiasmo. Alguma coisa aconteceu dentro dele e seu coração disparou. Sentiu o sangue ferver com aquilo. Recusava-se a acreditar... mas... céus, ele estava... com ciúmes de Misha?

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** Ahhh... Já não bastava o Padalecki, essas garotas tinham que aparecer pra se meter entre nosso casal preferido... *raiva* Tudo bem, sei que a presença delas é necessária para... Ops! Sem spoilers! Só posso dizer que amei o capítulo, estou muito feliz por ter lançado esse desafio, pois você está respondendo à altura! Parabéns!

**Nota do Autor: **Queria de verdade agradecer a todos os reviews, assinados e "anônimos"! Me animaram tanto que o capítulo novo veio mais cedo! Sério, graças a eles (e a Anarco também!) essa fic está crescendo muito no meu coração! Continuem me incentivando, galera, é uma delícia ler os comentários de vocês!


	5. Ciúmes

_**Capítulo V – Ciúmes**_

O cérebro de Jensen tentava coordenar todos os pensamentos, mas aquela sensação de ardência que tomava conta do seu corpo atrapalhava. Ele não conseguia nem ir em frente nem voltar. Queria dizer a si mesmo que aquilo era ridículo, que Misha tinha todo o direito de ser abraçado por quem quisesse, mas essa idéia não aplacava aquele sentimento... E nem a pergunta: _por quê?_

- Jensen, você está bem? – a voz de Alona puxou-o para a realidade e ele sentiu a mão da loira em seu ombro. Como seu cérebro parecia não funcionar direito, nem refletiu antes de colocar sua mão sobre a dela, entrelaçando os dedos.

- Estou ótimo. – disse, com a voz não muito firme. Mas saiu decidido, segurando a mão da loira, na direção do amigo.

**J & M**

Misha estava muito contente com seu desempenho na simulação dos SAT's. Se fossem provas reais, ele teria chances muito boas de entrar em qualquer universidade que escolhesse.

- Parabéns, Misha! – disse Victoria, quase batendo palmas. Ela parecia muito feliz por ele.

Misha abriu um grande sorriso, voltando-se para a amiga. Sim, porque Victoria tinha se tornado uma boa amiga. Eles eram parecidos em muitos sentidos e tinham uma sintonia muito boa. Muito embora, às vezes, o garoto se sentisse desconfortável com o jeito que ela o olhava. Ou com alguns gestos. Como aquele abraço repentino. Em um minuto ele sorria para ela e no outro estava envolvido por seus braços, o perfume adocicado em seu nariz, os cabelos em seu rosto.

- Qual é o motivo da comemoração? – a voz de Jensen perguntou.

Victoria afastou-se de Misha muito rápido. O moreno virou-se na direção do amigo, mas por um momento perdeu a respiração. A expressão no rosto dele era... de raiva? Talvez... Mas havia mais alguma coisa. Os olhos azuis não conseguiram encarar os verdes por muito tempo, e baixaram para o chão. Nesse movimento, Misha viu que Jensen segurava a mão de alguém. Ele nem tinha notado Alona ao lado do loiro.

O garoto ficou paralisado. Seus olhos foram de Jensen, com aquela expressão tão confusa, para Alona, que tinha um olhar confuso também, mas que definitivamente estava contente por estar segurando a mão do loiro. Misha tentou abrir a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu. Sentia o sangue correr rápido pelas veias, latejando nos ouvidos. _Porque diabos Jensen estava segurando a mão dela? _Ele nem gostava da garota... Ou será que gostava? E, aliás, porque seria assim tão importante se ele gostasse? Seria bom. Ele era meio solitário. Precisava de mais amigos. Mas ele já tinha a ele, Misha...

- Misha foi muito bem em uma simulação dos SAT's. – finalmente Victoria disse, fazendo Misha sair de seus pensamentos.

O moreno fez um aceno afirmativo, ainda incapaz de falar. Seu coração parecia estar batendo na sua garganta.

- Vocês perderam o almoço. – Jensen observou, sem tirar os olhos do amigo.

- Eu trouxe... ah... lanche. – Misha respondeu, a voz frouxa.

- Eu também. – acrescentou Victoria, dando um tapinha no ombro do garoto. – Somos precavidos, não é?

- Bastante. – Jensen respondeu antes de Misha.

Houve um momento de silêncio constrangedor. Jensen queria sumir dali, mas uma parte de si o estava forçando a ficar, para provocar Misha e Victoria, fazê-los confessar o que realmente estavam fazendo. Porque era óbvio que eles estavam fazendo algo mais do que comemorando um resultado de provas.

– Bom, eu... eh, preciso... pegar um livro. Obviamente, por isso a gente vem à biblioteca, não é?

- Claro. – disse Misha.

_Pegar um livro? _Aquilo não era coisa que Jensen fazia. Provavelmente ele ia se agarrar com Alona em algum canto deserto da biblioteca. Mas isso não era da conta dele. Não deveria ser.

- Misha, vamos comer logo? – disse Victoria. – Daqui a pouco bate o sinal.

- Vamos, vamos sim. – o moreno concordou.

- A gente se vê logo, então. – disse Jensen.

Os dois amigos passaram um pelo outro, o olhar se encontrando. Misha sentiu um arrepio na coluna com a intensidade com que Jensen o olhava, ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro sentia o coração bater mais rápido ao se ver refletido naqueles olhos tão claros.

- Até logo, amiga! – Alona sussurrou para Victoria, dando uma piscadela para a morena.

O restante da aula passou rápido. Jensen estava mais desatento que de costume, tentando pensar em algo para falar com o amigo quando o sinal tocasse. Porque aquela cena toda tinha sido muito ridícula.

Mas Misha também estava desatento. Nem respondeu às perguntas do Sr. Kripke, professor de física. Sua mente não parava de pensar em Jensen de mãos dadas com Alona, nas coisas que eles provavelmente fizeram na biblioteca. Aquele livro de cálculo que o loiro trouxera não o tinha convencido.

Quando último sinal tocou, todos se levantaram apressados. Menos o loiro e o moreno. Não sabiam o que dizer um para o outro. Devagar, os dois guardaram suas coisas, fazendo um acordo tácito de não se olharem muito. Na porta da sala, Victoria a Alona esperavam, cochicando e rindo.

- Misha, Victoria e eu estávamos comentando que já estamos quase terminando o trabalho do Sr. Morgan. – disse Alona, quando os dois saíram, silenciosos.

- É. – o garoto respondeu, seco.

- Então... – a loira começou, com aquele jeito maroto que tinha quando queria fazer uma proposta que fugia dos padrões dos garotos. – Eu estava pensando, se hoje podemos desmarcar a sessão de estudos e fazermos algo mais... divertido. Que tal um cinema, hoje a noite?

Por um segundo, os dois amigos se olharam.

- Sim. – disse Misha, ao mesmo tempo que Jensen disse não.

- Digo, claro! – Dessa vez o loiro concordou, enquanto o moreno negou.

Alona olhou de um para o outro, depois para Victoria, antes de rir.

- Vocês dois estão mesmo estranhos, hoje. – comentou.

Os dois encararam os próprios pés, sentindo o sangue afluir ao rosto. Misha tentou dizer alguma coisa, Jensen torcia as mãos. Céus, o que estava acontecendo com eles aquele dia?

- Hmmm, porque vocês não pensam e combinamos mais tarde? – propôs Alona, depois de esperar alguma resposta em vão.

- Okdok. – respondeu o loiro, ainda olhando para baixo.

- Victoria e eu precisamos ir. – disse a loira. - O Sr. Vantoch vai nos levar pra casa hoje.

Jensen e Misha fizeram que sim com a cabeça. Antes de ir, Alona segurou novamente a mão do rapaz loiro e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais vermelho. Victoria, porém, deu apenas um aceno para Misha, que correspondeu, tímido.

Em silêncio, os dois amigos foram andando devagar pelos corredores. Cada um com suas próprias perguntas, tentando encontrar alguma resposta que fosse razoável.

**J & M**

- Misha, com quem você vai mesmo? – perguntou Arthur para o filho, quando este já estava à porta de casa.

- Com Jensen, Victoria e Alona. – o garoto respondeu, os grandes olhos azuis nos do pai.

- Eu fico feliz que você esteja encontrando novos amigos. – Arthur comentou. – Quer dizer, além do Jensen... – ele acrescentou.

Misha ergueu as sobrancelhas. Seu pai nunca fora de comentar sobre sua vida social – não que ele tivesse muita coisa a ser comentada nessa área, também. Por isso aquilo era definitivamente estranho.

- Ah... certo. – murmurou, diante do silêncio do pai.

- Não volte muito tarde, ok? – Arthur recomendou.

Misha passou pela porta e fechou-a, respirando o ar mais frio do começo de noite. O inverno se aproximava. Logo as férias de Natal chegariam. O garoto resolveu não pensar na estranheza do comentário de seu pai. Já tinha coisas demais passando na sua cabeça. Aceitara o convite de Alona na esperança de que o cinema pudesse trazer alguma distração.

Enquanto caminhava para o local que tinham combinado de se encontrar, repassava a cena que o havia deixado daquele jeito. Jensen de mãos dadas com Alona. Agora ele já sabia o que tinha sentido: ciúmes. Não havia dúvidas. O que o incomodava era a motivação. O loiro e ele eram bons amigos. Não haveria motivos para ciúmes. Ou haveria? _Bons amigos podem sentir ciúmes_, pensou. É, ele sentira ciúmes de Jensen sim, mas como seu amigo. Talvez estivesse com medo de perder sua companhia para Alona, se eles estivessem... bom, tendo alguma coisa.

Jensen tinha chegado à mesma conclusão. Era a única plausível. Era nisso que pensava quando viu o moreno aproximar-se, seus olhos brilhando embaixo das luzes amareladas da rua.

- Oi. – cumprimentou, assim que o amigo chegou perto.

- Olá. – ele respondeu.

Abraçaram-se, menos intensamente que de costume. Jensen olhou no relógio. Estavam adiantados uns quinze minutos da hora combinada. Com a cabeça, indicou uma das mesas de uma lanchonete próxima. Era melhor do que esperar na rua.

- Então... você e Alona... – Misha disse, sem conseguir conter a curiosidade.

- Você e Victoria? – Jensen replicou com uma pergunta.

Os dois amigos riram. Sabiam que a resposta implícita era "não". O loiro passou a língua pelos lábios – sua mania quando estava nervoso.

- Mas vocês pretendem... quer dizer... – ele começou, sem saber como fazer a pergunta de modo a não parecer estranho.

Misha negou com a cabeça.

- Victoria é uma boa amiga, Jensen. Não somos mais que isso.

- E se fossem, também não é muito da minha conta, não é? – o loiro disse, mais para si mesmo.

- Você é meu amigo, Jen. – Misha respondeu. – Acho que... isso é coisa que amigos conversam, não é?

O rapaz assentiu. Sim. Amigos conversavam aquilo.

- Misha... você... você já ficou com uma garota? – o loiro se viu perguntando. Os dois nunca tinham tocado naquele assunto.

Misha engoliu em seco. Mas os olhos de Jensen transmitiam a ele uma sensação de confiança. Se existia alguém com quem poderia falar sobre aquilo, seria ele. Com exceção, claro, de Sasha, que sempre fora seu "confidente".

- Não. – respondeu, devagar. – Acho... que sou muito tímido. – o moreno deu um sorriso de canto. – Você, por outro lado...

- O quê? – o loiro fez, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, aposto que já ficou com muitas garotas. – disse Misha, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – Quer dizer, você é um sujeito boa pinta. As garotas sempre olham pra você. Alona olha para você...

Dessa vez foi Jensen quem engoliu em seco. Quase chamou a garçonete para pedir um refrigerante. Os olhos de Misha estavam nele, com aquela expressão perturbadora. Perturbadora porque era tão sincera, porque era ao mesmo tempo invasiva e inocente.

- Hmmm... eu... também nunca fiquei com ninguém. – confessou. Queria olhar para outro lugar, mas os olhos azuis eram poderosos demais.

Misha deu um sorrisinho. Aquilo era inacreditável.

- Não acredito. – disse, sorrindo da expressão embaraçada do outro. – Dezessete anos e ainda BV?

- Olha quem está falando! – o loiro retrucou. Poderia estar mais constrangido com aquele assunto, mas Misha o deixava tranqüilo.

- Ok, essa você levou! – disse o moreno, rindo mais abertamente.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio algum tempo, Jensen finalmente desviando o olhar de Misha e olhando para as estrelas que começavam a brilhar mais intensamente no céu cada vez mais escuro. Pensou sobre o motivo de nunca ter ficado com alguém. Talvez nunca tivesse encontrado a garota certa. O amigo tinha razão, assediado ele era. Mas não dava muita atenção às garotas, na sua maioria fúteis, que vinham com sorrisinhos para ele. Sentiu-se um sujeito "do século passado".

- Desculpem a demora em vir atender... Vocês vão querer alguma coisa? – a garçonete perguntou, simpática.

- Ah... não, não obrigado. – Misha respondeu. – Estamos esperando umas amigas. Se não tiver problema em ficarmos aqui...

- Claro que não! – ela disse, sorrindo. – Fiquem a vontade.

Jensen lembrou-se do motivo pelo qual estavam ali. O encontro com Alona e Victoria. Certo. Suspirou, tentando imaginar que a noite seria divertida. Bom, pelo menos o começo tinha sido bom. Sentia-se mais tranqüilo agora. Seus ciúmes do amigo estavam explicados e eles até tinham conversado sobre aquilo... Pelo menos implicitamente.

Não demorou muito e as garotas apareceram. Estavam muito arrumadas, especialmente Alona, com uma saia enviesada branca, na altura dos joelhos. A blusa verde claro era de um tecido leve e fazia o dourado dos seus cabelos se destacarem. Jensen achou que ele ia parecer desleixado perto dela, vestindo aquela calça jeans meio surrada e camiseta preta com estampa de banda de rock.

- Boa noite! – disseram.

Jensen levantou-se, logo sendo envolvido em um abraço e sentindo um beijo estalado na bocheca. Sentiu-se tonto com o perfume forte da loira.

Misha e Victoria, por sua vez, se cumprimentaram com um abraço apenas. Ela gostou do visual dele: camiseta laranja, calça jeans preta e o allstar que era sua marca registrada. Combinava como dela, mais básico que o de Alona – saia lápis preta, camiseta branca.

- Vamos? – perguntou Alona, pegando a mão de Jensen, que se deixou conduzir pela garota.

- Vamos! – exclamou Victoria, animada, tocando de leve na mão de Misha.

E os quatro saíram, conversando trivialidades, a caminho do pequeno cinema no centro comercial não muito longe do bairro.

**J & M**

O filme até que era interessante, apesar de ser uma comédia romântica água com açúcar. Era o que Jensen pensava, sentado entre Misha e Alona. O desejo que fizera quando as garotas tinham chegado à lanchonete se realizara: a noite estava sendo divertida.

Misha também estava contente. Adorava comédias românticas. Achava engraçado o modo como tudo se encaixava para que no final o casal ficasse junto. Era ingenuidade sua, mas ele acreditava que, talvez um dia, sua vida poderia ser assim também.

De vez em quando os dois amigos trocavam breves olhares. Não tinham muita certeza do motivo. Talvez... só para saberem que o outro ainda estava acordado, ou se estava gostando do filme.

Ao lado de Jensen, Alona suspirava frequentemente, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, a mão enroscada na sua. Ao lado de Misha, Victoria tinha os olhos brilhantes e fixos na tela, mas se as luzes estivessem acesas daria para ver como seu rosto estava vermelho, por causa da mão de Misha sobre a sua.

Os dois rapazes nem perceberam, não saberiam dizer quem se aproximou de quem, mas de repente suas mãos se tocaram no escuro. Ambos retraíram-se, por impulso. Mas era como se uma força maior que eles fizesse com que os dedos teimosos voltassem a se tocar. Primeiro os mínimos, depois os anelares, até que todos estivessem entrelaçados.

Podiam sentir o calor que passava de um para o outro, junto com uma sensação que era boa, muito boa. Podiam até mesmo jurar que seus corações batiam apressados, mas no mesmo ritmo, pela pulsação nas mãos. Em suas mentes, se perguntavam o significado daquele gesto. Em um breve olhar, através do sorriso tímido, souberam que pensavam a mesma coisa: _Era apenas uma forma de expressarem sua grande amizade._

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** Uau! Cada vez mais apaixonada pela fic. Dizer isso já ficou repetitivo, eu sei, mas o que posso fazer se é a mais pura verdade? Preciso lembrar-me de agradecer ao _CastielTheAngel_ por ter nos apresentado. Porque você, definitivamente, já me conquistou. Apenas preciso saber se está satisfeito com a quantidade de reviews. Se for necessário, posso usar meu chicote nesse povo que lê e não comenta. Humpf. E chega de papo furado. De volta ao trabalho, que ainda tem muitos capítulos para escrever! **#Shtaaaaahhhh!**

**Nota do Autor**: Mais um capítulo! Sim, estou muito satisfeito com o reviews! Queria agradecer de novo de coração todos eles! Alguns são tão carinhosos que eu quase choro aqui! Obrigadão mesmo!

Ah, sim, o SAT (Scholastic Aptitude Test) é um exame padronizado dos EUA, que serve como critério para admissão nas universidades - como o nosso vestibular, muito embora não sejam o único critério adotado (existem outros, como notas do "ensino médio", cartas de recomendação, etc.).


	6. Somos amigos, não somos?

**_Capítulo VI – Somos amigos, não somos?_**

Parecia que o tempo havia dado um salto. Dezembro chegou de repente, junto com o frio. Só mais uma semana de aulas e finalmente as férias de Natal. Jensen estava muito animado para o Natal daquele ano. Aliás, nos últimos dias, ele estava animado para tudo. Como no Dia de Ação de Graças...

**J & M**

- Jen, o que está acontecendo? – sua mãe tinha perguntado, quando ele chegou da escola cantarolando _We Gather Together_ logo antes do feriado. – Você nunca fica tão empolgado para o Dia de Ação de Graças...

- Convidei Misha e o Sr. Collins para virem pra cá. – anunciou o garoto, animado. – Sabe, Misha quis ficar com o pai, já que é o primeiro Dia de Ação de Graças depois que ele se separou... E eu achei que seria legal se eles pudessem vir pra cá.

Donna Ackles ergueu as sobrancelhas e logo disparou a falar:

- Jensen, você devia ter me avisado antes! E agora? Eu não tinha pensado em fazer nada muito especial, e você convida seu amiguinho... e o pai dele? Oh, céus!

- Calma mãe... – disse o loiro, abraçando a mãe. – Mi e o pai são pessoas simples. Na verdade o Misha me disse que eles nem ligam muito para esse lance de Ação de Graças, mas que adoraria vir.

- Ainda assim, meu filho... Agora vou ter que correr pra planejar tudo!

Jensen suspirou e revirou os olhos. Não adiantaria falar nada, ela não ia se acalmar. Subiu para o seu quarto e ligou para o amigo.

- Ei, Mish! – disse, quando o outro atendeu a ligação.

- Jen! – o moreno disse. – E a sua mãe?

- Ah, eu disse que ela ia fritar... mas tá tudo ok. Você falou com seu pai?

- Estava esperando você confirmar. Mas acho que ele vai gostar. Seu pai costuma ver o jogo de futebol?

- Todo ano.

- Então eles vão se dar bem! Ah... muito obrigado por me convidar.

- Não tem nada que agradecer... Ação de Graças não é isso, ficar com quem a gente gosta? Digo... família e os amigos?

- É. Acho que é isso mesmo.

- Bem... tenho que ir. A McKinnon tá no meu pé por causa daquela última prova... Vou estudar um pouco... Pena que você não pôde vir me ajudar hoje.

- É uma pena mesmo. Mas, amanhã a gente se encontra depois da aula.

- Certo. Um abraço, Mi!

- Até, Jen.

Jensen desligou o celular e remexeu na mochila à procura do livro de história. Misha e ele já tinham terminado o trabalho de Inglês e agora se dedicavam à matéria que o loiro tinha mais dificuldade. Sua amizade estava cada vez mais sólida, mais forte. Desde o dia do cinema, eles se permitiam mais gestos de carinho. E, de alguma forma, aquilo tinha feito com que a barreira que o loiro tinha erguido contra Alona e Victoria descesse mais um pouco. Ele agora não tinha mais tanto medo de perder o amigo para a morena, nem se importava tanto com as investidas de Alona – que, aliás, tinham diminuído consideravelmente.

O Dia de Ação de Graças, de fato, foi muito divertido. Misha e o pai chegaram mais cedo, trazendo a sobremesa – torta de abóbora e uma torta de cereja que o próprio Misha tinha feito. Como Jensen previra, Arthur Collins e Roger Ackles se deram muito bem, vendo o jogo e torcendo juntos. O jantar fora delicioso, perfeito, apesar das constantes reclamações de Donna de que Jensen havia dito que teriam convidados muito em cima da hora. Até Joshua, o irmão mais velho de Jensen, tinha vindo.

- Foi o melhor Dia de Ação de Graças que eu já tive. – o loiro disse ao moreno, em voz baixa, quando conversavam na sala. Na cozinha Mackenzie se divertia "ajudando" a mãe, enquanto Arthur, Roger e Joshua, na varanda, discutiam animados sobre o jogo que estava num intervalo.

- O meu também. – disse Misha. – Sua família é muito bonita, Jen.

- Obrigado. – o loiro agradeceu, ficando vermelho.

O moreno deu um sorriso. Adorava o jeito como o outro ficava encabulado com os elogios mais simples. Discretamente, segurou sua mão.

- Você é um bobo. – disse.

- Por quê? – Jensen perguntou, confuso.

- Fica envergonhado à toa.

- Ah, tá bom, Sr. Tomatinho... – o garoto replicou. – Você também é assim.

- Somos dois bobos, então. - E os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- Sabe o pelo que eu agradeci este ano? – perguntou Jensen, sério de repente.

Misha negou com a cabeça, os olhos com aquela expressão curiosa que o loiro adorava.

- Por ter te conhecido. – o rapaz disse e abriu um sorriso.

Dessa vez foi Misha quem ficou vermelho. Definitivamente, aquele fora o melhor Dia de Ação de Graças de todos...

**J & M**

E logo depois chegou Dezembro. Estavam na última aula de Inglês antes das férias. O professor estava entregando os trabalhos sobre Shakespeare. Jensen estava apreensivo. Ele e Misha tinham se empenhado muito naquilo, mas sabiam que a avaliação do professor era rígida.

- Ackles e Collins... – o homem alto e de cara sisuda parou no corredor, entre as carteiras dos dois rapazes. – Parabéns! O trabalho de vocês está excelente. Junto com o das Srtas. Tal e Vantoch, é um dos melhores.

Enquanto o professor colocava o maço de papéis na carteira de Misha, os dois garotos podiam jurar que um pequeno sorriso se formara nos lábios meio escondidos pela barba já um pouco grisalha de Morgan. E isso era tão raro quanto um milagre de Natal.

- Conseguimos! – O loiro e o moreno disseram, batendo as mãos.

Todas aquelas tardes tinham valido a pena. Se bem que, no final das contas, foram elas que os aproximaram mais. Tudo tinha valido a pena.

Quando o sinal tocou, os dois amigos saíram, parando no corredor para esperar as garotas.

- Nós somos bons, ou não? – disse Alona, dando pulinhos de alegria.

- Obrigado pela ajuda. – disse Victoria, mais contida.

- Ah, que nada! – respondeu Misha, enquanto eles andavam na direção dos armários. – Vocês teriam dado conta sem ajuda.

Victoria e a amiga trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Era verdade. Alona só tinha inventado aquilo para se aproximarem dos garotos.

- Bem, nos vemos na hora do almoço! – a loira disse, quando já guardavam os livros. Tinham aulas diferentes naquele período. – Até!

Como de costume, deu um beijo na bochecha de Jensen. Victoria também deu um na bochecha de Misha. Os dois agora estavam um pouco mais próximos, embora grande parte da iniciativa fosse da morena.

- Ah... Mi, o que você vai fazer no Natal? – o loiro perguntou, os olhos brilhando.

- Bem... eu vou pra casa da minha mãe, em Boston. – Misha respondeu.

- Ah, sim... – Jensen disse, murchando.

- O que foi? – o moreno perguntou, pondo a mão no ombro do amigo.

- É que eu ia te convidar para ir lá pra casa, como na Ação de Graças.

- Oh... ah, Jen! – Misha disse, sem graça. – Sasha quer muito que eu vá. E... bem, ele quer que eu fique lá nas férias, também.

- Claro, claro. – Jensen disse, fingindo que não se importava. – Você tem que ficar um tempo com sua mãe e seu irmão. Quando você vai?

- Logo que entramos de férias... no próximo domingo.

- Oh, sim. Então, é nossa última semana juntos, hein? Quer dizer... antes de você ir.

- É. – o moreno estava muito sem graça e dividido. Por um lado queria muito ir para a casa da mãe, estava morto de saudades dela e de Sasha, mas por outro... queria muito também ficar perto de Jensen. Parecia que a necessidade de ficar junto do amigo aumentava a cada dia.

- Bem... vamos aproveitar, então! – o loiro disse, tentando parecer animado. – Último treino na sexta feira?

- Claro! – Misha concordou imediatamente. Passara a gostar dos treinos. Jensen era muito divertido jogando, suas caras e bocas, seu sorriso... – Xadrez na quinta pra compensar?

- Ah... você sempre com essas coisas de geniozinho. Mas vá lá! É justo... – o loiro brincava, mas também passara a gostar do xadrez. De fato, o ajudava a se concentrar. E também era fascinante ver Misha jogando, sua cara de pensativo, suas estratégias brilhantes.

- Então está combinado! – o moreno disse, quando já chegavam à porta da sala de cálculo.

- Combinado! – Jensen respondeu, dando um soco de leve no ombro do amigo.

**J & M**

Jensen estava deitado, reunindo coragem para estudar mais um pouco para a prova de Biologia. Tomou um susto quando o celular começou a tocar, na sua escrivaninha. Suspirou quando viu o número de Alona.

- Alô... – atendeu, a voz monótona.

- Vai, Vicky, fala! – ele ouviu, do outro lado, e arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Ah... oi... oi Jensen.

- Victoria? – o loiro quis confirmar.

- É. Sou eu. – a morena respondeu, e dava pra imaginar que ela estava envergonhada.

- Pois não? – o rapaz perguntou, depois de um silêncio.

- É que... bem, está chegando o Natal... e eu... eu queria comprar um presente para o Misha. Um cd. E como você é muito amigo dele, eu queria saber que tipo de música ele gosta, pra não errar...

Jensen quase engasgou... sentiu novamente aquela sensação borbulhante dos ciúmes. Já tinha aceitado aquilo com relação ao seu amigo, já não sentia tanto, mas daquela vez foi mais forte. Talvez porque ele não tivera essa idéia de comprar um presente.

- Justin Bieber! – ele ouviu as palavras saírem de sua boca como se tivessem vontade própria, sem querer.

- O quê? – perguntou Victoria do outro lado da linha.

- É. – a voz do loiro continuou a dizer contra a sua vontade. – Ele está louco pelo cd novo do Bieber. É o presente ideal.

- Ah... bom... Obrigada pela dica. – Victoria disse, parecendo espantada. – Er... eu vou indo. Alona quer falar com você.

- Eu, ah, estou ocupado agora. – Jensen disse depressa. – Estudando para a prova de amanhã.

- Ah, ok. Eu digo a ela. Um... abraço.

- Outro.

O loiro mal conseguia acreditar no que tinha feito. Saíra sem querer... Bom, agora não adiantava chorar o leite derramado. E, no final das contas, poderia até ser uma brincadeira divertida...

**J & M**

Jensen passara a manhã toda apreensivo. Por mais que tentasse se convencer de que seria um a brincadeira legal, não conseguia deixar de se arrepender por tê-la feito. A prova de biologia tinha tirado de sua cabeça aquela sensação ruim, mas assim que entregou a folha à Srta. Cassidy, tornou a senti-la com mais força.

- Jen, você está bem? – Misha perguntou, baixinho, quando saíam da sala.

- Estou... estou. – o loiro respondeu, olhando por cima do ombro para ver se Victoria estava vindo.

- Não parece. – Misha disse, encarando-o com aqueles olhos que pareciam ler sua mente.

- Foi só a prova, Mish... – Jensen esquivou-se.

- Se é o que você diz... Mas, se precisar é só falar, ok?

O loiro balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se mais culpado ainda. Agora Misha achava que ele não estava bem por algum motivo mais sério. Droga, porque ele tinha dito aquilo à Victoria? Ele iria contar ao amigo antes que a morena pudesse dar o tal cd. Isso! Era o que ele faria.

Tarde demais. O coração do rapaz acelerou quando ouviu a voz aguda da garota das mechas rosa-chiclete pedindo que esperassem. Seria estranho se ele saísse de fininho? Mas antes que ele pudesse raciocinar direito, já havia um embrulho vermelho e verde nas mãos de Misha, e Alona o prendia em seu abraço.

- Como não nos veremos no Natal... – Victoria explicava. – Eu pensei em te dar adiantado. Espero... espero que você goste.

Alona dizia alguma coisa, mas o loiro não ouvia. Seus olhos estavam vidrados nas mãos do amigo enquanto ele abria o embrulho cuidadosamente. A surpresa foi evidente em seus olhos claros. Qualquer um saberia que o sorriso que deu foi forçado.

- Ah... Bieber... eu, ah... obrigado. – ele balbuciou.

O loiro sentiu os olhares de Victoria e Alona cravarem-se nele, questionadores. Sentiu o sangue correr rápido em suas veias, concentrando-se em seu rosto que agora estava quente. Queria sumir dali imediatamente.

- Se você não gostou pode trocar. – Victoria disse baixinho. Ela também estava vermelha.

- Não... eu...

"_Acho Bieber ridículo"_. Jensen completou a frase do amigo em sua cabeça. Misha havia comentado outro dia sobre aquilo. Certo, aquilo não fora nada engraçado. Estava sendo um momento muito constrangedor. Tão constrangedor que o loiro começou a rir de nervosismo.

- O que é engraçado, Jensen? – Alona perguntou, uma pontinha de raiva na voz.

- Isso! Piadinha de Natal do Grinch! – o loiro disse, tentando rir mais naturalmente.

Três pares de sobrancelhas se ergueram.

Misha tinha o olhar confuso, indo do amigo para o cd em suas mãos.

- Ah... eu... foi só uma brincadeira. – Jensen disse, tropeçando nas palavras.

- Como assim? – o moreno perguntou.

- Bom... Victoria me ligou ontem, perguntando que tipo de música você curte, porque ela queria te dar um cd. E eu... eu disse que você queria muito o cd do Bieber.

- Muito engraçado, Jensen... – Alona disse, soltando-se dele. Victoria o encarava, raiva e constrangimento nos olhos.

- Eu... Foi mal. Só achei que seria divertido. – o loiro olhava mais para Misha do que para as garotas. - Sinto muito. Mesmo.

- Victoria eu... – Misha começou a dizer para a morena. – Nem sei o que dizer.

- Pode devolver o cd, Misha. – ela respondeu, séria. – Eu troco por outro.

- Eu fico com ele. – o moreno respondeu, abrindo um sorriso. O que fez Jensen sentir ciúmes de novo. – Sempre é tempo de alargar nossos horizontes.

Então ele abraçou a garota. Jensen não conseguiu controlar sua expressão, suas sobrancelhas quase se unindo sobre os olhos brilhantes. Alona, ao seu lado, o observava, seus olhos correndo do loiro para o abraço de Victoria e Misha.

- Bom, parece que tudo acabou bem. – o rapaz loiro disse em uma voz seca.

- Pelo menos isso... – Alona disse, ressentida. – Bem... Vicky e eu precisamos ir. Biblioteca.

Jensen sabia que era uma desculpa qualquer para saírem logo dali. Agradeceu à loira por fazer isso por ele.

- Nos vemos na próxima aula, então. – disse Misha, em um tom natural. – Obrigado, Vicky.

A garota balançou a cabeça, antes de ser puxada pela amiga.

- Vicky... isso foi muito estranho. – a loira comentou, quando já estavam longe dos garotos.

- Foi uma brincadeira idiota e sem graça do Jensen. – disse Victoria.

- Não. Não foi só isso. – Alona replicou, os olhos se estreitando. – Tem mais alguma coisa nessa história.

- Como assim? – a morena perguntou.

- O jeito que ele ficou quando Misha te abraçou. E... mais algumas coisas que eu venho observado.

- Como o quê? – Victoria tornou a perguntar, embora no fundo soubesse qual era a insinuação da amiga.

- Ah... nada tão relevante. Mas estou curiosa...

- Ai, Alona... você não tem jeito!

- Não tenho mesmo! – a loira disse, rindo. – Mas esses dois podem ficar espertos. Se existe algo a ser descoberto, o será por mim.

Victoria apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto as duas entravam na biblioteca, sem realmente saber o que fariam ali.

**J & M**

- Que bom que você não cancelou nosso treino. – disse Jensen, tímido. – Achei que faria isso, depois da minha brincadeira estúpida.

- Não faria isso. – o moreno dos olhos azuis respondeu, sorrindo. – Foi uma brincadeira estúpida mesmo, mas... no fundo foi até engraçado. Se Vicky não tivesse ficado tão constrangida...

_Vicky_. Aquele nome agora estava irritando o loiro mais do que de costume.

- Jensen, é sua vez. – Misha observou.

- Ah, certo. Eu vou colocar... o bispo na C-3.

Estavam no quarto de Misha, no treino de xadrez. O dia seguinte era o último dia de aulas e logo depois o moreno iria para Boston.

- Cheque. – anunciou o moreno, fazendo um movimento com a rainha.

- Ah... não é justo, você sempre ganha! – disse Jensen, exasperado.

- Como você sempre se sai melhor no beisebol. – disse Misha, rindo da cara de criança birrenta do outro.

O loiro acompanhou a risada. Adorava quando outro ria. Seus olhos se apertavam, mas ainda deixavam entrever o azul que tanto o encantava. Era até difícil se concentrar no jogo quando eles o observavam, atentos a cada movimento seu.

Jensen até tentou, mas logo foi derrotado. De novo.

- Ah... cansei. – disse, jogando-se na cama do moreno. – Meu cérebro já está doendo.

- Isso é falta de exercício para ele. – Misha disse, enquanto guardava as peças e punha o tabuleiro na escrivaninha ao lado da janela.

- Não é nada... já faço muito exercício cerebral com McKinnon e companhia...

O moreno riu, enquanto deitava-se ao lado do amigo, que o puxou para um abraço. O loiro olhou as estrelas de plástico fluorescente pregadas no teto branco. Reminiscências dos moradores antigos, Misha explicara. Mas os dois gostavam delas. Era um detalhe muito charmoso no quarto organizado do moreno.

- Animado para a viagem? – Jensen perguntou.

- Sim. – Misha respondeu, mas havia uma nota triste em sua voz. – Mas vou sentir sua falta.

Jensen sorriu e sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Passou a mão pelos cabelos macios do outro, sentindo o cheiro de maçã verde do xampu que ele usava. Gostava muito de quando ficavam assim, depois de uma sessão de estudos ou dos jogos de xadrez.

Das primeiras vezes, tinha ficado um pouco pensativo sobre aquilo: sentia que talvez estivessem indo além dos limites da amizade. Mas depois resolveu deixar de lado. Onde estava escrito que amigos não podiam se abraçar, fazer carinho um no outro? Além do mais... não havia como resistir à vontade de estar junto de Misha.

O moreno também se sentia muito bem quando estava perto do outro. Preferia não pensar em como podia ser estranho, em como _ele _se sentia estranho perto do loiro. O que importava era que era muito bom...

- Mas um mês passa rápido... – o moreno disse, sem muita convicção.

- Sim. – concordou o loiro, sem acreditar de verdade.

Aos poucos, a música clássica que tocava no rádio do criado mudo – inspiração para o jogo, dizia Misha – foi fazendo as pálpebras de Jensen ficarem pesadas, até que se fechassem, cobrindo as íris verde-esmeralda.

Misha moveu-se com cuidado para não acordar o amigo e ficou observando seu rosto sereno. As sardas na pele branca, o queixo bem definido, os lábios carnudos. Não conseguia desviar o olhar do amigo... Parecia que ele possuía uma força magnética, que o atraía. Devagar, foi aproximando seu dedo e roçou-o na barba por fazer do loiro. Seu coração martelava no peito. Um desejo começava a nascer dentro dele, mas o moreno o reprimiu. Deitou a cabeça no peito do outro fechando os olhos e sentindo o perfume suave entorpecendo-o.

Não demorou muito e o moreno, embalado pela respiração profunda e ritmada do loiro, se entregasse ao sono que veio chegando sorrateiro. Mas, mesmo enquanto caía na inconsciência, podia sentir aquele desejo espreitando em seu coração, apenas esperando a oportunidade de surgir novamente.

**J & M**

Estava sendo o dia perfeito. Até o universo parecia conspirar para que fosse, porque o tempo, que prometia chuva, se abriu, tornando o clima ameno e agradável para um dia de inverno. As aulas tinham acabado, o Natal estava chegando... só seria mais perfeito se Misha não fosse ficar um mês fora. Aquilo estava torturando o loiro. Sentia-se feliz porque o amigo ia rever a mãe e o irmão, mas seu lado egoísta queria que ficasse com ele. O que fazer durante os dias das férias sem o moreno dos olhos azuis?

- Você vai fazer o lançamento ou não? – Misha gritou, da posição do batedor. – Você normalmente só é lerdo assim no xadrez! – provocou.

- Segura essa então, geniozinho! – Jensen respondeu, lançando a bola.

Misha estava preparado. Rebateu com força, mandando a bola longe. Imediatamente os dois rapazes correram: Misha pelas bases, Jensen atrás da bola.

- Ai! _Droga!_ – Jensen ouviu a voz do amigo. Estacou e olhou em volta. Seu coração pulou quando viu-o no chão, se contorcendo.

- Misha! – gritou, correndo na direção do moreno. – O que aconteceu?

- Jen... – o rapaz disse, a voz entrecortada. – Meu tornozelo...

- Calma... – disse o loiro, fazendo o outro parar de se mexer. – Deixa eu ver.

Com paciência, o loiro tirou o tênis do amigo, e fez um exame superficial. Sabia de algumas coisas de fisioterapia – o curso que seu irmão fazia. Gostava daquilo. E, como naquele momento, podia ser útil.

- É uma torção... das feias. – concluiu. – Melhor irmos pra casa, por gelo. Depois você vai ao médico, dar uma olhada.

- Certo... – disse Misha, sentando-se no chão. - Como você sabe essas coisas?

- Alguns estudos pessoais... – disse o loiro, sorrindo. – Jensen Ackles é mais que beisebol e rock n' roll...

"_Muito mais". _O pensamento se formou na mente do moreno dos olhos azuis. E aquele pensamento disparou seu coração, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava a mão que o loiro lhe estendia. Sentiu que o outro o erguia, e então estava muito próximo dele, suas mãos buscando apoio nos ombros fortes do loiro.

Jensen não tinha calculado o movimento direito. Acabou puxando Misha com força demais, fazendo com que o moreno fosse parar praticamente seus braços. O que fez com que perdesse consciência de tudo mais ao redor. Os olhos surpresos do outro o capturaram. Sua respiração ficou irregular, assim como o bater do seu coração. Podia sentir que o outro estava do mesmo jeito.

De alguma forma seus rostos estavam próximos demais... Mas não podiam ver isso. Estavam de olhos fechados. A pele de ambos estava quente... sentiram isso quando os narizes roçaram de leve...

O som de passos na terra seca os assustou. Misha perdeu o equilíbrio ao se afastar rapidamente do amigo e caiu. Jensen reprimiu uma exclamação e sentiu-se sem chão. Parada, a alguns metros, estava Alona Tal.

* * *

**Nota da beta:** Maldita seja, Alona! Primeiro, fica se atirando no pescoço do Jen sempre que pode. Depois, começa a prestar atenção demais ao que não deve (pelo menos não é burra, sabe que onde há fumaça... há fogo). E ainda por cima tem o desplante de aparecer no lugar errado, na hora errada! Ai, meu Chuck! Se a loira falsa não tivesse aparecido... E o cd do Justin Biba? Hahahaha! Fla sério, só a coitada da Vicky pra acreditar numa coisa dessas... Quero mais, rápido! De volta ao trabalho escravo, CassBoy! *estala o chicote*

**Nota do Autor: **Bom, capítulo mais longo esse! É que eu adoro o clima do Natal, e antes do Natal tem o Thanksgiving, que eu adoro também! E como o capítulo a notinha do final é mais longa (se é que alguém lê isso, hasuhsuash!)

1 - A música que o Jensen cantarola em casa é uma música tradicional de Ação de Graças, quem que quiser ouvir o instrumental e ver a letra: ht*tp:/*/www.*hymnsite.*com/lyrics*/umh131*.sht

2 - Os agradecimentos desse capítulo vão para os que deixam os reviews anônimos: C, Maria Clara, Cristina, DWS, cici. Não tenho como responder por MP, então digo aqui que fico muito feliz com eles, pois todos foram muito carinhosos. Derreto com cada um deles! Agradeço à C também pelos outros comentários nas outras fics XD.

3 - Por último, mas não menos importante, dedico a participação do Jeffrey Dean Morgan nesse capítulo à Taxxti! Pequenina, mas feita pensando em você XD!


	7. O que eu sinto por você?

**Música do capítulo: **Lost, do The Cure (vale apena escutar enquanto lê!) - http*:/www*.youtube.*com/*watch?v=*M6qdCmGlNww

* * *

_**Capítulo VII – O que eu sinto por você?**_

- Misha... Alona... eu.. ah...

Jensen estava perdido. Seu corpo estava paralisado, confuso diante da multiplicidade de ordens que o cérebro dava: sair correndo, ajudar Misha, explicar-se para Alona, continuar o que tinha sido interrompido. Só conseguiu observar o amigo se levantar com dificuldade.

- Eu... preciso ir... – Misha balbuciou.

Estava tão incapaz de coordenar os pensamentos quanto Jensen. A dor no tornozelo era a menor das coisas em sua mente... Ele só queria fugir dali. Não conseguia olhar nos olhos verdes arregalados e atônitos, muito menos nos de Alona. O que ela estaria pensando? O que _ele_ estava pensando sobre aquilo? Tudo rodava em sua cabeça e o coração martelando em seu peito não ajudava nada.

- Misha, espera! – Jensen disse, quando o moreno começou a mancar para fora do campo. – Você não vai conseguir chegar em casa assim...

- Eu chamo meu pai. – o garoto respondeu, sem olhar diretamente o amigo.

O loiro queria correr até o outro e ajudá-lo a caminhar. Mas simplesmente não conseguia. Ainda estava sentindo aquele calor que a proximidade com Misha tinha despertado nele... Ainda estava sentindo o sangue correr com tanta pressão que parecia que suas veias arrebentariam a qualquer segundo... E aquilo tudo o estava deixando louco. Era loucura, só podia ser.

Alona, por sua vez, continuava parada, com a mesma expressão de espanto congelada no rosto. Não conseguia acreditar no que quase presenciara. Porque aquilo definitivamente se transformaria num beijo se ela não tivesse chegado. Estava fazendo sua caminhada, quando vira, de longe, Misha caído no chão e Jensen ajudando-o a se levantar. Preocupada, pensou em oferecer ajuda, se tivesse acontecido algo mais grave... E então, aquilo.

A garota não se mexeu nem mesmo quando Jensen passou por ela, lançando-lhe um olhar cheio de raiva e confusão...

**J & M**

_**I can't find myself**_

_(Eu não consigo me encontrar)_

_**I can't find myself**_

_(Eu não consigo me encontrar)_

_**I can't find myself**_

_(Eu não consigo me encontrar)_

_**I can't find myself**_

_(Eu não consigo me encontrar)_

_**In the head of this stranger in love**_

_(Na cabeça desse estranho apaixonado)_

No caminho para sua casa, Jensen tomou o cuidado tomar outra rota. Misha tinha o direito de ficar sozinho, se quisesse. Mas o moreno não saía do seu pensamento, nem por um segundo. Sua mente teimava em reviver a cena que se passara minutos antes. E era como se ele pudesse sentir novamente o hálito suave do amigo, enevoando seus pensamentos.

Entrou em casa e subiu direto para o quarto. Jogou-se na cama e correu os olhos pelo lugar. Droga! Tudo ali o lembrava de Misha, também. Trouxe à memória aquela tarde, que parecia ter sido há séculos, logo que tinham se conhecido. Na hora ele tinha ficado intrigado com aquela atração tão poderosa do outro sobre si... Exatamente como acontecera no campo de beisebol.

Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, enquanto se formava em sua cabeça a certeza da qual ele fugira todo esse tempo: estava apaixonado. Apaixonado por seu amigo. Apaixonado... Por outro garoto.

Ele nunca tinha se apaixonado, mas era a única explicação. Era por isso que ele sentia tanto ciúmes com relação a Victoria, por isso não dava bola para as investidas de Alona. Era por isso que sentia necessidade de estar cada segundo perto do moreno, por isso que se perdia dentro daqueles olhos tão encantadores...

Tudo rodava dentro dele com tanta velocidade que sentiu náuseas...

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ele não podia estar amando outro garoto. Não se achava preconceituoso nem nada, mas ele ser gay? Não passava por sua cabeça...

E Misha? O que estaria pensando daquilo tudo? Do jeito que tinha saído correndo, deveria estar com raiva dele. O amigo sempre o acalmara quando Padalecki fazia suas piadinhas, mas sempre por ter certeza de que eram infundadas... Mas agora, tudo tinha mudado. Poderia estar culpando-o por tentar... beijá-lo.

Aquele pensamento fez com a dor crescente em seu peito aumentasse.

_**Holding on, given up**_

_([Estava] agüentando, desisti)_

_**To another under faded setting sun**_

_([Em] um outro pôr-do-sol desbotado)_

Revirou-se na cama, tentando conter as lágrimas que se formavam... Ele não era de chorar. Mas era como se uma represa tivesse se rompido e era impossível impedir que elas descessem salgadas por seu rosto, molhando aos poucos o lençol.

**J & M**

Acordou com a voz de sua mãe chamando baixinho.

- Jenny... Jenny... você está bem?

Os olhos teimavam em ficar fechados. Com muito esforço ergueu um pouco as pálpebras, apenas para sentir a luz do corredor, que entrava pela porta aberta, ferir-lhe as íris. Tinha chorado tanto que pegara no sono. Sentiu o lugar onde sua cabeça repousava ainda úmido das lágrimas.

- Jenny, o que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou, entrando no quarto e sentando-se na cama ao lado do filho. – Estou preocupada! Você chegou, não falou com ninguém, não desceu para jantar...

Não conseguiu controlar o impulso e lançou-se nos braços da mãe. Uma nova onda de lágrimas veio, acompanhadas de soluços violentos.

- Jen... – sussurrou Donna, antes de abraçar o filho com força.

Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente uma voz estava dizendo o quanto aquela cena era ridícula. Que sua mãe ficaria curiosa por saber o que tinha acontecido... Como ele explicaria? _"Mãe, estou assim porque me apaixonei por meu amigo"_. Não podia simplesmente dizer aquilo. Mal conseguia admiti-lo para si mesmo.

Mas ele não se importava. Precisava de alguém que o acolhesse na sua confusão. E sua mãe era aquele alguém. Sempre fora, sempre seria.

Donna deixou que o filho chorasse, apenas acariciando seus cabelos cor de trigo. Ficou o tempo que Jensen precisou. Não faria perguntas, por mais que seu coração se preocupasse. Sabia que não era algo sem importância, Jensen não era daquele jeito. Mas ela esperaria. Confiava no filho. No tempo certo ele contaria o que precisasse contar.

Quando finalmente o rapaz se acalmou, ela limpou seu rosto com as costas das mãos.

- Pronto... – disse, carinhosa.

Jensen não encarou a mãe diretamente. Sentia-se extremamente envergonhado, por toda aquela situação. Estava esperando a enxurrada de perguntas.

- Jenny, você precisa comer. – ela disse, a voz preocupada. – Vou trazer alguma coisa, tudo bem?

O garoto já ia dizer que não queria, mas seu estômago roncou. Ele não sentia vontade de comer, mas seu corpo parecia precisar daquilo. Donna saiu antes que ele pudesse protestar, mas voltou logo em seguida com uma bandeja. No prato havia sopa de tomate, sua favorita.

- Tome pelo menos um pouco. – Donna disse.

Jensen obedeceu. A sopa quente pareceu acalmar suas entranhas, que ainda estavam se revirando com todas aquelas emoções tão violentas que sentia. Mas talvez tivesse mais a ver com o carinho de sua mãe naquele gesto do que com a sopa em si...

- Viu? – ela disse, sorrindo. – Não custou nada.

Um pequenino sorriso se formou nos lábios do loiro. E ele finalmente olhou para o rosto de sua mãe. Ela estava ali, a expressão mais serena, mais acolhedora, mais carinhosa. A sonolência aos poucos estava se apossando dele novamente. Chorar parecia ser um esforço maior do que horas de beisebol...

- Vou deixar você descansar, mas antes vai tirar essa roupa suja. – ouviu a mãe dizer, enquanto pegavsa a bandeja de seu colo.

Donna ajudou o filho a trocar de roupa. Jensen nem se importou que ele já fosse velho demais para aquilo. Era do que precisava naquele momento.

- Hoje você pode dormir sem tomar banho, mas logo que acordar eu quero você no chuveiro, ouviu, mocinho?

O loiro fez que sim com a cabeça e poderia ter rido do tom de sua mãe, se estivesse em condições de rir. Porque, mesmo se sentindo um pouco melhor, cada batida do seu coração ainda doía, cheia de confusão.

- Boa noite, meu querido Jenny. – Donna disse, dando um beijo na testa do filho.

- Mãe... – Jensen chamou. – Obrigado.

Donna sorriu e lhe deu mais um beijo. Apanhou a bandeja e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta devagarzinho.

Envolvido novamente pela escuridão, Jensen sentiu que afundava alguns centímetros na cama, engolido pela vontade de chorar. Mas estava cansado demais. Adormeceu antes que se desse conta.

**J & M**

_**And I wonder where I am...**_

_(E eu imagino onde eu estou)_

_**Could she run away with him?**_

_(Será que ela fugiu com ele?)_

_**So happy and so young**_

_(Tão feliz e tão jovem)_

_**And I stare**_

_(E eu olho fixamente)_

_**As I sing in the lost voice of a stranger in love**_

_(Enquanto canto na voz de um estranho apaixonado)_

_**Out of time letting go**_

_(__Deixando o tempo ir)_

Jensen acordou tarde no dia seguinte. A sensação de despertar foi boa, como se tudo o que tinha vivido na tarde anterior tivesse sido apenas um sonho. Mas à medida que a consciência ia voltando ao seu corpo, as lembranças foram se tornando cada vez mais reais.

Como tinha prometido à sua mãe, a primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um banho. Deixou a água quente cair sobre o corpo, enquanto seus pensamentos – agora mais calmos – iam voando. Foram parar, obviamente, em Misha. A imagem do garoto de cabelos arrepiados e olhos azuis não saía de sua cabeça, e sua vontade de vê-lo pessoalmente aumentava a cada segundo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele se afastando sem nem mesmo aceitar sua ajuda ainda lhe dizia que o amigo estava com raiva dele.

Quando voltou ao quarto, vestindo uma camiseta velha e um jeans meio surrado, ficou encarando o celular. Queria muito ligar para o outro, mas não tinha coragem. O que diria? Fingiria que nada tinha acontecido? Mesmo assim, resolveu arriscar. Com o coração acelerado, levou o aparelho ao ouvido... Apenas para ouvir a gravação da caixa postal.

Talvez ele estivesse dormindo ainda, ou a bateria tivesse acabado. Resolveu tentar na casa do moreno. Depois de vários toques, uma voz atendeu.

- Alô? – disse a voz grave de Arthur Collins.

- Ah... alô, Sr. Collins, sou eu, Jensen. – disse o loiro, timidamente. Esqueceu-se de que o Sr. Collins poderia atender. – Er... hmm, o Misha está acordado? Eu preciso falar com ele.

O Sr. Collins demorou alguns segundos para responder, num tom de voz estranho.

- Ele já viajou, Jensen.

O rapaz dos olhos verdes parou de respirar um segundo.

- Como? – perguntou, agradecendo pelo Sr. Collins não poder ver sua cara atônita. – Ele não ia amanhã?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem, Jensen? – Arthur perguntou, ao invés de responder.

Mesmo que não pudesse ser visto, o loiro sentiu o rosto esquentar e a respiração acelerar.

- Ah... Misha torceu o tornozelo... – conseguiu dizer.

- Apenas isso? – o homem tornou a perguntar. O garoto sentia-se em um interrogatório.

- Foi. – mentiu, depois de um tempo de silêncio. – Eu queria levá-lo em casa, mas ele disse que o senhor iria buscá-lo...

- Sim, exatamente. – o Sr. Collins disse, um pouco seco. – Bom, ele quis ir mais cedo para a casa da mãe. Ah, e pediu pra te devolver o taco, que ficou com ele. Se você pudesse passar aqui e pegar, eu estou realmente ocupado com o trabalho.

- Claro, Sr. Collins. – Jensen disse, baixo. – Er... obrigado, de qualquer forma.

- Por nada. – disse Arthur. – Até mais.

Jensen chegou a responder, mas o homem já tinha desligado. A certeza da raiva do amigo por ele se reforçou em no peito do loiro e ele sentiu as lágrimas querendo voltar. Que porcaria, agora ele iria chorar feito um bebê toda hora?

Respirou fundo e, com muito esforço, conseguiu se controlar. Não queria ficar daquele jeito e deixar sua mãe preocupada. Por esse motivo, reuniu coragem e desceu para tomar café, mesmo sem estar com vontade.

**J & M**

Era incrível como o tempo tinha resolvido se arrastar como uma lesma. As férias de Natal sempre costumavam passar rápido demais, mas naquele ano era completamente o contrário. Talvez porque não houvesse nada para fazer, nem nada que o loiro _quisesse _fazer.

Tentara ligar ainda mais algumas vezes para o celular de Misha, porque não conseguia resistir. Mas sempre dava fora de área ou desligado. Talvez o número não tivesse cobertura em Boston. Não tinha o número da casa da mãe de Misha e tampouco tinha coragem de pedir ao Sr. Collins.

O silêncio de Misha era a prova de que eles não seriam mais amigos. E isso era o que estava matando Jensen aos poucos. O que ele tinha feito era tão errado a ponto de afastar o outro assim? Talvez... O loiro se esforçava para entender aquilo e já tinha se conformado, até. Ele amava Misha, não podia negar. Mas não queria que isso fosse empecilho, ao menos, para a amizade dos dois.

Nem o clima parecia querer ajudá-lo. A coisa mais rara era chover em Dallas no inverno, mas já fazia três dias que caía uma chuva constante, prendendo-o em casa. Era realmente horrível não poder fazer nada além de ficar no computador ou brincar com sua irmã (não que ele não gostasse de ambos, mas não estava no melhor clima).

Portanto, assim que a chuva parou, vestiu um casaco e saiu. O ar estava limpo, o que achou muito bom. Respirou fundo várias vezes, sentindo os pulmões agradecerem. Pensou no que fazer. Provavelmente andaria a toa até se cansar, mas lembrou-se de que ainda precisava pegar o taco na casa de Misha.

Ele devia ser masoquista para ainda querer ir até a casa do outro... Mas algo pedia que fosse. Seria como reviver um pouco mais nitidamente as lembranças que tinha das tardes na casa do moreno. O que doeria depois, mas que ele precisava.

E foi assim que ele foi parar na casa quase igual à sua, em outra parte do bairro. Com os dedos trêmulos, tocou a campainha.

- Oh... Jensen! – o Sr. Collins pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo.

- Oi, Sr. Collins. – o rapaz cumprimentou, sem jeito. – Espero que o Natal tenha sido bom...

Arrependeu-se na mesma hora de ter dito aquilo. Claro que não havia sido. Ele tinha estado sozinho, sem o filho pela primeira vez.

- Igualmente. – o homem respondeu, a voz sem inflexão.

_Não havia sido_, Jensen pensou. Teve de forçar-se a parecer feliz. Teve que sorrir sem vontade, e sentir-se culpado por não estar feliz mesmo com sua mãe, seu pai e seus irmãos ao seu lado.

- Eu vim buscar o taco. – disse, depois do quase meio minuto de silêncio.

- Ah, sim. Claro. Eu já vou buscar. – disse Arthur Collins. – Ah... quer entrar? – acrescentou, parecendo ter ficado meio sem graça.

- Não, obrigado... – disse o loiro. Sentia que não era muito bem vindo ali... Será que Misha tinha contado alguma coisa ao pai?

Aquele pensamento fez o sangue do rapaz gelar... Só podia ser por isso que o homem estava tão estranho com ele. Droga! E se o Sr. Collins contasse alguma coisa aos seus pais? O garoto não sabia qual seria a reação deles. E nem queria que soubessem de algo que ainda o assustava tanto...

- Jensen! – disse a voz do Sr. Collins, alta, assustando-o. – O taco.

Tremendo, o rapaz estendeu a mão e apanhou o cilindro de madeira que o homem o entregava.

- Ob-brigado, Sr. Collins. – disse, sem encarar o homem, que tinha olhos tão azuis quanto os do filho. – Eu... eu vou indo. – acrescentou, saindo antes que ele pudesse responder.

Andou o mais rápido que pôde, sem uma direção precisa. Aquilo parecia mais um pesadelo que tudo. Queria que tempo pudesse voltar até aquela tarde no campo de beisebol... Ele não teria feito o que fez. Aliás, ele nem tinha aquela intenção, mas tudo acontecera tão rápido!

Quando deu por si, exatamente no lugar em que estivera pensando. Meio alagado por causa da chuva, o amplo espaço de terra batida se estendia, inocente, à sua frente. Sua visão o enganou, fazendo-o enxergar o amigo caído no chão, exatamente como naquela tarde, semanas antes. Ele fez menção de ir até o local, mas foi impedido por uma força que o puxou para trás.

- Indo brincar na lama, Ackles?

A voz era inconfundível. Parecia fazer séculos que não a ouvia, mas tinha o mesmo tom arrogante.

- Tire as mãos de mim, Padalecki! – o loiro gritou, desvencilhando-se das enormes mãos que o prendiam pelo casaco.

Os olhos verde-esmeralda do garoto mais velho e mais baixo encararam os olhos verde-folha do mais novo e mais alto. A última coisa para qual ele tinha paciência agora eram as gracinhas do "girafão".

- Hmmm... ele está nervosinho! – provocou o rapaz dos cabelos castanhos. – Está sentindo falta do namoradinho, é?

- Padalecki... não me provoca! – rosnou Jensen, as mãos apertando o taco de beisebol com força.

- Senão o quê, _Jenny Boy_? – o loiro odiou ouvir o apelido que sua mãe usava dito por aquela boca – Não estamos mais na escola. O treinador Beaver não vai salvar você.

- Não preciso que ninguém me salve, _girafão_! – retrucou o mais velho. – Você pode ser grande, mas não é dois... Vai querer pagar pra ver?

Jared já estava com os punhos fechados, mas não se movimentou. Parecia estudar Jensen, avaliando se valeria a pena encarar o loiro com aquele taco de beisebol. E havia uma fúria no olhar dele que nunca havia visto.

- Está se achando porque tem esse taco na mão, não é? – resolveu continuar apenas na provocação. – Não tem coragem de me enfrentar de punhos limpos, não é?

- Não? – disse o loiro, jogando o taco de lado. Naquele dia não estava disposto a levar desaforo para casa.

Padalecki engoliu em seco. Não estava acostumado a ser enfrentado daquela maneira. Não que estivesse com medo... Só era inusitado alguém não ter medo dele. Todos sentiam medo e ele se orgulhava daquilo. Na verdade, era a única coisa que ele sabia fazer. Se impor pelo medo.

- O que foi? Estou sem o taco, agora. – dessa vez foi Jensen quem provocou.

- Não vou acabar com você aqui, Ackles. – Padalecki anunciou, recuperando o seu ar de superior. – Não tem platéia, não tem graça.

- Sei! – disse o loiro. – Vou fingir que acredito...

- Não me interessa o que você acredita ou não. – retrucou o moreno. – Agora... não chore, Jenny, seu namoradinho já vai voltar, ok?

Jensen se controlou. Não partiria pra cima do grandalhão por Misha. Porque as palavras do amigo o persuadindo a não ceder às provocações de Jared vieram à sua cabeça. E aquela sensação dolorida ao lembrar-se da justificativa do moreno dos olhos azuis para não o fazê-lo também...

Ainda assim, continuou encarando firme o outro, até que ele passasse por ele, pisando forte e dando-lhe um encontrão que quase o derrubou.

O loiro respirou fundo, contando mentalmente até dez para tentar se acalmar. Tinha pensado que sair de casa era uma boa idéia, mas só tinha lhe trazido mais angústia e agora raiva. Raiva de Padalecki, raiva de si por ter arruinado sua amizade...

**J & M**

_**And I don't know where I am...**_

_(E eu não sei onde estou)_

_**Should she really say goodbye?**_

_(Ela realmente diria adeus?)_

_**So happy and so young**_

_(Tão feliz e tão jovem)_

_**And I stare... But...**_

_(E eu olho fixamente… Mas…)_

As férias já estavam quase acabando. O que o loiro dos olhos verdes não sabia se era uma coisa boa ou ruim. Seria bom porque aqueles dias estavam sendo realmente atormentadores, sem nada para fazer a não ser ficar pensando em Misha e voltar a estudar preencheria sua cabeça com outras coisas. E ruim por que... Porque veria o amigo novamente. _Se _ele voltasse para Dallas.

Era nisso que pensava à beira do campo de beisebol. Sim, ir até ali tinha se tornado um vício desde que a chuva parara. O rapaz ficava horas sentado na calçada, apenas olhando e se torturando com lembranças cada vez mais distantes.

- Hmmm... Jensen?

A voz que o chamou era doce, mas o irritou mesmo assim. Ao mesmo tempo em que fez seu estômago revirar de vergonha. Porque era de Alona. Ele definitivamente deveria parar de ir àquele campo.

- Jensen, está tudo bem? – a loira insistiu, diante do silêncio do outro.

- Escuta, se você veio tirar onda com a minha cara vai perder tempo! – o garoto disse, sem paciência. – O Padalecki já tentou isso antes de você.

- Jensen! – exclamou Alona, ressentida. – Eu...

- Você já espalhou a novidade? De que o Ackles estava agarrando o Collins no campo de beisebol? – ele continuou, incapaz de se controlar, toda a frustração e raiva que estava sentindo querendo ser despejada em Alona. Afinal, se ela não tivesse aparecido...

- Jensen Ackles! Quem você pensa que eu sou? – A garota disse, abaixando-se para poder olhar diretamente o rapaz de rosto fechado. – Uma dessas quaisquer, que adoram um circo? Claro que não disse nada a ninguém. E eu estava muito preocupada com vocês... Só não tive coragem de procurar nenhum dos dois.

Ambos tinham o rosto afogueado. Jensen queria sair correndo da garota. Ela era a testemunha do que ele tinha feito, era amiga da garota que estava dando em cima de Misha... Devia o achar um ridículo, um... _viadinho_, como dizia sempre o Padalecki.

- Jensen... – Alona disse de novo, mais calma, sentando-se ao lado do loiro. – Eu estou mesmo preocupada. Bem, já tem alguns dias que eu sempre te vejo aqui, com esse olhar tão perdido. Eu não julgo você. – acrescentou, séria, depois de uma breve pausa.

O loiro arriscou olhar para ela. A expressão nos olhos castanhos claros parecia ser verdadeira.

- Alona... – o rapaz começou a dizer, mas não sabia o que dizer. Não queria dizer nada, mas algo dentro dele estava desesperado para desabafar, gritar. – Eu estou muito confuso. Aquilo que aconteceu, eu não sei explicar o que foi... Em uma hora eu estava ajudando Misha a se levantar e na outra estávamos... estávamos tão perto...

Ele parou ao pressentir as lágrimas. A última coisa que queria era chorar e parecer mais ridículo. Mas o toque da garota, puxando-o para um abraço foi demais. E agora ele queria falar. Vinha segurando tudo aquilo há tempo demais.

_**I can't find myself**_

_(Eu não consigo me encontrar)_

_**I can't find myself**_

_(Eu não consigo me encontrar)_

_**I can't find myself**_

_(Eu não consigo me encontrar)_

_**I can't find myself**_

_(Eu não consigo me encontrar)_

_**I got lost in someone else.**_

_(Eu me perdi em outro alguém)_

- Alona, eu estou apaixonado por ele. Sei disso agora. Mas isso é tão confuso! E eu sei que ele me odeia agora, porque não quer falar comigo... eu... eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer. Para mim éramos bons amigos, mas depois daquela tarde tudo fez sentido.

Tudo saiu de uma vez só, e o loiro nem sabia se a garota havia entendido. Sentia sua garganta seca, o coração disparado. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um alívio por finalmente dizer aquilo em voz alta, sentia vergonha de Alona...

- Jen... – a garota disse, baixinho, acariciando os cabelos dourados do rapaz. – Calma, tenha calma... É normal você estar confuso. E não há problema nenhum em você gostar do seu amigo.

- Claro que há, Alona! – o loiro exclamou, afastando-se de Alona para olhá-la. - Somos... somos dois garotos! Isso é... errado!

- Jen! – ela deu uma risadinha. – Em que século você vive? Amar não é errado, não importa quem se ame...

O garoto olhou para a loira, confuso. Poderia... poderia ser verdade.

- Eu sei que nem todo mundo pensa assim. – ela continuou. – Mas eu acredito nisso, Jensen. O amor não escolhe cor, nacionalidade, sexo... nada. Ele acontece. E ninguém deve se sentir culpado por amar.

Jensen absorveu as palavras de Alona. Elas penetraram lentamente em seu coração, desacelerando-o um pouco.

- Eu... eu não tinha pensado assim. – admitiu. – Sei que estou apaixonado por ele. Não nego, mas para mim era errado... Mas isso não muda o fato de que ele está com raiva de mim.

- Porque você acha isso?

- Você viu aquele dia, ele foi embora sem nem aceitar minha ajuda. Depois, ele viajou antes do dia planejado, não atende minhas ligações... Até no Facebook eu deixei recado, mas nada.

Alona segurou a mão do rapaz, acariciando-a.

- Talvez ele só esteja tão confuso quanto você... – disse, confortadora.

- Você acha? – Jensen perguntou, um fiapinho de esperança nascendo no coração.

- É uma possibilidade! – Alona disse, encorajadora. – Jensen... Bem, eu tenho que admitir que tem um tempo que ando observando vocês dois. O que vi foi apenas uma... confirmação, eu acho. E, para mim, Misha também te ama.

Jensen se sentiu ao mesmo tempo feliz e constrangido. Tinha sido tão óbvio para todo mundo? Mas não importava, se o que Alona dizia fosse verdade...

- Eu estou com medo de revê-lo. – confessou. – Não sei o que dizer, o que fazer.

- Seja você mesmo. – a loira disse, sorrindo. – Você não precisa fazer nada além disso.

O coração do rapaz bateu um pouco mais leve. Alona parecia fazer com aquilo ficasse mais fácil. Mas ainda havia uma coisa o preocupando.

- Alona... Eu queria te pedir uma coisa. – disse, cauteloso. – Por favor, não comente nada disso. Nem com a Vicky. Eu sei que vocês são muito amigas, mas isso ainda é confuso para mim e eu realmente não quero que ninguém fique sabendo.

- Claro, Jensen. – ela respondeu. – Nem precisava pedir.

- E... obrigado. Obrigado mesmo!

- Também não precisava agradecer. Mesmo com esse jeitão marrento e fechado, você ganhou meu coração... E eu espero ter ganhado o seu. Talvez não do jeito que eu queria, mas... – acrescentou sorrindo, com seu jeito maroto.

O loiro não pode deixar de dar um risinho... Depois fez que sim com a cabeça. Definitivamente, Alona tinha dado uma prova de que sentia um carinho grande por ele. Qualquer uma logo teria espalhado a "novidade". E agora ela tinha feito com que seu coração tivesse um pouco mais de esperança. Segurou a mão da garota, de sua amiga, já não tão temeroso do momento em que veria novamente Misha Collins.

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** Padalecki, seu malvado, não ouse encostar um só dedo no Jen, ouviu? *ameaça com o chicote*

CassBoy, meu lindinho, esse capítulo ficou horrível. Nunca vi tantos erros! Uahsauhsauhsa Mentira, só estou com medo que você perceba logo que não precisa de mim como beta. Eu é que preciso ler suas fics em primeira mão... _#fangirl_

Cara, esse capítulo foi tão triste! E essa música... É uma das minhas favoritas, sabe? Sendo assim... Nada de chicote pra você!

**Nota do Autor: **Oh, me custou tanto esse capítulo! Tadinho do Jen... Mas o amor é assim! Sem chicote? Não sei se fico feliz ou triste (#masoquista, ahsshaua)!

GSP LOPES: sua sugestão foi anotada! Obrigado pela leitura e pelo interesse na estória XD!


	8. Fuga

**Música do Capítulo: **Independência, do Capital Inicial. http*:/*www.*youtube.*com/watch?*v=FNC*I36Ok2SA

* * *

_**Capítulo VIII – Fuga**_

_**Toda essa curiosidade**_

_**Que você tem pelo que eu faço**_

_**Eu não gosto de me explicar**_

_**Eu não gosto de me explicar**_

Misha andou o máximo que seu tornozelo machucado permitiu. O que significava apenas alguns metros. O moreno apoiou-se em uma árvore, olhando por sobre o ombro. Esperava ver Jensen seguindo-o. Desejava que o loiro estivesse atrás dele, mesmo que fosse somente para ajudá-lo a caminhar.

Ele não queria ter saído daquele jeito, mas... O que era aquilo que tinha acontecido? Em um segundo ele estava no chão, sentindo uma dor excruciante e no outro estava nos braços de Jensen. E foi como se houvesse uma força magnética entre os dois, puxando-os para perto, cada vez mais próximos. Se não fosse por Alona, eles teriam... Definitivamente teriam se beijado.

Seu coração bateu descontroladamente, só de pensar naquilo. Seu cérebro tentava organizar todas as informações, mas elas se misturavam antes que ele pudesse encontrar um sentido naquilo tudo. Ele não podia ter estado há segundos de beijar o seu melhor amigo. O seu _único _amigo. No entanto, aquele fato era inegável.

_**Toda essa intensidade**_

_**Buscamos identidade**_

Lentamente, escorregou até sentar-se, as costas contra o tronco da árvore. Tentou controlar a respiração. Aquilo precisava ter uma explicação racional. Procurou lembrar-se dos momentos ao lado de Jensen. E a cada lembrança, de cada tarde, de cada carinho trocado, a certeza que seu coração vinha reprimindo crescia. Até que a lembrança da tarde anterior o atingiu como uma onda.

"_Seu corpo ao lado do corpo de Jensen... o loiro dormindo, a expressão suave, a respiração lenta e profunda. E dentro do seu peito aquele calor que acendia toda vez que chegava perto do amigo. Mas naquela tarde, a penúltima que passariam juntos antes de sua viagem, era diferente. Quando roçou o dedo pela barba do outro, seu corpo tinha se arrepiado, como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por ele. Não se atreveu a fazer mais nada. Mas já era muito tarde. Bem lá no fundo, alguma coisa estalou e ele se deu conta... reprimiu o desejo, mas ele estava lá."_

E agora o desejo tinha vindo à tona. Não havia outro jeito de explicar o que tinha acontecido. Nem todas aquelas sensações que Jensen provocava nele, desde a primeira vez que tinha colocado os olhos nele, meses antes. "Somos apenas bons amigos" já não era suficiente.

_**Mas não sabemos explicar**_

As palavras queriam sair de sua boca, por mais que ele quisesse engoli-las de volta. Aquilo não era possível, não podia ser verdade. Mas era.

_- E-eu o... amo. _– disse, num sussurro.

Sentiu os olhos ficarem úmidos. Não queria chorar. Não podia ficar ali, jogado. Mas simplesmente não conseguia fazer mais nada. Se ao menos... Se ao menos ele tivesse coragem de procurar Jensen, naquela hora mesmo e dizer a ele. Não podia. O que diria? Que ele deveria estar ficando louco, que aquilo não era normal... Poderia ficar com raiva dele, nunca mais querer olhá-lo. Podia imaginá-lo vermelho de raiva, como quando Padalecki dizia todas aquelas coisas...

Fechou os olhos, deixando que o excesso de água neles rolasse por seu rosto. Queria sumir dali, não ter nunca se mudado para Dallas. Assim nada daquilo aconteceria.

**J & M**

O barulho do celular tocando o assustou. Tinha perdido completamente a noção do tempo ali, debaixo da árvore. Puxou o aparelho do bolso e olhou o número. Gemeu ao ver que era de sua casa. Seu pai deveria estar muito preocupado, Já estava escuro e ele ainda não tinha voltado.

- Al...

- Misha! Onde você está? – Arthur Collins interrompeu a saudação do filho.

- Pai, está tudo bem. – Misha tratou de acalmá-lo. Seu pai ainda não tinha se acostumado com a nova cidade o suficiente para não ficar exageradamente preocupado com a mínima situação de risco. – Eu estou na praça... ah... eu torci o tornozelo, se o senhor pudesse vir me buscar.

- Torceu o tornozelo... como assim? Onde está o Jensen?

Dentro de seu peito, o coração do moreno deu um solavanco. Será que agora ele seria capaz de ouvir aquele nome sem que aquilo acontecesse?

- Eu... ah... eu disse para ele ir para casa, que o senhor vinha me buscar. Mas ele... ele cuidou da torção, superficialmente.

O rapaz ouviu seu pai suspirar exasperado do outro lado da linha. Ainda por cima aquilo... Não demorou muito e o carro de Arthur Collins estacionava na St. Paul's Square, próximo da árvore onde Misha ainda estava escorado. O homem desceu e olhou com desconfiança para o filho.

- Misha, está tudo bem? Digo... fora a torção. O que aconteceu?

- Está tudo bem, pai. – disse Misha, categórico. Por mais que estivesse confuso, não queria que o pai se preocupasse com ele. Não quando ele parecia estar voltando a ser o que era antes do divórcio, um homem de bem com a vida, sorridente. – Eu torci o pé e foi isso. Jensen e eu perdemos a noção do tempo jogando. Como já está tarde eu disse que ele podia ir embora, que eu chamaria o senhor.

Arthur ajudou o filho se por de pé. Seu olhar ainda dizia que ele não acreditava totalmente na história.

- Se é o que você está contando. – disse, ajudando o rapaz a entrar no carro. – Vamos levar você ao hospital, deixar um médico ver isso aí.

- Pai, não preci...

- Precisa sim, Misha! – interrompeu Arthur. – Olha só como está inchado.

E de fato estava. E doía. Mas Misha não estava atento àquela dor. Sua mente ainda tentava achar uma solução racional para aquela situação, embora seu coração lhe desse certeza de que nada ali era racional. Não adiantaria discutir com seu pai e ele precisava mesmo ir ver o médico. Suspirou e fez que sim com a cabeça.

Detestava hospitais. Ainda que a carreira médica estivesse em sua lista, o ambiente em si não lhe agradava. O incomodava estar naquele lugar onde vida e morte se encontravam tão próximas. Ainda bem que o atendimento não demorou muito. O médico o examinou, pediu um raio x e concluiu que a torção não tinha sido tão feia.

- Bom, por sorte nenhum ligamento foi rompido. – ele disse, numa voz sem muita emoção. – Você só vai precisar de repouso e alguns anti-inflamatórios. Analgésicos, se a dor estiver muito forte.

O pai de Misha estava atento ao que o médico dizia, mas não o garoto. Ele tentava tomar uma decisão. Agora que tinha consciência do que estava sentindo – ou melhor, noção, porque tudo ainda estava muito confuso – precisava fazer alguma coisa. Ou conversaria com Jensen e tentaria resolver a situação... ou não conversaria.

- Misha, vamos... – seu pai chamou. Tinha um semblante mais tranqüilo, mas a desconfiança ainda morava em seus olhos.

Depois de colocar uma tala imobilizadora e enfaixar o pé, finalmente estavam indo para casa.

- Misha, estou preocupado. – Arthur disse, quando já estavam quase em casa. – Você não é de ficar tão calado.

- Não é nada, pai. – o moreno desconversou. – É só a dor no pé.

- Filho... se precisar conversar alguma coisa... eu sei que eu não sou o seu irmão, mas estou aqui, ok?

_**Mas não sabemos explicar...**_

Misha sorriu de leve. Seu pai sempre estaria ali, isso ele sabia. Mas aquilo era algo que ele não podia compartilhar com ele. Talvez nem com Sasha. Talvez fosse algo que devesse ficar com ele e apenas ele.

Sua cabeça doía com o esforço de pensar naquilo. Seu coração doía. Tudo o que queria era chegar em casa e dormir. Se conseguisse. No outro dia ele tomaria sua decisão.

**J & M**

Dormir não foi exatamente o que Misha fez durante a noite. Rolar na cama e cochilar alguns minutos seria mais adequado. A dor latejante no pé não ajudava, e as imagens de Jensen que lhe vinham toda vez que fechava os olhos completavam os motivos de sua insônia.

_**Procuramos independência**_

_**Acreditamos na distância entre nós**_

_**Procuramos independência**_

_**Acreditamos na distância entre nós...**_

Antes que o dia amanhecesse, se levantou e começou a arrumar suas coisas. Terminar de arrumar, na verdade. Faltavam apenas aquelas coisas de última hora. Tinha escolhido o que iria fazer. Não conversaria com Jensen... Ainda não. Precisava de algum tempo para organizar tudo aquilo. E temia... Temia que um encontro agora pudesse apenas piorar as coisas. Ele iria para Boston naquela manhã mesmo.

- Pai... – chamou baixinho, abrindo a porta do quarto de seu pai.

- Mi... Misha... – Arthur respondeu, os olhos tentando divisar o filho no lusco-fusco. - Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. – o rapaz respondeu, tímido. – Desculpa acordar o senhor assim...

- Não, filho. Eu já estava acordado. O que houve?

- É que... – como dizer aquilo sem parecer muito estranho? – Eu... eu queria viajar agora. Digo, o mais rápido possível.

O garoto viu seu pai sentar-se na cama e acender o abajur no criado mudo. Sua cara, ainda que um pouco amassada, era de preocupação. Droga... Deixar alguém preocupado com ele era uma das coisas que mais detestava.

- Misha, é por causa dele, não é? – a voz rouca de Arthur era séria.

- N-não entendi pai... – Misha sentiu o corpo tremer. Era claro que tinha entendido. Seu pai estava desconfiado sobre ele e Jensen. O velho Arthur Collins era mais perceptivo do que ele mesmo...

- Mish, eu sei que eu disse que estaria aqui, e eu não quero forçar nada. Mas se aquele... aquele Jensen te fez alguma coisa...

- Ele não fez nada, pai. – O moreno tentou parecer seguro. Mas era verdade. _Jensen _não tinha feito nada. Ele, Misha, é que tinha feito.

- Então por que essa necessidade de viajar repentina? Seu vôo é para amanhã...

- Eu... er... eu só fiquei com muitas saudades da mãe e do Sasha.

Era a desculpa mais esfarrapada do mundo. Só restava torcer para seu pai fingir que tinha acreditado. Com ansiedade, o jovem observou seu pai suspirar e passar a mão pelo rosto. Lentamente, Arthur se levantou e procurou os chinelos.

- Bem... – disse, espreguiçando-se. – Se é o que você quer, Misha. Mas... Por favor, eu só quero te ajudar, se houver algo que você quiser contar...

- Não há nada, pai. É sério. – Misha reafirmou. Queria que pudesse convencer a si mesmo em primeiro lugar. - Eu só... só preciso ver mamãe e Sasha.

- Você já arrumou suas coisas? – Arthur perguntou, entrando no banheiro.

- Já. – respondeu Misha, a voz sem expressão. – Vou me arrumar e descer com as malas.

Não esperou o pai responder e foi para o quarto, apoiado naquelas porcarias de muletas. Por se arrumar ele queria dizer apenas trocar o pijama por uma jeans e uma camisa qualquer. Não estava realmente com ânimo para algo mais. Antes, lavou bem o rosto, tentando lavar junto aquela angústia que sentia. Dentro dele uma voz gritava para que ele não viajasse coisa nenhuma, que fosse procurar o loiro dos olhos verdes que teimava em aparecer em sua mente.

- Ainda não... – disse para o reflexo no espelho, como se suplicasse para que ele entendesse.

Antes de descer com as malas – na verdade apenas uma mala grande e a bagagem de mão – deu mais uma olhada no quarto. Foi então que reparou no taco encostado em algum canto. Nem se lembrava de que tinha ficado com ele. Provavelmente seu pai tinha colocado ali, quando o ajudara a subir para o quarto – além de estar atordoado com o que tinha acontecido no campo, estava sob o efeito dos remédios para dor que o médico tinha lhe dado.

Jensen e o beisebol estavam tão associados em sua mente que era impossível pensar em um sem pensar no outro. Mais uma vez seu coração pulou, seus olhos marejaram. Sua mão foi até o bolso da calça, onde estava o celular. Teclou o primeiro número do celular do loiro, os dedos tremendo...

- Não. – disse mais uma vez, desligando o aparelho.

Precisava sair dali. Só então se lembrou de que não conseguiria descer sozinho com as malas. Agora ainda era um inválido... Já ia indo chamar o pai para ajudá-lo quando o próprio apareceu na porta do quarto.

- Você nem esperou eu dizer que ia te ajudar. – Arthur disse, entrando e apanhando as duas malas.

- Eu esqueci que sou um inválido temporário. – disse Misha. Era para soar engraçado, mas seu tom era amargo demais. Arthur apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ah... pai... o taco do Jen ficou comigo. Se... se o senhor puder devolver a ele.

- Certo. – Arthur respondeu, seco. – Vamos indo, filho. Se tivermos sorte conseguimos passagem para você.

**J & M**

Não havia como se arrepender mais. Faltavam menos de vinte minutos para que o avião descesse no Logan, o aeroporto internacional de Boston. As horas pareciam não passar dentro do espaço confinado do avião. O moreno queria poder fazer mais do que andar – de muletas – de seu assento até o banheiro.

Pelo menos uma coisa era boa naquilo tudo. Em menos de vinte minutos veria sua mãe e seu irmão. Claro que os via com certa freqüência, quando Anna Collins levava Sasha para vê-lo, ou quando ele ia até Boston. Mas agora ele passaria mais tempo com eles. Mais tempo longe de Jensen... Droga, ele tinha que parar de pensar nele... era muito doloroso.

A aeromoça com sorriso simpático o ajudou a descer e ele foi mancando com as muletas pelo portão de desembarque, procurando pelos rostos familiares. Por sorte o aeroporto não estava muito cheio àquela hora... também, não eram nem sete horas ainda. Não demorou muito e ele os encontrou. Anna, alta e magra, os cabelos muito negros na altura dos ombros contrastando com a pele muito branca. Ao seu lado, Sasha, quase uma cópia de Misha, porém mais baixo e com a linha do queixo menos acentuada; mas os olhos – herdados de Arthur - tinham a mesma expressão perturbadora dos de Misha.

- Misha! – quase gritaram ao mesmo tempo, matando o moreno de vergonha. Sasha era mais reservado até do que ele, mas quando se juntava com a mãe... era capaz das maiores loucuras.

O rapaz mancou o mais rápido que pôde até eles, para que parassem de chamar a atenção das outras pessoas no aeroporto.

- Ei ei... eu machuquei o pé, não fiquei surdo! – disse, quando chegou perto o suficiente. Por um momento esqueceu sua dor e confusão e se permitiu ser bem humorado.

- Ah, Mi! – sua mãe reclamou, chamando-o pelo apelido... Que imediatamente o lembrou de seu amigo. – Não seja estraga prazeres! Estamos felizes, não é Sasha?

Sasha fez que sim com a cabeça. Mas seu olhar tinha uma expressão diferente. Misha sabia que tinha sido pego. Era incrível como o irmão tinha uma espécie de sexto sentido para saber quando algo estava errado com ele. O mínimo sinal que ele emitisse, mesmo inconscientemente, era captado pelo caçula.

- Ah, eu sinto muito ter feito vocês terem vindo tão cedo. – O moreno mais velho se desculpou. – Eu disse ao papai que eu conseguia chegar em casa sozinho, de táxi, mas ele insistiu em ligar para vocês.

- Bom, não vou dizer que isso não me assustou. – disse Anna, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Seu pai parecia preocupado, e toda essa história de você querer vir de repente.

- Ah, mãe... sabe como é o papai, se preocupa a toa. – Misha desconversou. – E, não sei, eu de repente queria estar logo aqui. Estava com saudades.

Deliberadamente usou a melhor estratégia para convencer sua mãe: o olhar de cachorrinho abandonado. Quase sempre funcionava.

- Ah, é claro que estava com saudades! – Anna disse, puxando o filho para um abraço. Quase fez o garoto perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão.

- Mãe, você vai conseguir torcer o outro tornozelo dele. – observou Sasha, divertindo-se.

Anna soltou o filho, ainda muito sorridente. A mulher estava de fato muito feliz por ter o filho de volta. Gostaria tanto que ele voltasse a morar com ela! Mas respeitava a decisão do rapaz de ficar ao lado do pai. Afinal de contas, Arthur era uma boa pessoa, o casamento dos dois apenas não dera certo.

Depois de pegar mala de Misha, os três Collins se encaminharam para o estacionamento do aeroporto, para pegar o carro e irem para casa. Misha não sabia definir como se sentia. Por um lado, estava muito feliz por estar ali, com Sasha e Anna. Mas por outro, agora que a distância de Jensen era tão grande, sentia muita, muita falta do loiro. Ainda que estivesse longe dele há menos de vinte e quatro horas.

**J & M**

Os olhos azuis esquadrinharam seu antigo quarto. Estava exatamente com o tinha deixado. Podia apostar que sua mãe vinha ali todos os dias limpar e ficar toda nostálgica. Deu um leve sorriso. Anna era mesmo sentimental.

- Vai entrar ou ficar na soleira? – a voz de Sasha disse. Encarava-o sério, a cabeça meio inclinada para a esquerda.

Aquele jeito de olhar era típico dele. Misterioso era uma palavra insuficiente para Sasha. Parecia que ele sabia de todas as coisas, embora fosse apenas um garoto de quatorze anos. Desde criança ele sempre fora muito observador, calado na medida certa. Não era tímido, mas sabia a hora certa de falar e agir. E ele sempre, sempre sabia a coisa certa a ser dita.

- Estou só tendo um momento nostálgico, irmãozinho. – disse Misha, antes de por o pé bom dentro do quarto.

- Eu sabia que essa história de esporte ainda ia acabar nisso. – o moreno mais baixo comentou, displicente, entrando junto com a bagagem do mais alto. – Se lembra quando você cismou que era ciclista?

- Claro! Você faz questão de não me deixar esquecer, não é? – disse o irmão mais velho, fingindo estar bravo. Nunca conseguira, nunca conseguiria se irritar com Sasha.

- Essa é a missão dos irmãos mais novos! – ele disse, abrindo aquele sorriso que fazia qualquer um a sua volta sorrir também.

Misha se jogou na sua antiga cama, pondo as muletas de lado. Ficaria pelo menos mais duas semanas com elas. Ótimo... metade das férias se arrastando pela casa, dando trabalho. Lá fora, uma chuva de leve começou. Boston era bem mais fria que Dallas, o que o rapaz não gostou de sentir na pele, porque esquecera de levar na bagagem de mão um casaco mais grosso.

- Bom, eu vou deixar você se reinstalar, mano. – disse Sasha. – Depois a gente conversa. Se precisar de ajuda é só chamar.

- Obrigado, Sasha. – disse Misha. Ele precisava mesmo ficar um pouco sozinho, tomar um banho e, se conseguisse, descansar um pouco.

_**Toda essa meia verdade**_

_**A qual temos nos conformado**_

_**Só conseguimos nos afastar**_

_**Nós aprendemos a aceitar...**_

O cansaço de passar a noite praticamente acordado e da viagem fizeram seu efeito e o moreno dormiu até bem depois do almoço. Abriu os olhos devagar, espreguiçando-se. As cortinas estavam fechadas, o que somado ao tempo fechado lá fora deixava o quarto numa penumbra agradável. A silhueta de Sasha sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha deveria assustá-lo, mas Misha já estava acostumado com isso.

- Meu anjo particular velando por meu sono... – disse, bocejando.

- Sempre cuidando de você. – Sasha sorriu.

O rapaz mais velho pensou em como aquilo era estranho. Ele é quem deveria cuidar do mais novo, quem deveria acolhê-lo, mas era exatamente o contrário. Mas não havia muito que fazer. Sasha era Sasha e ele sempre seria Misha.

- Foi por isso que eu te dei o chaveiro. – ele disse depois de um tempo de silêncio.

Misha sentou-se na cama. Dormir tinha sido bom. Mas agora que estava acordado todo o sentimento que apertava seu peito retornava. Seus olhos pousaram sobre o celular, em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Estava desligado ainda. Será que Jensen tinha ligado para ele? Não tinha coragem nem de procurar saber. E se o loiro tivesse ligado e dito coisas que ele não queria ouvir? Não tinha coragem de correr o risco.

- Mamãe saiu, foi comprar algumas coisas pra ceia de Natal. – Anunciou Sasha. Misha sabia que o irmão estava avaliando cada movimento seu. Normalmente aquilo não o incomodava. Mas naquele momento ele sabia que seu corpo estava denunciando mais do que ele queria dividir com ele. – O almoço está no forno, você está com fome? Eu posso trazer para você.

- Não! – o rapaz mais velho disse. – Quer dizer, eu estou com fome, mas não quero ficar sendo tratado como um doente. Eu posso descer as escadas.

- Misha, o médico disse que você precisava de repouso...

- Eu preciso me movimentar, Sasha, antes que eu enlouqueça...

O Collins mais velho sentiu que seu rosto ficava vermelho. Falara demais. Mas era a mais pura verdade. Quanto mais tempo ficasse parado, mais pensaria em Jensen, mais o medo de que estivesse sendo odiado pelo rapaz cresceria em seu peito. Mas Sasha limitou-se a inclinar a cabeça e olhá-lo como se tivesse uma visão de raio-x, examinando sua alma.

- Como você desejar. – o adolescente disse. Levantou-se e buscou as muletas do irmão. – Se precisa se movimentar, vamos logo, então!

O moreno mais alto apanhou as muletas e mancou pelo quarto. Sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que o irmão o interpelasse. Temia aquele momento também. Porque, como ninguém, Sasha tinha o poder de fazê-lo mostrar-se por completo.

**J & M**

_**Tantas coisas pela metade**_

_**Como essa imensa vontade**_

_**Que não sabemos explicar**_

_**Que não sabemos saciar...**_

Os dias foram passando mais devagar do que o moreno desejava. Estava preso em casa por dois motivos: a torção no tornozelo e o tempo que só fazia piorar. Uma nevasca atingia uma grande parte da região metropolitana de Boston, causando, além de grandes tumultos, um tédio mortal em Misha. Passava o tempo tentando ler ou jogando xadrez com Sasha – o que era frustrante, porque não conseguia se concentrar em nenhuma leitura e o irmão ganhava nove de dez partidas que jogavam.

O Natal foi o pior. Não que tivesse sido ruim, em certo sentido. Fora tudo tão perfeito quanto podia ser. Sua mãe tinha caprichado na ceia – peru, purê de batatas e todas as coisas tradicionais. Seu presente tinha sido um notebook novo, de última geração.

- Mãe! Não deveria...

Ele sabia que as condições financeiras dela não deveriam ser as melhores. Mesmo antes do divórcio, as coisas não eram lá tão tranqüilas – embora nunca tivessem passado necessidades. Agora, então...

- Foi um presente conjunto, não se preocupe! – Anna interrompeu-o. – Todos contribuíram, até Sasha, que abriu mão da mesada desse mês.

O garoto abriu um sorriso, mas Misha reprovou-o com o olhar, assim como à mãe.

- Não deviam ter feito isso, não é justo!

- Misha, o computador da casa nova do papai é uma carroça! – argumentou Sasha. – E eu sei que você estava padecendo com ele!

Claro, só poderia ter sido ideia de Sasha. Misha bufou. Mas depois deu um sorriso tímido. Não havia como negar que tinha gostado do presente. No entanto, sentiu-se envergonhado ao entregar os seus. Para a mãe, um cd de músicas tradicionais russas – Anna simplesmente adorava o fato de ter uma ascendência russa, mesmo que fosse tão distante. O de Sasha era um tipo de sobretudo cor de creme. Era exatamente o tipo de coisa que combinava com o Collins mais novo e Misha não pensara duas vezes antes de comprá-lo naquela liquidação de garagem.

Foi quando se lembrou de onde tinha comprado o sobretudo que aquela sensação o engolfou. Porque tinha ido àquela liquidação com Jensen. A lembrança do loiro, temporariamente afastada pelo clima da ceia de Natal voltou, mais forte do que nunca. A voz rouca e marcante repetiu as palavras com as quais o convidara para passar o Natal na casa dos Ackles. Como será que ele estaria agora? Ainda odiando-o?

- Misha... você está bem? – Anna perguntou.

- Ah, sim, mamãe, estou. – o rapaz voltou à realidade. – Eu só... Me lembrei de uma coisa.

- Mano, eu adorei! – disse Sasha, sorrindo e vestindo o casaco. Trocou um olhar significativo com o irmão e Misha soube que ele estava apenas desviando o assunto. – O que você deu ao papai?

- Er... uma camisa. – respondeu Misha, tentando recuperar o tom normal. – Entreguei no mesmo dia que comprei, já que não estaria lá com ele mesmo.

Sasha sorriu novamente e Anna, mais despreocupada, correu ao aparelho de som para ouvir o seu presente. Os dois irmãos se encararam, mas o mais velho não conseguiu sustentar o olhar do outro. Jensen era a única coisa em seu pensamento agora, e ele não queria ficar triste na noite de Natal, porque não deveria estar triste ao lado de duas pessoas que tanto amava. Mas não estava ao lado de Jensen, e isso era motivo suficiente...

- Por que você não vai descansar? – sugeriu Sasha.

- Ainda não é meia-noite. – respondeu Misha, ainda sem olhá-lo diretamente. – Papai prometeu ligar, lembra?

- Ele não vai se importar se você estiver muito cansado. – ponderou o mais novo.

O mais velho mirou os olhos azuis, tão iguais e tão diferentes dos seus, por um longo tempo. Por fim, se rendeu. Como sempre, Sasha tinha razão.

- Mãe... – chamou Anna, enquanto se levantava. – Eu vou ir descansar... Esses remédios me deixam com muito sono...

- Boa noite, então meu filho. – Anna disse, alcançando no pé da escada e dando-lhe um beijo na testa. – Durma bem. E melhore essa carinha que eu venho notando nos últimos dias! Não está feliz de estar aqui?

- Não é isso... – tentou explicar. – É só... Essa coisa de torção e tudo. – mentiu.

- Tudo bem, então... – sua mãe disse, embora seus olhos demonstrassem que sabia que não era verdade. – Bom, durma bem.

Despediu-se com mais um beijo e subiu as escadas, terrivelmente culpado por mentir para sua mãe. Mas ele não podia... Não conseguia dizer nada. Desanimado, jogou-se na cama, para mais uma noite de sono agitado e sonhos com o garoto loiro dos olhos verdes...

**J & M**

**Toda essa curiosidade**

**Toda essa intensidade**

**Toda essa meia verdade**

Acordou assustado naquela manhã. Tivera mais um sonho com Jensen, mas esse fora muito ruim. O loiro estava brigando com ele, muito nervoso. Pensar nos nomes dos quais era xingado doía. Mais ainda ao lembrar dos socos desferidos com fúria. Estava tão perturbado que demorou a notar a presença do irmão, no seu lugar de costume.

- Misha, acalme-se. – ele disse, a voz controlada. – Foi apenas um sonho ruim...

O rapaz mais velho deixou-se envolver pelo abraço do outro, sentindo as batidas calmas de seu coração acalmando as do seu próprio. Mas de repente, Misha sentiu um nó se formar na garganta. Sua respiração acelerou e ele achou que ia ter alguma coisa. Sasha apertou-o mais em seu abraço.

- Sasha...

- Acalme-se... está tudo bem, tudo bem...

Demorou um bom tempo até que ele conseguisse se recuperar. Aos poucos Sasha foi soltando-o de seu abraço. Virou-o de modo que os dois pares de olhos azuis pudessem ficar de frente um para o outro. O coração de Misha deu um solavanco e seu estômago despencou. Sabia que chegara a hora.

- Misha... – Sasha começou, lentamente. – Meu irmão, eu estou preocupado com você. Mesmo. Você sabe que eu não sou de ficar perguntando, mas... O que está acontecendo? O que aconteceu entre você e o Jensen?

A pergunta atingiu-o como um balde de água fria. Esperava a interpelação, mas não o nome de Jensen.

- J-Jensen? – repetiu, os olhos incapazes de se desviarem dos do irmão, embora quisesse muito. – N-não houve... Nada.

- Misha... Por favor. Já faz dias que você repete o nome dele todas as noites, enquanto dorme. E você não está normal, desde que chegou...

O mais velho silenciou. Mas dentro dele havia uma vontade imensa de falar. Segurara aquilo tempo demais. Tentara de todas as formas racionalizar tudo, mas aquilo ultrapassava a razão. E o medo que sentia de estar sendo odiado por Jensen era cada vez mais aterrador. Novamente sua respiração acelerou.

**Tantas coisas pela metade**

**Toda essa curiosidade**

**Toda essa intensidade...**

- Sasha... – balbuciou. A imagem do irmão estava distorcida pelas lágrimas que começavam a se formar. – Sasha... eu... Eu estou apaixonado por ele.

As palavras vieram junto com o choro. Junto com o choro veio outro abraço. Os braços confortantes do irmão o envolveram enquanto ele deixava as lágrimas descerem fartas, o peito saltando com os soluços. Parecia que toda aquela angústia, todo o medo queriam sair de uma vez só.

- Está tudo bem... está tudo bem... – Sasha dizia, baixinho. – Pode chorar...

E ele chorou. Chorou até que seus olhos doessem. Sua respiração irregular aos poucos foi se acalmando.

- Eu... eu não sei como aconteceu, Sasha. – finalmente conseguiu dizer. – Nós somos, éramos, amigos, não sei. Você viu, das vezes que foi lá em casa. Antes de eu vir para cá, quando eu me machuquei, houve um momento em que... Quase nos beijamos. Ou melhor, eu quase o beijei. Porque eu tenho certeza, Sasha, que ele não faria isso. Você devia ver o modo como ele reagia quando o Padalecki implicava com a gente... Ele ficava com raiva, queria partir para cima dele. E agora deve estar com raiva de mim...

Sasha não interrompeu o fluxo contínuo das palavras do irmão. Escutava tudo enquanto segurava sua mão, ainda confortando-o.

- Foi por isso que eu quis vir antes do combinado. – Misha continuou. – Não conseguia ficar tão próximo dele. Estava com medo de vê-lo, de falar com ele. Ainda estou. Céus, como eu estou! Eu juro, Sasha, que tentei entender isso tudo. Mas a única explicação é que eu o amo. – Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem. – Amo o meu melhor amigo e ele agora me odeia por isso.

- Por que você não me contou antes? – Sasha questionou. Mas o seu tom era brando, não de cobrança. – Misha, não precisava passar por isso tudo sozinho...

- Como eu te contaria, Sasha? – o rapaz respondeu, apertando a mão do irmão. – Eu mal conseguia dizer a mim mesmo... Como eu te diria que estou apaixonado por outro garoto?

- Isso... te incomoda?

Misha refletiu um pouco.

- N-não... exatamente. – respondeu. – Digo, o que eu posso fazer? Meu coração me diz que não há o que fazer...

- Você está certo. – disse Sasha. – Misha, nunca deveria ter vergonha de me dizer isso. Você é meu irmão, eu te amo. Sempre vou te amar, do jeito que você é.

O mais velho deixou que as lágrimas descessem novamente por seu rosto. Seu rosto queimou com aquela sensação, que não era vergonha, mas uma coisa boa. De repente pareceu mesmo muito tolo ter sentido medo e vergonha de dizer alguma coisa a Sasha.

- Mas isso não muda o fato de que Jensen me odeia. – disse, quando a angústia diante daquele pensamento se apossou dele novamente.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – o moreno mais novo perguntou. – Você nem ao menos conversou com ele.

- Sasha... eu disse, o jeito como ele reagia ao Padalecki...

- Isso não prova nada. – Sasha argumentou. – Você, pelo que já tinha me dito, sempre disse que não era verdade o que Padalecki dizia. Mas agora você sabe que, em parte, era. E se Jensen não estiver com raiva? Um beijo não acontece somente de um lado, Misha. Quem sabe ele também não queria?

Misha ergueu as sobrancelhas. Será que poderia ser verdade? Não conseguiu evitar que a esperança brotasse em seu coração.

- Mas... e se estiver? – ainda assim o medo era maior. – Como eu posso encará-lo se ele estiver com raiva?

- Bom... – ponderou Sasha. – Faltam quatro dias para suas aulas recomeçarem. Você tem duas opções: ou volta para Dallas e cria coragem de procurar Jensen, ou fica aqui em Boston e permanece com a dúvida.

Como ele poderia dizer aquilo naquela calma? Não era assim tão simples, embora fosse a mais pura verdade. Ele precisava escolher.

- Eu... eu volto. – decidiu. Já fugira uma vez, não fugiria de novo. Mesmo que a idéia de ver o verde dos olhos de Jensen cheios de ira ainda o assustasse, não poderia ser pior do que ficar sem saber se poderia ser o contrário.

Sasha abriu o maior sorriso que pôde.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, meu irmão. – disse, puxando-o para um abraço muito apertado.

E ali, naquele abraço, Misha sentiu uma onda de conforto se espalhando por seu corpo. Mais que conforto, esperança. Sasha, como sempre, estava certo. Nem se dera a chance de ouvir Jensen, sequer vira o garoto. Ele voltaria a Dallas. Ele olharia de novo naqueles olhos verdes, que, seu coração ansiava, olhariam de volta com o mesmo desejo que os seus.

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** Pelo amor de Chuck, esse capítulo foi tão... sofrido. Para escrever, para betar, para ler... Misha sofrendo. Parte meu coração em mil pedacinhos. Mas em compensação, ganhei o Sasha (é, roubei pra mim) que é um fooofo! Quatorze anos e tão maduro... Perfeito. Amei de verdade. Agora vamos nos concentrar no capítulo nove. Privilégios de beta, né? Leio antes de todo mundo e já sei tuuudo o que vai acontecer. /lixaObrigada a todos que mencionaram essa humilde beta em seus reviews. Faço o que posso pra manter o CassBoy trabalhando direitinho _*olha de soslaio pra CassGirl, que quer roubar o CassBoy*_

**Nota do Autor: **Ai ai... vou concordar com minha querida beta! Muito difícil fazer esse capítulo! E eu também adorei fazer o Sasha! Ele ganhou meu coração! Mais uma vez agradeço muito aos reviews! Fico muito feliz com cada um deles, sério mesmo! E Anarco, tadinha da CassGirl, ela já pediu desculpas, rsrsrs!

**PS.: **Hm, finalmente um capítulo adequado pra falar disso. Gente, os nomes da família do Misha foram inventados por mim, com exceção do Sasha. Eu procurei bastante, mas não achei o nome dos pais dele, por isso inventei XD! Primeiro o Arthur e agora a Anna. Escolhi esses porque são nomes russos, e o nome do Misha é russo (segundo minhas pesquisas, mas isso é bem confuso XD), assim como o do irmão dele. Quanto à ascendência que eu citei no capítulo, se refere ao sobrenome de verdade do Misha (Krushnic), que segundo o próprio é de origem russa, ucraniana ou polonesa (de acordo com o site "BuddyTV").


	9. Desencontros

**Música do capítulo: **Run Away, do Maroon 5 - http:*/*www*.youtube*.com*/watch*?v=EDo*IsO1UQ*GM

* * *

_**Capítulo IX – Desencontros**_

_**What am I supposed to do with this time?**_

_(O que eu devo fazer com esse tempo?)_

_**It tears so many holes, I stay afloat but I**_

_(Ele rasga tantos buracos, eu continuei flutuando, mas eu)_

_**Feel out of control, so petrified,**_

_(me sinto fora de controle, tão petrificado)_

_**I'm petrified**_

_(Eu estou petrificado)_

A semana que faltava para as férias acabarem passou rápido demais para Jensen. Se antes o tempo se arrastava, agora voava. Talvez tivesse a ver com o fato de que Misha estaria de volta no domingo. Ou não. E era isso que fazia com que o rapaz dos olhos verdes se sentisse apreensivo toda vez que pensava naquilo. Alona estava sendo um grande apoio para ele. Se falavam quase todos os dias, a garota sempre o animando e escutando suas angústias.

- Então, você vai falar com ele? – ela perguntou. Estavam em uma sorveteria. O bom do inverno em Dallas era que a temperatura não era insuportavelmente alta como no verão, mas não fria o suficiente para que não se pudesse tomar sorvete.

- Ah, Al... – Jensen suspirou. – Eu tenho muito receio. Além do mais, essa história ainda não entrou na minha cabeça direito. Eu deveria estar saindo com você, pelo amor de Deus!

Alona balançou a cabeça e deu um risinho. Sua mão cruzou a mesa e tocou a do loiro.

- Bem que eu gostaria. – disse, um ar trigueiro no olhar. – Mas não há o que _deveria _e _não deveria_. Você tem que fazer o que te deixar mais feliz. E sair comigo não é isso, é?

O garoto abaixou a cabeça e bateu-a de leve umas duas vezes na mesa. Não era. Dentro dele havia espaço somente para uma pessoa. Misha. Estava morto de vontade de rever aqueles olhos azuis, mas, como dissera à amiga, estava aterrorizado pela possibilidade de que as coisas não fossem tão bem quanto ela previa.

- Olha só, porque você não faz o seguinte: você sabe que ele vai chegar no domingo, não é?

- Bem, ele tinha dito isso antes... antes de ir viajar. – o loiro respondeu, levantando a cabeça. - Não sei se os planos continuam os mesmos.

- Então, aparece assim, casualmente na rua dele quando ele chegar. Você pode avaliar um pouco a reação dele ao te ver e decide se fala com ele ou não.

Jensen franziu a testa, pensativo. Era uma boa idéia. Talvez ele fizesse aquilo. Ou... simplesmente esperasse pela segunda feira, na escola. Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer.

- Seu sorvete vai derreter. – Alona alertou.

O rapaz voltou sua atenção para o doce, lembrando-se do hálito doce de Misha tão perto de seu rosto... Até quando aquela tortura de pensar nele e somente nele iria durar?

**J & M**

_**What am I supposed to do to get by**__**?**_

_(O que eu devo fazer para continuar?)_

_**Did I lose everything I need to survive?**_

_(Eu perdi tudo o que eu precisava para sobreviver?)_

- Ah, Misha, passou tão rápido, não foi? – Anna não parava de dizer desde o dia anterior.

- Mais ou menos, mãe... – o garoto respondia. E era verdade. Antes de se abrir com Sasha, tudo parecia estar acontecendo em câmera lenta, mas logo depois... o tempo deu um salto e já era o dia de retornar a Dallas.

- Mas eu acho que você não gostou muito de ter passado as férias aqui. – Anna disse, uma ponta de amargura na voz. – Ficou tão amuadinho...

- Mãe, ele estava com o tornozelo torcido, andando de muletas e tomando antiinflamatórios... Não dá pra ficar pulando de alegria com isso, dá?

A risada alta de Anna ecoou pela cozinha e Misha agradeceu ao irmão com os olhos. Sasha sempre o salvando. _Ele é mesmo o meu anjo da guarda_, o Collins mais velho pensou, sorrindo. Mas o breve momento de descontração não durou muito. Logo aquele medo que vinha tomando conta dele sorrateiramente nos últimos dias o envolveu. Em algumas horas ele voltaria a morar a algumas quadras de Jensen.

_Jensen_. Apenas pensar naquele nome fazia-o ficar nervoso. Estava juntando coragem para vê-lo, para falar com ele, mas temia que tudo se esvaísse quando estivesse longe de Sasha. Porque o irmão era quem o estava incentivando-o a tomar tal atitude. Além do mais, não sabia o que esperar do loiro quando se encontrassem novamente.

- Bom, mas ainda temos uma parte do dia! – disse Anna, animada. – Comprei ingressos para o jogo do Red Sox, agora cedo!

Misha sentiu o corpo se encolher um pouco. Ver os Red Sox era uma quase uma tradição da família Collins. Mas significava, naquele momento, pensar mais ainda no loiro dos olhos verdes. Pensar naquele campo de beisebol na St. Paul's Square. Pensar naquela tarde, no calor que o corpo de Jensen transmitia ao seu, tão próximo, tão enlouquecedor.

- Que... coisa boa! – o moreno mais velho se obrigou a dizer. Não queria deixar a mãe mais preocupada com seu comportamento.

- Claro! – Anna disse, dando a volta na mesa e abraçando-o apertado. – Coitadinho do meu Mi! Ficou as férias quase toda preso em casa, merece um passeio pelo menos no último dia! Vamos nos divertir muito, não vamos?

- Demais... – o garoto respondeu, tentando melhorar seu entusiasmo fingido. De esguelha, conseguiu ver Sasha lhe dando um sorriso de incentivo.

- Bom, então terminem logo de tomar café, que temos que sair logo! – Anna disse, caminhando para fora da cozinha. – Suas malas já estão prontas, não é, Mi? Porque depois do jogo vamos direto para o aeroporto. Por mim você ficava até mais tarde, mas seu pai diz que você precisa descansar para o retorno à escola amanhã... Mas acho que ele está certo, bem, pelo menos ele acerta às vezes...

Mesmo não estando realmente com vontade, Misha deu um risinho, acompanhado por Sasha. Anna Collins realmente falava pelos cotovelos. Vai ver era por isso que eles eram meio contraditórios: herdaram tanto a reserva do pai, Arthur, quanto a espontaneidade da mãe. Para quem os via de fora, podiam até serem considerados tímidos, introvertidos; mas quando se olhava de perto, eram bem humorados e até mesmo brincalhões. Mas para chegar a esse lado dos garotos Collins era preciso merecer.

- Anda logo, mano. – Sasha disse, dando um tapinha no ombro do irmão, que ainda terminava o cereal. – Você sabe que não adianta quando ela cisma com alguma coisa.

Misha suspirou, concordando silenciosamente e engoliu a última colherada do seu café da manhã. Seus olhos pousaram no relógio que tiquetaqueava sem cessar na parede da cozinha. Em menos de doze horas estaria em Dallas. Estaria terrivelmente próximo de Jensen.

**J & M**

_**What am I supposed to do with these clothes?**_

_(O que eu devo fazer com essas roupas?)_

_**It's my twisted way of keeping you close**_

_(São o meu jeito distorcido de manter você por perto)_

_**I'm a nervous wreck, I'm a broken man**_

_(Eu estou uma pilha de nervos, sou um homem quebrado) _

A viagem de volta foi tão longa quanto a de ida. Pelo menos agora ele não estava preso àquelas malditas muletas e podia se movimentar com um pouco mais de liberdade, tentando matar o tempo. Dar adeus a Sasha e a sua mãe fora difícil. Anna, como sempre, prometera a si mesma não chorar, mas nem haviam chegado ao Logan e seus olhos já pareciam duas quedas d'água.

- Mãe... – começou Misha, sentindo o coração apertado.

- Não, Mi, tá tudo bem, tá tudo bem. – ela interrompeu, enxugando os olhos enquanto guiava o carro. – Sabe como eu sou boba, choro à toa...

- Eu prometo que venho visitar vocês assim que puder. – o garoto disse, tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor.

- Certo, certo. – Anna disse, esboçando um sorriso. No banco de trás, Sasha revirou os olhos e sorriu. Algumas coisas não mudavam mesmo.

Quando o avião finalmente pousou e ele pôde sair daquele espaço confinado, Misha estava com o coração disparado. Sua mente não parava de imaginar – e desejar – que Jensen estaria lhe esperando no saguão do aeroporto. Sua mão tremia ligeiramente, tornando um pouco difícil segurar sua bagagem de mão.

Devagar, ele procurava seu pai com os olhos, parado em frente ao portão de desembarque. Mas o que ele queria mesmo ver eram os cabelos loiros de Jensen Ackles, seu sorriso enfeitado pelas pequenas sardas, o brilho intenso dos seus olhos verde-esmeralda. Portanto, foi com choque ele viu as mechas rosa-chiclete de Victoria Vantoch.

- Vi-Vicky? – o garoto disse, quando ela e seu pai, sorrindo, vieram ao seu encontro. Porque ele havia estacado onde estava.

- Er... oi, Misha. – Victoria disse, dando um sorrisinho.

O moreno pensou que tivesse se confundido. Aquela não era Victoria. Não com aquelas roupas. A garota que lhe cumprimentava usava uma saia curta, bem curta, com uma blusinha decotada e justa. Seus rosto estava maquiado, os lábios pintados de carmim.

- Misha! – Arthur exclamou, puxando o filho para um abraço muito apertado.

- Pai... eu... preciso... respirar! – o rapaz reclamou.

- Oh, sim... – o homem disse, soltando o filho. – Desculpe o seu velho pai, filho. É só que... puxa...

- Tudo bem, pai, tudo bem! – Misha falou, antes que o pai ficasse mais embaraçado.

Arthur sorriu, agradecido, e pegou a mala das mãos do filho. Em silêncio, os três foram andando na direção da esteira onde as bagagens dos passageiros davam voltas e mais voltas.

- Ah... Vicky, como...? – Misha começou, mas parou, tentado encontrar uma forma não tão rude para a pergunta "como você veio parar aqui?".

- Oh, seu pai. – a morena respondeu, olhando rapidamente para o Collins pai. – Eu liguei pra sua casa, queria saber quando você voltava e ele... ah... perguntou se eu não queria vir ao aeroporto buscar você, hoje.

- Ah, sim. – o rapaz respondeu num muxoxo, seus olhos indo parar no pai, que fingiu estar prestando atenção na esteira.

- Não tem... problema, tem? – a garota perguntou, meio sem jeito.

- Oh, não, claro que não. – Misha respondeu, mas não era totalmente verdade.

Ele não queria que Victoria estivesse ali. Queria que Jensen estivesse. Sua mente apenas confirmava a possibilidade que ele temia: sua amizade com o loiro estava definitivamente acabada. Pouco importava o que Sasha tinha lhe dito, pouco importava que provavelmente seu pai estivesse agindo daquela forma estranha com Jensen também e que isso pudesse justificar a ausência do rapaz... Nada conseguia aplacar aquele medo e a tristeza que ele trazia.

- Bom, aí está ela! – disse Arthur, quebrando o segundo momento de silêncio constrangedor daquele início de tarde. Apanhou a mala maior que vinha vindo na esteira. – Hora de ir pra casa! – exclamou, parecendo contente.

**J & M**

_**I've taken time and thinking I don't think it's fair for us**_

_(Eu tenho tirado tempo e pensado, eu não acho que é justo para nós)_

_**To turn around and say goodbye**_

_(Nos viramos e dizer adeus)_

_**I have this feeling and I've finally found the words to say**_

_(Eu tenho esse sentimento e eu finalmente achei as palavras para dizer)_

_**But I can't tell you if you turn around and run away,**_

_(Mas eu não posso te falar se você se virar e fugir)_

_**Run away**_

_(Fugir)_

Na manhã de domingo Jensen acordou cedo, muito cedo. Ficou revirando na cama, pensando na ideia de Alona. Mas ele não sabia a que horas Misha chegaria. Só se ele fizesse plantão perto da casa do moreno. O que era, obviamente, ridículo.

- Jensen Ackles, você já passou do limite do ridículo há séculos... – murmurou para si mesmo, na luz fraca do sol que nascia.

Na verdade, para o loiro, ele já tinha cruzado todos os limites. A única coisa que talvez pudesse devolver um pouco de sua sanidade eram aqueles olhos azuis. Mas como será que eles o encarariam? O que ele, Jensen, diria? O que Misha diria? Todas essas perguntas o atormentavam demais para que continuasse deitado. Levantou-se devagar e arrastou-se para o banheiro. Talvez um bom banho o ajudasse a clarear os pensamentos, a decidir o que faria.

Debaixo da água quente, o rapaz deixou a mente livre. Ou talvez livre não fosse bem a palavra, já que ela estava presa a uma única pessoa. A imagem do garoto de cabelos negros como a noite e de olhos mais azuis que o céu não parava de lhe ocorrer, e ele imaginava qual seria o gosto daqueles lábios que apenas vislumbrara... Imaginava como seria abraçar o moreno mais apertado do que jamais tinha abraçado, como seria sentir aquela pele branca e macia contra a sua...

- Droga, Jensen... não é hora pra isso! – o loiro disse, dando um soco na parede, ao sentir seu corpo reagindo àqueles pensamentos. Ele precisava se concentrar na decisão que tinha que tomar.

Respirou fundo uma ou duas vezes, tentando acalmar-se. O que só foi possível depois de alguns minutos. Mas, ao final do banho, ele tinha se decidido. Ele precisava ser honesto com Misha, precisava ser honesto consigo mesmo. Fugir daquilo só tornaria as coisas piores. Se o amigo não o quisesse mais por perto, ele daria um jeito de lidar com a situação. Pelo menos... pelo menos era o que tentaria. Desligou o chuveiro e começou a se enxugar, o coração aos solavancos. Quanto tempo será que demoraria até ele chegar?

- Jen, onde você está indo? – Donna perguntou, quando ele desceu as escadas, rápido como um relâmpago.

- Ah... – droga, esquecera-se de que sua mãe levantava muito cedo, mesmo no domingo. – Eu... eu estou indo à casa do Misha. Esperar ele chegar de Boston. – Era mais fácil dizer a verdade do que inventar uma mentira de última hora.

- Mas tão cedo? – Donna perguntou.

- É que... bem... eu não consegui falar com ele, não sei bem que horas o vôo chega. – admitiu, olhando para os próprios pés.

- Você gosta muito dele, não é? – a pergunta pegou o loiro de surpresa.

- Ah, er... – balbuciou. Sim, ele gostava, mais do que ela poderia imaginar... ou será que já imaginava?

- Eu fico feliz com isso, Jenny. – Donna tornou a falar, indo na direção do filho e passando a mão em seus cabelos cor de trigo. – É bom termos amigos. E vejo que você e Misha são muito bons amigos, meu filho.

- Sim... eu acho. – não conseguiu segurar a incerteza que ia no seu coração.

- Vocês brigaram? – perguntou Donna, suavemente.

- Hm, mais ou menos. – Jensen não sabia como explicar sem explicar muita coisa. – Nos... desentendemos sobre algumas coisas.

- Ah, Jenny, isso acontece. – sua mãe sempre lhe confortaria. – Amigos sempre brigam. É tudo uma questão de dialogar, de falar o que se sente. É por isso que você está indo esperá-lo, para falar com ele?

O garoto apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando. Se fosse tão simples quanto ela dizia...

- Eu espero que vocês se acertem. – Donna acrescentou, com um sorriso. – Mas lembre-se de que pode contar comigo, sempre, para o que quiser...

Olhando nos olhos dela, Jensen percebeu que talvez ela soubesse mais do que lhe dizia. Como eles diziam, mães sempre sabem dos filhos. De qualquer forma, ele não diria nada. Não por enquanto. Ele precisava entender a si mesmo, precisava saber o que aconteceria dali pra frente, se Misha o entenderia...

- Bom, mas você não vai ir sem tomar café, mocinho! – Donna Ackles voltou a falar como a super mãe que era. – Vamos, não quero ouvir reclamação!

Sem ter como argumentar, o loiro engoliu sua tigela de cereais, e saiu correndo antes que sua mãe o forçasse a comer mais. Ao fechar a porta da rua, deu um sorriso. Donna Ackles era a mulher mais incrível da Terra. Mas logo o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto, seu coração ficando mais apertado a cada passo que dava na direção da casa de Misha. Ele sabia que era cedo demais, que provavelmente o moreno só chegaria mais tarde... mas ficar em casa também não ajudaria em nada. Talvez na rua ele pudesse se distrair com alguma coisa.

O que não passou de uma ilusão. Sentado há a algumas casas de distância da residência dos Collins, escondido por uma árvore, Jensen viu as horas irem passando lentamente, enquanto se angustiava cada vez mais. A ideia de que Misha não voltaria para Dallas se tornava cada vez mais forte. As lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos verdes do loiro, por mais que ele se esforçasse para contê-las. Ele só esperava que nenhum dos vizinhos o notasse ali...

Já passava do meio dia e ele já estava quase desistindo. Estava cansado de esperar, com fome... Misha não viria. Resolvera ficar em Boston mesmo, longe dele. Já tinha se levantado, hesitando em dar o primeiro passo da volta para casa, quando viu a pick-up Cherokee 96 do Sr. Collins apontar no final da rua. Uma esperança brotou em seu peito. Ele tinha voltado. Certo... Quem sabe, quem sabe era por ele? Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido. Eles poderiam ser amigos de novo, só isso.

Mesmo morrendo de vontade de sair correndo e se postar na porta da casa, Jensen aguardou onde estava. Ele precisava ver ao menos o semblante do moreno para tomar mais coragem de ir falar com ele. Além do mais, seria realmente estranho ele estar esperando assim, na soleira dos Collins. Embora o loiro suspeitasse que o Sr. Collins já soubesse de algo, não era bom dar mais motivos.

Observou, com uma tensão crescente, as portas abrirem-se... Da porta da frente desceu Arthur Collins, que foi abrir o porta-malas. E da de trás... _ele _desceu. Os cabelos negros arrepiaram-se mais com a brisa que soprava. Mesmo de longe, Jensen podia ver o brilho daqueles olhos estonteantemente azuis. Sentiu-se idiota por sorrir daquele jeito, feito uma garota. Mas não conseguia evitar. Da mesma forma que não conseguia evitar que seu coração estivesse disparado, que seu rosto formigasse com aquela sensação de quentura...

Mas tudo isso sumiu de repente. O chão sumiu de repente quando mais alguém desceu do carro. E não qualquer alguém. Victoria Vantoch_. Vicky_... O que ela estava fazendo _naquele_ carro? Com _aquelas_ roupas? Com _aquele_ sorriso sonso para o lado de Misha? A resposta era óbvia, não era? Claro que ele a havia chamado pra ir buscá-lo no aeroporto. Porque os dois deveriam ter se comunicado bastante nas férias... como não se lembrara daquilo? Deveria ter perguntado a Alona... mas sua preocupação tinha sido outra... Céus, tinha sido mesmo um tolo! Sentiu a pequena esperança que nascera no seu coração partir-se em mil pedaços. Misha tinha voltado... mas não por ele. Tinha sido por _ela. _

Não consegui olhar mais. Virou-se e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde. Na casa dos Collins, Misha notou alguém lá longe, mas antes que pudesse identificar quem quer que fosse, Arthur o arrastou para dentro, Victoria entrando logo depois.

**J & M**

_**It breaks me down when I see your face**_

_(Acaba comigo quando eu vejo seu rosto)_

_**You look so different but you feel the same**_

_(Você parece tão diferente, mas se sente o mesmo)_

_**And I do not understand, I cannot comprehend**_

_(E eu não entendo, não consigo compreender)_

_**The chills your body sends**_

_(Esses arrepios que seu corpo provoca)_

_**Why did it have to end?**_

_(Por que têm que acabar?)_

Segunda-feira. Misha acordou cedo demais. Na verdade, nem dormira direito. Jensen não tinha aparecido no aeroporto – obviamente, ele nem ao menos sabia em qual vôo ele estaria, mas... nos filmes que ele tanto gostava, aconteciam os encontros mais improváveis, os amantes faziam coisas impossíveis por quem amavam... Certo, aquilo era devaneio, mas o loiro também não tinha ligado, ou aparecido em sua casa no restante do domingo.

Bom... quanto àquilo ele também não podia reclamar muito. Fora ele quem fugira, quem não dera sinal de vida durante um mês. Porque Jensen até tinha tentado se comunicar – seu pai lhe contara do telefonema, ele vira as mensagens no Facebook. Ainda assim, o moreno estava apreensivo para o momento em que finalmente veria o loiro dos olhos verdes novamente, uma vez que o rapaz não tinha sido muito claro nas tais mensagens.

Além disso, Misha estava intrigado com Victoria. A garota agira de um jeito muito estranho no dia anterior. Aquela roupas diferentes, o excesso de toques. E ela parecia... desconfortável. Como se estivesse agindo daquele jeito forçadamente. Mas ele não conseguira dar muita atenção àquilo. Seu pensamento estava a quadras de distância, na casa dos Ackles, onde Jensen se encontrava, fazendo sabe-se lá o quê. Tinha pensado em ligar para o loiro, mas faltou coragem.

De forma que, naquela manhã, ele contava os minutos, os segundos para que o ônibus amarelo que o levaria para a Kennedy High aparecesse. Se o Sr. Ackles não levasse o filho à escola, ele estaria no ônibus. Ali, Misha não poderia fugir. Teria de encarar os olhos verdes, estando eles frios ou não. Era sua prova de fogo. Portanto, não foi surpresa o suor frio e o coração disparado quando ele subiu os degraus de metal, por último na fila de jovens animados com o primeiro dia de aulas.

No segundo em que seus olhos pousaram naquela cena, ele quis descer. Mas o ônibus já estava em movimento e o moreno precisou se segurar para não cair. Em um dos bancos, mais para o fundo, Jensen estava sentado junto com Alona. Mas não apenas sentado... A cabeça do loiro estava no ombro dela e a garota acariciava os cabelos cor de trigo com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra fazia carícias no rosto de ângulos perfeitos.

Misha sentou-se no primeiro banco vazio que viu, sem se importar onde era ou do lado de quem. Ele só rezava para que nenhum dos dois o tivesse notado. Céus, o que era aquilo? Ele tentava organizar seus sentimentos, mas eram confusos demais. Queria fugir, mas ao mesmo tempo ir lá e tirar satisfações com Alona. Mas ele não tinha esse direito. Jensen era livre. E agora era mais que óbvio que não tinha interesse nenhum nele, Misha. Portanto, deveria estar com raiva por aquela cena estúpida no campo de beisebol. Era o raciocínio mais lógico.

- Não se atreva a chorar... – murmurou baixinho para si mesmo. Ele ainda tinha um pouco de dignidade, que não queria perder chorando em pleno ônibus da escola.

Enquanto ia encolhido no seu canto, o moreno lutava contra as lágrimas e a vontade de olhar para trás. Será que estariam se beijando? Não... não podia conceber aquela imagem. Não quando tivera a boca de Jensen tão perto da sua... Não quando o primeiro beijo do loiro deveria ser com ele. Droga, ele não podia ficar pensando aquilo! Talvez ainda tivesse a oportunidade de ser amigo dele. Precisava ficar calmo e ter uma conversa racional com Jensen, dizer que tudo tinha sido um acidente, que eles ainda eram amigos.

O único problema é que seu coração sabia que ele queria ser muito mais do que amigo. Será que ele saberia lidar com isso, estar perto de Jensen e ser só amigo?

**J & M**

_**I've taken time and thinking I don't think it's fair for us**_

_(Eu tenho tirado tempo e pensado, eu não acho que é justo para nós)_

_**To turn around and say goodbye**_

_(Nos viramos e dizer adeus)_

_**I have this feeling and I've finally found the words to say**_

_(Eu tenho esse sentimento e eu finalmente achei as palavras para dizer)_

_**But I can't tell you if you turn around and run away,**_

_(Mas eu não posso te falar se você se virar e fugir)_

_**Run away**_

_(Fugir)_

- Alona... aquele ali não é...?

- É, Jen. – a loira confirmou.

Ela e Jensen estavam no pátio da escola. Mais a frente, a figura meio franzina de Misha ia apressada, passando pelos estudantes que se reencontravam, fazendo a maior algazarra.

- Eu não... não o vi no ônibus. – Jensen murmurou.

Passara a viagem toda deitado no ombro da amiga. Por mais que ela tentasse lhe convencer, desde o dia anterior, que Misha e Victoria não estavam tendo nada, ele simplesmente não acreditava. Ainda mais porque Alona não parecia muito segura. Ela nem sabia explicar a roupa da amiga... segundo a loira, elas não tinham se falado muito nas férias, porque Victoria tinha viajado com os pais e só voltara quase no final das férias.

- Jen, fica calmo. – a voz da loira soou doce, enquanto ela dava um tapinha em seu ombro. – Vocês vão se entender. E eu vou conversar com a Vicky hoje. Fiquei curiosa com essa coisa dela estar toda "piriguete". Isso não faz o tipo dela.

- É, talvez faça agora, que ela está se esfregando com o Misha por aí... – o loiro não se conteve.

- Jen! – Alona exclamou, os olhos arregalados. – Não fale assim da Vicky. Olhe, eu tenho certeza de que isso tem uma explicação...

- Desculpe, Al. – Jensen começou a caminhar devagar. – Eu sei que ela é sua amiga também. É só que... cada vez que eu penso nisso... é mais forte que eu.

- Tudo bem. – a garota o acompanhou. – Eu te entendo. São os ciúmes falando... mas... eu posso dizer uma coisa? Você fica uma gracinha enciumado...

Jensen riu. Um riso meio eclipsado por aquele sentimento de ciúme e tristeza que tinha, mas ainda assim um riso. Teria de agradecer muito a Alona por todo o apoio que ela estava lhe dando.

Na Kennedy High School o humor não podia estar melhor. Além da alegria que todos tinham em rever os amigos e colegas depois das férias de Natal, uma outra novidade agitava os ânimos. A escola e o grêmio estudantil estavam promovendo um baile para o Dia dos Namorados, para arrecadar recursos para a reforma da quadra, alguma coisa assim. Panfletos estavam sendo distribuídos pelos membros do grêmio, pelas líderes de torcida e pelos jogadores do time de futebol – os dois últimos grupos apoiando o baile por ordem do Treinador Beaver.

- Aí, Ackles, pra você levar o seu namoradinho! – Jared Padalecki gritou assim que o viu em um dos corredores, atirando uma bolinha feita com um dos panfletos.

- Cala boca, Pada-besta! – Jensen retrucou, desviando-se da bolinha.

- Ah, é mesmo! – Jared continuou provocando, ignorando o aviso que o loiro lhe dava com os olhos. – Parece que ele trocou você pela nerdzinha do cabelo rosa... eles passaram por aqui agorinha mesmo, quase se beijando...

Jensen sentiu o sangue ferver. Em um segundo ele estava ao lado de Alona, no outro ele estava segurando Padalecki pela gola da jaqueta vermelha e amarela do time de futebol, prensando-o de encontro aos escaninhos mais próximos.

- Eu falei pra você calar a boca, Padalecki! – a fúria era visível nos olhos de Jensen.

O gigante moreno, apanhado de surpresa pelo gesto do loiro, ficou sem reação por um momento. Ao redor, os outros estudantes faziam um círculo, animados com a possibilidade de uma briga logo no primeiro dia de aulas. Alona estava paralisada. Mas logo Jared recuperou-se do susto e empurrou Jensen com força.

- Você é um homem morto, Ackles! – o moreno disse, avançando para cima do loiro, que estava pronto para revidar.

- As garotas querem parar com o showzinho? – uma voz grave disse, sobrepondo-se ao coro de "briga! briga! briga!" dos espectadores.

As vozes cessaram imediatamente. Jensen e Jared pararam antes de se atingirem com socos. Nenhum aluno se atreveria a não obedecer a uma ordem do Prof. Morgan. Ele tinha mais imponência que o Treinador Beaver, mais até que o próprio diretor, o Sr. Sheppard.

- Padalecki... – o homem disse, andando devagar até o quarterback. – Não conseguiu ficar nem até o fim do primeiro horário sem arrumar confusão? Você tem idéia do quão perto está de ser expulso, garoto?

Jared ficou calado, de olhos baixos.

- Ackles. – o professor voltou-se para o loiro. – Já você... é uma surpresa. Nunca vi você envolvido em confusão antes.

- Senhor... eu...

- Não quero ouvir suas justificativas, Ackles. – Morgan interrompeu. – Mas, se serve de alguma coisa, te aconselho a não começar agora.

Jensen sentia o rosto queimar, numa mistura da raiva que ainda pulsava no seu sangue e da vergonha de levar uma bronca do professor mais linha dura da escola antes mesmo do primeiro horário começar. Droga! Aquele Padalecki um dia ia se ver com ele, ah ia!

- Bom, espero que os ânimos tenham se acalmado. – Jeffrey Dean Morgan voltou a falar, dando um sorriso como se nada tivesse acontecido. – E, Padalecki, é melhor mesmo você parar com suas confusões. Sua sorte é que estou de muito bom humor e não vou levá-los para a diretoria. Você sabe perfeitamente que Beaver te chutaria do time mais rápido do que você consegue dizer "eu sou um idiota", não sabe?

O moreno limitou-se a balançar a cabeça.

- Muito bem, então. Todos de volta para suas vidas! – o professor disse, dispensando a platéia com um gesto. Em seguida, continuou seu caminho, retomando o seu ar sério.

Aos poucos as pessoas voltaram a se movimentar, as vozes a falar. Jared e Jensen ficaram parados por mais alguns segundos, antes do moreno alto fazer um gesto como se cortasse a garganta, murmurando as palavras "homem morto" para o loiro e sair pisando forte.

- Jensen! – Alona quase gritou, abraçando-o.

- Tá tudo bem, Al. – o loiro disse, confortando-a. – Eu não tenho medo dele. Ele é só um idiota crescido demais. Vamos. Meu pior teste é agora.

**J & M**

_**Run away, run away – **__**run away**_

_(Fugir, fugir – fugir__)_

_**Turn**__** around and run away, run away – run away**_

_(Se virar e fugir, fugir – fugir)_

_**Run away, run away – run away**_

_(Fugir, fugir – fugir__)_

_**But I can't tell you if you run away, run away **__**– run away**_

_(Mas eu não posso te dizer se você fugir, fugir – fugir)_

_**Turn**__** around and run away, run away – run away**_

_(Se virar e fugir, fugir – fugir)_

Estava sendo a pior manhã da vida de Jensen. E de Misha também. Os dois garotos sentaram-se lado a lado, como de costume, mas não poderiam estar mais distantes. Simplesmente não conseguiam olhar diretamente um para o outro. O "oi" em voz baixa que trocaram quando Jensen chegou não foi suficiente para aplacar o medo que ambos sentiam de estarem sendo odiados, não foi suficiente para tirar a certeza de que o outro já tinha arrumado companhia melhor.

A poucas carteiras de distância, Alona e Victoria trocavam bilhetinhos. A loira queria saber por que a morena estava tão diferente.

"_Cansei de ser a garota tímida, Al. Acho que preciso ser mais direta com o Misha." _

Alona leu e releu as sentenças da amiga. Estava de pés e mãos atadas. Não podia simplesmente dizer a ela que desistisse do moreno sem uma boa justificativa, mas também não podia contar sobre os sentimentos de Jensen, que lhe pedira segredo. Mas precisava fazer alguma coisa. Porque pra ela não havia dúvidas de que Misha também gostava de Jensen.

"_Tem certeza de que é o jeito certo? Você não é assim, Vicky... Além do mais... existem outros garotos além do Misha. Quem sabe... quem sabe ele não é o cara certo?"_

Victoria ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sempre tinha sido Alona quem a incentivara a conquistar Misha. Por que aquela atitude agora? Se não fossem amigas há tanto tempo, diria que a loira lhe escondia algo. Em um ponto ela tinha razão, aquelas roupas, a maquiagem, não combinava com ela. Mas a morena não sabia mais o que fazer. Talvez se ela fosse uma garota sexy, como as líderes de torcida, pudesse chamar a atenção de Misha, para que ele a visse como mais do que uma amiga ou companheira de estudos.

"_Qual é, Al? Foi você que tomou a iniciativa para que eu me aproximasse dele. Agora me diz que talvez ele não seja o cara certo? Ah... eu... na verdade eu acho que gosto dele. E queria muito que ele prestasse mais atenção em mim. Por isso a mudança. Eu preciso tentar, Al. E tem mais. Vou convidá-lo para ir ao baile comigo!"_

Alona mal teve tempo de ler a resposta da amiga. A Sra. Ferris, professora de Química, já estava de olho nas duas já fazia um tempo. Em um movimento quase felino, a mulher apanhara o bilhete das mãos da loira.

- Pode ser a primeira aula depois das férias, senhoritas, mas eu quero vocês prestando atenção como se fosse uma aula qualquer, tudo bem?

Enrubescidas, as duas garotas assentiram, voltando a atenção para suas anotações. Alona tentava pensar em um jeito de convencer a amiga a desistir daquela ideia louca de convidar Misha para o baile e ao mesmo tempo no que dizer para Jensen... Como ela tinha ido parar naquela situação?

Mas antes a loira pudesse encontrar uma solução o sinal tocou. E tudo aconteceu rápido demais. De repente Victoria estava ao lado de Misha. Alona apenas conseguiu ouvir a frase que ela dizia.

- Então, eu sei que normalmente é o contrário, os garotos é que convidam, mas... eu... você quer ir ao baile comigo?

Misha, de pé, sentiu o sangue gelar. Como assim, Victoria o estava convidando para ir ao baile? Por que tudo ultimamente parecia estar de cabeça para baixo? Ele e Jensen distantes daquele jeito, Victoria agindo daquela forma, Jensen dando trela para Alona... alguma coisa estava terrivelmente errada.

- Ah... – hesitou, seu olhar involuntariamente indo na direção do loiro, ainda sentado em sua carteira, o olhar perdido. – Claro. – ele ouviu sua voz dizendo. Por quê? Ele não queria ir ao baile com ninguém... Ninguém a não ser Jensen... Mas o loiro o odiava, ou no mínimo não estava nem aí para ele... Sua cabeça doeu com todas aquelas perguntas e possibilidades, mas o abraço de Victoria o sufocou.

- Misha! Que bom eu... – ela parou, diante da expressão do moreno. – Eu fico feliz... está tudo bem?

- Bem... acho... eu acho que sim. – Misha balbuciou, antes de sair andando pelo corredor. Victoria seguiu-o imediatamente, passando por Alona sem olhá-la.

Alona, por sua vez, não conseguia acreditar no que tinha visto. Seu olhar caiu sobre o loiro, que tinha os olhos marejados.

- Jen...

- Agora não, Al... – ele disse. – Eu só... quero ficar sozinho. _Por favor. _– acrescentou, quando a loira fez menção de falar alguma coisa.

Assentindo, a garota saiu da sala de aula, devagar, deixando o rapaz dos olhos verdes sozinho. Ainda ouviu quando uma ou mais carteiras foram jogadas no chão e o grito sufocado vindo de lá de dentro...

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** Wow! Tantos desencontros... Fico aqui, roendo as unhas. E fico triste, muito triste. Coitada da Vicky! Deve estar mesmo desesperada pra mudar tanto assim. Mas o amor faz isso com a gente, né? Nos deixa cegos e surdos para aquilo que não queremos perceber.

Pessoinhas que deixam review... Obrigada. Leio todos, sabia? Porque essa fic é do meu CassBoy, mas é um pouquinho minha também. _#Possessiva_

E você que lê sem deixar review... ò.ó Vai pra jaula do Tio Lu! Se meu lindinho recebe muitos reviews, deixo postar capítulos antes. Que tal? :-D _*barganhando descaradamente*_

**Nota do Autor: **Ufa! Leitores queridos, o capítulo ficou grande, mas acho que está bom, não é? Tanta coisa para acontecer, e eu não quis aumentar ainda mais a agonia dos nossos queridos com mais um capítulo! Espero que não tenha cansado muito vocês...

Anarco, querida, eu já disse que "Meu Primeiro Amor" não seria o que é sem você, suas ideias, comentários e incentivos! Claro que ela é sua também! XD!

Obrigado à _Nagase Doll Collins _pela informação sobre a mãe do Misha! Mais uma coisinha legal de saber sobre o nosso moreno dos olhos azuis! Ah, e obrigado sempre aos leitores que acompanham e deixam esses comentários tão carinhosos! Eles fazem meu dia tão melhor! E aos que não deixam... bem, Anarco deu o recado, hausahasuhas!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	10. Nunca fui beijado

**Músicas do capítulo: **_The Roof, _da Mariah Carey (para a parte do Baile) e _Teenage Dream, _que é da Kate Perry, mas aqui pense na versão do elenco de Glee (para a parte depois do baile)

**Links: **The Roof - ht*tp*:/www*.youtube*.com/watch*?v=*36BOI*GRMhv8 / Teenage Dream - ht*tp:*/www*.youtube*.com/*watch?*v=E46B*hMIRujI

**Obs.: **_The Roof _é uma das músicas mais bacanas da Mariah, então recomendo ver a letra completa! E a versão de _Teenage Dream _do vídeo falta o comecinho, mas é a edição do seriado. Mas pela net se encontra a versão completa também! Enfim, vamos ao que interessa!

* * *

_**Capítulo X – Nunca fui beijado**_

O Baile dos Namorados seria no próprio dia quatorze, que cairia em um sábado. O que significava que ainda faltava quase uma semana para aquela palhaçada. Porque para Jensen aquilo tudo era uma palhaçada. Aliás, depois do primeiro dia de aulas, o loiro não estava achando graça em mais nada. Nunca estivera tão irritadiço em toda sua vida. Era mesmo bom que Jared não estar mexendo com ele aqueles dias... Não se responsabilizava pelo que pudesse acontecer se perdesse o pouco controle de si mesmo.

Tudo por causa dele. Por que diabos ele tinha que aceitar o convite da oferecida da "Vicky"? Ah, claro, porque eles eram namoradinhos... Por mais que Alona dissesse que não, que Victoria ainda estava tentando conquistar Misha, essa certeza não saía da cabeça de Jensen. E isso fazia seu sangue ferver toda vez que via a morena das mechas rosa-chiclete desfilando pela escola naquela saia um tanto curta. Ou agarrada ao braço do moreno dos olhos azuis. Ou simplesmente falando com ele. Nunca imaginara que sentiria tanto ciúme em sua vida...

- Jensen, por favor, acalme-se! – Alona pediu, depois que ele fechou a porta do escaninho com tanta força que ela empenou um pouco.

- Eu não estou nervoso, Al. – ele respondeu, tentando não dar uma má resposta na amiga. Ela só queria ajudar. – Ainda não... – acrescentou, porém, como um aviso.

A loira suspirou e ficou calada. As coisas para ela não também não estavam muito boas. Alona simplesmente não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. As coisas não deveriam ser daquela maneira. Quando Misha retornasse, ele e Jensen deveriam se entender e serem felizes. Ela trataria de consolar Victoria e arrumar um outro pretendente para a amiga... Ao invés disso, Jensen estava uma pilha de nervos, Misha mais estranho que nunca e Victoria... Bom, Victoria tinha se afastado quase que completamente dela. O que mais doía para a loira de olhos amendoados. Antes das férias tudo estava bem entre elas e agora simplesmente Victoria era outra pessoa. Havia algo errado, muito errado...

Enquanto andavam, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, o casal de loiros cruzou com três garotas que andavam juntas. Mas não juntas simplesmente. As três líderes de torcida atraíam toda a atenção disponível em qualquer ambiente. Todas as cabeças do corredor se viravam para elas enquanto passavam e, se fosse um filme, estariam andando em câmera lenta. No entanto, nem Jensen nem Alona estavam realmente prestando atenção nelas... Por isso trombaram em cheio nas três garotas, que obviamente esperavam que _eles _se desviassem.

- Ei, porque não olham por onde... – Jensen começou a falar, zangado, quando viu em quem tinha trombado. Nem seu mau humor podia resistir a mais alta das três garotas, de cabelos ruivo-escuros.

- Você é quem precisa prestar atenção, docinho. – a garota disse, mas deu um sorriso um tanto malicioso. – Embora... trombar com você não seja uma coisa ruim. – ela passou um dedo por seu rosto, descendo lentamente até o queixo. – Só ande em melhores companhias, tudo bem? – acrescentou, olhando de soslaio para Alona, que encarava a morena em quem tinha trombado com raiva.

- Certamente não será na sua. – Jensen respondeu. A arrogância da ruiva o tirara do transe momentâneo causado por sua beleza. Ele não deixaria que ela ofendesse Alona daquele jeito.

- Hm... gostei da... atitude. – ela respondeu, sorrindo ainda mais. – Combina com seu tipo...

A ruiva deu uma risada. Mas não qualquer risada. Era um som extremamente agradável de ouvir. Qualquer um ficaria encantado somente com aquele som, mas ele era aliado a um sorriso perfeito, emoldurado pelos lábios provocantes da garota.

Jensen poderia jurar que, se em seu coração e em sua mente não houvesse mais espaço algum por causa de Misha, ele se apaixonaria por ela – isto é, se ela tivesse um ego menor, porque era visível que o dela era enorme.

- Bom, vamos, garotas. – ela disse, satisfeita em ver que o seu sorriso surtira efeito. – Temos mais o que fazer.

Àquela ordem, as duas outras meninas, duas morenas um pouco mais baixas que a ruiva, seguiram-na, enquanto ela passava por Jensen e Alona, em seu impecável andar de câmera lenta, a saia do uniforme de líder de torcida movendo-se graciosamente junto com ela.

- Era só o que me faltava... – Alona suspirou, enquanto ao redor as pessoas, que tinham parado de se mexer para ver o que aconteceria, voltaram às suas atividades. – Uma trombada com a Tríade.

- Com quem? – Jensen perguntou, ainda impressionado com a arrogância da ruiva.

- Vai me dizer que nunca ouviu falar delas? – Alona perguntou, incrédula, diante da pergunta do loiro.

- Hmmm, não... – o garoto deu de ombros. – Não que eu me lembre...

- Danneel Harris, a ruiva; Genevieve Cortese, a morena em quem eu trombei; e Sandra McCoy, a outra morena. – ela enumerou. – As três principais líderes de torcida da escola. E as garotas mais convencidas também. Só porque são superpopulares e bem de vida. Juntas elas formam a "Tríade". Não acredito que você nunca ouviu falar delas, Jen!

- Bom, eu não sou fã do time de futebol, nunca fui a nenhum jogo... – o loiro justificou. - E eu não ligo muito pra essas coisas de popularidade e grupinhos. Já devo ter ouvido falar, já devo ter visto, mas não ficou na memória.

- Bem... Mas parece que a Danneel ficou interessada em você. – a loira comentou.

- Pois ela está perdendo o tempo dela. – Jensen não hesitou em dizer. – Ela é muito bonita, mas... Mesmo... mesmo que eu... que eu não gostasse de outra pessoa, meu gênio não foi com o dela.

Alona abafou um risinho.

- Jen, você não existe! Noventa por cento dos garotos dessa escola morreriam por um simples olhar dela...

Jensen deu de ombros. O único olhar que ele queria não era seu. Pelo olhar de Misha Collins sim, ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa, por aquele olhar ele morreria.

**J & M**

- Victoria, pára de falar nesse baile, por favor. – Misha pediu, com o máximo de educação que conseguiu. O moreno já não agüentava mais a garota planejando com que roupa iria, onde eles se encontrariam, dizendo que ia ser muito legal, que iam se divertir... Pelo amor de Deus, onde estava a Victoria que ele deixara em Dallas antes das férias?

- Ah... certo, Mi. – ela disse, o a expressão murchando. – Eu achei que você estivesse feliz em ir.

- Não é isso... – o moreno tentou se explicar.

Mas teria que mentir. Porque ele não estava feliz. Ainda não sabia porque tinha aceitado ir naquela porcaria de baile. A explicação que tinha era ter ficado tão nervoso e surpreso com o convite repentino de Victoria, que disse sim, sem pensar direito. E agora estava sem graça de dizer que não tinha a mínima vontade de ir.

- É o quê? – Victoria quis saber.

A morena estava tão confusa e perdida quanto Misha. Passara as férias tentando definir o que ela sentia pelo garoto. No começo era uma espécie de fascínio. Que garota não ficaria fascinada por aqueles olhos azuis? Depois, quando Alona os aproximara com aquela idéia louca do trabalho do Sr. Morgan, ela descobrira nele aspectos muito mais atraentes que sua beleza: seu gosto pelos estudos, seu bom humor contagiante, sua timidez engraçada, sua personalidade reservada para os estranhos e extrovertida para os mais próximos... Tudo nele era encantador.

Mas, por mais que eles se dessem muito bem, parecia que ele não gostava dela tanto quanto ela gostava dele. O que ela estava fazendo de errado? Ela suspeitava daquela amizade toda com Jensen... Mas não, não poderia ser verdade. Preferia acreditar que ela precisava apenas mudar sua atitude, talvez. É, alguns garotos precisavam de uma abordagem mais "agressiva". E era o que ela estava tentando fazer. Quem sabe se ela fosse com uma das garotas da Tríade ele não prestaria atenção nela?

- É que eu não gosto muito de bailes, essas coisas. – Misha desconversou. Não era uma inverdade.

- Ah, mas vai ser legal! – Victoria tentou animá-lo.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu, sem convicção. Precisava mudar logo de assunto. – Escuta, tem chance de o seu pai me dar uma carona hoje? Eu preciso, er, ajudar meu pai com algumas coisas e quanto mais cedo eu chegar, melhor.

Outra mentira. A verdade é que não queria voltar no mesmo ônibus do novo casal vinte da escola. Ver Jensen e Alona juntos fazia suas entranhas se revirarem e queimarem. Ciúmes. O sentimento que tivera ao vê-los de mãos dadas naquela tarde tão distante, na biblioteca, não era nada se comparado ao que experimentava agora.

E junto a ele uma dor que nunca tinha sentido com tanta força: a rejeição. Ele tentava agir normalmente, mostrar a Jensen que ele ainda queria ser seu amigo, mas simplesmente não conseguia, por causa daquela dor. Porque ele queria ser mais do que amigo. E porque ele não suportava vê-lo rendido às carícias de Alona.

Por isso ele agora passava a maior parte do seu tempo com Victoria, enquanto o loiro ficava com Alona. Na sala de aula, mal se cumprimentavam, pouco se olhavam. Aquilo era simplesmente enlouquecedor. O moreno chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de largar tudo e voltar para Boston. Mas lembrou-se de Sasha, do irmão lhe encorajando. Ele seria forte. Ele superaria aquela distância de Jensen e aquela dor e seria o bom amigo que tinha sido. Mas por ora... Ele tinha que descobrir como lidar com aquela nova Victoria...

**J & M**

- Misha, eu preciso falar com você! – Alona disse, abordando o moreno assim que ele desceu do ônibus.

Naquela manhã, Jensen tinha pegado carona com o pai. Faltavam poucos dias para o baile, e o loiro e Misha continuavam naquela situação de mal se falarem. Alona sentia-se terrivelmente mal, pelo amigo, por Misha e também por Victoria, que estava no meio daquilo tudo. Tentara encontrar uma solução, mas não lhe ocorria nenhuma das suas idéias brilhantes. Estava sem opções. Precisava arriscar uma abordagem ao vértice principal daquele triângulo: Misha.

- Ah... tudo bem. – o rapaz respondeu, reticente.

- Certo... – a loira disse, tomando fôlego. Precisava ser bem cuidadosa para dar o seu recado sem expor Jensen. O loiro pedira segredo, não poderia traí-lo, e ela também não sabia com certeza o que Misha sentia. – É sobre... sobre a Vicky. Ela tem... andado estranha ultimamente.

- Eu reparei. – Misha respondeu.

- Bom, Misha... Você sabe o que está acontecendo, não sabe? – Alona questionara.

- Como... como assim? – Misha disse, esquivo.

- Misha, ela está fazendo isso por você! – a garota disse, o tom de voz se elevando um pouquinho. – E... Sinceramente, eu acho que você tem que se posicionar. Diga a ela o que você realmente quer. Mesmo que isso a magoe. É melhor do que você dar falsas esperanças.

- Alona, você deve estar entendendo errado... – o moreno continuou se esquivando. – Eu não estou dando falsas esperanças a ninguém. Eu nunca... Nunca disse a ela que queria ser mais que amigo.

- Nem nunca disse que não queria. – a loira pontuou, firme.

Misha se encolheu diante do argumento da loira. Estava vermelho, os olhos se movendo de um lado para o outro.

- Olha, Al... eu... eu realmente estou confuso com essa mudança da Vicky, mas, sinceramente, não quero falar do que sinto ou não com você. – retrucou, se irritando.

Não tinha gostado nada de ser acuado assim. Muito embora o raciocínio de Alona estivesse certo, ela também sabia de outras coisas. Ela tinha visto o que tinha acontecido no campo de beisebol. A lembrança de que fora ela que interrompera o momento fez o sangue correr mais rápido por suas veias. Na verdade, ela era o motivo por trás de tudo. Quem sabe Jensen não se aproximaria se _ela _não estivesse o tempo todo ao redor dele.

- Quer saber, por que você não volta pro Jensen? – explodiu, a raiva e o ciúme pedindo para serem despejados em cima dela. – Ele sim, parece gostar da sua companhia e do seu falatório.

- Misha, você... – Alona começou, mas parou com a boca aberta. De repente ela teve a certeza: Misha gostava de Jensen. Ele estava com ciúmes dela. Deveria estar pensando que ela e o loiro... Claro! Só podia ser. – Misha, me escuta! – acrescentou, puxando o moreno pelo braço, pois ele já ia apressando o passo.

Era agora ou nunca. Misha precisava saber que Jensen só estava daquele jeito porque estava magoado com a distância dele, pensando que o moreno o odiava, que estava saindo com Victoria. A loira estava certa de que aquela confusão se desfaria se ele soubesse de tudo. Jensen entenderia... Teria que entender.

- Misha... – ela começou, tentando encontrar as palavras rapidamente, pois o rapaz fez menção de ir embora. – Misha, tudo isso é um grande mal-entendido... Jensen está... Ele gosta...

- De você, não é? – uma voz um pouco mais grave que a de Alona completou a frase.

- Vicky... não... – Alona balbuciou. A amiga surgira de algum lugar. A encarava com olhos de fúria. Por um segundo a loira perdeu o rumo do que estava dizendo e, no momento seguinte, Misha e Victoria já estavam se afastando. – Vicky! Misha!

Nenhum dos dois olhou. Alona, contrariando sua boa educação, soltou um palavrão. Provavelmente Misha tinha tomado seu silêncio atônito como uma confirmação da acusação de Victoria. Desconsolada, a loira caminhou para a o prédio de tijolos vermelhos, pensando que apenas tinha piorado as coisas...

**J & M**

Na sexta feira antes do baile, o clima da escola estava realmente insuportável. Jensen estava pensando seriamente em fingir estar passando mal para poder ir embora. Já não agüentava mais a decoração de corações, os cartazes, as conversinhas e risinhos das pessoas planejando como iriam, com quem iriam, o que fariam lá... Ele queria que o mundo explodisse no Dia dos Namorados.

- Alona, esquece, eu já disse que não vou! – repetiu, pela décima vez para a amiga, na hora do almoço.

- Jensen, você sabe quantos convites eu dispensei para ir com você? – a loira disse, com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Boba que você foi. – Jensen disse, de mau humor. – Você sabia que eu não iria. Como eu posso ir a esse baile ver o Misha se agarrando com a _Vicky_?

Alona suspirou. Lembrou-se da tentativa desesperada do dia anterior. Victoria não olhara para ela desde então. Misha tampouco tinha se aproximado dela ou de Jensen. Mas ainda havia esperança. Naquele baile o loiro e o moreno se acertariam ou ela não se chamava Alona Tal. E depois ela precisaria se entender com a amiga. Agora estava claro que a morena a via como alguém que estava se colocando entre ela e Misha.

- Jen, por favor, confie em mim! – ela ainda insistiu.

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas. Mesmo sem ter prestado muita atenção na amiga por boa parte do semestre anterior, ele sabia que Alona era capaz de aprontar.

- Al, o que você está armando? – perguntou, cauteloso.

- Por enquanto nada... – ela respondeu, misteriosa. – Mas vamos ao baile comigo!

- Ai, Alona... Tá bom! – o loiro se deu por vencido. Iria dar um voto de confiança à amiga. – Mas vou avisando que não vai beijar ninguém se estiver dependendo de mim...

Alona riu, acompanhada pelo amigo. Pelo jeito, ele parecia estar mais confortável com aquela coisa de gostar de um garoto. Pelo menos isso era uma coisa boa no meio daquela confusão toda.

- Até parece que você não me conhece um pouco, não é Jenny? – a loira brincou, piscando.

Jensen riu mais um pouco ainda, antes do sinal tocar e ele se lembrar de que passaria mais duas horas ao lado de um Misha que o ignorava completamente.

**J & M**

_**And my heart was pounding**_

_(E o meu coração estava martelando)_

_**My inner voice resounding**_

_(Minha voz interior ressoando)_

_**Begging me to turn away**_

_(Me implorando para ir embora)_

Jensen estava se sentindo ridículo por ter de ir ao baile de carona com o pai. Tirar sua licença de motorista seria a primeira coisa que faria depois daquele baile estúpido.

- Que horas você quer que eu te busque? – Roger Ackles perguntou, quando saíam da garagem.

- Ah, dez? – arriscou o loiro.

- Jen, o baile começa às nove, você só quer ficar uma hora? – o homem estranhou.

- Estou brincando. – Jensen disse, mas não parecia muito uma brincadeira. – A hora que o senhor quiser me (buscar)está bom.

Roger ergueu as sobrancelhas. Seu filho era mesmo um adolescente de dezessete anos indo para uma festa?

- Bem, me ligue quando quiser voltar, tudo bem? – disse por fim. – Desde que não seja muito depois de uma da manhã.

- Okdok. – o rapaz respondeu. Por ele, nem estaria indo.

Quando chegaram à casa dos Tal, o loiro desceu do carro e tocou a campainha. Não demorou muito e Alona abriu a porta. Estava magnífica: o cabelo louro arrumando em um penteado leve, preso apenas no alto da cabeça com pequenas presilhas vermelhas em forma de borboleta, de modo que as pontas lhe caíam sobre os ombros. Ombros que estavam nus, pois ela usava uma blusa tomara que caia branca, de tecido leve, combinando com a saia rosa bebê pouco acima dos joelhos. Já os sapatos eram cor de prata, mas tinham o salto vermelho.

- Ei... – disse Jensen, admirado com a produção da amiga. – Você está linda.

- Obrigada! – ela respondeu, radiante.

- Vai ficar com vergonha de mim, tão simples...

- Você está ótimo! – ela disse, aceitando o braço que o loiro oferecia. – Está um gatinho!

O loiro sorriu, mas ainda assim estava sem graça. Tentou se arrumar bem para o tal baile, mesmo sem ter vontade. Era obrigatório usar alguma coisa vermelha, "a cor da paixão", diziam os panfletos anunciando o baile. Portanto, Jensen vestia uma camiseta vermelha, estampada com um dragão dourado nas costas. Quase não usava aquela camisa, era um tanto justa, ele ficava parecendo um daqueles mauricinhos exibidos. Pegou sua jeans menos surrada, um tênis branco e arrumou bem os cabelos. Era o melhor que conseguia fazer.

- Você está lindo, é sério. – disse Alona.

- Ah, Al, não estou preocupado com isso. – ele disse, antes de entrarem no carro. Ele não devia estar indoàquela porcaria de baile. – Você sabe com o que eu...

- Confie em mim, Jen. – a loira interrompeu, com um sorriso misterioso. – Confie em mim.

_**But I **__**just had to see your face**_

_(Mas eu precisava ver o seu rosto)_

_**To feel alive**_

_(Para me sentir vivo)_

No banco do carona da Cherokee, Misha estava apreensivo. O que contrastava visivelmente com a alegria de seu pai, enquanto ele fazia o trajeto até a casa dos Vantoch. O moreno percebera que ele estava bem contente naquelas semanas. Algo lhe dizia que isso estava ligado ao seu afastamento de Jensen. De novo seu coração deu um solavanco e seu estômago despencou ao pensar naquele nome. Não sabia se o loiro ia ou não ao baile. Mas também não fazia muita diferença... Ele certamente estaria com Alona.

- Filho, vá buscar a moça! – Arthur disse, indicando a porta. Já deviam estar parados ali há algum tempo para ele estar lhe chamando a atenção.

Balançando a cabeça, o rapaz desceu do carro e caminhou devagar até a soleira da porta. Trazia nas mãos um pequeno ramalhete de rosas (_"é educado e elegante!",_ seu pai dissera) no mesmo tom vermelho de sua gravata, que contrastava com sua camisa social branca – colocada de modo bem esportivo, mangas um pouco dobradas, colarinho aberto. O branco por sua vez fazia contraste com o preto da calça e dos sapatênis.

- Misha! – Victoria exclamou assim que viu o rapaz, seus olhos brilhando.

- Ei, Vicky. – o moreno respondeu, tentando demonstrar entusiasmo. – Você está bonita. – comentou.

E ela estava mesmo. Diferente do habitual, mas bonita, em um vestido de seda de frente única e um tanto curto, vermelho vivo, do mesmo tom do batom. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque elegante, as mechas rosa-chiclete nas pontas cobrindo sua nuca, enroladas em cachos definidos. Ela estava um pouco mais alta graças aos saltos agulha de suas sandálias cor de palha.

- Você também. – ela disse, cheia de admiração.

- Bom, para você... – Misha disse, entregando o ramalhete, ao que Victoria abriu um sorriso enorme.

Devagar, os dois entraram no carro, sem trocarem palavra. Misha sentia um aperto cada vez maior no coração, as palavras de Alona voltando-lhe à mente a cada segundo. Por mais que estivesse com raiva dela, a loira estava certa. Ele não podia continuar dando esperanças à Victoria. Ele gostava dela como amiga, mas seu coração pertencia à outra pessoa. Jensen. Mesmo que o loiro não o quisesse, aquela era a verdade.

E de repente a vontade de ver o loiro era grande demais... Uma parte dele queria desesperadamente pedir, implorar que seu pai desse meia volta e fosse para a casa dos Ackles. Mas a outra dizia que seria perda de tempo e que simplesmente não era possível. Ele estava preso ali, ao lado de Victoria, indo para o baile...

_**And then you casually walked in the room**_

_(E você casualmente entrou no salão)_

_**And I was twisted in the web of my desire for you**_

_(E eu estava preso na rede do meu desejo por você)_

_**My **__**apprehension blew away**_

_(Minha apreens__ão foi embora)_

A quadra coberta da Kennedy High estava completamente diferente. A comissão de organização do baile tinha caprichado na decoração, com todos aqueles cupidos e corações pendurados, as mesas forradas de vermelho e as luzes de boate. Aqui e ali haviam espaços mais despojados, com pufes coloridos jogados. Em um dos cantos havia uma enorme mesa com frios, salgados, refrigerantes e ponche – evidentemente sem álcool, mas nada que alguns alunos não pudessem burlar, levando suas próprias bebidas. Mais ou menos no centro as pessoas se concentravam em uma pista de dança, animada por um DJ contratado.

- Jensen, tente se divertir um pouco... – Alona tentava distrair o amigo, que estava sentado e com cara de emburrado.

- Eu não vou nem responder, Al. – o loiro disse, sem olhar a amiga. – Você pode ir dançar, se quiser, não vou ficar te atrapalhando com meu mau humor.

- Não vou ir dançar coisa nenhuma! – a garota disse, abraçando-o. – Ainda não...

Jensen nem quis questionar o que aquele ar misterioso queria dizer. Ela com certeza só responderia "confie em mim", como pouco antes. A verdade era que o loiro queria ir embora. Mas ao mesmo tempo queria ficar. Seus olhos corriam a multidão, tentando identificar apenas uma pessoa naquela meia luz. Queria ao menos ver como ele estaria...

E então ele o viu. Entrando pelo túnel de balões vermelhos e brancos instalado na quadra. Sentiu o coração acelerar e aquela sensação de borboletas no estômago. Pouco importava que Victoria estivesse ao seu lado... _Ele _estava ali.

- Ah... eu vou buscar umas bebidas... – Alona disse, olhando na direção da entrada também. – Não demoro.

Jensen mal ouviu o que ela tinha dito, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Seu corpo estava paralisado, preso entre os comandos contraditórios de seu cérebro: permanecer ali ou ir até o moreno e dizer logo que o amava, sem se importar com as conseqüências.

_**I only wanted you**_

_(Eu só queria que você)_

_**To taste my sadness as you kiss me in the dark**_

_(Provasse minha tristeza enquanto me beijava no escuro)_

"_Onde é que Alona tinha se metido?"_, Jensen pensava. Estava pensando seriamente em procurar por alguém que tivesse uma cerveja ou alguma vodka, para aliviar sua tensão. Seus olhos não perdiam de vista Misha e Victoria, do outro lado da quadra.

Mas de repente sua visão foi bloqueada. Em um vestido vermelho sangue, que ia pouco acima dos joelhos, mas generoso no decote, a silhueta de modelo marcada por um cinto largo preto, vinha Danneel Harris. Não estava acompanhada de suas seguidoras fiéis, Genevieve e Sandra. Sem cerimônias, sentou-se no colo do loiro.

- Da... Danneel, o quê...? – Jensen tentou perguntar, espantado com a ousadia da ruiva.

- Estou trabalhando, docinho. – ela disse. Segurava nas mãos um pedaço de papel cor de rosa, e passou de leve pela face do loiro. – Correio elegante. – completou, explicando o que era.

Em um gesto mais ousado ainda, enfiou a mão pelo bolso do jeans do rapaz, deixando-a lá por um tempo maior do que o necessário para depositar o papel. O sorriso que deu ao ver o rosto de Jensen ficar tão vermelho quanto seu vestido foi escandaloso.

- Estou vendo que esse trabalhinho que o Beaver me obrigou a fazer tem suas compensações. – ela disse, a voz zombeteira. Tão rápido quanto veio, deu um leve beijo na testa do garoto e foi embora, afastando-se em seu andar de câmera lenta.

Passado o atordoamento, Jensen enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou o papel, enfeitado com corações. Que palhaçada era aquela? Quase amassou-o sem nem ler. Por fim, com um suspiro, abriu-o.

"_Me encontre perto do placar do campo de futebol. Preciso falar com você. Misha"_

Do outro lado da quadra, Misha acabara de receber das mãos de Genevieve Cortese um papel rosa muito semelhante, só que assinado por Jensen.

- O que é? – perguntou Victoria, a voz deixando transparecer certo ciúme.

- Na... nada. – a voz de Misha tremeu. – Ah, vem, você queria dançar. – chamou, praticamente arrastando a garota para a pista.

Ele precisava fazer algum movimento. Jensen chamando por ele? Deveria ir ou não? Aquilo provavelmente era uma brincadeira de mal gosto de Jared ou algum dos idiotas do time de futebol. Mas ele não conseguia evitar o sentimento de esperança que brotava em seu coração. Jensen poderia estar realmente querendo falar com ele. E ele diria que não se importava que ele estivesse com Alona, que ele queria ficar ao seu lado, como o bom amigo que fora.

O moreno estava tão empolgado com aquele pensamento que nem percebeu que a música tinha mudado para uma batida mais lenta e que Victoria passava os braços por seu pescoço, puxando-o mais para perto.

- Misha... – a voz da morena sussurrou, perto demais, chamando sua atenção.

Só então ele reparou no que estava prestes a acontecer. Não, ele não poderia fazer aquilo. Primeiro porque não gostava de Victoria e, como Alona pontuara, não tinha aquele direito. Segundo porque... Se alguém tinha direito ao seu primeiro beijo, aquele alguém era Jensen Ackles.

- Victoria... eu... eu sinto muito. – disse, soltando-se dos braços dela e se afastando, sumindo na multidão, deixando a garota no meio da quadra, de olhos atônitos.

Não muito longe, Alona sorriu ao ver o moreno passar por ela sem nem a notar. O sorriso da loira diminuiu, porém, quando viu sua amiga ainda parada no mesmo lugar, se esforçando para conter as lágrimas que brotavam nos olhos maquiados. Sua missão aquela noite ainda não estava terminada...

**J & M**

_**You think I'm pretty without any makeup on**_

_(Você me acha bonita sem qualquer maquiagem)_

_**You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong**_

_(Você me acha engraçada quando eu conto a piada errado)_

_**I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down**_

_(Eu sei que você me entende, então eu abaixo minhas defesas, abaixo)_

_**Before you met me I was alright but**_

_(Antes de você me conhecer eu estava bem, mas)_

_**Things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**_

_(As coisas estavam meio difíceis, você me trouxe para a vida)_

_**Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**_

_(Agora todo Fevereiro você será meu namorado, namorado)_

Junto ao placar, mal iluminado pelos postes ao redor do campo de futebol, Jensen andava de um lado para o outro, torcendo as mãos, ansioso. Estava com medo de passar mal, tão rápido que seu coração batia, o suor frio escorrendo pela testa. Não hesitara um segundo ao ler o bilhete, mas agora, sozinho no campo de futebol, começava a imaginar se aquilo tudo não era alguma armação, uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Estava tão ansioso que nem percebeu a mudança da música mais agitada para uma música lenta, lá dentro da quadra. Menos ainda o som abafado dos passos de alguém que vinha apressado. Estacou de repente ao ver ali, diante de seus olhos arregalados a figura de Misha Collins, tão estático quanto ele.

Durante longos minutos, que pareceram horas, eles se olharam, sem nenhum movimento a não ser o do peito subindo e descendo com a respiração descontrolada de ambos. Jensen imaginara tantas vezes aquele momento, pensara em tantas coisas para dizer, mas simplesmente não conseguia formular nenhum pensamento coerente. Misha tentava raciocinar, mas seu cérebro estava em choque, aparentemente preocupado apenas em fazer seu coração bater rápido demais.

Então, ao mesmo tempo, eles deram um passo, encurtando um pouco a distância.

- Mi... Misha. – Jensen quebrou o silêncio, embora sua voz tivesse saído tão baixo que foi parcialmente abafada pela música alta vinda da quadra.

- Jensen... – o moreno respondeu.

Mais um longo silêncio. Jensen começava a suar mais ainda, sentindo-se extremamente ridículo. Caramba, porque ele não conseguia falar nada? Tudo o que ele precisava era dizer que gostava muito de Misha, mesmo que o sentimento dele não fosse recíproco, que o moreno era importante por demais em sua vida... Misha relembrava as palavras de Sasha, mas agora elas pareciam distantes demais, e ele sentia-se mais covarde que nunca, sem coragem de dizer ao loiro o que sentia.

- Misha, eu... – o rapaz dos olhos verdes finalmente disse, mas ao mesmo tempo o dos olhos azuis disse seu nome. – Caramba, Misha, eu preciso acabar com isso! – falou, quando um outro silêncio incômodo se iniciou.

Aproximou-se mais, ignorando o formigamento que começou a se espalhar pelo seu corpo.

- Puxa... Mi... eu só queria te dizer que... – ele parou. Como iria falar? – Escuta... eu vou entender, tentar entender, se você não quiser mais olhar na minha cara, mas... Eu gostaria muito que ainda pudéssemos ser amigos. Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu no campo de beisebol. Sinto porque eu sei que por causa disso provavelmente você me odeia agora. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não posso ignorar o que aquilo provocou em mim... Misha... Agora eu sei que... eu... eu te amo!

O loiro parou para puxar ar. Falara tudo de uma vez só, com medo de não conseguir dizer nada. E aquela sensação de aperto no peito ainda piorava tudo.

- Nunca imaginei que isso fosse acontecer comigo. Não consigo entender ainda, queria que você pudesse me ajudar... Mi, você mudou minha vida... – continuou, deixando seu coração ditar as palavras. - Eu vi que algumas pessoas merecem ver o Jensen de verdade, que eu não preciso sempre me esconder... E, por mais que você esteja com a Victoria, eu não queria que ficássemos assim. Eu juro que vou tentar ser apenas o seu amigo...

Droga, por que ele tinha que chorar? O que Misha iria pensar?

- Jen... eu...

O moreno estava mais atordoado que antes. Jensen não podia estar dizendo aquelas palavras. Ele... o amava? Pensava que ele, Misha, estava com Victoria? Estava chorando? Aquilo não estava acontecendo, não parecia real. Seria possível que estivera enganado aquele tempo todo?

- Jensen... eu e Victoria... não estamos... Você e Alona sim...

- Alona é apenas uma boa amiga, Mi. – Jensen respondeu à afirmação incompleta. – Ela esteve ao meu lado desde aquela tarde no campo de beisebol. Ela diz que você também gosta de mim... – acrescentou, dando um sorriso amargo. – Claro que não é verdade... Você está com a Vicky...

Misha não acreditava que tinha sido tão bobo. Seu pensamento voltou para a conversa estranha que tivera com a loira dois dias antes, conversa que fora interrompida por Victoria. A loira estivera prestes a dizer que Jensen gostava dele?

- Victoria e eu não... estamos juntos. – o moreno negou mais uma vez, quase automaticamente, sua mente atordoada tentando juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça.

_**Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love**_

_(Vamos até o fim essa noite, sem arrependimentos, só amor)_

Como um raio atingindo o solo, a compreensão atingiu seu cérebro, aquela sensação de choque se espalhando rapidamente para cada parte de seu corpo. No entanto, antes que aquilo pudesse fazer algum sentido, se viu novamente próximo demais do loiro. Não saberia dizer se fora ele quem se aproximara, pois estivera atordoado demais.

Seu coração batia descontroladamente, sua respiração era inconstante, pois cada vez que inspirava o ar carregado com o cheiro de Jensen ele perdia o sentido das coisas. Em sua cabeça tudo rodava, os sons da festa se misturavam ao martelar do coração em seu peito. Os olhos azuis se perdiam nos verdes cada vez mais próximos, a respiração do loiro cada vez mais misturada à sua, o calor de seu corpo aquecendo-o...

Então aconteceu. Tudo silenciou no momento em que os lábios macios de Jensen tocaram os seus. Nada mais importava no mundo. Sua vida, sua existência estava naqueles lábios, começava ali e terminava ali.

_**You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream**_

_(Você me faz sentir como se eu estivesse vivendo um sonho adolescente)_

_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_

_(O jeito que você me excita, eu não consigo dormir)_

_**Let's run away and don't ever look back**__**, don't ever look back**_

_(Vamos fugir e não olhar pra trás nunca mais, não olhar pra trás nunca mais)_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_

_(Meu coração pára quando você me olha)_

_**Just one touch now baby I believe this is real**_

_(Só um toque, baby, agora eu acredito que isso é real)_

_**So take a chance and don't ever look back**__**, don't ever look back**_

_(Então arrisque-se e não olhe mais pra trás, não olhe mais pra trás)_

Jensen não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Quando entendeu que Misha e Victoria não estavam juntos ele sabia que aquela era sua chance, que precisava arriscar. Na verdade seu corpo entendeu mais do que a sua cabeça, pois ele se aproximou sem ao menos perceber. E então seus lábios estavam junto aos do moreno. No toque mais suave que ele já tinha sentido, no gosto mais doce que já havia experimentado.

Por mais que ele quisesse ficar preso àquela boca por toda a eternidade, em um momento eles se separaram. O loiro abriu os olhos para encarar os de Misha. Achou que seria a última coisa que veria, tão rápido seu coração batia, tão quente ele estava, tão acelerada estava sua respiração.

Mas no segundo seguinte ele sentiu novamente a pressão dos lábios do moreno nos seus, só que dessa vez mais urgente, mais desesperada. A boca de Misha se movimentava, obrigando a sua abrir-se para receber a língua quente e molhada do moreno. Nenhum dos dois sabia bem como fazer aquilo, mas era instintivo. Logo sua própria língua dançava junto com a dele, em movimentos apressados, os dois ávidos para explorar cada espaço possível...

E era bom, muito bom. Misha tinha um gosto bom, o toque de sua língua fazia arrepios descerem por suas costas, e partes do seu corpo reagirem imediatamente. Tomado de desejo, o loiro puxou o corpo do moreno mais para perto. Precisava senti-lo, precisava saber que aquilo não era um sonho.

Ao sentir o loiro apertando-o contra si, Misha deixou escapar um gemido. Passou suas mãos pelo pescoço do outro, acariciando os cabelos cor de trigo, e sentiu as mãos do loiro descendo por suas costas, indo e voltando, fazendo cada terminação nervosa entrar em curto-circuito.

Por fim, tiveram de parar para respirar. Olharam-se mais uma vez, mas dessa vez não havia medo, não havia incerteza. O brilho em suas íris era da mais pura felicidade. Estavam ofegantes, com o rosto afogueado e com um sorriso enorme.

- Misha...

- Jensen...

- Eu te amo. – disseram juntos.

Era verdade. Nenhum dos dois tinha experimentado o que era o amor, mas não poderia ser outra coisa. Não poderia haver outra explicação para aquilo que agora lhes preenchia o peito, que lhes fazia sentirem-se vivos como nunca tinham estado. Ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo, os olhos buscando cada detalhe no rosto do outro, como se só agora pudessem ver de verdade a beleza que havia neles.

- Então... – Misha disse, por fim. – Nosso primeiro beijo...

- O primeiro. – Jensen disse, sorrindo. – O primeiro de muitos... – acrescentou, pegando a mão de Misha e levando-o para trás do placar. – Ainda temos uma noite toda...

Misha não conseguiu pensar numa resposta. Mas não era necessário responder. E, mesmo que fosse, Jensen estava novamente juntando seus lábios, e, naquele beijo, não havia espaço para nenhum pensamento. Apenas para a certeza de que se amavam.

_**I finally found you**_

_(Eu finalmente te encontrei)_

_**My missing puzzle piece **_

_(A peça que faltava no meu quebra-cabeça)_

_**I'm complete**_

_(Estou completa)_

**J & M**

Ele só fora àquela porcaria de baile porque o resto do time ia, e, como quarterback e capitão ele não poderia faltar. Mas, como previra, tudo estava muito chato. A começar por aquela Genevieve. Podia ser muito bonita, uma tremenda gostosa, mas não era capaz de falar uma coisa interessante sequer. Bom, pelo menos ele dera uns amassos com ela...

Mas estava muito entediado. Aquela escola o entediava. As pessoas o entediavam. A começar por seus pais, passando pelos professores e chegando ao resto do mundo. Às vezes ele mesmo não se entendia. Sempre lhe diziam que ele reclamava demais, que sua vida era muito boa, que ele tinha tudo... Mas o que ele tinha, de verdade? Sabia que tinha uma posição importante no time, que as pessoas tinham medo dele, mas isso não era suficiente. Ele queria que alguém o entendesse e que o ajudasse a se entender. Porque havia coisas nele que não tinha coragem de encarar.

Esses eram os pensamentos de Jared Padalecki, enquanto andava em volta do campo de futebol, cansado de ficar no tumulto dentro da quadra. Mas foram interrompidos quando avistou duas figuras não muito longe, perto do placar. Por instinto, escondeu-se nas sombras debaixo de uma das arquibancadas, forçando a visão para ver quem era.

- Ora, ora... Ackles e Collins de bate-papo de novo? – disse consigo mesmo, identificando os dois garotos. – Mas... o que...

O rapaz não acreditava no que seus olhos viam. Jensen e Misha não estavam _apenas _conversando. Ele reconheceria aqueles movimentos mesmo que estivesse mais escuro. Os dois garotos que mais o irritavam naquela escola estavam se beijando... Ele apenas gostava de aborrecê-los com suas piadinhas, mas tudo era verdade...

Estava, de certo modo, chocado. Mas ao mesmo tempo... também estava excitado. Porque diabos seu pau estava duro vendo aquela cena?

- Pare com isso, Jared! – disse a si mesmo, embora uma de suas mãos já estivesse sobre seu membro, massageando-o por cima da calça jeans. – Pare e tente pensar num modo de usar isso a seu favor... Aquele arrogante do Ackles agora está em minhas mãos... E de quebra o cdf do Collins... Cara... Parece que esse baile afinal valeu de alguma coisa...

Jared sorriu, mas dentro dele alguma coisa não estava bem. Como sempre, ele tratou de afastar aquela sensação ruim e, já que estava ali, aproveitar aquela cena...

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** AAAAAAHHHHHHH! _*sai gritando e correndo pela casa* _Nem acredito que esse beijo finalmente aconteceu! *¬* Tenho sonhado com ele desde o dia em que lancei o desafio dessa fic para meu CassBoy querido. _*pega o lencinho*_ Cara... Será que vocês surtaram também? Eu quero muitos, muito, muitos reviews pra esse capítulo, que foi o mais especial de todos! o/ Mas, ei! O Girafão, o Pada-Besta, tinha que presenciar a cena? o_O Algo me diz que isso vai dar merda. _#tenso_

**Nota do Autor: **AAAAAAHHHHHHH!² Estou tão feliz por finalmente ter acontecido! Esse era o desafio original que a Anarco me deu: o primeiro beijo. Mas a estória cresceu, cresceu e ele demorou tanto pra acontecer que eu já estava até perdendo as esperanças, rsrsrs! Mas eis que aconteceu! Mais uma vez obrigado a todos que me incentivam tanto a fazer essa fic! Todos mesmo! Ah, e Vi Ramos, não me odeie! Não foi culpa minha eles serem tão cabeça-duras, rsrrsrs! Enfim, acho que eu vou ali respirar um pouco depois da emoção desse beijo!

**PS.: **Só queria pôr o link dessa fanart que me inspirou um pouco pra esse capítulo. É só imaginar a camisa do Dean/Jensen e a gravata do Cas/Misha vermelhas XD ht*tp:/*lh6.*ggpht.*com/_9PT*dIIslt*XA/TRpx*xGwHcAI/AAAAA*AAAAHo/AJiZvPK*7BO0/Groped_by_an_Angel_by_nursethalia*.jpg


	11. Resoluções

_**Capítulo XI – Resoluções **_

A música já havia mudado para uma batida mais rápida e animada, mas ela continuava parada, o rosto muito vermelho e a respiração alterada enquanto tentava conter o choro, que se acumulava na garganta. Aos poucos, a consciência de que alguns pares de olhos se fixavam nela tomou conta de sua mente e ela sentiu que precisava sair dali, para não ficar mais ridícula do que já estava.

Porque ela estava ridícula naquelas roupas, com aquela maquiagem carregada e com aquele cabelo que simplesmente não combinavam nada com ela. E aquela situação... Quem estivesse olhando teria percebido que Misha simplesmente havia dado um imenso fora nela. A imagem do moreno largando-a não parava de se repetir em sua cabeça enquanto ela ia abrindo passagem entre as pessoas, o rosto baixo para que não vissem as lágrimas.

Quando sentiu o ar mais frio da noite, a sensação gelada aumentada pelo contraste com o calor de dentro da quadra, parou para respirar. Mas respirar era muito mais difícil agora, quando o choro finalmente se libertou.

- Vicky...

Ela escutou a voz e sentiu a mão em seu ombro, mas não se deu ao trabalho de olhar. A loira era a última pessoa que gostaria de ver. Afastou-se, evitando o toque da amiga.

- Vai embora, Alona! – disse, a voz alterada pelo choro.

- Vicky, por favor, deixa eu te ajudar.

- Ajudar? Até onde eu sei você só esteve tentando me atrapalhar nos últimos dias!

Lá no fundo ela sabia que não era verdade. Todas as coisas que Alona havia lhe dito naqueles bilhetes trocados logo no primeiro dia de aula é que eram verdade. Sua mudança de visual e atitude não eram a melhor forma de criar uma ligação mais forte com Misha. E a garota, que não sabia se era sua amiga ainda, não havia feito nada de fato para impedi-la de ficar com ele. Mas ela precisava de alguém para culpar, precisava dizer a si mesma que havia alguma outra coisa, além do próprio desinteresse de Misha, que o afastava constantemente dela.

- Victoria, eu nunca... – Alona começou, mas viu que não adiantaria falar. Talvez aquela não fosse a melhor hora.

Arriscou uma nova aproximação. Percebendo que Victoria não reagiu, pôs a mão sobre o ombro da garota, que chorava convulsivamente, as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Devagar, puxou a amiga para um abraço. Às vezes, palavras eram desnecessárias. Bastava um gesto acolhedor. E era o que ela faria, se Victoria quisesse.

E Victoria queria. Precisava de algum carinho naquele momento. Alona sempre fora sua melhor amiga, elas tinham crescido juntas. E ela tinha sido tão rude com a amiga, que, agora ela admitia, apenas tinha tentado ajudá-la. A vergonha que sentiu a fez chorar mais ainda.

- Vicky, está tudo bem. – a voz de Alona lhe confortava. – Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver. Se você quiser, eu estou aqui pra te ajudar.

A morena tentou se controlar, mas não conseguiu. Demorou um bom tempo até que se acalmasse o suficiente para conseguir falar. Durante todo esse tempo, Alona não lhe soltou, às vezes dizendo palavras positivas.

- Al... eu... – tentou dizer, mas não conseguia olhar para o rosto dela.

- Vicky, não precisa dizer nada. – Alona interrompeu. – Agora você precisa ficar mais calma. Olha, eu sei que isso tudo deve estar muito confuso na sua cabeça. Você não precisa justificar nada para mim. Apenas... Apenas confie em mim quando digo que tudo tem uma razão, e que eu vou estar aqui ao seu lado.

A morena fez que sim com a cabeça. Estava tudo rodando dentro dela: tristeza, vergonha, rejeição. Mas estava agradecida demais por Alona estar ali.

- Acho melhor a gente ir embora – a loira sugeriu.

- Mas Al, você não deve perder o baile por minha causa. – Victoria objetou. – E tem... O Jensen...

- Não se preocupe. – Alona respondeu, com um sorriso. – Primeiro, você é mais importante que o baile. Segundo, eu já fiz o que vim fazer. Terceiro, Jensen vai se virar bem sem mim.

A loira sabia que o garoto deveria estar muito bem naquele momento. Isto é, se ele e Misha deixassem de ser os cabeças-duras, teimosos e bobos que vinham sendo.

**J & M**

- Jensen, eu nem consigo acreditar que isso está acontecendo. – Misha disse, encostado em uma das colunas de metal que sustentavam o enorme placar do campo de futebol americano da escola.

- Muito menos eu. – o loiro respondeu, pressionando seu corpo contra o do moreno, enquanto seus lábios roçavam no pescoço dele.

- Digo, eu fui tão idiota! Todo esse tempo, fugindo de você.

- Mas eu também fui, Mi. Tirei conclusões apressadas e nem tive coragem de ir falar com você.

- Talvez nós dois tenhamos ficado muito confusos. – Misha concluiu.

- Verdade. – Jensen disse, beijando-o de novo. Era simplesmente incrível o sabor daquele beijo, e prometera a si mesmo que compensaria todo o tempo que ficara sem senti-lo. – Mas não é para menos. Eu levo minha vida numa boa, daí aparece um cara de Boston e vira tudo de cabeça pra baixo...

- Ah é? Eu é que digo que um cara de Dallas virou meu mundo ao contrário, Ackles. – o moreno retrucou, buscando os lábios do outro. O desejo de não se separar mais deles era enorme, e era o faria, se não quisesse também ouvir a voz grave do loiro, olhar seus olhos de esmeralda e perder-se em suas sardas.

- Mas Misha, agora... Falando sério. – Jensen tornou a falar, as mãos na cintura do outro. – Como... Como você vê isso tudo? Cara, pra mim foi difícil pra caramba, se não fosse por Alona... Acho que teria enlouquecido. Ainda acho estranho, às vezes...

- Ah, Jen. – Misha disse, levantando os olhos ao pensar, mexendo nos fios loiros de Jensen. – Não é que eu não tenha me surpreendido, ao perceber que estava, hm, bem, gostando de você. Lembra de quando conversamos sobre sermos BV? – o loiro fez que sim com a cabeça – Então, naquele dia eu pensei sobre o motivo de nunca ter ficado com uma garota... E entendi que talvez eu não tivesse assim... Uma afinidade com elas. Mas eu não dei muita importância pra isso. O que me deixou com medo e assustado, quando entendi o que sentia por você, foi sua reação. Medo de você se afastar, de perder sua amizade...

Jensen sorriu com a lembrança daquela conversa. Parecia que havia sido há muito tempo.

- Bom, eu pensei um pouco por aí. – disse, encarando os olhos azuis do outro. Aquele olhar tinha um poder sobre ele que não conseguia explicar. – Mas disse a mim mesmo que ainda não tinha encontrado a garota certa, só isso.

- E acabou encontrando o _garoto _certo? – Misha brincou, sorrindo.

- Acho que foi. – Jensen respondeu, sorrindo também. – Mas...

- O quê? – o moreno perguntou, porque o outro silenciara. – Está arrependido?

- Não, não é isso. – o loiro apressou-se em responder. – É só... Estranho. Mas eu estou feliz, Mi. Muito.

- Jen... – Misha chamou, tocando o queixo do outro, fazendo seus olhares se encontrarem. – Eu estou aqui, com você. Nós dois vamos entender isso, tá? Pra mim também não é assim, tão fácil, mas acho que se ficarmos juntos, nós conseguimos.

Jensen não respondeu com palavras. Sua resposta foi juntar sua boca à boca de Misha, em um beijo cheio de desejo

**J & M**

- Jare, onde você se meteu? – Genevieve questionou, ao encontrar o garoto sentado em um dos pufes dentro da quadra.

- Ah, gata, eu estava tomando um ar. – Jared respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Puxa, não foi nada legal você me deixar sozinha aqui, sabia? – a garota reclamou. – Já não basta eu ter que entregar esses bilhetes estúpidos! Ainda bem que pouca gente procurou... Também, isso é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já vi!

Era por isso que ele não suportava Cortese. Sua capacidade de falar – reclamando, na maioria das vezes – sem parar era incomparável. Mas o moreno alto não estava ouvindo realmente. Sua mente estava repassando a cena de pouco tempo antes, Jensen Ackles e Misha Collins indo pra trás do placar, indo fazer ele sabia muito bem o quê.

Ah, aqueles dois estavam em suas mãos, agora! Ackles ia pagar direitinho por toda aquela petulância. O Collins nem tinha feito nada para ele, mas era amigo do outro e isso bastava. Ele só precisava saber como usar bem o trunfo que tinha. Por enquanto ele teria que ficar na sua, e esperar o momento certo de agir.

- Genevieve, fica quietinha e senta aqui, senta. – ele precisava fazer a morena calar a boca e, de quebra, aliviar aquela tensão estranha que o beijo dos dois garotos no campo de futebol tinha provocado.

- Jared, você se acha mesmo, não é? – Genevieve ergueu as sobrancelhas e pôs as mãos na cintura. – Pro seu governo, o Nick está me esperando em uma mesa.

- É mesmo? – o moreno respondeu, puxando-a para que sentasse em seu colo. – Se ele quiser pode vir tirar satisfação comigo.

Sem dar tempo para que a garota fizesse qualquer objeção, Jared colou seus lábios aos dela, a língua exigente abrindo caminho. Genevieve relaxou o corpo e seus braços envolveram o pescoço do rapaz, enquanto ela se acomodava melhor em seu colo, sentindo que ele estava realmente "animado".

- Jared, você não presta! – ela afirmou, entre os beijos que ele lhe dava, a mão escorregando pelas costas dele, passando ao abdômen trabalhado pelos treinamentos de quarterback.

- Muito menos você, Gene... – ele sussurrou de volta.

**J & M**

- Ai, Al, você não tem por que estar fazendo isso! – Victoria objetou mais uma vez. – É muito cedo ainda, não é justo você ir embora agora por minha causa.

- Sempre a mesma teimosa! – disse Alona, com um sorriso. – Mas eu já liguei para o meu pai, ele deve chegar logo. E você ainda não respondeu se que dormir lá em casa hoje.

De fato, Victoria não tinha respondido. Estava envergonhada demais pelo modo como tratara Alona para aceitar o convite, embora seu coração pedisse muito que ela fosse. Ficar sozinha naquela noite com certeza seria muito ruim.

- Tem certeza de que quer mesmo isso? – perguntou, os olhos baixos.

- Se não tivesse não estaria insistindotanto, né? – a loira disse, em tom de brincadeira. – Vicky, não precisa ficar assim, eu já disse. Entendi tudo. E espero que em breve você possa entender também.

Victoria olhou intrigada para a amiga. Desde o início ela sabia de algo. E, no fundo, ela, Victoria, também. Mas não queria pensar nisso agora. Precisava afastar Misha do seu pensamento, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Tá certo. – concordou, tirando o celular da bolsa. – Eu vou ligar em casa pra avisar.

Alona deu pulinhos de felicidade e Victoria riu. Ela sempre seria assim, toda espevitada, não tinha jeito. Não demorou muito para que sua mãe atendesse o telefone pois ainda era relativamente cedo. Os pais de Victoria eram um meio termo entre antiquados e modernos. Gostavam dos valores tradicionais, mas sempre a educaram num ambiente livre. Portanto não foi difícil a permissão para dormir na casa da amiga.

Um bocado de tempo passou enquanto as duas garotas esperavam, no estacionamento principal da Kennedy High School. Alona, impaciente, já ia ligar para casa quando um modelo Ford que ela não saberia dizer o nome, mas que não lhe era estranho, veio entrando no estacionamento, vindo na direção delas.

- Ei, Al! – um rapaz loiro, alto e um pouco magro cumprimentou, os olhos verdes brilhando. Ao lado dele, um outro rapaz, de cabelos cor de palha, sorriu também.

- B-Brock? – Alona disse, surpresa. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te buscar! – Brock respondeu, como se fosse muito óbvio. – O carro do seu pai quebrou, eu estava em casa e ele me pediu pra vir te buscar, foi isso. – explicou, diante da interrogação na cara de Alona.

- Ah... – a garota fez, entendendo. – Certo então.

- Ah, e esse aqui é o Jake. – apontou para o rapaz ao seu lado.

- Não acha que é melhor vocês descerem e nos cumprimentarem direito? – Alona perguntou, cruzando os braços. Brock não sabia fazer nada certo mesmo!

Brock Kelly era seu vizinho. Por isso se conheciam há um bom tempo e o garoto podia ser tão adorável quanto detestável, dependendo do momento. Mas ela e o rapaz eram bons amigos. Na verdade, Brock era quase o irmão que ela não tinha. Tinham praticamente a mesma idade, mas era como se ele fosse o irmão mais velho, irritante e protetor.

Brock e o outro garoto desceram do Ford. Embora Brock fosse um pouco maior, ambos eram altos, não tanto quanto Jared Padalecki, mas mais ou menos da estatura de Jensen. Aliás, Brock lembrava um pouco Jensen, Victoria não pôde deixar de reparar. Já tinha visto o rapaz muitas vezes, obviamente, mas não tinha convivido tanto com Jensen a ponto de notar a semelhança. Já Jake ela não conhecia, nem Alona.

- Bom, esse é Jacob Abel, ou só Jake. Um amigo antigo, que se mudou pra cá faz pouco tempo. – Brock apresentou, apontando o garoto, que sorria, parecendo à vontade. – Jake, Alona, de quem eu sempre falo, e Victoria.

- Oi! – Jake, disse, apertando a mão de Alona.

Alona respondeu um oi sem muito entusiasmo, mas pareceu o cumprimento mais esfuziante do mundo, comparado ao de Victoria. A morena queria ser simpática, mas simplesmente não estava em condições. Só então aloira se deu conta da besteira que tinha feito com o pedido daquela apresentação boba. Mas é que, por um momento, a presença de Brock Kelly atrapalhou o seu foco. Às vezes era assim, com Brock. Ele roubava sua atenção sem que ao menos percebesse.

- Noite ruim? – Jake perguntou de repente, o olhar em Victoria.

- Jake! – Brock exclamou, dando uma cotovelada no amigo. – Perdoem a falta de tato do meu amigo...

- Acho melhor a gente ir. – Alona disse, o foco de volta no seu lugar certo, olhando meio torto para o loiro mais baixo.

- Também acho. – Brock disse, praticamente com o mesmo olhar da loira.

Victoria seguiu os três e sentou-se no banco de trás,meio fora do ar para se importar muito com a falta de sensibilidade de Jake Abel. Tudo que ela queria era tirar aquela maquiagem, aquela roupa e dormir um pouco.

**J & M**

Quanto tempo fazia que eles estavam ali? Horas, dias, semanas... Contar o tempo era difícil na presença um do outro. E a sensação de que precisavam recuperar de qualquer maneira o tempo que passaram afastados por causa de tolices era o que ditava a urgência e o desejo dos beijos que trocavam.

Misha podia sentir o peso do corpo de Jensen pressionando-o contra a coluna do placar. Mais que isso, podia sentir cada movimento que os músculos do loiro faziam, as pernas enroscando-se na suas, os quadris se tocando. E ali, o volume da calça jeans encontrando-se com o volume na sua calça social. A sensação era de que ele explodiria de tanta energia contida. E Jensen não ajudava nada passeando por seu pescoço com lábios ardentes e mordidas leves, mas avassaladoras.

- Jensen... – sussurrou, quando sentiu as mãos do loiro percorrendo a lateral de seu tórax, por cima da camisa, descendo por seus quadris e parando neles.

Jensen estava em êxtase. Nem seus melhores sonhos se comparavam àquilo. Sentir o corpo de Misha colado ao seu, o calor dos dois se misturando, o gosto da pele branca e macia, ouvi-lo gemer baixinho e dizer seu nome. Não conseguia conter seus impulsos, que lhe diziam parar morder, acariciar, lamber, apertar... Era difícil escolher o que fazer e era impossível fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Jen-Jensen... não! – Misha conseguiu dizer, quando uns quatro botões da sua camisa já tinham sido abertos.

- Não? – O loiro perguntou, o olhar confuso, a respiração irregular, a mão ainda por baixo da camisa branca, sentindo o coração do outro bater tão forte quanto o seu.

- Estamos... Estamos no meio do campo de futebol. – O moreno reuniu todas as suas forças para argumentar. Sua vontade era se deixar despir pelo outro, muito embora, lá no fundo, aquela idéia o assustasse um pouco.

Jensen levou uns bons segundos até entender o que Misha queria dizer. Ele piscou, lembrando-se de olhar em redor. De fato, o lugar em que estavam não era exatamente privado. O choque de estarem fazendo aquilo em um local tão exposto o atingiu em cheio, a adrenalina inundando sua corrente sangüínea.

- Uau... Puxa! – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

- Nós somos dois malucos, não é? – Misha disse. A reação de Jensen disparara nele o mesmo choque.

- Somos! – disse o loiro.

E de repente, os dois estavam rindo. Aquele riso de puro nervosismo, mas também porque era completamente verdade. E mais do que isso, porque aquela loucura era a coisa mais acertada que tinham feito em toda sua vida.

- Eu acho... Acho que é melhor nós irmos. – Misha finalmente disse, conseguindo se controlar.

- Mas eu não... Não quero sair de perto de você. – Jensen falou, o sorriso cessando e os olhos assumindo uma expressão de cachorro abandonado. – Não agora.

- Jen, eu também não. Mas não podemos ficar aqui o resto da noite. Já nos arriscamos muito.

- Dorme na minha casa hoje! – o loiro propôs, de chofre.

- O quê? – Misha perguntou, sem ter entendido direito.

- É, Mi... Podemos continuar lá em casa. Josh já voltou pra faculdade, meu quarto é só meu de novo...

- Mas e... e seus pais?

- Ah, eles vão ficar felizes de um amigo ir dormir lá em casa! Nunca aconteceu, sabe?

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – o loiro confirmou, balançando a cabeça. – Agora... Eu não sei o que o _seu _pai vai pensar. Acho que ele não gosta de mim.

Misha ergueu as sobrancelhas. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, tinha a mesma sensação. Desde que tinha se envolvido mais com Jensen, seu pai, aos poucos, passara a ter atitudes estranhas com relação ao loiro. Atitudes que pioraram depois do incidente no campo de beisebol.

- Acho que ele desconfia de alguma coisa. – Jensen disse, direto.

- Ah, Jen, ele só se preocupa demais comigo. – Misha desconversou. – E ele tem motivos, porque eu agi muito estranhamente desde... Bem, desde o campo de beisebol.

- Bom, eu vou entender se você não quiser ir lá pra casa. – o loiro disse, baixando a cabeça. Tinha sido mesmo impulsivo ao fazer o convite assim, logo de cara.

- Não, Jen, eu quero! – o moreno apressou-se em dizer. A expressão de Jensen fez seu coração apertar-se tanto que doeu. – Eu... eu dou um jeito no meu pai depois, não se preocupe.

- Certeza? – Jensen disse, erguendo um pouco os olhos. – Mi, não quero te trazer mais problemas do que já...

- Shhh... – o moreno o fez calar-se. – Eu quero. Vou ligar para Arthur Collins e avisar que seu filho vai dormir fora de casa essa noite. Na casa do seu... "melhor amigo". – acrescentou, dando uma entonação diferente às últimas palavras.

Jensen sorriu e puxou-o para um beijo, dessa vez terno e cheio de carinho.

- Vamos, Jen. – o moreno chamou, depois que pararam para respirar. – Antes que alguém nos apanhe aqui.

Com cuidado, os dois garotos saíram de trás do placar, Misha dando um jeito na camisa quase arrancada por Jensen. Mas parecia que não havia ninguém por ali. Dentro da quadra, a música animada tocava sem parar.

**J & M**

O trajeto até a casa de Alona foi feito quase todo em silêncio. Os sons que tomavam conta do carro eram o barulho dos pneus em contato com o asfalto e a música do rádio, uma seleção variada que Brock já deveria estar ouvindo antes.

Victoria parecia mergulhada em si mesma, encostada no vidro traseiro, o olhar nas ruas escuras lá fora. Jake, no banco do carona, balançava a cabeça no ritmo das músicas, comentando uma ou outra coisa com Brock à respeito de carros, futebol, coisas de garotos.

Alona trocava olhares com o loiro motorista pelo retrovisor. Já podia imaginar a enxurrada de perguntas que ele faria assim que tivesse oportunidade. Se ela pudesse definir, diria que Brock era sua versão masculina. Sabia ser insistente e persuasivo, ainda mais quando percebia que algo não estava indo muito bem. E ela tinha certeza de que ele estava cismado com o jeito dela mesma e de Victoria. Mas não podia fazer nada no momento. Sua maior preocupação era a amiga. Com Brock ela conversaria depois.

Não levou mais do que vinte minutos, àquela hora da noite, para chegarem ao conjunto de casas geminadas da Mapple Street, onde Alona e Brock moravam. O loiro mais alto desceu e abriu a porta para Alona.

- Jake! – gritou para o amigo, que continuava sentado, ainda no ritmo da música que tinha parado de tocar quando Brock desligara o carro.

- Ah é! Desculpe, Victoria! – disse, virando-se para o banco de trás, antes de abrir sua porta.

- N-não... precisa! – a morena tentou dizer, ela sabia muito bem abrir uma porta, mas Jake já estava dando a volta.

- _Mileide._.. – gracejou, oferecendo sua mão para a garota, que o encarou por um segundo, sem saber se ria ou se gritava com ele. – Ah, vamos lá, uma dama assim merece um cavalheiro polido...

- _Jake!_ – alertou Brock, às suas costas.

- Tudo bem. – disse Victoria, sorrindo um pouco. O garoto parecia ter boa intenção. Pôs sua mão na dele e saiu do carro.

A ajuda de Jake foi bem útil, na verdade. Victoria estava com os pés doendopor causa dos saltos e provavelmente teria se desequilibrado e caído, o que seria um papel ridículo a mais naquela noite.

- Bom, estão entregues! – disse Brock, com um sorriso. – Mais uma vez desculpem o Jake aqui. Ele é meio sem noção...

- Ah, Bro! Eu só tava tentando animar um pouquinho as garotas. – Jake se defendeu. – Vocês estão lindas demais para ficarem com essas carinhas.

- Cala a boca, Jake! – o loiro mais alto falou, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e tampando sua boca.

Victoria sacudiu a cabeça e riu, de verdade. Jake e Brock pareciam duas crianças grandes demais. E no fundo ela agradeceu ao loiro mais baixo por tentar animá-la, do seu jeito, mesmo sem conhecê-la. Se fosse um dia qualquer ela ficaria vermelha com o último comentário dele, mas naquela noite era apenas engraçado e... Confortante.

- Deixa ele, Brock. – disse, baixinho. Sua voz parecia presa na garganta. Devia ser efeito da crise de choro. – Obrigado, _milorde_. – acrescentou, imitando o cumprimento das damas da Idade Média.

- Viu, Bro? – Jake disse, soltando-se do abraço do outro. – Por nada. – falou para Victoria, tirando um chapéu invisível.

- Brock, você e seus amigos... – Alona comentou, achando divertido e bom que Victoria tivesse sorrido. – Mas já está na hora das damas aqui irem dormir e dos cavalheiros também, eu espero. Ou vão para a gandaia? – acrescentou, o olhar em Brock.

- Al, Al, você sabe que eu sou um santo! – o loiro mais alto disse, um sorriso irônico espalhando-se no rosto. – Eu só pretendia mostrar um pouco das atrações mais próximas para o Jake aqui. Estávamos saindo quando seu pai nos chamou. Deram sorte.

- Você sairia de onde estivesse, se papai tivesse ligado. – Alona desafiou.

- Tão convencida... – Brock debochou. – Mas eu vou deixar você pensar isso, pra não entristecer seu fim de noite. Vamos, Jake!

- Juízo, vocês dois! – Alona recomendou, enquanto os garotos entravam no carro, Jake acenando vigorosamente.

- É meu sobrenome! – Brock gritou, enquanto arrancava.

Balançando a cabeça, a loira voltou-se para a amiga, sentada nos degraus da pequena varanda.

- Como está? – perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado e passando o braço por seu ombro.

- Um pouco melhor. – disse, sincera. – Esse tal Jake é uma figura. Assim como o Brock.

- Ah, para ser amigo dele só sendo palhaço também. – a loira disse, olhando os faróis traseiros do carro, que sumiam lá longe. – Ainda bem que ele estuda em outra escola, seria insuportável tê-lo comigo o dia quase todo!

Victoria sacudiu a cabeça e deu uma risadinha.

- O que foi? – Alona perguntou.

- Nada, não é nada. – a morena desconversou. – Al, vamos entrar? Quero muito deitar e dormir um pouco.

- Claro, vamos! – a loira disse, pondo-se de pé e ajudando a amiga a se levantar.

- Obrigado. – Foi o que Victoria conseguiu dizer.

Alona não respondeu, apenas pegou sua mão e terminou de subir os degraus, apanhou a chave no seu esconderijo habitual – atrás de uma estatuazinha de um anão feioso e abriu a porta. Ela também estava um pouco cansada, mas feliz. Tudo parecia ter dado certo. Jensen deveria estar com Misha àquela hora, ela fizera as pazes com Vicky. Tudo ficaria bem dali pra frente...

**J & M**

- Como foram as férias, Misha? – Roger Ackles perguntou, quando os garotos entraram no carro, Jensen no banco da frente, Misha no de trás.

- Boas, Sr. Ackles. – o moreno respondeu. _"Mas o retorno foi muito melhor"_, seu pensamento completou.

- Ah, que bom! – o homem respondeu, balançando a cabeça. – Bom ter você de volta. Você é uma boa companhia para o Jensen aqui.

- Pai, não começa, por favor! – Jensen pediu.

- É verdade, Jen! – Roger insistiu. – Eu sempre te disse que você precisava de uns amigos. E desde que o Misha apareceu você me parece mais sociável. Até arranjou uma garota para o baile!

Jensen afundava cada vez mais no banco, ficando vermelho com as palavras do pai. Ele e aquela sua mania de dizer que ele não era sociável. Só não era popular e nem gostava de ser vazio como a maioria das pessoas. Engasgou com a parte sobre arranjar uma garota. Pelo retrovisor, viu Misha dar um sorriso maroto no banco de trás.

- Falando nisso, onde ela está? – Roger perguntou, fazendo o ataque de tosse do loiro aumentar.

- Ah, a garota que me acompanhava passou mal, Sr. Ackles. – Misha interveio, embora mencionar Victoria tivesse feito uma sensação de culpa por deixá-la sozinha no meio da quadra apossar-se dele. – E Alona, a garota do Jen, acompanhou-a até em casa.

- Ah, sim... – Roger balançou a cabeça. – Essa Alona também é uma garota legal. Fico feliz que você escolha bem suas companhias, filho.

Jensen não respondeu, querendo que aquela carona terminasse logo. Seu pai definitivamente sabia como matá-lo de vergonha. Além do mais, era mesmo estranho, porque Roger provavelmente estava pensando que ele, Jensen, era alguma espécie de namorado de Alona, quando na verdade, a pessoa que tivera seus beijos aquela noite estava bem no banco de trás. Não queria nem imaginar o que seu pai faria se soubesse.

Tentou afastar esse pensamento, enquanto Roger conversava com Misha a respeito de Boston. O moreno estava contando sobre o jogo dos Red Sox que vira antes de voltar. Para quem não gostava muito de beisebol, ele estava falando com muita precisão sobre os lances. Por um momento deixou a imaginação voar e se viu como um jogador profissional, com Misha assistindo-o de um daqueles camarotes vips, ele dedicando cada home run ao moreno, os olhos azuis brilhando de felicidade a cada rebatida sua.

Acordou de seu sonho quando percebeu o carro entrando na garagem de casa. Roger abriu a porta e desceu, assim como Misha, mas ele ficou parado um tempo ainda. Seu coração estava batendo forte e rápido. Dera-se conta de que passaria uma noite inteira com Misha. Estava muito ansioso, mas ao mesmo tempo nervoso.

Já tinham dividido a mesma cama antes, mas não com a mesma visão que tinham um do outro agora. Passar aquela noite juntos significaria ir além dos beijos no campo de futebol. Não no sentido físico necessariamente. Seria ir além naquilo que sentiam um pelo outro. Era o que ele queria, mas isso não o deixava menos nervoso. Era uma coisa completamente nova.

Desceu do carro devagar e sorriu ao ver o pai ainda empolgado na conversa sobre o beisebol. Bom, pelo menos Misha tinha pontos positivos com o "sogro". Estremeceu ao pensar na palavra. Eles não eram... namorados, eram? Oh, como aquilo era confuso. Sacudiu a cabeça e tentou focar no presente, em como seria bom poder beijá-lo de novo dali a instantes.

- Bom, eu vou ir dormir, já não tenho idade pra ficar acordado como vocês! – Roger disse, quando entraram pela porta que saía no corredor da cozinha. – Boa noite, garotos!

- Boa noite, Sr. Ackles! – Misha respondeu.

- Noite, pai. – Jensen disse.

Havia uma tensão no ar quando eles se viram sozinhos no corredor. A certa magia daquele primeiro beijo tinha se dissipado um pouco agora, e eles não sabiam muito bem o que fazer. Era engraçado e estranho ao mesmo tempo olharem-se.

- Eu vou... ah, tomar água. – o loiro disse. – Você quer?

- Uhum. – o moreno concordou, e eles andaram em silêncio até a cozinha.

Misha já era familiarizado o suficiente para saber onde estavam as coisas e apanhou um copo, abriu a geladeira e pegou um pouco de água gelada. Jensen o observava, muito quieto.

- Sabia... que... que você fica lindo assim? – tomou coragem de falar.

- Ahn? – os olhos azuis de Misha brilharam na luz da lua que passava pela janela.

- É. – o loiro disse, com a voz mais firme. Era o primeiro elogio direto que fazia à beleza do outro. E era como se ele estivesse retirando uma barreira que há muito tinha colocado, sem perceber, em seu coração. No fundo, sempre achara que o outro era lindo, mas nunca tivera coragem de admitir, nem para si, muito menos para ele. – Muito lindo.

Aquilo tirou um pouco do seu nervosismo e ele aproximou-se mais, tirou o copo das mãos trêmulas do moreno e o beijou, devagar e intensamente. Beijá-lo acabou com qualquer receio, qualquer medo.

- Jen, alguém pode aparecer. – Misha disse, tentando manter um pouco de lucidez, porque aquele beijo conseguia tirar qualquer pensamento lógico de sua cabeça.

- Eu sei. – o loiro respondeu. – Vamos subir?

Misha meneou a cabeça, concordando. Embora tivesse se mostrado descontraído com o Sr. Ackles, a verdade era que estava nervoso também. Estar com Jensen era a melhor coisa que já havia experimentado, mas era também estranho. Era uma experiência nova, desconhecida. Estava certo do que queria, mas não sabia se estava preparado.

Entretanto, o toque da mão de Jensen na sua, ao subirem as escadas silenciosamente o fez se sentir mais seguro. Lembrou-se de suas próprias palavras no campo de futebol, de que eles ficariam bem enquanto estivessem juntos.

Parecia que a última vez que tinha estado ali fora há séculos, mas o quarto continuava igual. Jensen fechou a porta atrás dele, e não precisaram de palavra alguma. O moreno sentiu o loiro abraçando-o por trás, os lábios em seu pescoço, e precisou fazer força para não gemer alto com aquilo. Cada vez que o corpo de Jensen tocava o seu era como se ondas de choque o percorressem, atordoando-o de prazer.

O mais alto conduziu o moreno até a cama, sem parar de morder e beijar o pescoço alvo, enquanto as mãos afrouxavam o nó da gravata e abriram os botões da camisa. Jensen precisava sentir a textura daquela pele contra a sua, precisava saber como era. Deitou Misha de bruços e deixou o peso do corpo cair sobre ele, arrancando um gemido baixo.

- Jen... isso... isso é muito bom. – o moreno disse, entre os dentes.

- Também acho. – o loiro respondeu, deitando-se ao lado dele.

Misha virou-se e beijou-o, as mãos agarrando-se aos cabelos de trigo. Ele também queria sentir o corpo de Jensen junto ao seu. Enquanto o loiro terminava de tirar sua gravata, sua camisa, ele puxava a camiseta dele para cima. Ver aquele torso nu, tão perto do seu, era realmente excitante. Seu membro doía, apertado em sua cueca.

Jensen não sabia para onde olhar, se para os olhos cheios de fogo ou para o peito branco e atraente do moreno. Decidiu que não precisava dos olhos para enxergar, naquele momento. Puxando-o para um beijo quente e intenso, escorregou as mãos por toda aquela extensão, deixando que os dedos gravassem cada pedaço. Em um movimento rápido estava por cima do moreno, pressionando seus quadris, ereção contra ereção.

As mãos de Misha desceram pelas costas do loiro, fazendo Jensen gemer com cada arrepio que aquele toque trazia. Ele ergueu a cabeça um pouco, abrindo os olhos, para encarar os globos azulados.

- Misha... – ele não sabia direito o que dizer. – O que... o que nós vamos fazer?

Seu corpo pedia por alívio e ele tinha muitas idéias do que fazer, mas aquilo era algo completamente novo, estava em dúvida. E precisava ser uma coisa dos dois.

- Eu... eu não sei, Jen. – o moreno respondeu, sincero. – Tenho tanta experiência quanto você. – acrescentou, fazendo com que os dois rissem.

- Você me deixa maluco, Collins. – Jensen disse, beijando de novo o pescoço do outro. – Veja só! – brincou, pegando a mão do outro e levando até sua ereção.

- Jensen, seu abusado! – Misha fingiu estar ofendido, mas não tirou a mão. – E tarado...

- Por você... – mais um beijo. – E você também é um tarado, se for assim. – disse ainda, dessa vez apertando o membro do outro, tão rígido quanto o seu.

O tom de brincadeira dissipou um pouco da tensão entre os dois, e Jensen deitou-se de novo ao lado de Misha. O moreno aninhou-se em seu peito, como costumavam fazer, num passado que parecia muito distante agora.

- Era o que eu mais gostava nos treinos de xadrez. – o loiro disse de repente, dando um beijo nos cabelos do moreno.

- O quê? – Misha perguntou.

- Quando ficávamos assim. – Jensen respondeu, afagando o rosto do moreno de olhos azuis. – E eu sempre dormia logo com aquela música de elevador.

- Não é música de elevador! – Misha protestou, mas riu. – Sabe... Acho que foi numa tarde assim que eu percebi.

- Percebeu o que, que _é _música de elevador? – Jensen brincou.

- Não, seu bobo! – o moreno deu um cutucão nas costelas dele. – O quanto você é lindo.

Jensen ficou sem fala por um momento. Sentiu o calor no rosto e sabia que estava vermelho. Misha riu de leve, o outro sempre se envergonhava a toa. Ergueu-se um pouco para beijá-lo. Como ele podia ter tantos sabores diferentes? Cada vez que seus lábios se encontravam era um gosto diferente, todos bons, entorpecentes, viciantes.

- Eu te amo. – disse, sem pensar muito.

- Misha... – o loiro, mais vermelho que antes, falou baixinho. – Eu também te amo. Você... você namora comigo?

Os olhos azuis iam de um lado para o outro, numa espécie de dança com os verdes. Misha não conseguia acreditar que Jensen o estava pedindo em namoro. Era ao mesmo tempo doce e completamente surreal. Aquilo não acontecia na vida real. Ou talvez acontecesse. Ele só esperava que não fosse um sonho seu.

- Namoro. – respondeu.

O sorriso do loiro foi a coisa mais bonita que jamais tinha visto. Teve certeza de aquela imagem ficaria gravada em sua retina para sempre. Se esforçaria para vê-la todos os dias, fosse no rosto de Jensen, fosse na lembrança quando não estivesse perto dele. Devagar, juntou seus lábios aos dele, para selar o compromisso que acabavam de assumir.

Nenhum dos dois poderia ter imaginado que, ao final daquela noite, que começara realmente péssima, aquilo aconteceria. Nem Jensen Ackles nem Misha Collins imaginavam que se tornariam namorados no dia quatorze de fevereiro.

- Hora de dormir, namorado? – Jensen perguntou, rindo de canto.

- Hora de dormir, namorado! – Misha respondeu dando um beijo de leve no outro. – Mas antes é melhor tirar essas calças, não acha?

- Ah... Misha... – o loiro disse, o tom de voz baixando uma oitava. – Está querendo me provocar de novo?

- Talvez... – o moreno respondeu, um brilho maroto nos olhos.

Jensen apertou o corpo de Misha contra o seu, deixando uma gargalhada alta escapar, antes de beijá-lo. Aquela seria uma noite longa, e muito divertida, para os dois. O loiro só esperava que não acordassem o resto da casa...

**J & M **

- Ah, Gene, você aprendeu muitos movimentos interessantes, hein? – Jared gemeu, deitado no banco de trás do carro de seu pai. Um deles, na verdade. O rapaz não tinha licença para dirigir, mas pouco se importava com aquilo. Qualquer problema seu pai resolveria.

- Eu sou uma líder de torcida dedicada, meu bem. – Genevieve disse, a língua subindo e descendo pelo membro ereto de Jared Padalecki.

- Muito dedicada... – o moreno alto repetiu, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos.

Genevieve era boa no que fazia e ele deixou as sensações que a língua da garota provocava tomarem conta do seu corpo. Mas seus pensamentos se voltavam constantemente para o beijo no escuro que tinha presenciado, para as vezes que vira Jensen Ackles jogando basquete ou beisebol, para os olhos verdes dele, e, embora menos vezes, para os azuis de Misha Collins.

Ele deveria bloquear aquele tipo de idéia... _"Ahh, que se foda!"_, pensou, enquanto continuava gemendo, deixando que Cortese cuidasse de aliviá-lo.

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** _Mea culpa! _O capítulo deveria ter sido postado na semana passada, mas me encontro em um momento muito complicado e foi muito, muito difícil conseguir tempo (e concentração) pra betar. É possível que algum errinho tenha passado despercebido, mas peço que ignorem, por favor. Fiz o melhor possível, dadas as circunstâncias.

HoneyBee, meu amor, prometo que o próximo vai dentro do prazo. Lamento pelo atraso. =/

**Nota do Autor: **Ahhh, eu também peço desculpas, meus lindos! Sabe como é final de ano, festinhas, correria... Eu demorei um pouco pra terminar este capítulo. E teve também os contratempos dessa que não é a pátria, mas é minha amada e idolatrada Anarco Girl! Vocês perdoam a gente? *Puppy Eyes*

E... muito, muito infelizmente, o próximo deve atrasar um pouquinho, porque eu estou viajando. Tô tentando adiantar o que posso do capítulo 12, mas nem sempre dá pra escrever. Então peço a compreensão de vocês, queridos leitores. Agradeço mais uma vez o carinho e os comentários tão lindos! Aos fofos que lêem sem logar, tenham paciência de vir checar quando o capítulo novo chega... eu vou tentar o máximo não atrasar tanto quanto esse, ok?

Beijos para todos!


	12. Tudo está perfeito

_**Capítulo XII – Tudo está perfeito**_

O domingo tinha amanhecido frio e nevoento. Jensen abriu os olhos devagar, mas não se mexeu. Misha ainda dormia, sua respiração lenta e ritmada fazendo um barulho mais doce que qualquer música. A luz fraca e cinzenta era filtrada pela cortina, mas deixava o quarto levemente iluminado. No lusco-fusco, o loiro reparou no outro, em seu corpo quase nu – os dois vestiam apenas boxers.

- Te amo. – disse baixinho.

Era bom poder dizer aquilo. Era bom ter aquela sensação boa enchendo seu peito, fazendo seu coração bater forte, deixando-o feliz. Sua vontade era continuar dizendo que amava o garoto que dormia em seus braços, que o amava muito, que ficaria com ele para o resto de sua vida. Abriu um sorriso quando viu que aqueles pensamentos eram dignos de um _Days of Our Lives _da vida.

Misha se remexeu um pouco e abriu os olhos também. Piscou algumas vezes antes de entender onde estava. Então não tinha sido um sonho. O moreno riu enquanto afundava o rosto no peito nu do outro, deixando o cheiro bom da pele dele invadir suas narinas.

- Bom dia, meu geniozinho. – ouviu a voz de Jensen, mais rouca que o habitual.

- Bom dia... – respondeu, preguiçoso. – Só não vou reclamar... – começou, parando para dar um beijo no outro – porque estava com saudades de ouvir você me chamar assim. Embora você nunca tenha dito o pronome possessivo...

- Ah é? – o loiro riu baixinho. – Pois agora você é meu. Meu geniozinho, meu namorado.

Misha sentiu o coração bater tão forte que pensou que estava tendo um ataque ou alguma coisa assim. Sua única reação foi sorrir por um instante e erguer-se nos cotovelos para alcançar a boca rosada de Jensen, para provar mais um dos seus muitos sabores.

- Eu preciso arrumar um apelido para você. – o moreno disse, depois do beijo.

- Jen já está muito bom! – protestou o loiro.

- Ah, esse não vale. – Misha retrucou, afagando os fios claros e macios. – Todo mundo te chama assim. Quero um apelido que seja só meu.

Jensen suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Tá, mas você pode pensar nisso depois. – disse. – Agora eu quero um beijo... e mais um... e mais um... e mais um...

Não havia como não se render e Misha deu cada um dos beijos que Jensen pediu, e mais alguns que ele não pediu. Por sua vontade, ficaria ali o resto de sua vida. Mas eles precisavam se levantar alguma hora, ou então corriam o risco do Sr. Ackles invadir o quarto pensando que haviam desmaiado ou algo assim.

- Precisamos levantar, Jen. – falou, muito embora continuasse tão agarrado ao loiro quanto antes. – Quantas horas são?

- Não faço a mínima idéia... – Jensen respondeu. – Parece que está nublado lá fora, não dá pra saber direito.

- Então vamos logo. – o moreno disse, dessa vez sentando-se. – Sua mãe é bem capaz de entrar aqui daqui a pouco, nos chamando.

- Relaxa, ela não faria isso. – o garoto dos olhos verdes disse. – Nós chegamos tarde ontem, ela vai nos deixar em paz. Além do mais, eu tranquei a porta. Você é o geniozinho, mas eu também sou inteligente. – acrescentou, com uma risada gostosa.

Misha nem riu, apenas para apreciar o som do riso de Jensen. Então, misturado àquele som, o toque do celular do loiro chamou a atenção dos dois. Instintivamente, ambos procuraram por seus telefones – os toques eram iguais.

- É o meu. – o loiro disse, achando a fonte do barulho no bolso de sua calça, jogada aos pés da cama. Deu uma olhada no visor. – Ah... é Alona. – disse, com um olhar de quem pede autorização.

- Vai em frente. – o moreno disse, os olhos serenos. Tinha certeza de que os bilhetes tinham sido idéia da loira, estava mais que agradecido por isso. – Ela deve estar ligando pra saber o que aconteceu. E eu nem vou dizer que isso é coisa de garotas... – acrescentou, zombeteiro.

- Cala a boca! – Jensen disse, dando um leve soco no braço do namorado, mas com um sorriso no rosto, antes de atender. – Alô?

- _Ah, alô, Jen! – a voz de Alona disse. – Bom dia, pelo jeito..._

- Bom dia, Al! – o garoto respondeu, surpreso com a entonação do cumprimento dela. – Ah, que horas são?

_- São exatamente duas e quinze da tarde, meu bem. – a loira respondeu. _

- O quê? – o loiro exclamou, assustando o moreno ao seu lado. – Você está brincando!

_- Não estou, Jen. – Alona disse, séria. – Eu não ligaria em uma hora em que você pudesse estar dormindo. Mas isso não é importante, quer dizer, pode ser que seja... Enfim, eu quero saber o que aconteceu! Deu certo? _

- Eu sabia que tinha dedo seu nisso, Al! – Jensen disse, alterando a voz.

_- Claro, não é, Jensen! Se fosse por vocês dois, não se falariam nunca mais. Mas você não me respondeu a pergunta. _

- Hmm... claro que não, Al! – o loiro respondeu, dando uma piscadela para Misha. Em seguida desceu a voz uma oitava, como se estivesse triste. – Eu te disse que era tudo maluquice sua, que o M-Misha – fingiu não conseguir dizer o nome do moreno – não queria mais olhar na minha cara. Nós brigamos, muito feio.

_- Ah, Jensen! – _a voz dela pareceu chocada._ – Sério? Puxa! Mas vocês dois também! Você está bem? _

Jensen estava dividido entre o riso e a culpa por enganar Alona daquele jeito. Na verdade sentia que nunca poderia retribuir o que a amiga tinha feito. Ela tinha absoluta razão. Se não fosse por ela, era bem provável que todos os momentos incríveis que vinha vivendo nas últimas vinte e quatro horas não existissem.

- Eu estou brincando! – admitiu, sentindo a culpa vencer. – Deu tudo certo. Na verdade, deu muito certo. Eu estou bem ao lado do Misha nesse momento.

O loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos negros do outro, que se suspendeu nos cotovelos para morder de leve seu queixo.

_- Jensen, seu imbecil! – _Alona disse, a indignação na voz._ – Eu fiquei preocupada! _

- Ahhh, desculpa, Al! – o loiro disse, dividido entre o pesar e o sorrir. Misha fez uma cara de reprovação. – Eu... eu não resisti.

_- Ah, Jensen! _– o loiro podia imaginar o olhar furioso da amiga – _Eu deveria ter deixado você com dor de cotovelo a noite toda! _

- Não, Alona, por favor! – Jensen desesperou-se. – Me desculpa mesmo!

_- Tá! – _a garota respondeu, a voz mudando de tom antes de continuar. – _Mas e aí, me conta tudo! Quero todos os detalhes! _

- Al, você está me fazendo parecer uma garota! – o loiro dos olhos verdes disse, entre os dentes. Tinha certeza de que Misha, colado a ele, tinha ouvido Alona claramente.

A risada do moreno abafou a risada da loira do outro lado da linha. Jensen revirou os olhos, enquanto suspirava e sentia o rosto ficar vermelho.

- A gente conversa depois, pode ser? – o loiro arriscou, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava fazer Misha ficar quieto.

_- Ok... Mas eu quero saber, viu? – _Alona disse, respirando fundo para se acalmar. – _E Jensen, eu também liguei por outro motivo. _

- Ah é? – ele disse, já imaginando o que seria, pelo tom sério da amiga. – Pode... pode falar.

_- É sobre a Vicky, Jen. – _Alona disse e esperou pela resposta do amigo.

O rapaz dos olhos verdes parou de respirar um segundo. O nome de Victoria ainda lhe vinha à mente como uma ameaça e ele não conseguia evitar o sentimento borbulhante de ciúmes que brotava em seu peito à simples menção dele.

- Sim? – disse, ajeitando-se na cama, tentando afastar o telefone de Misha, para que ele não ouvisse.

- _Jen, ela ficou arrasada ontem. – _Alona prosseguiu. – _Eu a trouxe pra minha casa, ela está melhor agora. Mas eu penso que ela e o Misha precisam conversar. _

- Por quê? – o loiro perguntou automaticamente, na defensiva.

_- É obvio, não é? – _a garota disse, mas numa voz paciente. – _Não seria justo, nem de longe. Você sabe disso. Ela não tem culpa do que aconteceu, Jen. _– ela esperou, mas ele não disse nada, então prosseguiu: - _E eu acho que ela deve saber da verdade. _

- Al... – Jensen ia protestar. Era claro que ele não queria que Victoria soubesse. Como iria olhar para ela? Aliás, ele precisava pensar em como olhar para as outras pessoas também. Mas Alona não lhe deu tempo de continuar suas reflexões.

_- Jensen, é o correto! – _ela afirmou, veemente. – _A Vicky é minha amiga também. Eu quero tanto o seu bem quanto o dela, e não é certo deixá-la assim no escuro. E você pode confiar nela tanto quanto confia em mim._

O loiro olhou o teto e suspirou. Os argumentos de Alona eram muito certos. Ele sabia bem o que era o sentimento de ser deixado de lado, experimentara-o quando se precipitara em suas conclusões sobre a relação de Misha e Victoria. Mas não conseguia de todo abrir o coração para a idéia de contar a verdade à sua "rival".

Misha tinha se sentado na cama, parecendo muito concentrado em um pôster dos Beattles do outro lado do quarto. Trocou um breve olhar com Jensen, e o loiro sabia que ele tinha consciência do teor de sua conversa com Alona.

_- Então? – _a garota perguntou – _Vai falar com ele, para que procure a Vicky? Acho melhor você fazer isso do que eu. _

Jensen abriu a boca uma ou duas vezes, procurando argumentos contra aquela idéia, mas a certeza de que sua amiga estava certa derrubava todos eles. Antes de responder ele deu um suspiro teatral.

- Tá certo! Eu falo com ele...

_- Jen, a Vicky vai entender. – _Alona disse, a voz tranqüilizadora. _– Tudo vai ficar bem. _

- Tá bom, Al. Se você está dizendo. – o loiro disse. De fato, ele confiava na palavra da amiga. Ela dissera que ele se entenderia com Misha, e ali estavam os dois, juntos. – Agora, nós precisamos levantar, depois a gente conversa.

_- Tá bom, Jen! Um beijo! Dá um no Misha também._

- Ah... – ele sorriu, maroto. – Isso você nem precisa pedir! – os dois riram, antes de o loiro mandar um beijo para a amiga e desligar o telefone.

Jensen colocou o telefone no criado mudo e depois abraçou Misha, ainda sentado olhando o pôster. O rapaz loiro beijou o pescoço e os ombros do moreno, que acariciou os cabelos cor de trigo.

- Alona acha que você deve conversar com a Victoria. – Jensen disse, em voz baixa.

- Eu também acho. – Misha respondeu, sério.

- E ela acha que você deve contar a ela sobre... sobre nós dois. – o loiro tornou a dizer, erguendo a cabeça para olhar nos olhos do moreno.

- Jen, também acho que isso é justo. – Misha disse, passando os dedos pela face do outro. – Vicky e eu somos amigos. Ela merece saber o porquê eu a larguei no meio do baile, pelo menos. E talvez seja mais fácil pra ela superar o que sente por mim assim, sei lá. Se fosse comigo, eu gostaria de saber.

- Certo, então. – Jensen disse, com um suspiro profundo. – Mas se ela tentar te agarrar de novo – e você vai me contar se isso acontecer – eu esqueço que ela é uma garota e ela vai se ver comigo.

- Isso tudo são ciúmes? – o moreno perguntou, os lábios se erguendo num sorriso.

- São. – Jensen respondeu, sério.

- Você fica lindo enciumado. – Misha disse, puxando o loiro para um beijo. Jensen não resistiu, nunca poderia resistir a um beijo daquele moreno. – Mas... – continuou, quando os lábios se separaram – Se você continuar assim com a Alona, nem vai precisar esquecer que Vicky é uma garota... Vocês estarão em condições de igualdade.

O loiro demorou um segundo para entender, mas seus olhos se estreitaram de repente.

- Ah, Misha! Eu vou te mostrar quem é a garota aqui! – e ele partiu para cima do moreno, prendendo-o debaixo de si e usando as mãos para fazer cócegas, até que ele ficasse sem fôlego. Depois terminou de sufocá-lo com um beijo.

Àquela altura todos na casa dos Ackles já sabiam que os dois estavam acordados. Eles precisavam se levantar logo. Mas não custava nada ficar mais um pouco ali, sentindo o calor um do outro...

**J & M**

Os dias seguintes foram a calma depois da tempestade. Jensen e Misha sentiam que finalmente suas vidas estavam entrando nos eixos. As coisas estavam como deveriam ser. Aliás, estavam um pouco melhor. Tudo agora tinha uma nova perspectiva para os dois garotos. Os momentos em que estavam juntos eram os mais maravilhosos possíveis – mesmo que nem sempre pudessem estar colados um ao outro como gostariam. E os momentos em que não estavam juntos eram cheios da expectativa de se verem novamente.

O que ainda incomodava Misha, e por conseqüência Jensen, era Victoria. A garota fugia dos dois como o diabo da cruz. Nas poucas vezes em que se encontravam nos corredores, ou na sala de aula, ela desviava o olhar, no máximo os cumprimentava educadamente.

- Ela precisa de um tempo, Misha. – Alona lhe disse uma vez, depois do almoço. Sem saber como se aproximar de Victoria, ele procurara a ajuda da loira. – Eu já tentei dizer a ela que precisa conversar com você, mas ela não quer ainda.

- Eu compreendo, Alona. – o moreno disse, resignado. – Eu não devia ter deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto.

- Não foi sua culpa. – A garota disse, compreensiva. – Não foi culpa de ninguém. Quer dizer, você e o Jensen foram um pouquinho cabeça-dura, mas tudo teve um contexto.

Misha suspirou, tinha que resolver aquilo logo. Mas, mesmo estando meio para baixo naquele momento com aquela estória, não conseguiu evitar que o sorriso se espalhasse por seu rosto quando Jensen veio andando na direção deles. Era impossível impedir que aqueles olhos verdes atraíssem toda a sua atenção.

- Bom, eu vou indo. – Alona anunciou, quando o loiro estava próximo o suficiente para ouvir, dando uma piscada para ele. – Misha, eu vou pensar em alguma coisa, prometo. – acrescentou, virando-se para o moreno. – Juízo, meninos!

Jensen riu enquanto ela se afastava. Alona era mesmo impossível. O garoto sentou-se ao lado do moreno, olhando para ele. Adorava o jeito como os olhos azuis brilhavam debaixo do sol do fim do inverno.

- Conseguiu algum conselho dela? – perguntou.

- Não. – Misha respondeu, olhando para baixo. – Ela disse que Vicky precisa de tempo.

- Você vai se entender com ela. – Jensen disse, dando um tapinha no ombro do moreno. Sua vontade era abraçá-lo e beijá-lo ali mesmo, mas era óbvio que não podia fazer isso bem no meio do pátio da escola.

Misha balançou a cabeça e esforçou-se para abrir um sorriso. Não queria ficar chateado no tempo em que estava com o loiro. Seu namorado. Aquele pensamento o fez sorrir de verdade.

- O quê? – o loiro perguntou, curioso.

- Nada. – Misha respondeu. – Só estava reparando o quanto você é lindo.

- Caramba, Mi, pára de dizer essas coisas! – O loiro disse, mas sorriu, encabulado. – Não vê que assim só dificulta as coisas? Cada vez que você faz assim minha vontade de te agarrar só aumenta!

Misha deu uma gargalhada, enquanto Jensen estreitava os olhos. Como ele conseguia ficar mais lindo a cada segundo? O moreno demorou a se controlar, e quando o fez usou seu olhar mais sedutor para provocar o outro.

- Quer dizer que você quer me agarrar? – disse, a voz baixa. – Ackles, seu safado...

O loiro não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Misha ia se ver com ele quando estivessem sós. Ele iria pagar caro por provocá-lo daquele jeito.

- Brinca comigo, Misha, brinca... – disse, os olhos ainda estreitos. – Depois você pode se arrepender.

O sorriso do moreno só fez aumentar. Ele ia responder, mas o sinal tocou. Deixaria para continuar a provocação depois. Muito embora eles ainda não tivessem "avançado muitas bases", adorava fazer Jensen perder o controle – o que, na verdade, não era muito difícil.

- Bom, agora é hora de irmos estudar. – disse, levantando-se. – Depois você pode tentar cumprir sua ameaça...

O moreno virou-se e saiu andando. Jensen ficou parado um tempo ainda, controlando-se para não ceder à tentação.

**J & M**

Misha chegou em casa sorridente, como chegava desde o domingo seguinte ao Baile dos Namorados. Gritou um oi para o pai, que àquela hora trabalhava na oficina, e subiu para o quarto. A primeira coisa que fez foi tirar o celular do bolso, antes mesmo de largar a mochila perto da escrivaninha. Já estava morto de vontade de ouvir a voz de Jensen, ainda que não fizesse nem vinte minutos que se despedira dele, antes do loiro descer do ônibus.

Os dois garotos se falaram bastante tempo. Era incrível como tinham tanto assunto, considerando que passavam quase oito horas praticamente grudados. Mas acontecia assim, quando estavam juntos de alguma forma. O tempo simplesmente passava, sem que percebessem. E quando estavam longe... ah, aí ele demorava demais para correr.

Assim que foi com pesar que o moreno desligou o telefone, quando a Sra. Ackles chamou o filho, do outro lado da linha, para ajudá-la a guardar umas compras. Os olhos azuis correram o quarto, enquanto ele pensava no que fazer. Mas seu estômago ordenou que ele fosse comer alguma coisa. Desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha.

Estava na metade do sanduíche de presunto e queijo que tinha feito quando o telefone tocou, estridente, na sala. Não conseguiu evitar o desejo de que fosse Jensen. Mas o loiro não ligava para o telefone da casa. Deveria ser algum cliente de seu pai.

- Alô? – atendeu, com o sanduíche na mão.

- _Misha? _– era a voz de Alona.

- Oi, sou eu, Alona. – o rapaz respondeu, surpreso.

- _Tudo bem com você? _– ela perguntou, mas não deu tempo de resposta – _Sobre sua conversa com a Vicky, eu acho que eu tenho uma idéia. Você pode vir aqui em casa daqui a pouco?_

- Ah... posso. – ele confirmou, sentindo o coração acelerar. Que será que a loira estava pensando? E o pior: como seria a conversa com Victoria? Uma pequena parte egoísta e medrosa dele agradecia por ela não ter acontecido ainda.

- _Ah, que bom! _– Alona disse, contente. – _Eu te espero então, pode ser às seis?_

- Pode, sim. – o moreno concordou, ainda nervoso.

- _Certo, então. Até mais, Misha! _

- Até... – ele se despediu, e pôs o fone no gancho.

Engoliu em seco, já quase sem vontade de terminar o sanduíche.

**J & M**

Às seis em ponto, o garoto tocava a campainha da casa pintada de branco. Na frente da casa vizinha, um rapaz loiro e alto que lhe lembrou Jensen lavava um Ford cor de chumbo. O rapaz o olhou, e ele estranhou um pouco o semblante fechado dele, mas não podia ficar prestando atenção naquilo. Estava nervoso demais, curioso demais para ouvir a idéia que Alona tivera.

- Oi, Misha! – Alona disse, com um sorriso trigueiro, ao abrir a porta. – Entra!

O moreno entrou, os passos incertos, mas a garota já o conduzia através do pequeno hall até a sala de estar. Ela passou com passos ligeiros, mas ele ficou estático no limiar entre o hall e a sala. Seu olhar estava fixo na garota morena com mechas rosa-chiclete nos cabelos.

Victoria, sentada no sofá cor de creme, também encarava o garoto fixamente. A expressão de ambos era de incredulidade. Devagar, os dois moveram os olhos na direção da loira, que estava ao pé da escada que levava ao segundo andar da casa.

- Como sempre, parece que sou eu que tenho que resolver tudo nessa estória! – ela disse, fingindo estar brava. – Papai e mamãe não estão em casa, então vocês podem, não, _vocês devem_, conversar a vontade. Estarei lá em cima!

Misha não conseguia acreditar. Alona armara a mesma situação do baile. Nem ele nem Victoria poderiam escapar da conversa ali. Ele se lembrou de que, no baile, Jensen fora o corajoso, quem se declarara primeiro. Ali, ele precisava ter coragem. Respirou fundo e deu um passo adiante.

- Victoria, nós precisamos, _eu _preciso conversar com você. – disse, encarando-a.

A morena não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar das escadas para os próprios pés. Ela sentia que aquela conversa era mesmo necessária, mas ao mesmo tempo queria fugir dela a todo custo. Porque nela ouviria coisas que não queria ouvir. Porque depois dela a verdade de que Misha não gostava dela seria definitiva.

Misha hesitou. Mas tinha que ir em frente. Mesmo que ela não o entendesse, ele devia a ela a verdade.

- Vicky, eu realmente sinto muito pelo que houve no baile. – começou, tentando pensar nas palavras, mas era impossível. – Eu peço desculpas por ter te deixado daquela maneira. Foi horrível. Mas... Eu tive um motivo. E é isso que eu preciso dizer e espero que você entenda.

O garoto fez uma pausa, aproximando-se mais. Victoria continuava de cabeça baixa, mas sentou-se novamente no sofá. Misha sentou-se no sofá que ficava de frente.

- Victoria, - ele retomou a palavra – meu motivo para não ter ficado com você aquela noite... é... – era difícil dizer – que eu gosto de outra pessoa.

Mais uma pausa. Ele tentou avaliar a reação dela, mas a garota permanecia de cabeça baixa. Céus, ele não poderia simplesmente contar que estava apaixonado por outro garoto. Quer dizer, se fosse por uma outra garota, talvez ela pudesse entender melhor... No entanto, era o que precisava fazer.

- Eu não poderia ter traído esse sentimento. – continuou, buscando as palavras certas. – E eu também não poderia ter traído você dessa maneira. Ah, Vicky, eu estava tão confuso! Porque... essa pessoa porque quem estou apaixonado... – era agora ou nunca – essa pessoa é o Jensen. Eu gosto dele. Eu o _amo._ E não foi fácil. Eu estava cheio de medo da rejeição dele, de ciúmes pela proximidade dele com Alona... Acho que deixei a impressão errada quando me aproximei de você. Eu sinto muito, Vicky...

As palavras embolaram-se na sua garganta, os olhos ficando embaçados com as lágrimas que se formavam. Em seu peito, um misto de alívio e preocupação com a reação dela fazia seu coração bater depressa.

Lentamente, Victoria ergueu os olhos para encará-lo. Tinha lágrimas neles também, mas sua expressão não dizia o que ela sentia.

- Misha... – ela começou a dizer – Você não deixou impressão errada. Eu é que estava cega demais. Você nunca disse que gostava de mim mais do que como sua amiga. Isso eu tenho que admitir. Eu estava tão desesperada para que você me amasse que simplesmente passei por cima do que era evidente. No fundo eu sabia da verdade. Até que era do Jensen que você gostava.

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- É... tão evidente assim? – perguntou.

- Pra dizer a verdade, é um pouco sim. – ela admitiu. – Quer dizer, não está escrito com todas as letras, mas nós costumávamos passar um bom tempo juntos, nós quatro, e eu sou uma boa observadora, eu acho. Depois do baile eu fui juntando as peças, os pequenos sinais. O jeito como seus olhos brilham quando ele está perto, como sua atenção se volta automaticamente para Jensen quando ele chega, seu sorriso... E a sua apatia na volta das férias, porque vocês dois estavam brigados.

Misha foi afundando no sofá a cada palavra dela. Não conseguiu deixar de se sentir estúpido por não ter enxergado aqueles sinais antes. Se tivesse, tudo teria sido tão mais fácil! Provavelmente aquela conversa nem aconteceria.

- Vicky, eu sinto muito. – conseguiu dizer. – Se eu tivesse sido menos negligente, isso não teria acontecido. Quero dizer, eu poderia ter evitado tudo isso...

- Não, Misha, pára de assumir toda a culpa. – ela disse, e parecia incrivelmente calma. Na verdade, ela mesma estava surpresa com sua reação. Era estranhamente confortador saber que Misha estava sendo honesto com ela. – Não é que eu também não tenha recebido avisos. Alona tentou, várias vezes. – ela riu um pouquinho, antes de acrescentar. – Realmente parece que ela está cercada de pessoas teimosas.

Uma onda de alívio invadiu o moreno ao ver que ela estava sorrindo. Por mais que fosse um sorriso um pouco amargo, já era um bom sinal.

- E como nós ficamos? – arriscou-se a perguntar. Era a pergunta crucial. – Vicky, eu gosto muito de você. Nos demos bem desde o começo. Eu não quero ficar assim, distante.

Victoria olhou-o longamente, tentando responder a pergunta para si mesma primeiro. Aquilo tudo era tão confuso! Era verdade que, pondo de lado sua atração por ele, eram bons amigos. Tinham muitas coisas em comum, se divertiam juntos. Além do mais, ninguém tinha culpa por sentir. E, no fundo, ela queria vê-lo feliz. E a felicidade de Misha era ao lado de Jensen.

- Misha, eu também não quero que seja assim. – finalmente respondeu. – Mas é tão confuso. Dói. Talvez... talvez precisemos de paciência, você e eu.

O garoto fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Claro. Eu... eu só quero que você esteja bem. – disse, com um sorriso tímido.

Victoria correspondeu e eles ficaram calados um tempo.

- Então... – o moreno começou – Você acha que o trabalho do Morgan pra esse semestre vai ser difícil?

- Com certeza! – Victoria respondeu, num tom leve. – Mas eu gosto dele. É um professor linha dura, mas ele sabe o que faz.

E os dois continuaram a conversar sobre alguns assuntos de escola. Era um bom começo. Uma sensação boa tomou conta de Misha. Victoria e ele ficariam bem de novo, ele tinha certeza.

Depois de algum tempo, Alona apareceu no alto da escada e sorriu ao vê-los conversando.

- Ah, esses meus amigos! – disse para si mesma. – Estariam perdidos sem mim...

**J & M**

- Mãe, cheguei! – Jensen gritou assim que passou pela porta.

Subiu correndo as escadas e jogou a mochila na cama. Pensou em ligar para Misha, como sempre fazia, mas estava com sede demais. O calor estava insuportável aquele dia. O loiro torcia logo para que as chuvas de primavera caíssem logo – muito embora a umidade depois delas só tornasse o clima ainda mais abafado.

Desceu as escadas na mesma velocidade que subira. Quanto mais rápido se refrescasse, mais rápido falaria com Misha. Às vezes ele mal podia acreditar que estava namorando o moreno há quase um mês e meio. Às vezes tinha medo de acordar de repente e descobrir que era tudo um sonho. Porque tudo parecia perfeito demais.

Estava muito feliz com seu namoro. Misha e ele se completavam de uma maneira que não conseguia explicar. Toda a confusão e angústia de poucos meses atrás parecia muito distante e não desejava outra coisa senão continuar com o garoto mais incrível do mundo. Misha também estava feliz com ele. E agora que tinha voltado às boas com Victoria – a garota, Alona, Misha e ele já até já haviam saído juntos uma vez – parecia não haver mais nada manchando o céu azul de sua felicidade. Quer dizer, ainda tinha a resistência do Sr. Collins contra ele, Jensen, mas isso era o de menos.

Na escola tudo estava muito bem, também. Suas notas tinham melhorado consideravelmente. Até mesmo Jared os tinha deixado em paz. Ao que parecia, ele andava saindo com a tal Genevieve. Mas alguma coisa, que ele não sabia bem o que era, o incomodava. Achava muito estranha aquela atitude do "girafão", algo o alertava de que ele estava aprontando alguma.

Na semana seguinte ele faria o exame para tirar sua licença de motorista e, em casa, todos adoravam Misha. E era lá que eles passavam a maior parte dos seus momentos íntimos, onde iam um pouco mais além dos beijos e abraços dados nos cantos desertos da biblioteca e nos banheiros vazios da escola. O moreno era tão provocante. Ele mal conseguia se segurar, tamanho o desejo que sentia por ele. Mas eles iam avançando um pouco de cada vez, em um ritmo que ele também gostava. Não tinha pressa. Queria que fosse tudo perfeito, porque Misha era perfeito.

Com aquele pensamento, entrou na cozinha sorridente. Sua mãe estava lá, preparando um bolo para o lanche da tarde. Ela cantarolava uma música qualquer, daquelas antigas e românticas. O garoto passou por ela e foi até a geladeira. Sem se dar conta começou a cantarolar junto com a mãe.

- Não sabia que você gostava desse tipo de música. – Donna disse de repente, enquanto o filho enchia um copo com água gelada.

- Ah... eu não gosto, muito. – Jensen respondeu, estranhando a pergunta e o seu próprio gesto. – Só me empolguei, eu acho.

- Ah, sei. – ela fez, voltando sua atenção para a vasilha onde misturava a massa do bolo.

- Mack já chegou? – o loiro quis saber. Não tinha visto a irmã no andar de cima.

- Ainda não. – Donna respondeu. - Foi fazer trabalho na casa de uma amiguinha hoje.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Jensen bebia sua água. Donna, em seguida, voltou a cantarolar. O loiro novamente cantarolou junto, praticamente sem querer.

- Puxa, você anda mesmo feliz esses dias, hein Jenny? – Donna comentou. Jensen sentiu o rosto começar a ficar vermelho. Tratou de tomar logo um gole de água para aplacar a quentura que subia pelo pescoço e, principalmente, para evitar ter que responder alguma coisa. Donna, entretanto, continuou. – Isso é coisa do coração... Será que você está de namorada? Ou será que eu devo dizer... _namorado_?

**... ... ...**

**Nota da Beta:** Ahá! Demorou, mas voltamos! Espero que, a partir desse capítulo, o prazo de postagem volte a ser cumprido. Posso dizer que amo a Alona? Quero uma amiga dessas também... E Ackles, se ferrou! Hahahaha! Coração de mãe não se engana, meu caro. ;D

**Nota do Autor: **Isso aí! Ah, a Al é mesmo uma amiga daquelas! E o povo com raiva dela no começo... tadinha! Rsrsrsr! Mas vamos que vamos que a fic não pode parar!

Só uma explicação_: Days of Our _Lives é uma _soap opera, _uma novela americana (bem ao estilo novela mexicana). Foi o primeiro trabalho mais regular do Jensen na tv, de 1997 a 2000 (segundo a Wikipédia). Para quem gosta de Friends, o Joey também já atuou em Days of Our Lives, como o Dr. Drake Ramorray XD. Abaixo uma imagem do Jen com o o Eric Brady:

ht*tp:/lh6*.gg*pht.*com/_9PTd*IIsltXA*/TUI*UwyrQzgI/AAAAA*AAAAIM/*CC*4G-cA60LE/229*870527.*jpg


	13. Êxtase

**Nota: **Essa é para a querida C, que perguntou qual era a música do celular dos meninos e a que a Donna estava cantarolando. Bom, a primeira eu realmente não pensei em nenhuma específica - pra ser sincero eu imaginei igual em filme e novela, aqueles toquinhos comuns mesmo. Então fica a cargo da imaginação de vocês, queridos leitores. Já a segunda, me veio imediatamente a música **_Loving You, _da Minnie Ripperton**, clássico que todo mundo já ouviu pelo menos uma vez. É perfeita para Jensen e Misha ^^ Seguem os links:

_Versão original_: ht*tp:/ww*w.*youtub*e.*com*/wat*ch?*v=kE*0pw*J5PMDg / Essa é da _Leona Lewis_, que eu adoro muito! ht*tp:/*/ww*w.*youtub*e.c*om*/wa*tch?*v=i4q_G*Gm7iCY

Confiram a _letra_, que é uma lindeza também *suspira* - ht*tp:/letras*.terra*.c*om.*br/*minnie-riperton*/*32974*/traducao*.*html

**Música _deste _capítulo: **_Bliss, da Mariah Carey _(recomendo MUITO ouvir enquanto lê)- ht*tp:/ww*w.*youtub*e.*com*/wat*ch?*v=IRn*bB3c*gL1s

* * *

_**Capítulo XIII – Êxtase**_

O coração do rapaz deu um solavanco tão forte, ao mesmo tempo que seus músculos se contraíram, que ele não conseguiu evitar cuspir a água que estava em sua boca. A conseqüência, além da bagunça feita na cozinha, foi um violento acesso de tosse. Donna largou a tigela onde batia a massa de bolo e foi ajudar o filho.

- Jen, calma... respira, filho! – dizia, enquanto batia nas costas dele.

Como ele ficaria calmo? Como respiraria? Sua mãe tinha acabado de perguntar, sem mais nem menos, se ele estava feliz porque tinha um _namorado_. Se não estivesse vermelho por causa da tosse, tinha certeza que seu rosto estaria mais branco que papel.

Donna o forçou a beber mais um pouco de água, depois que a tosse finalmente parou. O loiro respirava com dificuldade, mas não tinha pressa nenhuma em voltar ao seu estado normal. Aquilo significava que teria que responder a pergunta de sua mãe.

- Você está bem, Jenny? – ela perguntou, quando o garoto terminou de beber a água.

- Não... – ele disse, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para ela. – E nem sei do que a senhora está falando, mãe.

Donna deu um risinho, enquanto passava o braço pelo ombro do filho.

- Ah, Jen. – ela fez, naquela voz de quando sabia que ele tinha feito algo errado e estava negando mesmo assim. – Eu estou falando desse seu jeito feliz dos últimos tempos. Principalmente quando temos uma certa visita aqui em casa...

Ele queria sair correndo dali. Mas agir daquela maneira só confirmaria o que sua mãe dizia. Ficar calado ele também não podia. E, pelo visto, não adiantaria muito negar. Pensou várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ela podia ter visto alguma coisa, escutado alguma coisa... E se ela tivesse comentado com seu pai? Aquela possibilidade o assustou e, dessa vez sim, o sangue esvaiu-se de seu rosto.

- M-mãe, eu já d-disse, não sei do que está falando. – tentou negar de novo. A voz trêmula era um sinal claro de sua falha. – Eu estou normal.

- Hm, então quer dizer que seus olhos mais brilhantes quando a certa visita está aqui são o seu normal? – ela continuou, conduzindo-o para a bancada de mármore que dividia a cozinha da copa. – Quer dizer que você chegar todos os dias sorrindo e depois passar pelo menos uma hora no quarto ao telefone é o seu normal? Quer dizer que você cantarolando _Loving You _é o seu normal? Quer dizer que...

- Ah, pode parar por aí! – ele cortou. Não precisava ouvir mais daqueles argumentos, daqueles fatos. Céus, como ele iria escapar daquilo? – Isso tudo... não tem nada a ver, mãe. Eu só estou feliz, não posso? E não tem nada de certa visita...

- Jensen, tudo bem. – ela disse, sentando-se no banquinho, de frente pra ele. – Não precisa me contar, se não quiser. Mas eu não sou boba. Além do mais, sou sua mãe. – ela sorriu, um sorriso cheio de compreensão e calor. Aquele mesmo que ela tinha lhe dado quando chegara em casa confuso e perdido, depois de se ver apaixonado por seu melhor amigo. – Olha, desculpe ter perguntado assim. Mas fiquei curiosa. Sabe como são as mães... querem saber porque seus filhos estão tristes, ou felizes.

Ela segurou sua mão, antes de continuar.

- Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não é Jenny?

Aquele toque fez o garoto olhar diretamente nos olhos da mãe. Claro que ele confiava nela. Disso ele não tinha dúvidas. Mas, ainda assim, aquilo não era algo fácil de dizer com todas as letras. Não teria sido fácil quando as coisas eram muito mais confusas, não seria naquele momento.

A questão era: qual seria a reação dela? Por mais que parecesse calma e receptiva, o garoto não conseguia deixar de lado o medo da rejeição. Ao mesmo tempo, crescia a cada momento o desejo de ser acolhido, de ser aceito. E também a vontade de dividir aquela alegria toda que sentia com sua mãe.

- E se... – ele teria coragem de arriscar? – E se, hum, fosse verdade?

- Não mudaria nada, Jen. – ela respondeu, calma, com convicção. – Você continuaria sendo o meu filho, que eu amo. E... bem, eu teria um genro que é adorável. – ela acrescentou, sorrindo.

Jensen sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas não conseguiu evitar um risinho ao ouvir a palavra "adorável". Aquele era um adjetivo que se aplicava a Misha. Involuntariamente, apertou a mão de Donna.

- Mãe... – engoliu em seco, buscando forças pra encará-la nos olhos. – Eu-eu estou sim, namorando. – agora vinha a parte mais difícil. – E é... é com o Misha.

Ficou esperando alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Mas Donna continuava olhando-o, sem dizer palavra.

- A senhora não está... brava, chateada? – perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas, a voz baixinha.

- Jen, claro que não! – ela respondeu de imediato, a mão livre bagunçando os cabelos loiros do rapaz. – Eu fiquei, como posso dizer, surpresa, quando percebi. Preocupada, com o que pudesse estar se passando na sua cabeça, no seu coração. Eu esperei que você talvez me procurasse, mas não aconteceu. Mas eu vi que você estava bem, feliz. Isso me deixou mais tranqüila. Porque o que me importa é isso, meu querido, sua felicidade.

Ela puxou o filho para um abraço. E naquele abraço Jensen sentiu que tinha a compreensão e o apoio de sua mãe. Ainda nos braços da mãe, sorriu, antes de soltar, num suspiro de alívio, o ar em seus pulmões.

- Agora me conta, como tudo aconteceu? – Donna perguntou, quando se afastaram, um brilho curioso no olhar.

- Mãe! – o garoto protestou. Mas o olhar dela era tão persuasivo que ele se rendeu. – Ahhh, tá bom, eu conto! Bom... Acho que tudo começou mesmo no dia que nos conhecemos...

E continuou, contando como se aproximara cada vez mais do moreno de olhos azuis, como tinha passado pelo tormento de achar que ele o odiava, como tinha sido bom descobrir que estava enganado. E enquanto contava, revivia cada um daqueles momentos. Sorriu porque tinha a certeza de que todos eles, mesmo os mais angustiantes, eram únicos porque faziam parte de sua história com Misha. Quando terminou, sorria feito bobo.

- É uma história linda, Jen. – foi o que Donna disse. – Eu fico feliz que vocês tenham se acertado. Fico feliz que você esteja bem.

O loiro balançou a cabeça.

- Mas, mãe... – ele disse, porque de repente se viu tomado novamente por um temor que tinha sentido no começo daquela conversa. – O pai... o pai não sabe de nada, né?

- Não que eu tenha dito. – Donna respondeu, entendendo a preocupação do filho. – E acho que ele não percebeu nada. Ele está muito contente com sua amizade com o Misha, acha que te faz bem. Mas ele não tem o meu sexto sentido de mãe! –acrescentou, dando um sorriso trigueiro.

- O que a senhora acha que ele faria se soubesse? – perguntou, a voz frágil.

- Jen, o seu pai te ama, assim como eu. – Donna respondeu, carinhosa. – Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai te entender. Pode ser que ele tenha alguns problemas no começo, mas vai entender.

- Tá, mas isso pode ficar entre nós, por enquanto? – pediu.

- Claro, Jenny. – Donna assentiu. – Quando for a hora certa, _você _conta ao seu pai. E eu estarei aqui pra te apoiar.

O garoto sorriu. Sentia-se mais leve, mais seguro. Poder contar com sua mãe lhe dava um conforto muito grande. Acompanhou-a com o olhar enquanto ela retomava sua tarefa de bater o bolo. Anunciou que ia subir e ela lhe deu um sorriso carinhoso. Ele galgou os degraus para o segundo andar, ansioso por contar as novidades ao seu namorado.

**J & M**

O telefone deu apenas um toque e a voz do moreno soou do outro lado da linha, fazendo os pelos da nuca do loiro se arrepiarem. Ele sorriu antes de dizer:

- Tenho uma boa notícia pra te dar!

_- Mesmo? – _Misha disse do outro lado, e Jensen pode imaginar suas sobrancelhas se arqueando. – _Eu também tenho boas notícias!_

- No plural? – o loiro perguntou, curioso.

- _É. – _respondeu o moreno, a voz feliz. – _Mas conta você primeiro!_

- Bom, acho que é uma boa notícia. – Jensen começou. – Eu contei para minha mãe. Sobre nós.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio do outro lado. Foi a vez de Jensen erguer as sobrancelhas, preocupado com a reação de Misha.

- _Sério, Jen? – _o moreno perguntou. – _E aí? _

- Bom, ela foi muito compreensiva. – o loiro respondeu, aliviado com o tom apenas curioso do outro. – E, a bem da verdade, ela já sabia. Acredita que a conversa começou com ela me perguntando se eu estava feliz porque estava de namorado? Aí ela me pressionou, eu acabei confirmando.

_- Puxa, Jen, isso é legal. _– Misha disse. – _Quer dizer então que a minha sogrinha já sabe que eu sou seu namorado?_

- É. – Jensen respondeu, sorrindo. – E ela disse que você é um genro adorável. Mas agora me conta suas notícias, que eu fiquei curioso!

- _Hmm, adorável... gostei! _– Misha brincou. – _Mas vamos às minhas notícias, então. A primeira delas é que Sasha vem passar as férias de primavera com a gente! Ele chega na segunda que vem. _

- Misha, que bom! – Jensen exclamou. – Eu gosto muito do meu cunhadinho, vai ser legal tê-lo por perto por uma semana inteira! Além do mais... Ele pode distrair o seu pai enquanto eu me distraio com você. – acrescentou, com um riso gostoso.

- _Querendo tirar vantagem do meu irmão, Ackles? – _Misha entrou na brincadeira. – _Mas você não vai precisar disso. Pelo menos não nesse final de semana. Porque essa é a minha segunda boa notícia. Meu pai vai viajar, volta segunda feira. E eu... eh, eu queria que passássemos o final de semana juntos. Aqui em casa. _

O loiro precisou de um momento para absorver as palavras do namorado. Começou a rir de repente.

_- O que foi, Jen? Eu não contei nenhuma piada... _– Misha estava confuso.

- Não, seu bobo! – o loiro apressou-se em dizer. – Eu só estou feliz. Claro que eu quero. Vou adorar passar uma noite com você, a vontade, sem precisar trancar a porta, sem preocupação com barulho...

_- Ah, certo. – _o moreno disse, uma ponta de felicidade na voz. – _Então, meu pai viaja no sábado cedinho. Podemos almoçar juntos, ver um filme à tarde, o que acha?_

- Desde que eu esteja com você, será ótimo. – Jensen disse, sincero.

_- Então eu mal posso esperar o sábado. _

- Muito menos eu.

Assim, naquela expectativa, eles planejaram o final de semana. Em seu coração, Jensen sentia que aquela noite seria uma das melhores de sua vida. Misha, do outro lado da linha, podia sentir o mesmo.

**J & M**

O resto da semana demorou a passar. Mas passou e o sábado chegou. Jensen não teve problema nenhum em casa para informar que dormiria na casa do "amigo" naquela noite. Sua mãe lhe deu um sorriso diferente quando ele deu a notícia a ela e ao pai, na sexta-feira. Ele também sorriu. Era estranho e bom aquele sentimento de cumplicidade.

A tarde foi maravilhosa. Eles prepararam juntos o almoço. Misha, na verdade, tinha mais dotes culinários que Jensen, mas o rapaz sabia fazer uma salada Ceasar que era irresistível. O loiro não se cansava de admirar o jeito como o moreno mastigava, parando às vezes de comer para ficar olhando.

- Que foi? – Misha perguntou, depois de um tempo.

- Só olhando você, não posso?

- Pode, mas a comida vai esfriar.

- Hm, a comida pode esfriar, - o loiro começou, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – mas eu posso esquentar.

Os dois garotos gargalharam. E aquela foi apenas mais uma das muitas vezes que riram. Depois do almoço, assistiram a uma porção de filmes, de gêneros variados. Como era bom estar assim, nos braços um do outro, sem preocupações. Como era bom não precisar olhar em volta antes de colar os lábios em beijos de tirar o fôlego.

Por fim perderam-se na inconsciência do sono. Mas não era qualquer sono. Era diferente, porque sabiam que estavam juntos, em paz e tranqüilidade.

**J & M**

_**Touch me baby**_

_(Me toque, baby)_

_**It feels so amazing**_

_(É tão maravilhoso)_

_**And you stimulate me**_

_(E você me estimula)_

_**And you make me want you more and more**_

_(E me faz te querer mais e mais)_

Jensen despertou com uma sensação muito boa. A da boca de Misha na sua. O moreno estava em cima do seu corpo, o peso dele pressionando o seu contra o sofá. Continuou de olhos fechados, abrindo os lábios para dar passagem à língua do seu namorado.

- Hmmm, Mi, o que deu em você? – perguntou, quando ambos viram que precisavam respirar.

- Nada, Jen. – o moreno disse, mas o brilho dos seus olhos dizia que havia algo a mais. – Não posso acordar meu namorado com um beijo?

- Pode. – Jensen respondeu, não resistindo ao sorriso que ele deu. – Deve.

Ajeitou-se melhor no sofá, seus braços envolvendo o corpo do outro e puxando-o para outro beijo. Era impressão sua ou ali estava quente demais? Seu corpo parecia querer incendiar-se. E Misha não ajudava muito, passando as mãos por seu tórax, acariciando-o e fazendo cada pêlo se arrepiar. Mas, naquele momento, ele não ligava se realmente pegasse fogo. Enquanto estivesse colado ao moreno, poderia acontecer qualquer coisa.

- Está quente. – Misha sussurrou em seu ouvido, provocando um tremor que o percorreu da cabeça aos pés. – Acho que podemos ficar mais à vontade.

Sem esperar uma resposta, ele tirou a própria camisa e logo em seguida a sua. A cabeça do loiro girava, sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Talvez fosse mesmo o calor. Ou talvez fosse Misha agindo daquela forma tão... tão quente – não conseguia encontrar outra palavra. Não que seus momentos fossem menos intensos, mas definitivamente havia algo diferente acontecendo ali.

Mas, fosse o que fosse, não perderia tempo questionando. Não poderia. Tudo o que poderia fazer era aproveitar e se render àquele moreno sedutor em cima dele. Ergueu o corpo para alcançar sua boca, enquanto descia as mãos pelas costas que se arquearam ao seu toque, numa contração de prazer. Não interrompeu o beijo até que estivesse completamente sem ar.

Levantou os olhos para encontrar as íris azuis, tomadas por uma chama tão intensa quanto a que havia nos seus. Não havia necessidade de palavras ali. Entendiam-se com os olhos. Eu te quero, você me quer. Buscou dessa vez o pescoço alvo e delicado, mordendo-o e lambendo-o, apreciando os gemidos que aquilo arrancava do moreno.

Misha passava a mão pelos cabelos cor de trigo de Jensen, deliciado com o toque dos lábios e dos dentes dele em seu pescoço, descendo agora pelo seu peito. Podia sentir os locais onde ele mordera pulsando levemente com o sangue fervente que se espalhava por seu rosto, por seu corpo todo. Perdeu o ar quando o loiro abocanhou seu mamilo, sugando-o. Não pôde fazer nada senão fechar os olhos e se entregar àquela sensação.

Jensen desceu pelo tórax do moreno, imaginando se haveria algo mais perfeito no mundo. Não. Era impossível. Enquanto sua boca passeava por ali, suas mãos também se movimentavam, descendo e subindo pelas coxas de Misha, entrando atrevidamente pelo short, acariciando e apertando. O loiro também podia sentir seu membro, dolorido de tanto desejo, roçando os quadris do moreno. Aquilo era loucura, insanidade. Não conseguiria se controlar por muito tempo, se continuasse daquele jeito.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ou talvez seus gestos, Misha se afastou um pouco. Os dois rapazes ofegavam, as maçãs do rosto em brasas, marcas vermelhas onde dedos, dentes e lábios tinham passado.

- Jen... por que... por que a gente não toma um banho? – o moreno sugeriu, a respiração sôfrega.

- Juntos? – o loiro perguntou, meio tonto, as mãos ainda em seu acariciar frenético.

- Hmmm, não. – Misha pareceu esforçar-se para responder. – Primeiro eu, depois você.

Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas. Agora ele estava confuso. Pra não dizer um pouco frustrado. Aquele fogo todo e agora ele queria tomar banho separado? Dessa vez o esforço foi seu em tentar não mudar a expressão. Não queria forçar a barra. Por mais que estivesse louco de desejo ali, não iria desrespeitar o ritmo do outro.

- Tá... tá legal. – respondeu, baixando os olhos, as mãos agora inertes. – Se é assim que você quer.

- Jen. – Misha chamou, tocando seu queixo, erguendo seu rosto. – Confia em mim. E... fica aqui embaixo enquanto eu tomo banho.

Sem entender nada, o loiro só fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto o moreno se levantava e subia as escadas.

_**What do I do**__**, what do I say?**_

_(O que eu faço, o que eu digo?)_

_**Does it feel good**__** to you this way?**_

_(Está bom assim para você?)_

Não muito tempo depois, debaixo da água morna, o loiro ainda tentava desfazer a confusão em sua cabeça. Misha tinha descido do banheiro e praticamente o escoltou até lá. Que mistério o moreno estava escondendo? E, a pergunta mais importante, porque o estava provocando tanto?

Ensaboou-se, e não conseguiu evitar imaginar que eram as mãos dele e não as suas que subiam e desciam por seus músculos. Fechou os olhos... Tocou onde seu corpo exigia ser tocado. A respiração entrecortou-se.

_Não. _Seu pensamento o deteve. _Ainda não_. Ele se conteria. Misha e ele ainda não tinham ido até o final em seus momentos, mas se davam prazer de outras formas. Ele se conteria pelo prazer que sentiria com ele, que, qualquer que fosse, seria muito melhor.

Ele faria o que fosse bom para Misha, que seria bom para ele. E, a bem da verdade, ele também se assustava um pouco com o que ainda faltava acontecer. Quer dizer, se fosse como uma garota era meio óbvio, mas como seria com Misha? Normalmente ele era mais impetuoso, mais dominador, mas o moreno também tinha seus momentos. Aquilo o deixava nervoso, com certeza. Mas o loiro repetiu para si mesmo o seu propósito: _fazer o que fosse bom para Misha. _

Engoliu em seco e tratou logo de terminar o banho, antes que perdesse o controle de si mesmo.

_**I wanna be**__** all that you need**_

_(Eu quero ser tudo o que você precisa)_

_**Boy what's your fantasy?**_

_(Garoto, qual é sua fantasia?)_

- Misha? – ele chamou, saindo do banheiro enrolado na toalha, mas vestindo a boxer preta que trouxera.

Franziu o cenho quando não teve resposta. Então seus ouvidos captaram um som. Não era a voz de Misha, mas a batida de uma música. Uma batida envolvente, sensual. E vinha do quarto do moreno. Hesitou um pouco, mas tomou aquele rumo. A medida que se aproximava, confirmou que o som vinha mesmo de lá.

- Misha? – chamou de novo, terminando de abrir a porta, que estava apenas encostada.

Os olhos verdes piscaram, perdidos, refletindo a luz das velas espalhadas pelo quarto. Delas se desprendia um cheiro adocicado – rosas, talvez – que invadiu suas narinas, fazendo-o sorver o ar com vigor. Mas antes que aquilo pudesse fazer sentido, foi envolvido pelos braços quentes de Misha, que tomou sua boca em um beijo.

- Jen, desculpa. – foi o que ele disse, depois do beijo. – Desculpa ter literalmente te mandado pro chuveiro. Eu... precisava de um tempinho pra preparar tudo.

- Misha, eu não entendo... – ele balbuciou, sem no entanto soltar-se do abraço. – O que é tudo isso?

- Essa é nossa noite, Jen. – ele disse, simples. – Tinha que ser perfeita.

Ele sorriu. E era o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Mesmo ali, na luz fraca e bruxuleante das velas, Jensen teve aquela certeza. Beijou-o, como nunca tinha beijado antes. Naquele beijo sentiu todos os sabores que seu paladar poderia sentir. Não soube dizer se conduziu ou foi conduzido, somente viu que estava na cama do moreno, sobre ele, colado a ele, ligado a ele. A toalha tinha ficado pelo caminho.

E era como se eles não tivessem parado o que tinha começado na sala, no andar de baixo. Havia o mesmo fogo, o mesmo desejo, a mesma compreensão sem palavras.

- Eu te amo. – Misha sussurrou, quando Jensen deixou seus lábios para mordiscar sua orelha.

- Eu te amo mais. – foi a resposta do loiro, que sorriu ao sentir o namorado estremecer.

_**Baby my love ain't gonna stop**_

_(Baby meu amor não vai parar)_

_**Take it down low**_

_(Seja profundo)_

_**Make me get high**_

_(Me leve às alturas)_

E mais uma vez Jensen se perdeu no êxtase que era sentir o corpo de Misha junto do seu. O moreno gemia alto cada vez que ele mordia e lambia, a cada toque de suas mãos, a cada vez que ele movia os quadris, pressionando os dele.

Logo eles estavam livres de qualquer peça de roupa que, por menor que fosse, impedia que estivessem juntos por completo. Nenhum dos dois saberia descrever com palavras como era incrível sentir por inteiro o corpo do outro. E perguntaram-se a mesma coisa: porque não tinham feito aquilo antes? Que importava que pudessem ter sido pegos? Valia completamente o risco.

Jensen subiu até alcançar os lábios de Misha, mas sua mão desceu até o membro do moreno, que gemeu ao sentir os dedos envolvendo-o e pressionando-o deliciosamente. Segundos depois foi a vez do loiro gemer, ao sentir-se envolvido pela mão de Misha. Já tinham experimentado aquela sensação, mas não chegava perto do que estava sendo naquele momento.

Ficaram um tempo incontável daquele jeito, descobrindo, tocando. Incontável porque o tempo não existia para os dois amantes naquele quarto. Era um mero detalhe. O que existia e importava eram os dois, que eram um só.

O loiro então abandonou a boca do moreno, descendo lentamente até o sexo que ainda estava em sua mão. Tocou a glande com os lábios carnudos, devagar, antes envolvê-la, arrancando um grito sufocado de Misha. Aos poucos virou o corpo, de modo que o moreno também pudesse dar a ele o mesmo prazer que recebia.

E de novo, apesar de já terem sentido o calor um do outro, era uma sensação completamente nova e muito mais intensa.

Misha era o paraíso de Jensen, Jensen era o êxtase de Misha.

_**Baby don't you rush me, no**_

_(Baby, não me apresse, não)_

_**You got to take it slow**_

_(Você tem que ir devagar)_

_**Just l**__**et the feeling grow**_

_(Só deixe o sentimento crescer)_

_**Until it overflows**_

_(Até transbordar)_

A música de fundo não existia mais. O que enchia os ouvidos de Jensen e Misha eram seus gemidos e sussurros cheios de prazer. Do prazer que davam um ao outro. O desejo os fazia vorazes, ávidos pelo gosto do outro em suas bocas.

Misha foi o primeiro a diminuir o ritmo e Jensen, em sintonia com ele, o seguiu. Ainda tinham muito que fazer naquela noite. Virou-se para poder beijá-lo novamente, compartilhar o gosto que ele tinha e sentir o seu próprio gosto na boca do outro. Não tinham a menor pressa. O tempo era seu aliado.

Continuaram o jogo de dar e sentir prazer. Ora um, ora outro, ora os dois ao mesmo tempo. Mas a tensão se acumulava cada vez mais. E os dois sabiam que estavam chegando ao ponto em que ela transbordaria. E desejavam intensamente que ele chegasse, embora seus corações se acelerassem mais ainda com aquela possibilidade.

- Misha...

- Jensen.

- Eu quero você.

As palavras continuavam desnecessárias. Não era um pedido. Chamavam um pelo outro apenas porque o ouvir o seu nome dito na outra voz era muito bom. Jensen dissera por que era bom ver na expressão de Misha o prazer que sua voz causava.

_**Anyway you want it now**_

_(De qualquer jeito que você quiser agora)_

_**Just gotta tell me how to give you everything**_

_(Basta me dizer como te dar tudo aquilo)_

_**You've even dared to dream**_

_(Que você jamais ousou sonhar)_

- Do jeito que você quiser. – o moreno respondeu, num sussurro grave.

Jensen tremeu de excitação. A mesma que o corpo de Misha debaixo do seu lhe transmitia. Beijou-o, correndo as mãos por toda extensão daquele ser que lhe completava de forma tão intensa e perfeita. Misha envolveu a cintura do loiro com as pernas, os dois corpos encaixando-se como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro.

Os dois rapazes deixaram o ar escapar em arfados roucos quando a ereção do loiro roçou por entre as nádegas do moreno. Jensen movimentou os quadris para frente, aumentando o contado, aumentando o arfar prazeroso. O líquido que lubrificava a glande do loiro facilitava o deslizar suave do pênis, fazendo-o estremecer a cada ida e vinda. Soltou-se da boca de seu amante, para olhá-lo com olhos suplicantes. Enlouqueceria a qualquer instante.

Misha devolveu o olhar com a mesma súplica. Era o que mais queria. Estava pronto, estava preparado. Suas mãos alcançaram o lubrificante estrategicamente colocado no criado mudo. Sorriu com a cara que Jensen fez ao ver o tubinho em suas mãos.

- É por isso que eu amo o meu geniozinho... – ele disse, sorrindo. – Sempre tão preparado.

Terminou a frase com um beijo longo, quente. Quando o beijo terminou, eles se olharam por um segundo. Brasas azuis encarando brasas verdes. Desejo expresso em brilhos e matizes que só eles podiam decifrar.

Jensen pegou o lubrificante, espalhou-o primeiro em seu membro, depois por entre as nádegas do moreno. Devagar, massageou a entrada, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e morder os lábios.

- É bom assim? – perguntou, a voz baixa.

Misha concordou com um aceno e um sorriso. Aquilo lhe excitava, o fazia querer mais. Queria sentir o loiro, seu amante, seu namorado, dentro de si. Queria acolhê-lo, ser um só com ele. Deixou que ele erguesse mais suas pernas, para encaixar-se entre elas. Seu olhar ardia e dizia o que queria.

Jensen forçou-se contra o corpo do moreno. Devagar. Não tinha pressa. Não queria machucar. Parou quando o sentiu retesar-se. Retrocedeu. Voltou a avançar. Era um outro jogo entre os dois amantes. E a cada ida e vinda, a cada centímetro que o loiro penetrava ficava melhor. Ele era paciente, carinhoso, gentil. Misha era receptivo. A combinação perfeita.

_**Isn't it bliss**__** to you right now?**_

_(Não é um êxtase para você agora?)_

_**Don't be subdued**__**, say it out loud**_

_(Não seja contido, diga em voz alta)_

_**Ain't it a swee**__**t luscious delight**_

_(Não é uma doce e apetitosa delícia)_

_**When you're immersed in my**__** ocean of love?**_

_(Quando você está imerso em meu oceano de amor?)_

O loiro soltou um gemido gutural quando sentiu que era completamente envolvido pelo moreno. Misha arfou quando sentiu a virilha de Jensen pressionando-o, seu ser completamente tomado por ele. Olharam-se, para enxergar um no outro o êxtase, a alegria que os preenchia.

Mais uma vez beijaram-se, enquanto o Jensen esperava que seu amado se acostumasse com sua presença. Era tão bom estar ligado assim a ele! Misha era quente e o apertava de uma maneira extasiante – se é que êxtase poderia definir aquelas sensações.

- Ah, Misha, isso é tão bom! – ele precisava dizer. – Você é... gostoso, muito gostoso.

- Você é mais, Jen. Muito mais... – o moreno retrucou, erguendo um pouco o tronco para beijar os lábios carnudos, mordendo-os de leve.

Em resposta, o loiro começou a se movimentar, devagar. Como aquilo podia ficar melhor? Aos poucos ele deslizava para fora, depois para dentro de Misha, tirando dele gemidos e arfados. O moreno gemia porque, a despeito da dor que sentia, aquilo era bom. Eram sensações que ele nunca imaginava serem possíveis. A dor cederia, ele sabia, e só ficaria o prazer.

_**Coming on strong**_

_(Venha com força)_

_**Baby I've been waiting so long**_

_(Baby, eu esperei por tanto tempo)_

_**Revel inside of paradise**_

_(Prazer dentro do paraíso)_

Jensen deixava-se guiar por seu instinto. Aumentava aos poucos seu ritmo, sempre preocupado em fazer com que Misha sentisse o que ele sentia: prazer, júbilo, êxtase, todos os sentimentos bons ao mesmo tempo. Os olhares que trocavam eram fundamentais... Eram eles que diziam o quanto estavam entregues e felizes com aquilo.

- Jensen, eu amo você. – o moreno sussurrava.

O loiro respondia que o amava mais, que eram um do outro, que o que faziam era incrivelmente bom. Mas as palavras perdiam-se em meio aos gemidos, os gemidos perdiam-se em meio aos arfados. Logo era impossível controlar os sons que faziam, porque todas as ligações entre seus neurônios se desfaziam.

Mãos, lábios e dentes tocavam, arranhavam, acariciavam. O suor brotava dos poros, sinal visível do fogo do desejo que ardia nos dois amantes, que agora se moviam em sincronia, indo um de encontro ao outro, aumentando ainda mais as sensações e prazeres.

A velocidade era cada vez maior, o prazer cada vez mais intenso. Os sentidos começavam a confundir-se. O limite entre os dois corpos cada vez mais sutil. Então tudo explodiu e eles se tornaram apenas um. Apenas um ser que transcendia as limitações físicas e alcançava um plano acima. Um plano onde só eles existiam – dois em um, plenos de si, completos e perfeitos.

Aos poucos o mundo foi voltando ao normal, e eles se viram ofegantes, Jensen deitado por cima de Misha, a mão ainda envolvendo o membro do moreno, molhada com o esperma quente e espesso. Estavam exaustos, consumidos um pelo outro. Mas dentro do peito o coração batia rápido, pulsando um sentimento que ia além da felicidade, espalhando-o por suas veias, levando a cada célula o amor do qual estavam cheios.

_**All**__** my love, baby it's all for you**_

_(Todo o meu amor, baby é todo para você)_

Jensen deslizou para o lado do moreno – um último gemer – e acolheu-o em seus braços, virando seu rosto para beijá-lo de leve. Adormeceram rápido, não sem antes dizerem baixinho _"eu te amo"_.

**J & M**

O sono dos dois foi tranqüilo e sem sonhos. O sonho maior - e mais intenso - tinham vivido acordados. Jensen despertou primeiro e ficou olhando o moreno descansando em seu peito, a cabeça subindo e descendo suavemente, acompanhando sua própria respiração.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – disse baixinho, quando finalmente os olhos azuis se abriram.

- Bom dia. – Misha respondeu, inspirando profundamente o ar carregado pelo cheiro de rosas das velas, há muito apagadas.

- Dormiu bem? – Jensen perguntou.

- Como um anjo. – o moreno brincou, sorrindo. Moveu-se para dar um beijo em seu namorado. – Você?

- Como um bebê. – o loiro respondeu, dando outro beijo em seu amado. – Foi incrível, Mi. – acrescentou, a pele arrepiando-se com as lembranças da noite.

- Eu também achei. – ele concordou, afundando o rosto nos ombros do loiro.

Deixaram-se ficar ali, preguiçosos, trocando beijos e carícias. Tinham o domingo inteiro para si.

- Vem, vamos tomar um banho. – Jensen sugeriu, depois de um tempo incontável.

Levantaram-se, ainda nus e foram para o banheiro. A água correndo por seus corpos os despertou por completo. Os beijos acordaram outros desejos. E, ali mesmo debaixo do chuveiro, tornaram-se um só mais uma vez. Foi diferente da primeira vez, mas nem melhor nem pior. Sentiam que seria sempre algo novo. Aquelas experiências eram um universo inteiro de descobertas que estavam ansiosos por fazer.

Já devia ser bem tarde quando desceram as escadas, mas não se preocupavam com os horários. Tampouco em vestir mais do que cuecas. Estavam livres. Livres para aproveitarem ao máximo um ao outro.

- Mas eu só estou falando que foi um pouco irresponsável – Misha argumentava sobre o fato de terem dormido com as velas ainda acesas. – Poderíamos ter incendiado a casa.

- Com aquelas velinhas tão pequenas? – Jensen insistia no seu ponto de vista, de que o tamanho delas não representava perigo.

- Não faz diferença o tamanho delas! – o moreno tornou a dizer, mas resolveu desistir. – Ah, mas não importa. Acho que não estávamos em condições de pensar muito também. – acrescentou, rindo gostosamente.

Estavam já no limiar entre a copa e a cozinha. O loiro acompanhou o riso do namorado (como resistir àquele som?), antes de fazê-lo virar-se para beijá-lo. Estavam tão absortos um no outro que nem perceberam que no ar havia um cheiro de café fresco.

O que fez Misha notar que havia algo diferente foi um tilintar suave, porcelana contra porcelana. Soltou-se do beijo e passou pelo portal que se abria para a cozinha, seguido do loiro, que já erguia a sobrancelha. Mas o movimento cessou quando ele sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias. Mal ouviu as palavras que Misha balbuciou em seguida:

- _P-pai?_

* * *

**Notinha da Anarco:** Desta vez, não tenho nenhum comentário decente a fazer. Apenas espero sobreviver até o próximo capítulo, pq puta que pariu! Esse lemon ficou perfeito! Suave e quente, na medida certa. E a música? _*abana*_ Até esqueci-me de comentar sobre a Donna... Preciso de um balde de gelo. Agora! Mas uma última observação, sobre o final do capítulo: Oo' _Fuuu! Corram pras colinas, garotos!_

**Nota do Autor: **Depois de tanta espera, a primeira vez dos nossos lindinhos! Anarco, se você precisou de um balde de gelo lendo, imagina eu escrevendo? Bliss ainda está na minha cabeça, porque eu estava ouvindo no repeat, rsrsrs. E agora sempre que ouvir essa música vou lembrar desse momento dos dois! #Ufa! Porém, todavia, contudo... sempre tem uma coisinha para atrapalhar! Que será que o Arthur vai fazer? #medo

**PS.: **Só umas informações sobre a saláda Ceasar que o Jen é especialista ^^ - ht*tp:/*/pt*.wikip*edia*.org*/wiki*/Cae*sar_salad


	14. Complicações

_**Capítulo XIV – Complicações**_

Arthur Collins, sentado em um banco junto ao balcão de mármore da cozinha, acabava de pousar a xícara no pires quando seu filho apareceu na porta, de cuecas e de mãos dadas com o garoto Ackles em iguais condições. Pouco antes ouvira as vozes dos dois rapazes e os barulhos característicos de um beijo.

- O-o que o senhor está fazendo aqui? – a pergunta veio de Misha, depois do longo tempo que se passou desde que os dois garotos tinham aparecido.

O homem passou a mão pelos cabelos ralos e respirou fundo. Não sabia por onde começar. Ele queria gritar um monte de coisas e todas elas se atropelavam em sua mente.

- Primeira coisa: eu quero que os dois se vistam adequadamente. – ouviu-se falando, espantado pelo tom controlado da voz. – Segunda, vamos ter uma boa conversa.

Nem Misha nem Jensen abriram a boca, saindo imediatamente. Arthur levantou-se e foi para a sala, andando nervosamente de um lado para o outro por um tempo que lhe pareceu longo demais. O que diabos aqueles dois estavam fazendo lá em cima? Não, ele preferia não pensar na resposta de sua pergunta, no entanto as imagens não paravam de se formar em sua mente agitada. Só pararam por um breve instante quando os passos dos garotos chamaram sua atenção.

- Muito bem. – ele tornou a falar, encarando os dois adolescentes sentados a sua frente, de olhos arregalados e rosto lívido. – Eu quero saber, _exatamente, _o que está acontecendo aqui.

Uns bons minutos se passaram sem nenhuma resposta. O homem deu alguns passos nervosos.

- O que foi? O gato comeu a língua de vocês? – perguntou, olhando diretamente os olhos do filho, tão parecidos com os seus. – Misha, responda!

- Pai eu...

- Não, espera, espera! – Arthur interrompeu, não se importando em ser contraditório. – Acho que eu posso ajudar. Talvez sua memória esteja um pouco fraca agora de manhã.

O Collins pai agora agitava os braços, o rosto vermelho. Tomar um café talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia. Devia ser a cafeína fazendo efeito. Alguma coisa em sua mente o alertava de que ele precisava ser mais calmo, mais compreensivo, ser um bom pai, mas o resto era aquela confusão de sentimentos e pensamentos. Ele precisava falar. Fazia tempo que estava guardando suas observações para si, mas aquela manhã havia sido a gota d'água.

- Primeiro foi a proximidade. – tornou a dizer, sem parar de se movimentar. – Mas eu podia entender, até estava feliz. Finalmente você tinha arrumado um amigo. E Ackles parecia ser mesmo boa gente. Mas alguma coisa me fazia pensar que aquela proximidade era excessiva. E eu dizia que era exagero meu, que não havia nada. Então, uma bela tarde, eu vi. Meu filho e o "amigo" deitados juntos, dormindo. Não foi por querer, eu tinha ido ao seu quarto falar alguma coisa qualquer.

A medida que Arthur falava, Misha e Jensen iam empalidecendo mais, se é que era possível. Os olhos do moreno estavam grudados no pai, se movendo de um lado para o outro junto com ele. Os de Jensen estavam fixos nos próprios pés. Nenhum dos dois, no entanto, ousava dizer uma palavra sequer.

- Eu tentei enxergar aquilo de uma maneira legal. Juro que eu tentei. Sei lá, talvez fosse uma carência, alguma coisa assim. Eu tentei conversar com você, mas você não me disse nada. E então houve aquela noite em que você voltou esquisito, logo antes das férias. Estava claro que esse aí – apontou Jensen – tinha feito alguma coisa. Eu só não fui atrás dele porque você me garantiu que não tinha sido nada, Misha. Mas fiquei mais esperto e atento. E confesso que fiquei feliz com a distância entre vocês. Estava preocupado com sua tristeza, Mi, mas você superaria. Aquela menina simpática ajudaria.

Jensen não conseguiu evitar estreitar os olhos. Então o Sr. Collins estivera mesmo trabalhando contra ele.

- E estava indo tudo bem até a noite daquele baile. Você me ligou, pedindo – ou melhor, _informando _– que ia dormir na casa dele. Eu passei o resto da noite acordado tentando dizer pra mim que não tinha nada demais, mesmo com aquele tom diferente na sua voz. E depois não só sua voz ficou diferente; seu olhar também mudou. Mais brilhante, às vezes distante e pensativo, mas acompanhado de um sorriso. No fundo eu sabia que tinha a ver com Ackles. E eu deveria estar feliz porque você estava feliz, mas, céus, eu não estava!

O homem parecia a beira de um colapso agora. Parou um momento, indeciso entre sentar ou continuar andando. Preferiu ficar de pé.

- E finalmente hoje de manhã, a última surpresa. – retomou a fala, a voz muito grave. – Misha, eu relutei muito em fazer essa viagem. Só a fiz porque era extremamente necessária, uma ótima oportunidade de expandir os negócios. Fiquei satisfeito quando consegui resolver tudo em um dia só e voltei o mais rápido possível. Sabe aquela coisa de intuição? Acho que foi isso. Mas já era muito tarde. O que eu vi naquele quarto, vocês dois juntos... – Arthur tinha dificuldade em dizer – nus em pêlo. – Passou a mão pelo rosto, expirando o ar preso nos pulmões – E ainda tomando banho juntos e... – mais uma vez ele parou de falar, balançando a cabeça. – Foi a confirmação. Agora, Misha, eu já sei a verdade. Mas eu quero ouvir da sua boca. _O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois? _

O silêncio pesou sobre a sala durante um tempo incontável. O olhar de Arthur ia do filho para Jensen, enquanto esperava a resposta que não vinha.

- Vamos, responda! – Arthur alteou a voz.

- Pai. - Misha finalmente falou, reunindo coragem. Involuntariamente sua mão procurou a de Jensen. Ele precisava de apoio naquele momento. E, de qualquer forma, só precisava confirmar o que seu pai já sabia. _Só _precisava fazer aquilo, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. – A verdade é que Jensen e eu... nós estamos namorando. – a frase saiu rápida e embolada. – É isso.

- É, Sr. Collins, - Jensen começou, surpreso em ouvir a própria voz, enquanto apertava a mão do namorado – eu-eu, eu... eu amo... amo o seu filho.

O loiro teve vontade de esconder-se. Que coisa mais imbecil e inapropriada. Mas ele tinha que dizer algo, tinha que mostrar ao homem raivoso à sua frente que o que sentia pelo filho dele era verdadeiro.

Arthur olhou os dois com uma expressão de incredulidade. Sua boca retorceu-se num sorriso nervoso.

- Vocês não sabem o que é amor! – exclamou, exasperado. – _Isso _não é amor! Foi você, não foi? – acrescentou, apontando para Jensen. – Claro, só pode ter sido! Você se aproveitou do meu filho, não foi, seu moleque?

As sobrancelhas de Jensen se fecharam. Ele até entendia a reação do Sr. Collins – temia que seu pai tivesse a mesma – mas ele não tinha o direito de ofendê-lo daquela maneira. Em primeiro lugar ele não era aproveitador, e também não era moleque.

- Desculpe, Sr. Collins, mas eu não sou nenhum moleque. – o rapaz disse, tentando controlar o tom de voz. E eu não me aproveitei de ninguém. Eu _amo _o Misha, disso o senhor não pode duvidar.

- Era só o que me faltava! – disse Arthur, cada vez mais irritado com aquela petulância.

- Eu também não sou ingênuo assim, pai! – Misha disse, entrelaçando mais sua mão na de Jensen. – Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo.

- Não sabe nada! – Arthur disse, quase aos gritos agora. – E eu não vou aceitar isso, Misha. Você não tem idade para saber dessas coisas...

- Mas se fosse com a Vicky eu teria, não é? – o moreno interrompeu, sentindo o medo e a vergonha do pai transformando-se em raiva. Ele não podia falar assim com eles.

Arthur ergueu as sobrancelhas, visivelmente desconcertado.

- São coisas diferentes, Misha...

- Não tem nada de diferente, Sr. Collins. – dessa vez foi Jensen que interrompeu, parecendo compartilhar do sentimento de Misha, como se suas mãos unidas pudesse transmitir aquela energia borbulhante um para o outro.

- Cale a sua boca, moleque! – o homem virou-se, apontando o dedo para o garoto. – Essa é minha casa, você não tem o direito de ser tão petulante assim!

- E você não tem o direito de falar com ele assim! – Misha interveio, colocando-se um pouco a frente do namorado, as mãos ainda juntas.

- Já chega! – Arthur esbravejou. – Eu quero você fora daqui, Jensen!

- Pai...

- E você no seu quarto, Misha! – ele não deixou que o filho o interrompesse novamente.

Arthur praticamente ofegava, puxando grandes lufadas de ar, os olhos muito abertos indo de Misha para Jensen e do loiro para as duas mãos entrelaçadas. Os garotos, por sua vez, se olharam brevemente, entendendo que seria inútil e pior continuar discutindo.

- Misha, eu vou embora. – Jensen disse, olhando nos olhos azuis.

- Jensen, eu sinto...

- Depois conversamos. – o loiro cortou, sua mente alertando-lhe que uma demonstração de carinho maior do que a que já estavam dando poderia piorar a reação de Arthur. Tentou dizer com os olhos que estava tudo bem, que ele acreditava que resolveriam a situação.

Sem olhar para Arthur, o garoto foi sozinho, até a porta da casa dos Collins. Misha virou as costas para o pai assim que Jensen saiu, pisando forte nos degraus, batendo a porta do quarto.

Arthur ficou parado no meio da sala, sentindo o mundo girar ao seu redor. A cafeína ainda devia estar fazendo efeito, porque ele estava muito agitado. Não conseguia acreditar, aceitar, que seu filho estava tendo aquele tipo de envolvimento. Era muita coisa para ele. Mas era tudo culpa daquele moleque do Ackles. Claro, só podia ser. Misha era um bom garoto, sempre fora. Era inocente, e Ackles estava se aproveitando disso para se divertir às custas de seu filho.

- Mas se ele pensa que eu vou deixar, está muito enganado. – disse, para si mesmo, dando passos nervosos, tentando decidir o que fazer. – Muito enganado...

**J & M**

Jensen foi para casa depressa, quase correndo. Agora que estava fora da casa de Misha, longe do garoto que amava tanto, a magnitude do que tinha acontecido começava a tomar forma em sua cabeça. De repente um medo enorme se apossou do loiro: ele estava prestes a perder Misha. De novo. O Sr. Collins estava possesso, e se ele resolvesse ir embora de Dallas, levando o filho? Não, ele não deixaria. Não suportaria. E acreditava que Misha também não.

Aquele pensamento o fez acalmar-se um pouco. Mas o garoto ainda estava muito tenso quando entrou em casa. Ali, tudo seguia sua rotina de domingo. Roger estava na sala, logo depois do pequeno hall, vendo a TV esportiva. Mackenzie deveria estar na casa de alguma amiga, ou ajudando a mãe na cozinha.

Tudo estava calmo, normal. Jensen parou um pouco, encostado à porta, para recuperar o fôlego. Foi então que o barulho estridente do telefone quebrou aquela calmaria. Poderia ser uma espécie de sexto sentido, talvez fosse apenas um raciocínio lógico, mas Jensen sabia quem era.

Como num filme, as coisas aconteceram em câmera lenta: Roger levantou-se da sua poltrona e foi na direção do telefone, na mesinha perto do sofá. Jensen precisava impedi-lo, mas quem disse que suas pernas o obedeciam? Seu corpo parecia ter entrado em estado de choque, a garganta seca impedindo-o de gritar ou fazer qualquer outro som.

- Alô? – a voz de Roger era meio arrastada, de sono.

- _Roger Ackles? _– Arthur disse, e o Ackles pai percebeu um quê de nervosismo na voz do homem.

- Ele mesmo. – respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- _Roger, esse seu filho é um irresponsável! – _Arthur despejou toda sua raiva, frustração, confusão, tudo o que sentia. – _Ele se aproveitou do Misha... eles dois... __**ele **__abusou do meu filho!_

- Calma, calma aí! – Roger pediu, tendo dificuldade em acompanhar o que o homem dizia. – O Jensen o _quê_?

Jensen, por sua vez, continuava parado, imóvel. A única coisa que talvez denunciasse sua presença ali era a respiração acelerada. Sua mente estava em pane, imaginando o que o pai ouvia ao telefone.

_- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. – _Arthur voltou a falar. – _Esse moleque do seu filho abusou do meu Misha. Eu encontrei os dois dormindo juntos, nus! E depois eles tomaram banho juntos e eu nem quero pensar no que fizeram dentro do banheiro. _

- Arthur, fique calmo, - Roger disse, tanto para seu interlocutor quanto para si mesmo. – Eles talvez...

- _Não tem talvez, Roger! – _Arthur interrompeu. – _Você talvez seja um daqueles pais tapados que não prestam atenção aos filhos, mas eu tenho percebido muitas coisas na relação do Misha com Jensen. Já faz tempo que ele vem molestando o meu garoto! _

Jensen viu o pai ficar vermelho e fechar a expressão. E isso lhe tirou ainda mais a coragem de fazer qualquer coisa a não ser ouvir o que ele respondia ao Sr. Collins.

- Você não tem o direito de me dizer isso, Collins. – Roger disse, alteando o tom de voz. – E muito menos de falar do Jensen assim! O que eu vejo entre ele e Misha é uma amizade. Talvez com algum excesso de carinho, mas...

- _Excesso de carinho? – _Arthur repetiu, agora berrando ao telefone. – _O que aconteceu foi muito mais que excesso. Você não viu o que eu vi, Ackles. E eu tenho certeza de que foi o Jensen que forçou o Misha a fazer aquelas coisas! Ele é um aproveitador, um moleque sem juízo que quer tirar vantagem do meu garoto, que só quer se divertir com ele. E eu não vou admitir! _

- Escute aqui, Collins! – Roger passou a gritar também. – Eu é que não admito que você fale assim do meu filho! Quando um não quer, dois não brigam! Se eles estavam dormindo juntos, eu tenho certeza de que Jensen não deu sonífero ao Misha! Você sabe muito bem que seu filho é inteligente e seria esperto o bastante para não ser abusado. Se, _se _aconteceu alguma coisa entre eles eu tenho plena certeza de que foi consensual.

Jensen sentiu as pernas bambearem. Seu pai agora sabia. Como ele reagiria? O colocaria para fora de casa? Bateria nele? Por mais que uma parte de sua mente o alertasse que Roger nunca faria nenhuma daquelas coisas, o pânico abafava aquela voz. E o mesmo pânico o impediu de ver que o pai o estava defendendo.

- _Ackles, eu liguei para te informar o que houve. – _Arthur tornou a dizer, a voz baixando para um tom perigoso. – _Estava com esperanças de que você fizesse alguma coisa com o moleque do seu filho. Mas parece que me enganei. Portanto eu vou te dar um aviso, Roger: se o Jensen chegar perto do meu Misha de novo, eu não me responsabilizo pelo que pode acontecer. _

A expressão de Roger Ackles passou da raiva para a incredulidade e depois para a raiva novamente. Sua voz atingiu o volume máximo quando ele tornou a falar.

- Eu é que te aviso, Collins: encoste em um fio de cabelo do Jen e você vai se arrepender amargamente, está me ouvindo? Talvez você devesse se preocupar mais com o SEU filho, em ver como ele está se sentindo. Porque eu aposto que você nem deve ter se perguntado isso, assumindo que ele foi a vítima sem nem ao menos perguntar o que ele pensa! Eu não vou fazer nada com o Jensen antes de conversar com ele e _ouvi-lo. _Se isso é tudo o que tinha a me dizer, passar bem!

Sem esperar uma resposta, ele desligou o telefone, as mãos tremendo. Pelo corredor da cozinha, Donna vinha quase correndo, os olhos arregalados.

- O que está acontecendo? Que gritaria é... essa? – ela parou, os olhos indo do marido, vermelho e trêmulo, para o filho, branco e igualmente bambo.

**J & M **

Depois que Jensen foi embora, Misha trancou-se em seu quarto. Não queria ver mais o pai naquele dia. Como ele podia ter feito aquilo? Aquele não era o Arthur Collins que conhecia. Por pior que imaginasse que seria a reação dele, não esperava que agisse assim. Claro, talvez se tivesse ficado sabendo de outra forma...

- Droga! – xingou baixinho, a cabeça afundada no travesseiro.

Tinha planejado tudo para que aquele final de semana fosse perfeito. Os sinais do planejamento ainda estavam no quarto: as velas, a cama desarrumada, as roupas usadas de Jensen jogadas em um canto qualquer. Não era justo, simplesmente não era.

O moreno revirou-se na cama, os pensamentos acelerados. O que ele faria agora? Queria muito saber como Jensen estava, queria muito descer e brigar mais com seu pai, queria chorar, queria falar com Sasha...

Quando finalmente decidiu-se por ligar para o irmão – talvez Jensen ainda não tivesse chegado em casa, talvez não quisesse conversar agora – ouviu a voz do pai no andar de baixo.

- Não... ele não está fazendo isso...

Mas as palavras de Arthur eram claramente audíveis. Sim, ele estava brigando com Roger Ackles.

**J & M**

Roger seguiu o olhar da esposa e viu o filho. Por um momento breve e infinito, pai e filho se olharam. Jensen fechou os olhos, esperando a explosão do pai. Seus sentidos estavam todos abafados por seu coração, martelando com força no peito. Por isso não ouviu os passos do pai vindo em sua direção. A única coisa que sentiu foi o abraço apertado que o envolveu.

- Jen, você está bem? – ouviu a voz do pai, não raivosa, mas preocupada.

Seu corpo relaxou e ele passou os braços em volta dos ombros de Roger, afundando a cabeça no ombro dele, perdendo o controle sobre as lágrimas. O calor do corpo de seu pai era acolhedor. Mas ele precisava de mais.

- P-pai... não briga comigo... – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

- Jensen, porque eu brigaria com você? – Roger perguntou, apertando mais o abraço.

- Pelo que o Sr. Collins d-deve ter dido ao senhor.

- Claro que eu não vou brigar por causa do que aquele imbecil disse. – ele respondeu, soltando o filho do abraço e colocando as mãos em seus ombros. – Eu quero ouvir de você o que aconteceu, o que quer que seja. Só quero que seja sincero, Jen.

Donna caminhou até o marido e o filho, juntando uma das mãos a de Roger. Juntos, eles conduziram Jensen até a sala. Os três, pai, mãe e filho, se olharam. Jensen sentiu-se um pouco mais seguro com a presença de Donna e com o gesto de Roger.

- Jen, Arthur disse que você... você dormiu com o Misha. – o Ackles pai começou. – Isso é verdade?

Donna incentivou o filho com os olhos.

- É, pai. – o garoto admitiu. – Mas eu não abusei de ninguém. – acrescentou, olhando nos olhos de Roger. – A verdade é que Misha e eu... hm, nós estamos namorando. Há quase dois meses.

Fez um silêncio um tanto pesado, enquanto Roger continuava olhando o filho, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Demorou um tempo até ele perguntar, numa voz controlada.

- E você está feliz?

- Muito. – Jensen não hesitou em responder. Só de pensar no quão bom era namorar Misha um pequeno sorriso brotou em seu rosto. – Como eu nunca estive.

- Bem... – Roger disse, expirando o ar dos pulmões. – Isso é o que me importa, filho.

Foi a vez de Jensen erguer um pouco as sobrancelhas.

- Olha, eu não vou dizer que estou super satisfeito. – o homem voltou a falar. – Será uma mentira se eu disser isso pra você, Jen. O mal dos pais é que eles constroem sonhos para os filhos. E eu preciso dizer que não imaginava você com outro garoto, de jeito nenhum.

Roger se curvou para segurar a mão do filho.

- Mas a vida é sua, filho. – continuou. – Você não pode viver o que eu planejei, o que eu esperei. Se você diz que é feliz junto com o Misha, eu fico feliz por você. Vou me acostumar.

Jensen sentia as lágrimas brotarem de novo. Mas não eram de nervosismo. Era uma mistura de alívio e alegria por ter sido acolhido por seu pai. Sentia-se forte agora. Poderia enfrentar o Sr. Collins e quem mais quisesse impedi-lo de ficar com Misha, se o moreno quisesse ficar com ele. Em um gesto repentino, abraçou novamente o pai.

- Obrigado, pai. – disse, a voz baixinha. – Muito obrigado.

- Não tem que agradecer, Jen. – Roger disse, afagando os cabelos do rapaz. – Eu te amo, filho.

- Também te amo, pai.

Donna sorriu, satisfeita, feliz e abraçou os dois Ackles.

- E eu amo vocês dois.

**J & M**

Misha ouviu tudo o que o pai gritava durante a discussão com o Sr. Ackles. Sentia a raiva e a revolta contra ele crescerem a cada palavra. Não entendia o porquê de ele agir assim. Seu pai não era daquele jeito. Mas o pior era sentir que ele não se importava com o que Misha pensava. _"Não sabe nada! E eu não vou aceitar isso, Misha. Você não tem idade para saber dessas coisas..." _As palavras ecoavam em sua mente e ferroavam o coração a cada vez.

E agora havia também a preocupação com Jensen. O loiro ainda não tinha contado ao pai que estavam namorando. Tinha receio da reação dele. Agora, por culpa de Arthur, Roger Ackles já sabia de tudo. Misha pensou em ligar para o namorado, mas e se estivesse acontecendo alguma discussão?

Com o coração apertado, mandou uma mensagem de texto:

"_Jen, eu sinto muito mesmo! Meu pai é um idiota! Ele não devia, não podia ter feito isso! Estou preocupado com você. Assim que puder, me liga, por favor. Eu te amo, Jen, muito. Quero ficar com você, não importa o que meu pai diz. Um beijo."_

Mensagem enviada, Misha rolou e rolou na cama, tentando não pensar. Mas era simplesmente impossível. Ele precisava falar daquilo, nem que fosse apenas para manter sua mente ocupada por um tempo. Ergueu o telefone – ainda em sua mão, esperando uma resposta – e buscou o número do celular do irmão. Quem melhor naquele momento do que Sasha? Não chegou a apertar o botão de chamar. Assustando-o, o aparelho vibrou.

- S-Sasha? – perguntou, incrédulo diante do número no visor.

_- Eu. – _o Collins mais novo respondeu, alguma coisa estranha no tom de voz.

- Puxa, eu ia ligar pra você agora. – Misha disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- _Misha, aconteceu alguma coisa aí? – _Sasha perguntou, direto como só ele sabia ser.

Misha sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, uma carga de adrenalina circulando no corpo. O que seu pai tinha feito dessa vez? Contado para sua mãe, obviamente... Mas como Sasha sabia?

- Aconteceu. – o moreno mais velho admitiu. Não havia porque negar. – Por isso eu ia te ligar. O papai descobriu sobre Jensen e eu.

_- Então é isso! _– Misha ouviu o irmão dizer. – _Ele acabou de ligar pra mamãe. Ela ficou bastante agitada com a ligação, veio me dizer que vamos pra Dallas amanhã, mas não contou o motivo. Fiquei preocupado com o que pudesse estar havendo. _

Misha deu um longo suspiro. Que inferno, aquilo! Por que Arthur tinha que fazer tanta cena? Ele já tinha dezessete anos, achava-se bem maduro, responsável pelo que queria. E mesmo que não fosse, é preciso errar algumas vezes para aprender. Não havia necessidade de convocar uma "reunião de família", pelo menos não agora. Não queria nem imaginar o que ele tinha dito para sua mãe.

_- Ele deve ter surtado, não é? _– Sasha disse, depois de um tempo de silêncio.

- Foi horrível. – Misha declarou. – Ele expulsou o Jen daqui de casa, ligou para casa dele para brigar com o Sr. Ackles... Ele está fora de si, Sasha! Eu não sei o que fazer. Tenho vontade de gritar com ele, sair daqui e não voltar mais... E agora estou preocupado com o Jensen.

_- Fica calmo, Mish. – _disse o irmão mais novo, na sua voz tranqüilizadora. – _Essa loucura do papai vai passar. Você sabe como ele é super protetor, como ele se excede quando o assunto é nosso bem estar – principalmente o seu. Não adianta argumentar, sabemos que é verdade – _ele acrescentou, prevendo o protesto do mais velho. – _Claro que ele foi longe demais, Jensen é quem tinha de contar para o pai. Mas tente se acalmar, mano. Vai dar tudo certo. _

- E agora uma reunião dos Collins pra tratar da minha vida amorosa! – Misha disse, exasperado. – Eu mereço! Justo quando tudo parecia tão perfeito.

- _A perfeição é sempre fugaz, meu irmão. – _Sasha disse, sério. – _Vai dar tudo certo, acredite. Eu estarei aí amanhã. _

Misha balançou a cabeça, porque aquilo bastava. Ele confiava no irmão. Iria tentar se acalmar e ficar em casa até a manhã seguinte. Iria tentar se acalmar e não discutir mais com o pai. Mas não conseguiria dormir enquanto não soubesse o que se passava com Jensen.

**J & M**

Já devia ser tarde quando o barulho insistente do celular o acordou. O estresse do dia, o cansaço, ou talvez seu cérebro previdente se desligando para prevenir um derrame o tinham feito dormir. Os olhos azuis esquadrinharam, confusos, o quarto, a procura do aparelho.

- A-alô? – disse, a voz rouca.

- _Mish! Eu te acordei? Sinto muito..._

A voz de Jensen disparou uma onda de alívio e calma por seu corpo. Uma parte de todos aqueles sentimentos ruins foi aplacada. Jensen tinha aquele poder sobre ele.

- Não, não. – apressou-se em dizer, limpando a garganta. – Não sinta. Você viu minha mensagem? O que aconteceu?

- _Mi, me desculpe! – _Jensen se desculpou de novo. – _Eu deveria ter ligado antes. Ficou tudo bem, Mish! _– Misha podia sentir que o outro sorria, e não pôde deixar de sorrir um pouco também. – _O pai foi incrível. Ele me defendeu e depois disse que não era o que esperava, que não estava, ah, satisfeito, mas que se eu estava feliz ele tentaria compreender. _

- Jen, que bom! – o moreno disse. – Eu fico muito aliviado... me desculpe pelos problemas que meu pai causou.

Mas havia uma nota triste na voz do garoto dos olhos azuis.

_- Mi, nós vamos passar por isso. _– Jensen disse, a voz suave. _– E não é sua culpa seu pai ser um idiota. Oh, me desculpe._

- Não, ele está sendo um idiota mesmo. – Misha disse. – Queria tanto que você estivesse aqui comigo. Eu ficaria mais calmo.

_- Eu estou com você. – _a voz de Jensen era grave e macia. – _Sempre. Você pode me sentir?Vamos, feche os olhos. _– os olhos azuis se fecharam. – _Agora, eu estou aí do seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos, meus lábios beijando seu pescoço, enquanto meus braços te envolvem... _

Misha aninhou-se na cama, sentindo todas aquelas sensações que Jensen ia descrevendo. Sabia que se ele estivesse mesmo ao seu lado seria muito melhor, mas ainda assim era reconfortante. Deixou um longo suspiro escapar dos lábios, enquanto seu corpo relaxava.

_- Estamos juntinhos, abraçados. _– o loiro continuou, a voz num constante tom baixo. – _Você em meu peito, subindo e descendo conforme minha respiração. Devagar, suavemente. Vai dar tudo certo, meu geniozinho querido. Porque eu te amo. Porque você me ama. E é isso que importa. _

- Obrigado, Jen. – o moreno disse, a respiração mais ritmada. – Posso pedir uma coisa, amor?

_- O que você quiser. _

- Fala comigo até eu dormir de novo?

_- Até o dia amanhecer... _– o loiro respondeu, e Misha sorriu. A voz de Jensen o acalmava, o faria descansar, se preparar para o dia seguinte, que não seria nada fácil. Mas agora ele estava mais confiante. Tinha a força do seu amor ao seu lado.

**J & M**

Misha acordou com muita fome no dia seguinte. Não tinha jantado na noite anterior, ignorando o chamado de seu pai. Levantou-se devagar, colocando o celular na mesinha de cabeceira. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de Jensen realmente falando com ele até que dormisse. Não perderia o que tinha com o loiro por nada no mundo.

Depois de lavar o rosto, desceu as escadas, cauteloso. Queria evitar encontrar seu pai até a hora em que fosse realmente necessário. Mas a casa estava silenciosa. Deu uma olhada na garagem e viu que o carro não estava lá. Arthur deveria ter ido buscar Anna e Sasha no aeroporto.

Tomou o café apreensivo, a qualquer momento eles chegariam. Esperava que sua mãe fosse mais razoável que seu pai. Mas não sabia como seria, de fato. Só podia contar com Sasha. Estava terminando de ajeitar a louça na pia quando a porta da sala foi aberta. Era agora. Secou as mãos e foi até a sala.

Sasha o envolveu em um abraço apertado assim que ele apareceu.

- Fique tranqüilo. – o Collins mais novo sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Misha não olhou para o pai. Seus olhos pousaram direto em sua mãe, que o encarava com uma expressão indecifrável. Mas havia um pouco de vermelhidão nos olhos dela.

- Hm, acho que vocês podem se acomodar primeiro. – Arthur disse, meio sem graça. Talvez agora que o calor das emoções tivesse diminuído ele estivesse se dando conta do circo que armara.

- É melhor. – Anna concordou.

- Eu vou subir com o Misha. – Sasha disse, pegando sua pequena mala e já subindo as escadas.

O moreno o acompanhou. De certa forma, aquela demora o deixava impaciente. Queria resolver aquilo tudo logo. Mas seria bom falar um pouco pessoalmente com o irmão. Mas, mal chegaram no quarto, ouviram as vozes alteradas de Arthur e Anna no andar de baixo.

- Estava demorando... – Misha disse, descendo quase correndo, com Sasha nos calcanhares.

- Arthur, você não devia ter feito isso! – Anna dizia.

- Anna, ele é meu filho! Acha que eu ia deixar barato? Aquele delinqüente do Ackles provavelmente estuprou o Misha e...

- ELE NÃO FEZ ISSO! – o garoto não conseguiu se controlar. Estava cansado de ouvir aquilo.

- Misha, vai para o seu quarto! Isso é entre sua mãe e eu. – Arthur respondeu.

- Mas diz respeito a mim! – ele abaixou um pouco o volume da voz. – Não sou mais criança, pai. E pela última vez, entenda isso: Eu. Transei. Com. Jensen. Ackles. Porque EU quis. É isso mesmo, mãe. – acrescentou, virando-se para Anna. – Eu sinto muito se isso é uma decepção, mas é a verdade. Eu estou apaixonado por outro garoto, que também me ama, e nós fizemos amor aqui.

Um silêncio sepulcral se abateu sobre a sala depois que Misha terminou. O moreno ofegava, os olhos muito abertos fixos no pai.

- Está vendo? – Arthur disse, virando-se para a ex-esposa, sem conseguir sustentar o olhar do filho. – Ele virou a cabeça do nosso filho, Anna!

A mulher não respondeu. Estava tentando absorver as palavras do filho. Quando Arthur lhe dissera, minutos antes, ela não conseguira acreditar. Agora era mais inacreditável ainda, quando dito pelo próprio Misha e daquela maneira.

- M-Misha, isso é mesmo verdade? – perguntou, dando um passo na direção do garoto.

- Claro que não é...

- Eu perguntei pro Misha, Arthur. – Anna cortou o ex-marido.

- É sim, mãe. – o garoto respondeu, o sangue cheio de adrenalina, a voz ainda firme. – Por mais que o papai não me ouça, Jensen e eu nos amamos. Demorou muito tempo até eu entender isso. Mas faz quase dois meses que estamos namorando. O que aconteceu aqui em casa foi uma das melhores coisas que já aconteceu na minha vida. Foi por vontade própria. É difícil entender?

- Bom... – Anna aproximou-se mais, a passos lentos. – Quer dizer... fácil não é, Mish. Desde quando você... hm, sabe que está... está apaixonado por ele?

- Eu me dei conta nas férias de Natal. – ele respondeu.

- E por que... por que não me contou? – Anna parecia estar fazendo esforço para controlar a voz, para permanecer mais calma.

- Mãe, eu estava mais perdido que cego em tiroteio. – Misha disse, a expressão branda, sincera. – Se não fosse o Sasha, acho que eu estaria guardando tudo aqui ainda.

Os dois irmãos trocaram um breve olhar cúmplice, de agradecimento por parte de Misha e acolhimento por parte de Sasha.

- Então você sabia dessa palhaçada toda, Sasha? – Arthur perguntou de repente.

- Sabia. – o mais novo respondeu prontamente.

- E porque _você _não disse nada? – o Collins pai perguntou, exasperado.

- Porque o Misha não queria contar, porque isso tinha que ser iniciativa dele. E... bom, pela sua reação, ele tinha certa razão em querer manter segredo.

Arthur olhou, desconcertado, para o filho mais novo. De onde ele tirava tanta categoria para falar?

- Bom, esse não é o ponto aqui. – o homem tentou mudar o assunto. – A questão é que você é novo demais para ter uma certeza dessas, Misha.

- Quem disse, pai? – o mais velho tentou não se exaltar de novo. – É porque é com um garoto, e não com uma garota, não é?

- É, Misha, é por isso! – Arthur alteou a voz. – Era o que você queria ouvir? – continuou, os olhos brilhantes.

Misha encarou o pai. Ele parecia prestes a ter um ataque, o rosto cada vez mais vermelho. As íris azuis estavam embaçadas pelas lágrimas que se formavam cada vez mais rápidas.

- Eu não sou perfeito, Misha. – ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Eu me preocupo com você, talvez em excesso, eu admito. E quando... Quando eu vi que você e Jensen poderiam estar se envolvendo demais, o medo de que você sofresse com isso começou a tomar conta de mim. Eu... eu não sei explicar direito. Tentei levar numa boa, mas talvez eu seja mesmo um velho cheio de preconceitos.

Pela primeira vez desde que tudo aquilo começara, Misha sentiu simpatia pelo pai. Porque ele sabia o que era estar confuso. O que era tirar conclusões precipitadas. O que era tomar como verdade aquilo que era apenas uma percepção sua.

- Pai...

- Não, Misha. – Arthur interrompeu. – Deve ser isso mesmo. Eu queria ver você crescer, namorar, se casar, ter filhos. E essa coisa de você e Jensen não entra direito na minha cabeça. E tem esse medo de que assim você vá sofrer mais do que se namorasse normalmente.

- Mas o meu namoro é normal! – o moreno não conseguiu evitar contra-argumentar.

- Eu sei, não... não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. – o homem se largou em sua poltrona habitual. – Mas nem todo mundo diz assim, filho. É isso que eu temo.

Poucas vezes Misha tinha visto o pai tão fragilizado. As lágrimas corriam soltas em seu rosto, ele soluçava de vez em quando.

- Pai, o senhor não vai conseguir me proteger do mundo para sempre. – o garoto começou. – Mesmo que eu namorasse uma garota, eu poderia sofrer em decorrência disso. Na escola, as pessoas me discriminam porque gosto de estudar. Eu estou cercado de possibilidades de sofrimento.

Devagar, o rapaz se aproximava do homem soluçante.

- Eu estou feliz com Jensen. Eu tenho certeza disso. Isso me faz forte para enfrentar o que puder acontecer.

Tomou a mão do pai entre as suas, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos.

- Mas, se o senhor. – olhou para a mãe. – Se a senhora estiver ao meu lado, pode ficar mais fácil.

Anna também se aproximou e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do filho.

- Misha, eu estou do seu lado, filho. – disse a mulher. – Talvez eu demore um pouco a me acostumar, mas eu quero te ver feliz.

- Pai? – o garoto perguntou, a voz esperançosa.

Arthur se endireitou na poltrona, a mão envolvendo uma das mãos do filho. Ele respirou fundo antes de falar.

- Certo. Eu... eu vou me esforçar, filho. Eu te amo, acima de tudo. Por isso eu vou tentar entender. Seu irmão tem absoluta razão. Você tinha motivos para não me contar. Eu sinto muito. Sinto não ter sido um pai que inspirasse essa confiança. Mas eu posso... tentar ser. Se você me ajudar nisso, nós podemos dar um jeito.

Àquela altura todos os Collins estavam com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Todos, exceto Sasha. Um sorriso discreto enfeitava o rosto angulado do garoto, enquanto observava seus pais e seu irmão se abraçando.

- É. Até que eu não precisei falar muito. – disse para si mesmo. – Eles mesmos fizeram a maior parte do trabalho...

**J & M**

- Sério? Não acredito que ele foi pedir desculpas pro Sr. Ackles!

- Foi. – Misha confirmou para uma Alona boquiaberta. – Eu me surpreendi muito também. Mas acho que ele está mesmo disposto a nos dar uma chance. Mamãe andou conversando com ele também, isso deve ter ajudado.

- Ah, Misha eu fico tão feliz! – a loira disse, apertando sua mão.

- Eu também! – Victoria disse, ao seu lado.

Os três estavam terminando de almoçar. A semana de férias de primavera já tinha acabado e, na medida do possível, as coisas estavam bem. Anna tinha ido embora no dia seguinte, reafirmando seu compromisso de estar ao lado do filho. Arthur também estava se esforçando. O pedido de desculpas a Roger Ackles era uma das maiores provas.

- E como o Sr. Ackles reagiu? – Alona perguntou.

- Ah, ele aceitou. Meu pai explicou-se e tudo. Óbvio que nem o Jen nem eu esperamos que eles sejam melhores amigos tão cedo, mas pelo menos tudo ficou esclarecido.

- Pois é! – disse Victoria. – Mas como vocês estão, hm, namorando?

- Ah, na casa do Jen. – Misha respondeu. – Uma das coisas que papai pediu foi que evitássemos ficar muito juntos lá em casa. Ele ainda precisa se acostumar. Jen e eu não nos opomos. Acho que é razoável.

- É sim. – Alona disse. – Fico feliz que tudo tenha acabado mais ou menos bem. Pelo menos agora todo mundo que precisava saber já sabe.

Misha concordou com a cabeça, logo antes do sinal tocar. Os três se levantaram. Jensen não estava com eles por causa de um mal estar, uma virose, ou coisa assim. Mas não era nada grave e no dia seguinte já deveria estar de volta.

- Bom, nos vemos mais tarde, garotas. – Misha disse, quando viravam um dos corredores. – Eu vou olhar uns livros na biblioteca.

- Certo, Misha! – Alona disse. Victoria acenou.

- Ah, e depois vocês precisam me contar da viagem que fizeram com Brock e Jake!

As duas garotas trocaram um breve olhar e deram um risinho, antes de fazer que sim com a cabeça.

- Hm, aí tem coisa... – o moreno disse para si mesmo, caminhando na direção da biblioteca.

Enquanto andava, pensava na loucura que tinham sido aquelas férias de primavera. As coisas ainda estavam se assentando em sua casa, na casa de Jensen. Mas estavam juntos e, como Alona dissera, quem precisava saber já estava sabendo. Tudo seria mais fácil agora. Seria muito feliz com seu namorado, Jensen Ackles.

A imagem do loiro mal tinha aparecido em sua mente quando um puxão brusco fez tudo desaparecer. Mãos fortes o arrastaram por uma porta, depois por outra. Então ele se viu de frente com um rosto que não chamava sua atenção há um tempinho.

- Bom dia, Misha. – Jared Padalecki disse em voz muito baixa, usando o próprio corpo para prendê-lo contra a parede de um dos reservados do banheiro perto da biblioteca, enquanto tampava a boca do moreno com uma das mãos. – Ou devo te chamar de _geniozinho_?

* * *

**Nota da Beta Reader:** Reta final de MPA! _#Chora_ Mas tudo que é bom, um dia acaba... u.u Esse capítulo foi tenso, do início ao fim. Só digo que o Arthur ainda está na berlinda: tô de olho, hein? Mas amei a participação do Sasha! *-* E o Roger entrou pra minha listinha de personagens preferidos, ever! E o Padamonstro apareceu again! Já tinha esquecido ele. Vai tirando as mãos do Misha que ela já tem dono, SEU FEIO!

E um estalar de chicote especial para **EmptySpaces11**, nossa Diva Suprema (minha e do CassBoy): _**#Shtaaaaahhhhhh!**_ Trabalha, CassBoy, que sua dona quer mais, muito mais! (6)

**Nota do Autor: **É... como disse a Anarco, estamos entrando nos finalmentes da história. Estou mesmo muito feliz e surpreso de estar sendo tão longo! Não imaginava que o plot tão simples pudesse render tanto. Mas, como sempre, é graças a minha linda AnarcoGirl e vocês, meus amados leitores! Vocês me empolgam e eu vou escrevendo! Rsrsrs! Mas, como diz o Chapolin: palma, palma! Não criemos cânico! Ainda faltam muitas coisas pra acontecer!

E eu AMEI esse chicote especial! Nossa DIVA merece! E eu adoro! rssrrs!


	15. A proposta

**Notinha Especial: ****_Maldito ffnet! _**_Se_ a formatação estiver estranha, é culpa dele, viu galera? E eu ia postar o capítulo sábado a noite, mas o site está com uma falha, não queria me deixar postar. No entanto, como eu sou um autor muito dedicado, eu googleei um pouco e achei uma solução. Então tá aí o capítulo!

**Notinha: **Depois de milênios, o capítulo XV! Desculpem, desculpem! Explico tudo melhor no final, vamos ao que interessa, não é mesmo?

**Músicas: **Esse capítulo tem duas músicas, uma principal e outra que faz parte da narrativa mesmo. A principal é _Underneath the Stars (Mariah Carey, _novidade! Rsrrrs_)_ e a outra é _Porque Eu Sei Que é Amor (Titãs)_

**Links: **_Underneath the Stars - ht*tp:/*/www*.*youtube.c*om/wa*tch?*v=Ge*qcljPuz1Y / Porque Eu Sei Que é Amor - ht*tp:/*/www*.*youtube.c*om/wat*ch?v*=v6h*6Hpie7Ao_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo XV – A proposta_**

Os olhos de Misha estavam arregalados. Mais por ter ouvido a palavra "_geniozinho" _saindo da boca de Jared do que por estar sendo prensado pelo gigante. Como ele sabia daquele apelido? Somente Jensen o chamava assim, nunca em público.

- Vocês deveriam tomar mais cuidado com o tom que usam na biblioteca. – disse Jared, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos. – Naquele silêncio todo qualquer conversa é audível, principalmente nos cantos mais desertos.

Se era possível, o coração do moreno mais baixo acelerou ainda mais. Padalecki ouvira os dois na biblioteca? Será que sabia de mais alguma coisa?

- Eu sei de vocês dois. – o moreno alto continuou. – É, tem muito tempo. – acrescentou, um sorriso malicioso abrindo-se no rosto. – O campo de futebol não é exatamente um lugar privado. E depois... Bem, depois foi apenas uma questão de ser discreto na observação. E de paciência. Eu esperei bastante até você estar sozinho, vocês não se desgrudam! Mas agora sim, vou poder me vingar do Ackles por toda aquela petulância. Por ele ser tão arrogante.

Misha estava em pânico. Jared Padalecki era a última pessoa que poderia saber de seu relacionamento com Jensen. Se antes ele já fazia chacota, o que não faria agora? O moreno não se preocupava consigo, mas justamente com seu namorado. Sabia que talvez aquilo ainda fosse uma questão delicada para Jensen – ainda que seus pais já soubessem.

Misha debateu-se, tentando livrar-se da pressão que Jared exercia. Queria gritar, pedir por ajuda. Precisava sair dali. Ou ao menos desmentir tudo aquilo. Sua cabeça tentava encontrar a melhor solução, mas toda aquela adrenalina despejada em sua corrente sanguinea não ajudava.

- Shhhh, quietinho, quietinho! – Padalecki fez. – Vamos fazer um trato, ok? Eu vou soltar você, mas você não vai gritar nem fazer nada. Vai me ouvir. Ou então eu terei que machucar esse rostinho bonitinho... O Jennyzinho não vai gostar, não é? Vai ficar quieto?

Misha balançou a cabeça, concordando. Não tinha outra opção. Devagar, Jared aliviou o peso sobre o rapaz e tirou a mão que lhe cobria a boca.

- Jared, não tem nada...

- Eu sei o que eu vi, Collins. – Jared interrompeu. – A questão é... Eu quero saber: o que Ackles tem de tão especial? Achei que você estivesse com a nerd do cabelo esquisito.

As sobrancelhas ergueram-se por cima dos olhos azuis. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Por que diabos Jared se interessaria em saber o que Jensen tinha de especial?

- Não te interessa, Padalecki. – respondeu. Mesmo com medo, não se deixaria intimidar. Jensen lhe ensinara a não se curvar diante de pessoas como Jared.

- O beijo dele é bom? – Jared insistiu, aproximando-se mais. – Melhor do que o de uma garota?

- O que... o que isso importa para você? – Misha perguntou, cada vez mais confuso.

- Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu, Collins. – a voz de Padalecki, muito baixa, soou quase em seus ouvidos, de tão próximo que ele já estava. – Mas responde, ele é bom?

- Jared, eu não estou entendendo...

- Se ele é bom você também deve ser... – o moreno alto não parecia ouvi-lo, roçando os lábios em sua orelha, fazendo-o encolher-se cada vez mais.

- Jared, pára...

- E se eu provar de você primeiro, han? – o roçar se transformou em mordidas. Não havia para onde fugir, com Jared colando cada vez mais o corpo ao dele.

O gigante jogador de futebol parecia fora de si. A cabeça de Misha estava em parafuso, tentando entender as ações do grandalhão, pensar num jeito de escapar e em uma solução para o fato dele saber sobre seu namoro. Por isso, nem resistiu quando a boca de Jared colou-se à sua, a língua movimentando-se rudemente.

O menor dos rapazes se debateu, mas a pressão de Padalecki sobre seu corpo era grande demais. O mais alto lhe tirava toda possibilidade de movimento. Mas ele não desistiria. Não poderia deixar que aquele imbecil o violasse daquela maneira. Seus beijos pertenciam a uma só pessoa. Fez a única coisa que conseguiu: em uma pequena brecha, ergueu a perna para atingir as partes baixas de Jared.

O quarterback gemeu de dor e afastou-se do moreno, que aproveitou para tentar fugir dali. Mas a força do golpe de Misha não foi suficiente. Antes que ele conseguisse passar pela porta de madeira, Jared o agarrou pelo braço e jogou-o com força na parede, a mão agora apertando o pescoço do rapaz.

- Ah, Misha! – o garoto disse, ainda com o rosto um pouco contorcido. – Não testa a minha paciência, que já foi grande demais... E pare de fazer tanto barulho! Esse banheiro não é dos mais usados, mas não queremos ninguém interrompendo o nosso momento, como o idiota do Ackles fez o ano passado, lembra?

Sim. Ele se lembrava. Naquele seu primeiro dia na Kennedy High, Jensen o salvara de Padalecki. Fora a primeira vez que conversara com ele. Como poderia esquecer? Ao mesmo tempo em que a lembrança enchia sua memória, a certeza de que o loiro não o salvaria daquela vez fez seu coração disparar. Temeu pelo que Jared pudesse fazer com ele, e não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas enchessem seus olhos.

- Hm, você fica tão bonitinho assim, com os olhos cheios d'água... – ouviu o moreno alto dizer, e isso aumentou ainda mais o medo. Jared estava louco, só podia ser isso. – Mas, ao contrário do que você deve pensar, eu não sou um monstro. – continuou, sem aliviar a pressão na garganta do garoto menor. – Não sou mesmo. Você e o Ackles é que me deixam assim, irritado. Principalmente ele. E por isso eu decidi que vou tirar dele o que ele mais gosta. Você.

Misha tentou mais uma vez se soltar, mas dessa vez o pânico tinha reduzido mais suas forças. Mil coisas passaram por sua cabeça. Jared iria matá-lo, ali mesmo naquele banheiro.

- O Ackles é arrogante demais, atrevido... Mas você... Tão frágil... Gosta da proteção dele? Ele doma você, é isso? Eu posso fazer isso. E é o que eu quero, Misha. Quero você pra mim.

Misha sentiu o hálito do outro aproximando-se novamente. Sentiu-se tonto. Não conseguia acreditar que Jared estava fazendo aquilo. Não conseguia entender. Seu ódio por Jensen era tão grande assim? A não ser que fosse mais que ódio. Sempre ouvira dizer que amor e ódio são dois lados da mesma moeda. Era aquilo, então? Jared _gostava de Jensen? _

- Eu... eu não sou seu. – conseguiu responder, a voz estrangulada. No meio de todos aqueles pensamentos, a certeza de que não cederia se sobressaia. Jensen não cederia. Jensen seria forte. Ele seria forte. – Não serei nunca.

- Hmm, Ackles está te ensinando direitinho. – Padalecki disse, um meio sorriso no rosto. – Assim fica mais divertido. Eu vou deixar você escolher. Vou te dar um prazo. Você pode me dar o que eu quero... Ou então eu posso fazer tantas coisas! Desde espalhar para a escola toda que temos um casal de namoradinhos até... Outras mais interessantes. – acrescentou, passando um dos dedos pelo rosto do moreno. – Agora... Só não me deixe esperando muito. Eu não sei o quanto vou conseguir me segurar.

Com uma risada, o gigante soltou o pescoço de Misha, que ficou parado, o rosto muito vermelho, os olhos muito abertos.

- Aproveite o resto do dia. – Padalecki falou ainda, dando um tapinha no rosto do garoto.

Misha deixou-se ficar ali, escorregando lentamente pela parede até sentar-se no chão. Não conseguia ordenar os pensamentos, o corpo tremendo. Aos poucos, o choro tomou conta dele. Logo era convulsivo. O que faria agora? Parecia que nada dava certo em seu relacionamento com Jensen. Quando as coisas pareciam estar bem, tudo virava de cabeça para baixo.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Mas o quê? Desistiu de tentar encontrar uma resposta. Não conseguiria, não naquele momento. Não quando a ameaça de Jared Padalecki ainda turvava toda sua mente.

**J & M**

- Mi, está acontecendo alguma coisa? – Jensen perguntou, depois de beijar o moreno. Estava deitado por cima dele, em sua cama, uma tarde depois das aulas.

- Não, Jen. – Misha mentiu, desviando o olhar do de Jensen, que tinha se erguido nos cotovelos. – Por que... por que a pergunta?

- É só que você tem estado meio aéreo estes dias. – o loiro respondeu, deitando-se ao lado do namorado e puxando-o para que se aninhasse em seu peito.

Misha inspirou o ar antes de responder. Não tinha contado a Jensen sobre o acontecido com Jared, umas duas semanas antes. Simplesmente não tinha coragem. Sua consciência gritava que era o que deveria fazer. Mas Jensen estava tão feliz porque agora eles não precisavam esconder de seus pais o namoro! E o moreno dos olhos azuis também temia pela reação de seu namorado. O loiro não pensaria duas vezes antes de ir atrás de Padalecki – que provara ser capaz de qualquer coisa.

- Ah, Jen é só esse lance do meu pai. – mentiu mais uma vez. Detestava ter que mentir para o loiro. – O que ele fez foi muito estúpido.

- Ah... Mas ele está tentando se redimir, eu acho. – Jensen falou, acariciando os cabelos macios e pretos. – Ele passou dos limites, mas poderia ter sido pior. E, até certo ponto, é compreensível. Não fique assim por isso, tá?

- Tá. – disse Misha, roçando o rosto no peito do outro, buscando aquele cheiro que lhe confortava tanto.

- Mi? – Jensen chamou.

- Oi. – o moreno respondeu, mexendo-se para olhar para ele.

- Eu te amo. – o loiro disse, dando-lhe um beijo a cada palavra.

- Te amo mais. – Misha respondeu, puxando-lhe para um beijo longo, apaixonado. Quando estava com Jensen, a insegurança desaparecia. Ele se perdia naquele loiro que roubara seu coração e mais nada existia.

Um gemido abafado escapou de sua boca quando Jensen o virou, deixando o peso do corpo pressioná-lo contra a cama, a boca buscando seu pescoço.

- Hmmm, Jen. – disse, os dedos entrelaçando-se nos cabelos cor de trigo.

- Sabia que eu adoro quando você diz meu nome assim? – Jensen disse, o corpo se movimentando sobre o outro. – Me chama de novo, me diz que eu sou seu.

- Meu Jensen, só meu... – Misha obedeceu, sorrindo.

- E de quem você é? – o loiro perguntou, a voz entrecortada, enquanto mordiscava a orelha do moreno.

- Apenas seu. – Misha respondeu, seguro. Era a mais pura verdade.

Ao ouvir a resposta, o loiro deslizou a mão pelo tórax do moreno, adentrando a calça e a cueca, para envolver o membro que já estava ereto.

- Jen, o que você está fazendo? – Misha perguntou, surpreso, mas sem deixar de gostar muito daquilo. – Sua mãe... estamos no meio da tarde!

- É só para você relaxar um pouco. – o loiro respondeu, a voz rouca e extremamente excitante. – Apenas sinta.

Enquanto sua mão fazia movimentos vagarosos, Jensen cobria o moreno de beijos, lambidas e mordidas. Com a mão livre subiu a camiseta que cobria o peito do namorado, e corria a língua de cima a baixo por aquele corpo que era tão excitante. Misha abafava o máximo que podia os gemidos que escapavam de sua garganta. Jensen sabia como enlouquecê-lo.

O moreno não demorou muito para chegar ao orgasmo, estremecendo todo o corpo e apertando os lábios para não gritar de prazer. Abriu-os somente para receber a língua quente e molhada de Jensen, que ainda movimentava os dedos em seu pênis, que agora deslizavam deliciosamente.

- Melhor? – perguntou, baixinho.

- Muito melhor. – o moreno respondeu. – Mas você me deve uma cueca nova.

Jensen riu gostosamente, enquanto retirava a mão de dentro da calça do namorado. Deu-lhe mais um beijo e levantou-se para lavar as mãos. Misha sentou-se, respirando fundo para recompor-se. Logo o loiro estava de volta, ainda sorrindo. Por um instante os olhos azuis ficaram fixados nos dentes tão brancos e perfeitos.

- Mi, vamos acampar no final de semana? – Jensen perguntou.

- Ahn? – Misha fez, surpreso. – Acampar?

- É. – o outro confirmou. – A Al me disse que ela, Brock, Vicky e Jake vão acampar num lago, não muito longe. Você disse que está meio grilado com seu pai. Então, se a gente sair um pouco daqui, quem sabe você não melhora. E segunda não temos aula, podemos até esticar mais um pouco.

Um sorriso abriu-se no rosto do moreno. Jensen estava pensando nele, em seu bem estar. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu um aperto no peito. O motivo pelo qual o loiro estava preocupado não era, nem de longe, tão grave quanto o verdadeiro. Mas, de qualquer forma, ele tinha razão. Se afastar um pouco da presença de Jared poderia ser bom. Concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu só preciso falar com meu pai. – disse, mas logo emendou: - Mas ele não vai criar caso, eu acho. Está tentando compensar e ser legal.

- Certo. – disse Jensen sorrindo logo em seguida. – E eu vou ver se convenço o velho a me emprestar o carro!

Os olhos verdes brilharam, fazendo Misha rir. Jensen estava mais que empolgado por ter finalmente conseguido sua licença de motorista.

- Você fica muito sexy dirigindo. – o moreno comentou, passando a língua nos lábios.

- Fico, é? – Jensen perguntou, arrastando-se até ele, procurando contato corporal.

- Muito!

Mais um beijo, mais carinhos. A tarde seguia seu curso, o tempo passando inexorável. Misha esperava tomar coragem de contar logo a Jensen o que estava acontecendo. Esperava encontrar logo uma solução para mais esse problema. Mas não agora. Agora ele só queria estar nos braços do seu namorado.

**J & M**

**_One Summer night_**

_(Uma noite de verão)_

**_We ran away for a while_**

_(Nós fugimos por um tempo)_

Misha tinha arrumado suas coisas na noite anterior, metódico como sempre. Estava um pouco apreensivo. Tinha decidido que contaria a Jensen sobre as ameaças de Padalecki naquela viagem, e aquilo o deixava nervoso. Mas, por outro lado, queria muito aproveitar o passeio. Estaria ao lado de seus amigos, estaria ao lado daquele que amava. Era tudo que ele precisava.

Às cinco horas da sexta-feira, a hora combinada com Jensen, ele já estava esperando na sala. Não estava levando muita coisa, apenas roupas, um livro e algumas coisas da escola – porque os professores aproveitaram a folga da segunda-feira para passar um monte de deveres. Ele sabia que o loiro falaria a respeito daquilo. _"Você é mesmo um geniozinho!", _conseguiu ouvir direitinho a voz rouca dizendo.

Saiu de seus devaneios com o barulho da campainha. Correu para abrir a porta e o sorriso no rosto aumentou ainda mais quando viu os olhos verdes brilhando na soleira.

- Tudo pronto? – Jensen perguntou, a voz animada.

- Sim. Eu vou pegar a mochila e dar tchau para o pai. – o moreno respondeu, dando espaço para o outro entrar.

Jensen ainda se sentia um pouco estranho ao entrar na casa dos Collins. Ao mesmo tempo em que as lembranças daquela noite maravilhosa o faziam sorrir, a discussão com Arthur e todas as tensões seguintes o incomodavam um pouco, apesar de serem águas passadas. O rapaz sentou-se no sofá, enquanto o moreno ia até os fundos, despedir do pai.

- Se cuida, hein Misha! – Arthur vinha dizendo, com o filho à sua frente no corredor que vinha da cozinha.

- Pode deixar, pai. – Misha dizia. – O parque do lago é seguro, eu vou estar acompanhado de muitas pessoas. Não vou me perder na floresta. – acrescentou, brincando.

- Eu estou falando sério, Misha. – Arthur disse.

O homem parou de chofre ao entrar na sala ao ver Jensen. O rapaz se levantou quando o "sogro" o viu.

- Oi, Sr. Collins. – cumprimentou, meio sem graça.

- Olá, Jensen. – Arthur disse, num tom quase natural. – Er... fica de olho no Misha, tá?

O loiro e o moreno trocaram um olhar meio surpreso. Misha deu um leve sorriso e Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de responder:

- Pode deixar, Sr. Collins. Não vou perdê-lo de vista. – acrescentou, com um sorriso. Arthur tentou sorrir também, mas logo reassumiu o tom mais sério.

- Qualquer coisa me ligue, ok? – tornou a falar com o filho. – O celular funciona lá, não é?

- Funciona, pai. – Misha respondeu, a voz arrastada. Apanhou a mochila a um canto e deu um abraço no pai. – Te vejo segunda à tarde!

Arthur deu um beijo nos cabelos do filho, apertando um pouco mais o abraço.

- Até mais, Sr. Collins. – Jensen acenou.

- Juízo, vocês! – Arthur recomendou mais uma vez.

Os dois garotos saíram e Jensen abriu o porta malas do carro do pai para que Misha pudesse guardar a mochila junto com os outros equipamentos de acampar.

- Acho que meu pai não vai mudar nunca. – o moreno comentou. – Sempre achando que sou criança ainda.

Jensen deu um risinho.

- Mas eu vou cumprir direitinho o que prometi. – disse, dando a volta para entrar no lado do motorista. – Não vou desgrudar de você um segundo sequer.

- Hmmm, disso eu não vou reclamar! – Misha replicou, enquanto entrava no lado do passageiro.

**_Laughing, we hurried beneath the Sky_**

_(Rindo, nós corremos sob o céu)_

A viagem foi bem animada. Jensen parecia uma criança, muito feliz em estar dirigindo. Misha fez questão que ele usasse os óculos escuros que tinha levado.

- Um perfeito bad-boy! – disse, olhando para o loiro, que ficou vermelho, mas sorriu.

Misha gargalhou. Nunca se cansaria de ver Jensen vermelho daquele jeito. Esticou o braço para poder fazer um cafuné nos cabelos cor de trigo. Ia dizer que o amava muito, mas o telefone vibrou dentro do bolso de sua calça. Era o número de Sasha.

- Oi, maninho! – atendeu, a voz animada.

- _Oi Mish! – _Sasha respondeu, mas parecia um pouco tenso. – _Você está na estrada? _

- Como você sabe? – o moreno perguntou, a sobrancelha erguida.

_- Primeiro, você me contou do acampamento, lembra? Segundo, pelo barulho. – _Sasha respondeu, divertido.

- Ah, sim claro. – Misha disse, desconcertado. – É que às vezes eu acho que você tem poderes paranormais. Sério.

Sasha riu do outro lado da linha, mas logo sua voz reassumiu o tom tenso:

_- Mi, toma cuidado nessa viagem, tá? _

- Hm, claro, mano. – Misha estranhou.

_- É só que... eu tive um mau pressentimento. – _o Collins mais novo explicou, mesmo sem o outro ter pedido.

Misha engoliu em seco. Não pensava que o irmão era paranormal à toa. Sasha tinha uma intuição muito forte, isso era um fato. Sem querer, logo pensou em Jared. Não tinha contado nem ao irmão sobre a ameaça do quarterback, e se arrependia naquele instante de não tê-lo feito. Claro, Sasha teria lhe ajudado! Mas não podia fazer nada no momento. Ele contaria ao namorado, mas ainda não era a hora certa.

- Ah, não se preocupe... – ele desconversou. – Vai correr tudo bem.

_- Qualquer coisa me liga, ou pro pai. _– Sasha recomendou. – _Mas se divirta. Bastante. _

O moreno mais velho não pôde deixar de sorrir com a brincadeira implícita no comentário. Aquela diversão certamente estava nos seus planos.

- Pode deixar maninho!

- _Então, ok. Te amo, Mi! _

- Eu também te amo, Sasha!

- Esses Collins são tão super protetores! – Jensen falou, quando Misha guardou o aparelho no bolso. – Está certo que você é a coisa mais linda do mundo, mas não precisa guardar tanto!

Misha tentou rir, mas estava preocupado ainda com o pressentimento de Sasha. Jensen, de olho na estrada, não percebeu.

Depois de umas duas horas de estrada, chegaram ao acampamento. Era um parque ecológico, onde havia um lago e uma cachoeira, além da área de floresta, com trilhas e todas as atividades para quem gostava de passar um tempo junto à natureza. Em locais estratégicos, havia algumas cabanas com banheiros, ajuda médica, camas, enfim, apoio para que ninguém se machucasse ou algo do tipo. Havia até um restaurante para quem não quisesse ter que fazer a própria comida.

- Puxa, eu nem imaginava que pudesse haver um lugar assim tão perto de Dallas! – Misha disse, enquanto eles caminhavam por uma trilha, seguindo Brock até o lugar onde ficariam. Jensen concordou com a cabeça.

- Ah, o Brock adora essas coisas! – Alona, mais perto dos dois, respondeu. – Foi ele que sugeriu o acampamento. A experiência na praia nas férias não foi muito boa...

- O Bro aqui não curtiu nada por causa da insolação! – Jake, mais a frente, se intrometeu. – Também, quem manda ser tão branquelo!

- Olha só, falou o bronzeadão! – Brock retrucou.

- Ai, vai começar! – Alona suspirou, e Jensen, Misha e Victoria riram, enquanto Brock e Jake entravam em uma discussão sobre qual dos dois era mais branco e agüentava menos sol.

**_To an obscure place to hide_**

_(Para um lugar obscure para nos escondermos)_

**_That no one could find_**

_(Que ninguém pudesse encontrar)_

Levou algum tempo até que o acampamento ficasse pronto, entre as idas e vindas para trazer todas as coisas, a montagem das barracas (a cargo dos meninos) e o acendimento da fogueira (com a lenha que as meninas buscaram). Já tinha anoitecido quando se sentaram em volta do fogo, que crepitava alegre. Embora já quase fosse verão, as noites por ali eram bem frias, de acordo com Brock.

- Puxa, você e o Brock! Não achei que ia pra frente! – Jensen dizia para Alona, os dois sentados em um canto, com marshmallows espetados em uma vareta, como nos filmes. Mais longe dali, Misha e Victoria conversavam animados sobre os deveres marcados para a terça feira, enquanto Brock e Jake discutiam sobre futebol.

- Eu não achava nem que aconteceria! – Alona exclamou, com um sorriso. – A última coisa que imaginava era me ver apaixonada por esse bobão! – apesar da palavra usada, os olhos amendoados da loira brilharam ao olhar para o loiro alto.

- Vai entender o amor, não é? – Jensen disse, olhando para Misha.

- Pois é! Um belo dia você acorda e vê um brilho diferente no olhar do seu melhor amigo. E aí não tem mais jeito. Seu coração já está preso.

Jensen suspirou e concordou. Um belo dia ele se vira apaixonado por seu melhor amigo. E sentia que estava preso a ele, para o resto da vida.

- Mas, eu tenho que dizer, vocês brigam mais que cão e gato! – o loiro riu.

- Mas você quer o quê? – Alona disse, mordendo um marshmallow. – Meu gênio não é muito fácil, o do Brock menos ainda. Tinha que dar nisso. Aliás, eu tenho que agradecer à Vicky. Porque Brock e eu demos uma força para ela e pro Jake, e foi assim que acabamos ficando juntos também.

- Bom, pelo menos outra pessoa serviu de cupido nessa história, não é? – Jensen brincou, abraçando a amiga. – Você já estava tomando posse do cargo!

Os dois amigos gargalharam. A noite estava perfeita. Mas eles estavam cansados da viagem, do trabalho de montar o acampamento. Logo uma sonolência caiu em todos e eles se dividiram nas três barracas: Jensen e Misha, Alona e Victoria e Brock e Jake.

- Ei, eles estão em vantagem! – Jake reclamou. – Quero dizer, nós não podemos ficar com as garotas, mas eles...

- Jake, cala essa boca! – Brock esbravejou, batendo no braço do amigo.

O riso de Jensen, Misha e Alona ecoou na mata. Victoria balançou a cabeça. Jake tinha mesmo uma boca grande. Mas era isso o que, na opinião da morena, o fazia mais especial. Seu jeito meio ingênuo, sua sinceridade, seu bom humor. Aos poucos isso a tinha conquistado. E agora os dois estavam juntos. Ela queria ir devagar, levar as coisas com calma. Não queria se precipitar, como fizera com Misha. Mas sentia que Jake era especial em sua vida.

Depois de se despedirem, cada dupla entrou em sua barraca. Estava frio, mas não tanto quanto Brock dissera, momentos antes.

- Esses texanos, não pode dar um ventinho que acham que está frio. – Misha brincou. – Queria ver vocês no inverno de Boston.

Jensen sorriu, abraçando o namorado e beijando-o.

- Se fosse junto com você eu enfrentaria o inverno do pólo norte. Sem camisa.

- Hm, sem camisa... – a voz do moreno era maliciosa. – Não precisa ser exatamente no pólo norte, Jen.

Jensen não esperou outra indireta. Sim, Jake tinha razão. Eles tinham uma certa vantagem ali. E ele não estava disposto a deixar passar a oportunidade de ter Misha por inteiro, sem reservas. Aproveitaria muito bem as noites que passaria junto com seu namorado.

**_As we drifted to another place of time _**

_(Enquanto viajamos para um outro lugar do tempo)_

**_And the feeling was so heady and sublime_**

_(E o sentimento era tão inebriante e sublime)_

O sábado amanheceu ensolarado e quente. Depois de irem até uma das cabanas para fazerem a higiene matinal, os seis amigos tomaram café com as provisões que tinham levado.

- Não tem graça se for tudo igual em casa! – Brock tinha dito.

O resto do dia passaram explorando o parque. Alona e Victoria gostaram muito do lago, mas Brock e Jake preferiram fazer as trilhas, escalar as pequenas colinas escarpadas aqui e ali. Jensen e Misha dividiram o tempo entre tomar sol com as duas garotas e acompanhar os outros dois rapazes – muito embora Misha gostasse muito mais de ficar parado jogando conversa fora e Jensen das atividades esportivas.

O loiro, em especial, estava muito contente. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito do que aquele lugar e a companhia de Misha. Além de que Brock e Jake eram legais também. Misha se esforçava nos esportes, mas, de fato, aquela não era mesmo a sua praia.

Depois do almoço – também feito por eles – Jensen e Brock organizaram um jogo de beisebol. Claro que não deu muito certo, mas eles se divertiram bastante. Alona saiu com o joelho ralado, mas contente porque sua dupla com Brock tinha ganhado.

O programa da tarde foi semelhante ao da manhã. Quando a noite chegou, voltaram para o acampamento, cansados e meio doloridos, mas muito felizes. Revezaram-se para irem tomar banho em uma das cabanas de apoio, e se reuniram depois para assar alguma coisa para o jantar.

- Hmmm, definitivamente, eles se parecem mesmo. – Misha disse, e Alona concordou com a cabeça.

Os dois observavam Jensen e Brock, que tinham colocado lado a lado. Os dois rapazes tinham no rosto uma expressão de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- Isso prova que nós temos bom gosto. – Alona falou, e dessa vez Misha concordou com a cabeça. – Eu só fico com uma curiosidade... – ela continuou, e deu uma piscadela para o moreno, aproximando-se devagar de Jensen. – Se eles são parecidos na aparência... será que têm o beijo parecido?

- Isso é uma questão interessante, Al. – Misha disse, com ar curioso. – Que tal a gente experimentar? – acrescentou, enquanto a garota sorria para Jensen.

- Opa, opa! – Brock exclamou, ficando no caminho entre Jensen e Alona. – Que história é essa? Ninguém vai experimentar nada aqui! – falou, enquanto o loiro mais baixo erguia as sobrancelhas para o namorado.

Alona e Misha caíram na gargalhada.

- Hm, você fica lindo todo ciumento! – a loira disse, envolvendo o pescoço do rapaz com os braços, antes de beijá-lo. – Hm, desculpa, Jen, mas eu acho difícil você ser melhor que isso. – ela acrescentou, depois do beijo, olhando por cima do ombro de Brock para o outro loiro.

- Ah, Al, eu vou ter que discordar. – foi a vez de Misha dizer e avançar para beijar o namorado.

- Ei, vocês! – Jake gritou, jogando uma chuva de pedrinhas nos quatro. – Que tal parar com os joguinhos de amor e virem me ajudar a acender a fogueira?

- Nem isso você consegue fazer sozinho, Jake? – Brock disse, jogando outra pedra no amigo.

Depois de algumas tentativas, o fogo ardeu e os seis se sentaram em volta, para assarem salsichas e marshmallows. Estavam mais animados do que na noite anterior, e logo começaram a repassar os fatos engraçados do dia. O que ficava mais fácil com as centenas de fotografias que Jake tinha tirado.

- Ah, não, apaga essa! – Alona disse, quando viam uma foto em que ela estava toda suja de lama, depois de ter escorregado no lodo à beira do lago.

- Claro que não! – Jake respondeu, rindo e tirando a câmera do alcance da garota. – Essas são as melhores, as mais engraçadas.

Ficaram rindo e olhando as fotografias um bom tempo, até que um violão apareceu. Brock começou a dedilhar algumas músicas e Jake, completamente desafinado, a cantar.

- Não, não, não! Podem parar os dois! – Alona esbravejou. – Não quero ter pesadelos com isso durante a noite!

Os dois rapazes fingiram não escutar e continuaram. E logo todos estavam cantando. Desde clássicos do rock até músicas infantis.

A lua já estava alta no céu quando eles resolveram que era hora de ir dormir. Afinal de contas, ainda tinham dois dias de acampamento à frente. Despediram-se e cada um foi para sua barraca.

- Ei, Mi! – Jensen chamou, antes dos dois entrarem. – Vem comigo, eu tenho uma surpresa!

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sentiu o coração acelerar com a curiosidade. Parado, observou Jensen pegar o violão que tinha ficado encostado em um tronco e colocá-lo dentro da capa. O loiro fez um sinal para que ele o seguisse. Quando o alcançou, segurou sua mão.

- Jensen, eu não estou...

- Calma, surpresa é surpresa! – interrompeu-o.

Andaram alguns minutos, até chegarem a um lugar próximo do lago. Uma clareira não muito longe da margem. Entre as poucas árvores do lugar, dava para ver o reflexo da lua e das estrelas na superfície lisa da água. Jensen deixou Misha na borda da clareira e foi até o meio dela, mexendo em alguma coisa que pareciam pequenos postes fincados no chão. O moreno só entendeu o que eram quando as chamas iluminaram mais o lugar. Tochas. Eram quatro tochas. Devagar, o rapaz aproximou-se.

- Jen, o que... O que é isso? – perguntou, os olhos indo de um lado para o outro. Agora que estava próximo podia ver um pano, uma espécie de toalha de piquenique, estendida sobre a grama, com pétalas de flores por cima. Ao redor, as tochas iluminavam aquele pequeno espaço, simples, mas muito convidativo.

- Al me ajudou a preparar enquanto você tomava banho. – o loiro respondeu, sorrindo. - Aquele final de semana, na sua casa, você me deu a noite perfeita. – agora ele estava sério, olhando o namorado nos olhos. – Hoje _eu _vou te dar uma noite perfeita.

Antes que o moreno pudesse responder, Jensen aproximou-se e beijou-o, envolvendo-o nos braços. Misha deixou-se levar pelo beijo, puxando o loiro mais para junto de si. Seu corpo, antecipando o que aconteceria ali, logo reagiu. Desceu as mãos pelas costas de Jensen, para depois subi-las por dentro de sua camisa.

- Calma, calma... – Jensen sorriu, afastando-se um pouco. – Seu apressadinho. Eu sei que eu sou uma delícia, difícil de resistir, mas hoje você vai ter que ser paciente!

Misha piscou, um pouco confuso, mas riu com o gracejo do loiro.

- Hm, ok então, Sr. _Eu-sou-uma-delícia_! – respondeu. – Eu sou capaz de resistir. É só não me provocar demais...

- Só fique quietinho que tudo vai dar certo. – Jensen respondeu, puxando-o pela mão.

Sentaram-se na toalha cheia de pétalas de flores. Misha estava morto de curiosidade para saber o que Jensen tinha preparado. Ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro tinha um olhar brincalhão, sexy, havia um brilho mais sério, diferente. Mas deixaria que ele conduzisse a brincadeira. Lembrou-se de como fora ele que fizera o mesmo papel em sua casa, quando aconteceu a primeira vez dos dois e sorriu. Distraído com a lembrança, nem viu direito Jensen apanhar uma folha de papel do bolso da jaqueta e tirar o violão da capa.

- Bom, Misha... – ele começou, e parecia meio sem jeito. – Eu, hm, eu tenho uma coisa importante pra te falar hoje.

Coisa importante. Aquilo soou um alarme na cabeça do moreno. Ele precisava contar a Jensen sobre Jared. Seria aquele o melhor momento? Talvez fosse. Talvez depois ele perdesse a coragem. Abriu a boca para falar, mas o olhar que Jensen tinha o fez parar. O loiro estava sério. Ele respirou uma ou duas vezes antes de prosseguir:

- Mas antes, eu queria te dar uma coisa. Eu... eu espero que goste. – estendeu para Misha a folha de papel que segurava nas mãos.

- É um poema? – Misha perguntou, abrindo o papel e correndo os olhos pelas linhas escritas na letra de Jensen.

- Bom, na verdade é uma música. – o loiro respondeu. – Eu queria ter escrito algo próprio, mas você sabe como eu sou bom em literatura! – acrescentou, irônico, fazendo Misha sorrir. – Então eu tentei traduzir essa música de uma banda brasileira. Chama-se "_Porque eu sei que é amor". _E... é o que eu sinto por você, Misha.

As íris azuis percorreram o papel mais uma vez. Mas elas não conseguiam fixar nenhuma palavra direito. O garoto preferia ouvir de Jensen, para sentir mais do que ler o que ele queria dizer.

- Lê pra mim? – pediu, entregando-lhe o papel.

- B-bom... eu tinha pensado em... cantar. – o loiro disse, baixando os olhos e puxando o violão.

- Você canta? Você... toca? O violão é seu? – Misha perguntou, surpreso. Nunca tinha visto Jensen com um instrumento antes, e só o ouvira acompanhar as canções que gostava, quando escutavam música juntos.

- Bom, eu gosto de cantar. E eu toco um pouco. – ele respondeu, sorrindo de canto. – E sim, o violão é meu. Mas já fazia tempos que ele estava encostado no sótão. Foi a Kenzie que o encontrou outro dia. Então eu pensei... Pensei que seria legal tocar para você. Eu tive que treinar um pouco para desenferrujar. Se não sair bom, pode jogar tomates em mim!

O sorriso do moreno foi de um canto ao outro do rosto. Jensen estava corado. E como ele ficava lindo assim! Estendeu a mão para tocar seu queixo e erguer seu rosto. Olhou bem no fundo dos olhos verdes.

- Eu quero ouvir você, Jen. – disse. – E prometo que não vou jogar tomates. Só beijos. – acrescentou, piscando para o namorado.

Jensen sorriu e respirou fundo antes começar a tocar as primeiras notas. A música parecia ganhar uma intensidade diferente no silêncio da floresta. Misha prestava atenção na mão do loiro batendo nas cordas, nos dedos que faziam os acordes. Mas o que o moreno queria era ouvir a voz dele. A introdução da canção pareceu durar uma eternidade. Misha prendeu a respiração quando Jensen fechou os olhos e puxou fôlego para cantar.

**_Porque eu sei que é amor_**

_('Cause I know this is love)_

**_Eu não peço nada em troca_**

_(I don't ask anything in change)_

**_Porque eu sei que é amor_**

_('Cause I know this is love)_

**_Eu não peço nenhuma prova_**

_(I don't ask any proof)_

O moreno foi arrebatado por um sentimento que não sabia explicar. A voz de Jensen era simplesmente magnífica. Não se parecia em nada com a que ele já ouvira antes. Sozinha, apenas com o suporte do violão, era encantadora, profunda, envolvente. Ele cantava a letra original, com algum sotaque no Português, mas aquilo não importava realmente. O sentimento que as palavras traziam era o mesmo.

**_Porque eu sei que é amor_**

_('Cause I know this is love)_

**_Sei que cada palavra importa_**

_(I know that each word do matter)_

**_Porque eu sei que é amor_**

_('Cause I know this is Love)_

**_Sei que só há uma resposta_**

_(I know there's only one answer)_

Misha não sabia para onde olhar: para a boca de Jensen movendo-se para formar as palavras, para as mãos que tiravam som do violão, para os olhos que, quando não estavam fechados, fixavam-se tão intensamente nele. A curiosidade para olhar o significado do que ele cantava também o fazia olhar de vez em quando para o papel em suas mãos.

**_Mesmo sem porquê, eu te trago aqui_**

_(Even without why, I carry you here)_

**_O amor está aqui, comigo_**

_(Love is here, with me)_

**_Mesmo sem porquê, eu te levo assim_**

_(Even without why, I carry you this way)_

**_O amor está em mim, mais vivo_**

_(Love is in me, more alive)_

Jensen tinha esquecido a sensação de cantar daquela forma. Com paixão, com um propósito. Tinha ganhado aquele violão do pai, anos antes, quando seu sonho era ser músico. Joshua tinha ensinado o básico e ele treinava todos os dias. Mas aos poucos, foi deixando de lado a música. Sentia falta de algo que o inspirasse.

Quando Mackenzie encontrara o instrumento no sótão da casa, a ideia veio instantaneamente. Tocaria para Misha. Não que precisassem de provas. Mas ele queria mostrar ao moreno, de mais uma forma, o quanto o amava. Nada melhor do que música. E aquela canção lhe parecera perfeita. Sorriu por seu hábito de ouvir música de vários países na internet.

**_Eu sei que é pra sempre enquanto durar_**

_(I know it's forever as long it goes on)_

**_Eu peço somente o que eu puder dar_**

_(I only ask what I can give)_

Misha tentava acompanhar em voz baixa a canção, mas era impossível fazer isso sem tirar o foco de Jensen. E isso era o que ele menos queria. Apenas repetiu os últimos versos junto com ele, porque já tinha decorado: _"Porque eu sei que é amor, porque eu sei que é amor."_

Quando os últimos acordes se perderam no ar fresco da noite, Jensen abriu os olhos fechados e ficou como que a esperar a reação de seu namorado.

- Jen... – Misha começou. – Eu nem sei o que dizer. Foi... lindo. Incrível!

O moreno não resistiu e aproximou-se do loiro, colocando o violão de lado e beijando-o intensamente. Jensen deixou a língua do outro entrar em sua boca, sugando-a, fazendo Misha gemer baixinho. Mas ainda precisava fazer mais uma coisa. Com esforço, interrompeu o beijo.

- Ainda tenho que te falar aquela coisa, lembra? – perguntou, ofegante.

- Tem mais? – Misha ergueu as sobrancelhas. Jensen apenas meneou a cabeça.

- Bom... isso tudo, Mi, é porque eu queria te fazer uma proposta. – o garoto começou, os olhos irrequietos. Misha deu a entender que ele podia continuar. – É que, no próximo semestre, nós vamos para a faculdade, certo? Isto é, se eu não for reprovado. – brincou, e o moreno lhe deu um soco no braço.

- Claro que não vai! – Misha disse. – Mas o que tem a faculdade?

- E eu pensei... bom, eu pensei que nós podíamos ir para a mesma universidade. Ou pelo menos uma no mesmo estado. E a gente podia morar junto. O que... o que você acha?

- Você está me pedindo em casamento? – Misha não conseguiu evitar a brincadeira. Mas, na verdade, o moreno estava meio chocado com o que o namorado acabara de dizer.

- Eu estou falando sério Misha! – Jensen reafirmou, o rosto convicto. – Eu andei pensando e eu não quero ficar longe de você, na faculdade. Eu vejo você conversando animado com a Vicky sobre SAT's e essas coisas e eu realmente não sei o que eu vou fazer depois do colégio. E simplesmente eu fico com medo de você ir para algum lugar longe demais.

- Você acha que eu conseguiria viver longe de você? – o moreno perguntou.

- Você tem os seus planos, eu sei disso. – o loiro disse, os olhos baixos.

- E você está em todos eles. – Misha afirmou, dando um beijo no namorado. – De verdade, Jen. Mas você me pegou de surpresa. Morarmos juntos? É uma coisa séria, eu acho.

- Você não quer? – Jensen perguntou, ainda olhando as próprias mãos.

- Não é isso, Jen! – Misha tentou justificar. – Eu quero dizer... E os nossos pais?

- Já seremos maiores de idade, Mi. – o loiro retrucou. – Será _nossa_ vida. Se nós dois estivermos nessa, juntos, ninguém poderá nos impedir.

- E como vamos nos manter? – o moreno perguntou. Odiava aquele seu lado prático e racional. Porque vira como Jensen contraíra o rosto com a pergunta. Sabia que tinha soado como se ele estivesse rejeitando a ideia.

- A gente dá um jeito. – o loiro respondeu de imediato. – Podemos arrumar um trabalho, uma bolsa, sei lá. E não é como se nossos pais não pudessem ajudar também.

- Jen, eu não estou dizendo que não. – Misha disse, segurando a mão do loiro. – Eu só quero... pensar nas coisas direito. Mas... eu adorei a ideia. De verdade. Mas se vamos fazer isso, vamos fazer direito.

- Então você aceita? – Jensen perguntou, os olhos verdes nos azuis.

- Claro que eu aceito! – Misha respondeu, dando um sorriso. – Como você cantou, só há uma resposta: sim! Eu quero morar com você!

O olhar de Jensen brilhou e ele sorriu junto com o moreno. Avançou sobre ele e beijou-o com vontade, deitando-se sobre ele.

- Agora sim, não falta mais nada. – sussurrou ao ouvido de Misha. – Quer dizer, eu tenho mais uma surpresinha.

- Ah é? – o moreno perguntou, curioso, enquanto Jensen mordiscava sua orelha. – Me conta, vai!

- Não conto, não. – o loiro negou. – Eu _mostro._

**_As I lost my heart to you there in the dark_**

_(Enquanto eu perdia meu coração para você ali no escuro)_

**_Underneath the stars (young love)_**

_[Sob as estrelas (amor juvenil)]_

Sem perder tempo, Jensen desceu pelo pescoço do moreno, abrindo a jaqueta que ele usava. Misha também já arrancava o casaco do loiro, arfando baixinho a cada mordida que recebia.

Os sons da noite embalavam os dois amantes, ditando o ritmo dos movimentos nos quais despiam-se, aproveitando cada segundo, cada pedacinho de pele que se descobria, ganhando novos tons com a luz de prata da lua.

Quando os olhos verdes encontravam-se com os azuis, era como se o universo inteiro parasse, apenas para que aquele momento durasse por uma eternidade. Mas quando o roçar dos lábios um no outro quebrava aquele elo, quando o arfar por sentir corpo do outro tão quente e macio era inevitável, essa eternidade se partia em milhões de outras, como se o próprio tempo ali fosse diferente, somente deles dois.

Misha deixava Jensen conduzir tudo. E o loiro não deixava por menos. Com a língua percorria o corpo inteiro do moreno, molhando-o com sua saliva quente.

- Está gostoso, Misha? – perguntou.

- Demais, Jen... – o moreno respondeu, a voz entrecortada.

- Você quer mais? Quer mais do Jensen aqui?

- Aham... muito mais!

O moreno não conteve o gemido alto quando Jensen abocanhou seu membro, engolindo-o de uma só vez. O loiro parou um instante para olhar seu amante se contorcendo de prazer, e então começou a subir e descer com a boca, ora devagar, ora rapidamente. Misha se deliciava com aquela sensação quente e molhada, movimentando os quadris para cima e para baixo, indo cada vez mais fundo na garganta do loiro.

- Hm, é isso que eu quero, Misha! Assim, desse jeito! – Jensen sussurrou, quando subiu para beijar o moreno.

Misha encarou-o, o fogo em seus olhos misturado com a curiosidade. Mas Jensen já estava por cima dele, os quadris roçando sua ereção enquanto ele se movimentava devagar para frente e para trás, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos novamente de prazer. O moreno entreabriu a boca quando o loiro curvou-se sobre ele, já esperando o beijo. Mas ficou surpreso quando sentiu a pele quente do peito do outro tocar seus lábios ao invés da boca tentadora. No entanto, não perdeu tempo e provou do gosto de Jensen, enquanto o loiro fazia algo do qual ele não tinha a menor ideia.

- Feche os olhos, e não abra até eu dizer que pode. – Jensen sussurrou na orelha de Misha, e o moreno não ousou desobedecer.

Sem enxergar, o garoto só podia sentir enquanto o namorado descia por seu corpo, os lábios macios arrepiando-o quando o tocavam de leve. Logo em seguida, o calor da boca de Jensen envolveu seu membro, mas por pouco tempo, sendo substituído por uma sensação um pouco gelada.

- Não abra os olhos! – Jensen alertou.

Misha precisou apertar as pálpebras para resistir à vontade de saber o que Jensen estava fazendo. Muito embora ele suspeitasse. Aquele toque meio gelado não lhe era totalmente desconhecido. O coração do moreno acelerou quando ele percebeu o que poderia estar para acontecer.

- Jen... – disse, baixinho. – O quê... o que você vai fazer?

- Vou te dar a noite perfeita, eu já disse. – Jensen respondeu, a voz rouca fazendo Misha morder os lábios de excitação. – E você pode abrir os olhos.

E o moreno o fez. A tempo de ver Jensen passar a perna por cima do seu corpo, enquanto com uma das mãos segurava seu membro. O loiro fez questão de apreciar cada contração no rosto do namorado enquanto ele forçava-se contra o sexo dele.

- J-Jen-sen! – Misha exclamou, quando começou a penetrar o corpo do loiro e ele gemeu alto. – Tem certeza de que quer isso mesmo? Eu... não quero que se sinta obrigado...

- Cala boca, Misha! – Jensen interrompeu. Ele queria. Queria muito se entregar ao garoto que amava, queria ser dele por inteiro e fazê-lo provar daquilo que era tão bom. Mais e mais ele fazia com que Misha o preenche-se. – Eu _quero_ você, de todos os jeitos...

O moreno rendeu-se. Não que tivesse opção a não ser deixar-se ser envolvido pelo calor febril de Jensen. Aquilo era mais incrível do que ele jamais poderia imaginar. Expirou o ar dos pulmões quando sentiu que estava todo em Jensen. Puxou o corpo dele para junto do seu, colando os lábios para compartilhar daquele prazer tão intenso.

O beijo foi profundo e quente, entrecortado por gemidos roucos, quando Jensen se mexia devagar, acostumando-se com a presença de Misha. O loiro ansiava por dar ao moreno todo o prazer que pudesse. Entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos negros, enquanto sentia as mãos dele descerem pelas laterais do seu corpo, apertando os quadris com firmeza.

- Jen, isso é... – Misha começou, o êxtase na voz.

- Incrível! – Jensen completou, no mesmo tom.

Para cima e para baixo Misha movimentava-se, Jensen em sincronia com ele, as bocas separando-se apenas quando os gemidos não conseguiam ser contidos. O loiro puxava os cabelos do namorado cada vez que ele ia mais fundo e mordia-lhe os lábios. O moreno perdia cada vez mais o controle sobre si, à medida que seu corpo ficava mais sensível e tudo ficava mais gostoso.

O calor da noite de quase verão os cercava e somado ao seu próprio fogo, fazia com que o suor exalasse por seus poros, enchendo o ar do cheiro dos dois, do cheiro daquele ato que os fazia tão um do outro. E a cada inspiração absorviam mais e mais daquela essência, e aumentava mais o desejo de prosseguirem.

- Misha... – Jensen chamou, correntes elétricas percorrendo o corpo do moreno ao som daquela voz. – Eu quero sentir você por cima de mim.

Sem hesitar, Misha abraçou o loiro e o fez virar-se de costas para o chão, sob ele. Jensen acomodou-se para que pudesse senti-lo mais dentro de si. Queria tudo e mais um pouco do namorado.

Os dois se deixaram levar pelo ritmo natural que seus corpos ditavam, pela energia que fluía entre eles. E ele era cada vez mais acelerado. Logo os sons da floresta se misturam ao som que vinha das investidas de Misha em Jensen, dos gemidos roucos do loiro, do arfar do moreno.

Foram horas, séculos, milênios naquele estado de prazer. E finalmente tudo se desfez quando chegaram ao ápice, Misha derramando-se em Jensen, enquanto este experimentava o orgasmo sem nem mesmo tocar-se, o líquido jorrando por sobre ele mesmo, misturando-se ao seu suor e ao do moreno quando puxou-o um para um beijo desesperado, em busca de ar, em busca de algo que impedisse sua alma de desprender-se de vez do corpo.

Ficaram colados um ao outro por um bom tempo, enquanto o coração desacelerava, a respiração voltava ao normal e as terminações nervosas ficavam menos sensíveis. Tudo isso sem deixar de provar dos lábios, do toque dos dedos, do som das vozes a sussurrar _"eu te amo". _

Lá no alto, elas, as estrelas e a lua, eram as testemunhas daquele amor juvenil.

**J & M**

**_Beautiful and bittersweetly_**

_(Bela e melancolicamente)_

**_You were fading into me and I was gently fading into you_**

_(Você foi se perdendo em mim e eu gentilmente me perdendo em você)_

**_. . ._**

**_Drifting, drifting, drifting, drifting_**

_(Flutuando, flutuando, flutuando, flutuando)_

**_And I was yours and you were my own, my own baby_**

_(E eu era seu e você era meu, meu amor)_

**_As we lay_**

_(Enquanto nos deitávamos)_

**_As we... Lay underneath the stars_**

_(Enquanto nós… nos deitavamos sob as estrelas)_

Jensen não poderia precisar exatamente o momento em que caiu no sono, abraçado a Misha, dentro do saco de dormir que havia deixado previamente no local da sua "surpresa" para o moreno. Nem havia necessidade daquilo. Estar com Misha era um constante estado de sonho. Mas, com certeza dormir com o contato da pele dele era muito melhor do que sozinho.

O loiro estava perdido em alguma fantasia do seu subconsciente quando a vibração estranha em suas costelas o acordou. Ele piscou por alguns instantes. No céu, a luz das estrelas que salpicavam o céu já esmaecia. Logo o dia nasceria.

O rapaz ficou olhando o namorado dormir por algum tempo, quando uma outra vibração o assustou. Com cuidado para não acordar o outro, tateou por dentro do saco de dormir até encontrar um objeto estranho, que devia ser a fonte da tal vibração. Puxou-o para fora. Era seu celular.

"_Deve ter vindo parar dentro do saco de dormir por acidente"_, pensou. Olhou a tela para ver o que era. Não fazia ideia do que podia ser àquela hora, talvez alguma coisa importante de casa. Era uma mensagem. Apertou a tecla para lê-la. Só então percebeu que aquele não era o seu celular. Era o de Misha. Os dois modelos eram muito parecidos, tinha se confundido, ainda sonolento. Já ia sair da mensagem, mas uma palavra lhe chamou a atenção: _geniozinho. _

Só ele chamava Misha daquele jeito, e, definitivamente, não tinha mandado mensagem alguma. A curiosidade foi maior e ele resolveu ler o que estava escrito:

"_Bom dia, geniozinho! Se divertindo com o namoradinho? Ah, sim, eu sei onde você está, o que anda fazendo nesse acampamento! Sabe, acho que eu tenho talento para ser detetive... bem, não que vocês estejam se escondendo muito aqui. A piriguete loira e a nerd esquisitinha sabem de vocês? Achei que eu era o único. Bom, mas em breve mais pessoas poderão saber. Vai depender de você. Seu prazo acabou, Collins. Me encontre perto da cachoeira. Tem até as oito horas para vir. Ou as fotos que eu tirei estarão por toda a escola terça-feira. Sabe que eu estou louco para provar do seu beijo de novo? Você tem um gosto bom, ainda mais quando tenta resistir... Te espero. Jared."_

Sem respirar direito e totalmente desperto, Jensen releu a mensagem umas duas vezes para ter certeza de que estava enxergando direito. Que história era aquela? Olhou do celular para o namorado, sem saber o que fazer. Aquilo era uma piada? Jared realmente havia beijado Misha? Como o Pada-imbecil tinha descoberto sobre os dois? Sentiu-se tonto, confuso. Mas de uma coisa ele estava certo... Precisava tirar aquilo tudo a limpo.

* * *

**Nota da BetAmada:** Uau, nem sei por onde começar. Esse capítulo ficou enooorme e cheio de acontecimentos interessantes. CassBoy, meu amor, você sabe o quanto fico babando pelas suas histórias, né? Perfeito, esse capítulo. Caralho. *-*

**Nota² da BetAmada:** Leitores queridos da minha vida, que alegram o coração do meu HoneyBee com reviews encantadores, espero que não tenham desistido da fic por causa do atraso. Ando totalmente sem tempo, precisando de um clone pra conseguir realizar todas as minhas obrigações. A culpa do atraso é minha, lamento mesmo. x_x

**Nota do Autor: **Owwww! Foi um gesto nobre, mas não posso deixa você assumir toda a culpa, minha linda beta amada e idolatrada! A verdade, leitores, é que o autor que vos escreve também anda precisando de um clone pra dar conta das tarefas, e passou por uma crise negra de inspiração. Sabe quando as ideias estão na sua cabeça mas não vão para o papel (no caso tela) de jeito nenhum? Mais ou menos isso. E quando ela vinha eu estava simplesmente cansado demais para escrever... Por isso demorou muito. Lamento e peço seu perdão! Eu sofro muito quando isso acontecer. Fora a crise de abstnência de reviews, do carinho de vocês!

**Nota² do Autor: **Bom, e o capítulo foi longo, espero que não tenha cansado vocês. Mas eu precisava incluir algumas coisas e fechar algumas pontas nele... É, meus queridos, o fim se aproxima. Mais uns dois capítulos para terminar essa estória. Vocês ainda querem me acompanhar até lá? Tomara que sim! Só peço um pouquinho de paciência pois, pelos motivos das notas acima, não posso garantir que eles virão no ritimo que costumava ser. Mas vamos, que vamos, que a fic não pode parar! Adoro vocês, beijos!

**PS.: **A tradução da música em Português para o Inglês foi minha mesmo. Se tiver alguma coisa muito errada, me avisem! ^^


	16. Tudo desmorona

_**Capítulo XVI – Tudo desmorona**_

Misha acordou com os primeiros raios do sol. Revirou-se vagarosa e preguiçosamente no saco de dormir. Tateou a procura de Jensen, para abraçá-lo. Só então sua mente semi-consciente percebeu que não havia Jensen. Confuso, o moreno abriu os olhos, as coisas demorando um pouco para entrar em foco.

- Jensen? – ele tentou chamar, mas a voz não saiu. Pigarreou uma ou duas vezes antes de tentar de novo: - Jensen? Onde você está?

Nenhuma resposta. Apenas os pássaros cantavam, indicando que o dia começava e era hora de acordar. Misha sentou-se, esfregando os olhos. Será que Jensen estava preparando outra surpresa? Era bem o jeito dele. Sorriu, pensando no quanto era feliz por estar com o loiro.

Bom, enquanto o namorado não aparecia, poderia ele mesmo fazer uma surpresa. Vira algumas árvores com frutos silvestres, iria apanhá-los, para servirem de "café da manhã". Levantou-se e começou a dobrar o saco de dormir. Foi quando alguma coisa caiu em seu pé.

- Ai! – exclamou, mais de surpresa que de dor, enquanto olhava para baixo para ver o que era.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver seu celular ali. Apanhou-o e apertou uma das teclas para ver se ainda estava funcionando depois do tombo. A tela iluminou-se, mostrando uma mensagem. Misha correu os olhos pelas letras, e eles foram se arregalando a medida que o significado delas fazia sentido em sua mente. Que diabos era aquela mensagem?

Não podia ser. Jared não podia ter feito aquilo. Como o garoto conseguira seu número? Como soubera onde estava? A descarga de adrenalina o fez despertar completamente. Os neurônios não demoraram a fazer a conexão entre os fatos: Jensen acordara primeiro que ele, leu a maldita mensagem e certamente tinha ido atrás de Padalecki.

Não. Aquilo não daria certo. Jared era desequilibrado, podia machucar Jensen. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa! Deu alguns passos, andando em círculos. Tentava encontrar a melhor ação. Ir direto para a cachoeira, voltar ao acampamento e avisar os outros, tentar ligar para Jensen?

A grande questão era o tempo. Quanto tempo tinha se passado entre Jensen ter lido a mensagem e ele acordar? Já poderia ser tarde demais.

- Pensa, Misha, pensa! – dizia a si mesmo.

O tempo estava correndo. Precisava decidir rápido.

**J & M**

Jared estava agachado à beira da água, atirando pedras no pequeno lago onde a cachoeira caía, fazendo barulho. Estava nervoso. Ansioso. Sabia que Misha iria até ele. E ele o tiraria de Jensen, só para o loiro saber que não deveria desafiar Jared Padalecki, nem fazê-lo ter certos pensamentos.

De repente, acima do barulho da cachoeira, ele ouviu o barulho das folhas e arbustos farfalhando. Virou-se em tempo de ver Jensen saindo da folhagem mais ou menos densa que margeava o lugar onde estava, cheio de pedras e galhos secos.

- Ah... olha quem apareceu. Jennyzinho! – exclamou, depois de se recuperar da surpresa. – Eu estava esperando outra pessoa, sabe?

- Cala essa boca, Padalecki! – Jensen gritou. Estava lívido, a ira gravada em cada linha do rosto.

- Uhhh, está nervosinho, Ackles? – Jared provocou, sorrindo. – Gosto de te ver assim. É provocante. É disso que o Collins gosta? Acho que ele tem uma tara por garotos assim, mais rudes.

- Que história é essa, seu imbecil? – o loiro disse, aproximando-se um passo. – Que porra de mensagem é aquela que você mandou?

- Ahhh... a mensagem. – o moreno alto disse devagar, saboreando cada nota de raiva e confusão na voz do outro. As mesmas que ele mesmo sentia. Era isso que ele queria que Jensen tivesse. – O geniozinho não te contou? Ah, é sempre assim. O traído é sempre o último a saber, não é mesmo?

Jensen não queria acreditar no que ouvia. Misha nunca faria isso com ele. Era mentira de Jared. Ele só queria provocá-lo, fazer com que se descontrolasse mais. Mas ele não o faria. Pelo menos até entender aquilo tudo direito. Depois daria a Padalecki o que ele vinha pedindo há tanto tempo. Daquele dia não passaria.

- É mentira! – disse, fechando os punhos. – E você vai me explicar isso direito, Padalecki!

- Não tem nada para explicar, Jenny. – Jared respondeu, dando um passo lento na direção do loiro. – Meu charme é irresistível. O Collins veio correndo atrás de mim quando você faltou a escola, foi isso. Ele é uma delícia. Mas você já sabe disso, não sabe?

- Desde quando você gosta de garotos? – Jensen resolveu que era hora de revidar. – Não é você que é o machão? Que vive implicando com os outros? Qual é, virou uma bichinha agora?

Jared fechou o cenho. Como ele ousava falar daquele jeito? Deu um risinho nervoso.

- Não estamos colocando isso em questão agora, Jenny. – respondeu, recuperando a pose de superior. – Você não está curioso para saber o que eu fiz com o seu namoradinho?

- Você não fez nada, porque o Misha não faria nada com você, seu idiota! É mentira sua.

- Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui, para dizer que é a mais pura verdade. – o quarterback disse, sorrindo presunçosamente. – Mas ele me magoou tanto, Jensen! Não me ligou, nem me disse um oi na escola! E ainda vem acampar e não me contou! Me deu trabalho descobrir onde vocês estavam... Ainda bem que eu sou insistente e soube procurar nos lugares certos. Uma olhadinha na lista telefônica, uma ligação para o Sr. Collins, algumas mentiras e a minha voz de bom moço bastaram para conseguir as informações que eu precisava. E aqui estou eu.

Jensen não conseguia acreditar na loucura de Jared. Sempre achara o garoto insuportável, arrogante e cheio de si, mas aquilo definitivamente não era normal. De repente, com aquele raciocínio, um medo terrível se abateu sobre o loiro. _O que ele tinha feito com Misha? _

- Eu vou perguntar uma vez só e é melhor você me responder, Padalecki... – o loiro começou, andando na direção de Jared, um passo por vez. – O que você fez com o Misha?

O sorriso de Jared se abriu mais ainda. Ver a raiva estampada no rosto de Jensen lhe dava um prazer que ele não saberia dizer de onde vinha.

- Você quer saber, Ackles? – perguntou, estreitando os olhos. – Quer _mesmo_ saber? Eu o agarrei na escola, em um dos banheiros. E o beijei a força, depois virei-o de costas, e me enterrei naquele traseiro macio dele... foi tão bom! Foi...

O gigante jogador de futebol não terminou a frase. Sem o menor aviso, a raiva explodindo dentro dele, Jensen arremeteu-se e socou-lhe a boca. Antes que Jared pudesse reagir, o loiro deu-lhe outro soco no estômago e mais um no rosto. Nenhum dos golpes era exatamente calculado. Jensen estava cego pela ira e pelo desejo de machucar Padalecki o máximo que pudesse.

Mas Jared era bom de briga. Estava acostumado a fazer aquilo. Passado o choque inicial e o impacto dos primeiros golpes, o moreno alto reagiu, socando Jensen bem no queixo. Jared usou sua vantagem corporal para aplacar os golpes do loiro, e revidou todos os que tinha levado. O outro garoto bem que tentava se esquivar e acertar o quarterback, mas a experiência dele contava muito.

Por fim, quando se deu por conta, Jensen estava deitado no chão, de bruços, Jared imobilizando seus braços em suas costas. Sua boca estava cheia de sangue, os braços e pernas ralados e sujos. Sentiu o peso do gigante sobre si e a respiração pesada próxima ao seu ouvido.

- E agora, Ackles? Vai fazer o quê? – Jared perguntou. O garoto também tinha cortes no rosto e em várias partes do corpo.

- Porque está fazendo isso, Jared? – Jensen replicou com outra pergunta, enquanto tentava soltar-se. – Não acha que foi longe demais?

- Ainda não, Jenny. – o moreno respondeu. – Não cheguei perto do que sou capaz. Do que você me faz ser capaz.

- Qual é, Jared, eu? Além de não abaixar a cabeça para você, o que mais eu te fiz? O que o Misha te fez?

- O problema não é o Collins. O problema é _você_, Ackles. É _você_ que não sai da minha cabeça. É _você_ que me faz querer o que eu não devia querer! É a _sua_ imagem que vem na minha cabeça quando a Genevieve me chupa, porque é _você_ que eu quero me chupando! Entende, agora, Ackles? E o único jeito que eu tenho de tirar isso de dentro de mim é machucar você. Nem que para isso eu tenha que usar o Collins.

Enquanto falava, Jared colava-se cada vez mais em Jensen. O loiro percebia o transtorno na voz do outro. Era capaz de imaginar o olhar desvairado que deveria estar estampado em seu rosto. E agora tudo era claro como a luz do dia. Por mais inacreditável que fosse, a verdade era que Jared sentia desejo por ele. A vida era mesmo cheia de ironias. Diante daquilo, Jensen começou a rir. A gargalhar, na verdade.

- Do que é que você está rindo? – Jared perguntou, forçando mais os braços do loiro. Ainda assim Jensen não parou de rir. – Responde, ou eu vou quebrar o seu braço.

- Jared, Jared... – o loiro falou, com dificuldade. – Eu sabia que você era patético, mas isso é demais. Todo esse ódio é porque na verdade você me quer? Você não vê o quanto isso é engraçado? Sempre com essa pose de machão, de gostosão, e, no fundo, você é uma bicha, em suas próprias palavras.

- Cala boca, Jensen... – Jared murmurava, enquanto Jensen falava, apertando mais o golpe imobilizador.

- É isso Jared, admite. – o loiro continuou. Aquilo lhe dava uma sensação de vingança que ele nunca tinha experimentado. Porque, sendo Jared como era, ouvir aquilo deveria ser a pior coisa no mundo. – E eu tenho pena de você, sabe? Porque, se antes você era um idiota, agora é muito pior que isso. É um idiota que nem mesmo se aceita como é...

Jensen sentiu gotas quentes caírem-lhe na nuca, ao mesmo tempo em que Jared afrouxava um pouco seu aperto. O loiro percebeu que era sua chance. Com toda a força que lhe restava, jogou a cabeça para trás, acertando em cheio o rosto de seu captor. Ouviu o estalo do nariz se quebrando e o urro de dor do outro.

Em um pulo o loiro ergueu-se e tencionava ganhar alguma distância de Jared. Não iria fugir, mas precisava recuperar-se um pouco. Seu tornozelo, porém, o traiu. Em algum momento da briga deveria tê-lo torcido e, no esforço de correr, perdeu o equilíbrio.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, ouviu um zunido e sentiu a pancada na cabeça. O sangue escorreu na hora, viscoso e quente. O loiro virou-se para ver Jared com um galho seco na mão. Ele dizia alguma coisa, que Jensen não entendia bem... estava ficando zonzo, a visão saindo de foco.

- Você vai se arrepender do que disse, Jensen, vai sim... – talvez fosse isso que Jared dizia, enquanto erguia o galho para desferir mais um golpe.

Foi então que um vulto apareceu. Estava segurando o braço de Jared. O loiro forçou a visão para perceber quem era. Seu coração deu um solavanco e ele deu um passo para frente. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Não podia deixá-lo se machucar...

- Mi-Misha... – murmurou, antes de tudo virar um borrão, para depois sumir completamente.

**J & M**

Jensen abriu os olhos com muita dificuldade. As pálpebras pareciam coladas, querendo a todo custo manter-se fechadas. Quando finalmente conseguiu fazê-las erguerem-se, entendeu que talvez elas só quisessem proteger suas íris da luz que as machucava. Demorou um tempo até que ele conseguisse parar de piscar e lacrimejar.

Passada essa sensação, ele percebeu a dormência no resto do corpo. Seu cérebro estava em marcha lenta e ele demorou a ver que estava deitado em uma cama macia, olhando para um teto branco. Tentou mexer o braço, que, meio contra a vontade, obedeceu, com um formigamento estranho correndo até o ombro. Devagar, ele foi experimentando diferentes movimentos, até sentir que tinha controle do próprio corpo.

Mas alguma coisa no fundo de sua mente enevoada dizia que havia algo maior a se preocupar com aquela brincadeira estúpida do seu corpo. O loiro lutava para tentar lembrar-se do que poderia ser, mas nada lhe ocorria. Só sabia que aquele lugar era definitivamente estranho e não fazia a mínima ideia do porquê estava lá. Ou porque estava cheio de curativos, ou porque a dormência estava dando lugar a dores incontáveis.

Então tudo veio de uma vez só. O acampamento, sua noite com Misha, a mensagem, a briga com Jared. _Misha!_ A última lembrança era a mais terrível: enquanto sentia o sangue escorrer pelo rosto, ele tinha visto o namorado aparecer de algum lugar e deter o próximo golpe de Padalecki. Depois disso, era tudo escuridão. O que acontecera? Ele precisava ter protegido Misha daquele imbecil... O desespero fez com que o sangue corresse rápido e a dormência sumisse de vez.

- Jensen? – uma voz soou, vinda do seu lado esquerdo.

O loiro a teria reconhecido mesmo que não tivesse olhado imediatamente para a direção de onde ela tinha vindo. Era a voz que mais queria ouvir.

- Misha! – exclamou, vendo o namorado a uns dois metros de distância, deitado em uma cama semelhante a que ele mesmo estava, cheio de aparelhos médicos ligados a ele, curativos e a cabeça enfaixada.

O pequeno alívio que a voz do moreno trouxera não foi nada perto da angústia que veio ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Num ímpeto, Jensen se sentou na cama, ignorando a dor que aquilo provocava. Havia aparelhos ligados a ele também, mas arrancou todos eles. Não ficaria deitado ali sem verificar mais de perto o estado de Misha.

- Mi, você está bem? O que o Padalecki fez com você? O que houve? – a voz nem saía direito, pela ansiedade com que falava e pela secura da garganta.

- Jensen, fique calmo, eu estou bem... na medida do possível. – Misha respondeu. Estava de olhos fechados e não os abriu. – O que está fazendo fora da sua cama?

O loiro parou próximo ao leito do moreno, a cabeça a mil por hora. Queria muito tocá-lo, abraçá-lo, mas temia que ele estivesse ferido. Também estava muito confuso. Agora era óbvio que estavam em um hospital, mas como tinham ido parar lá? Como tinha terminado a briga com Jared? Por que Misha estava de olhos fechados?

- E-eu acordei agora. – explicou. – Mas como viemos parar aqui, Misha? O que aconteceu no acampamento? A última coisa de que me lembro é Jared me acertando a cabeça e você chegando. Depois é tudo preto.

Misha suspirou e abriu os olhos, mas ficou encarando o teto.

- Eu também perdi uma parte da história. – começou a dizer. – Me contaram o que aconteceu depois que eu desmaiei também.

- Você desmaiou? Como assim? O que o Padaidiota fez? – Jensen interrompeu, afoito.

- Calma, eu vou chegar lá. – Msiha respondeu, a voz serena. Mas havia outra nota em seu tom que Jensen não consegui distinguir o que era. – Quando você perdeu a consciência eu tinha acabado de chegar à cachoeira. Demorei demais, eu poderia ter evitado, talvez... – o moreno parou para respirar antes de continuar: - Jared se preparava para te bater novamente e eu pulei no pescoço dele. Mas ele estava fora de controle. Eu consegui me esquivar de alguns golpes, mas ele me acertou também. Mais de uma vez, eu acho.

Enquanto Misha falava, os punhos de Jensen cerravam-se. Não perdoaria Jared nunca, por aquilo.

- A sorte é que Brock e Jake aparecerem na hora. Antes de ir para a cachoeira eu liguei para a Vicky e expliquei a situação, disse que você deveria estar correndo perigo, mas que eu estava indo imediatamente. Os dois foram assim que eu liguei, mas eu estava muito mais perto da cachoeira que eles, por isso eu cheguei primeiro. Mas quando apareceram, eu já estava apagado. Segundo me contaram, eles conseguiram segurar Jared até Alona e Vicky chegarem com a segurança do parque. A polícia foi chamada, ele foi preso. E nós dois viemos para o hospital.

O loiro tentava absorver aquelas informações, mas faltavam algumas peças do quebra-cabeça. Que diabos significava aquela mensagem? Jared tinha mesmo feito alguma coisa com Misha?

- Misha, eu estou perdido aqui... – Jensen falou. – Que mensagem foi aquela que eu li? Jared me disse... ele fez... o que aconteceu?

- Jen, eu sinto muito. – o moreno falou, os olhos já marejados. – Eu deveria ter te contado desde o começo. Essa situação é culpa minha. Você se machucou por culpa minha.

- Misha, _o que aconteceu?_ – Jensen tornou a perguntar. – Você não tem culpa de nada aqui. Eu é que falhei, eu deveria te proteger daquele monstro. Mas não me deixa assim, eu preciso saber o que houve.

- Eu vou contar. – Misha disse, puxando o ar. – Quando você ficou doente, depois das férias de primavera, Jared me agarrou no banheiro. Ele me ameaçou. Nos ameaçou, Jen. Ele me disse que queria te machucar, me tirar de você. Falou que se eu não... não ficasse com ele, a escola inteira saberia de nós. E me beijou a força.

- Desgraçado! – Jensen xingou, o coração batendo com fúria. – Ele fez mais alguma coisa, Mi?

- Não. – o moreno negou. – Só deixou a ameaça. Eu deveria ter te falado Jen... Mas você estava tão feliz que a situação com nossos pais estava resolvida, que eu não tive coragem. Eu disse a mim mesmo que conseguiria encontrar uma solução sozinho, mas não consegui. No acampamento, na noite em que você me levou ao lago, eu ia contar tudo. Mas você foi tão maravilhoso, que eu deixei para o dia seguinte. Foi o meu erro. Por causa disso deu tudo errado.

As lágrimas rolaram silenciosamente pelo rosto do moreno.

- Misha, você não sabia... não tinha como saber... – Jensen tentou confortá-lo. – Eu é que me precipitei. Não deveria ter ido atrás de Jared. Deveria ter conversado com você. Mas eu fiquei tão furioso! Eu perdi a cabeça. Não é sua culpa!

Misha balançou a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas com uma das mãos.

- Mi, não se culpe, é sério! – o loiro falou, preocupado. Nem estava se lembrando de suas dores e nem reparou que estava se apoiando na beirada da cama para não cair. – Misha, olha para mim, não é sua culpa... eu é que fui estúpido! Você sempre me disse para não brigar com Jared e...

O rapaz parou de falar porque o choro do outro deixou de ser silencioso para se tornar quase compulsivo.

- Misha, o que está havendo? Está doendo alguma coisa? Por que... por que você não olha para mim? – Jensen perguntou, entrando em desespero, porque os olhos de Misha passeavam de um lado para o outro, sem se focar em lugar algum.

- Porque eu não posso te ver, Jensen! – Misha disse, alto e de uma vez. – Eu não consigo te ver. Desde que eu acordei que eu não enxergo coisa alguma!

O coração do loiro falhou uma batida enquanto o choque tomava conta do seu corpo. Os joelhos cederam e ele precisou segurar mais firme para não cair de vez.

- Misha, c-como assim?

- Eu estou cego, Jensen, é isso. – o moreno respondeu, controlando a respiração. – Quando eu acordei estava sem enxergar. Os médicos ainda não sabem direito o que é, só que foi resultado das pancadas na cabeça.

- Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado! – Jensen falou, apertando com tanta força a grade em volta da cama de Misha que chegou a machucar os nós dos dedos. – Eu vou matar o bastardo do Jared!

- Não, Jen. – o moreno falou, a mão tateando até achar a do loiro. – Ele já está preso, vai ter o que merece. Eu... eu preciso de você aqui comigo.

Jensen deixou as lágrimas descerem soltas, enquanto apertava a mão do namorado.

- Não é justo, Mi... não é certo...

Misha estava agoniado. Sabia que Jensen estava assumindo toda a responsabilidade pelo que acontecera, e podia imaginar sua expressão enquanto ouvia seu choro. E ele nem ao menos podia se mover direito para abraçá-lo e dizer que ele era o menos culpado ali.

- Jensen, não chore assim, por favor...

Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa a porta do quarto abriu-se e uma das enfermeiras entrou. Não era jovenzinha, mas não parecia ser muito velha. O olhar doce em seus olhos azuis foi substituído pelo espanto ao ver Jensen e Misha aos prantos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou, correndo para Jensen e segurando o rapaz, que não agüentaria muito tempo em pé. – O que o senhor está fazendo fora da cama, mocinho? E, Misha, porque não apertou o botão para me chamar como tínhamos combinado?

Jensen não teve condições de lutar contra a mulher, que o arrastava para a cama e o deitava nela, fazendo exames rápidos e ligando-o aos aparelhos novamente. O loiro sentia que estava perdendo os sentidos de novo.

- Calma, meu amor, vai ficar tudo bem. – A enfermeira dizia. Samantha Smith, Jensen conseguiu ler no crachá em seu uniforme branco. – Não devia ter levantando! Três dias em coma não é qualquer coisa!

"_Três dias apagado?"_ Jensen pensou, enquanto se deixava examinar e revirar pela enfermeira Smith.

- Graças a Deus não parece haver nada que seja muito grave! – Samantha disse, aliviada. – Mas fique quietinho aí, que eu vou chamar o Dr. Pellegrino. Você precisa ser examinado corretamente! _E nada de se levantar!_ – ela acrescentou, séria.

Mesmo que quisesse, Jensen não conseguiria se mexer. Aquilo tudo tinha-o feito perder as poucas forças que tinha, e seu corpo doía mais que nunca. Não queria fechar os olhos, mas eles estavam pesados. Antes de cair na inconsciência, ouviu a enfermeira Smith chamar uma colega e pedir que ficasse de olho "nos meninos" enquanto ia chamar o tal Dr. Pellegrino.

**J & M**

Quando acordou novamente, mais facilmente que da última vez, um homem loiro e de olhos azuis estava de pé ao lado da cama. A expressão dele se iluminou quando viu que o encarava.

- Olá, Jensen! – ele cumprimentou em voz baixa. – Eu sou o Dr. Pellegrino. Mark Pellegrino. Fico muito contente que você tenha acordado.

- O que aconteceu com o Misha? – foi a primeira coisa que o garoto perguntou, olhando para o lado e vendo o namorado ainda deitado, aparentemente dormindo. – Por que ele não consegue enxergar?

Mark suspirou e deu um leve sorriso antes de falar:

- Você deve estar morto de preocupação com ele. Eu entendo. Você o ama muito, não é?

Jensen não entendeu a pergunta. O que aquilo tinha a ver com a situação de Misha? De qualquer forma, balançou devagar a cabeça.

- Jensen, eu só estou tentando quebrar um pouco o gelo. – Mark explicou, como se tivesse lido seu pensamento. – E eu realmente te entendo. Anos atrás eu sofri um acidente junto com meu namorado, Matthew. Foi horrível. E, bom, ele não sobreviveu. Ei, ei, calma, calma! – acrescentou rápido, agitando as mãos, ao ver os olhos verdes arregalarem-se. – Isso não vai acontecer com o Misha. Eu só quero dizer que entendo bem o que é ver alguém que você ama nessa situação.

O loiro mais jovem fez que sim com a cabeça novamente e deu um leve sorriso para o médico. Se ele tinha passado por aquilo, sabia exatamente como Jensen se sentia, e sabia uma sensação pior ainda.

- Nós não sabemos ainda o que está provocando a cegueira do Misha, Jensen. – Pellegrino continuou. – Ele não ficou inconsciente tanto tempo quanto você, mas o trauma nele foi maior, obviamente. Essas coisas são muito delicadas. Fizemos todos os exames ao nosso alcance, mas não detectamos algo que possa ser apontado como causa específica.

- E isso vai ser permanente, doutor? – Jensen perguntou, a voz cheia de medo.

- Também não sabemos, Jensen. – o médico respondeu. – Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Pode até não ter nada a ver com o traumatismo em si, pode ser algum fator psicológico. Afinal, foi uma situação complicada. Mas nós estamos fazendo o máximo possível, Jensen.

- Certo, Dr. Pellegrino. – o garoto disse, sentindo os olhos molhados. Não queria chorar na frente de um estranho, mas só de imaginar que Misha não podia enxergar, seu coração doía como nunca tinha doído antes. Tudo voltava a se agitar dentro dele: a culpa pelo ocorrido, a raiva de Jared, a sensação de não poder fazer nada.

Mark aproximou-se e gentilmente tocou em sua mão.

- Tenha esperança, Jensen. – falou, a voz calma. – Misha é um garoto forte. Vai se recuperar. E se você for forte e estiver ao lado dele, tenho certeza de que isso vai acontecer muito mais rápido!

O garoto sorriu para o médico e enxugou as lágrimas que caíram. Sim, ele seria forte. Misha precisava dele assim. Ele estaria ao lado do namorado para ajudá-lo a passar por aquilo.

- Ok, agora eu preciso fazer uns exames em você, rapaz! – Mark falou, sorrindo. – A enfermeira Smith me adiantou que você está bem, mas temos que checar tudo. Vou pedir aos enfermeiros para trazerem uma cadeira de rodas para te levar para a sala de ressonância. Vamos olhar dentro dessa cabecinha.

Jensen riu baixinho do gracejo do Dr. Pellegrino. Ele era bem humorado. Mas o que mais tinha tocado o rapaz era abertura do médico logo no início da conversa. Sentia-se confortável com ele, porque ele era alguém capaz de o entender. Sentia que ele era alguém com quem poderia contar enquanto estivesse ali naquele hospital.

**J & M**

Jensen ficou mais uma semana e meia no hospital, em observação. O Dr. Pellegrino disse que ele tinha tido muita sorte, não havia quebrado nenhum osso, só uma torção leve no tornozelo, mas que nem precisaria de muletas – como Misha precisara no ano anterior. O moreno também não tinha sofrido muitos ferimentos, exceto o trauma que o estava deixando cego. Por essa razão, ele precisaria ficar no internado mais tempo, enquanto eles tentavam descobrir a causa ou se haveria mais alguma seqüela.

No tempo em que estiveram juntos no mesmo quarto, Jensen e Misha receberam visitas dos seus familiares e dos amigos. As primeiras foram muito emocionantes. O Sr. Collins estava arrasado, assim como Anna e Sasha, que tinham vindo de Boston. Roger e Donna estavam tristes também, mas não podiam deixar de sentirem alívio por Jensen estar bem. Alona, Vicky, Jake e Brock também apareciam sempre, e divertiam os dois com suas presenças alegres.

E até chegaram notícias boas. Na segunda feira antes do loiro deixar o leito hospitalar, Roger chegara para a visita com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Que foi que aconteceu, pai? – o rapaz dos olhos verdes perguntou, surpreso com a felicidade do pai.

- Você nem vai acreditar, filho! – o Ackles pai disse. – Te chamaram para o time de beisebol do bairro! – acrescentou diante do olhar de "diga logo o que é" do filho.

- S-sério? – Jensen duvidou. – Você ouviu isso, Mi?

- Ouvi, Jen! – Misha disse, de sua cama, a cabeça voltada na direção do namorado e do sogro. – Isso é maravilhoso!

O moreno estava realmente feliz. Ao menos uma coisa boa aconteceu em meio aquela onda de dores. Entrar no time local certamente era o primeiro passo para a realização do sonho de Jensen. Se ele se dedicasse, poderia ganhar destaque, ser identificado por um olheiro, ir para um time maior, fazer carreira.

- Mas, eles sabem que eu estou no hospital, não é?

- O cara do time disse que não tem problema. – Roger respondeu. – Ele quer ver os seus exames, essa coisa toda, mas eu expliquei que você vai receber alta logo. Imagino que vão te pedir novos exames e tudo, e pegar leve no começo...

- Isso é demais, realmente demais! – o loiro disse, os olhos brilhando. Apenas lamentava que Misha não pudesse ver o seu sorriso. Mas tinha esperança de que logo isso aconteceria, e, mesmo que não fosse tão breve, sabia que ele compartilhava da sua alegria.

Dias mais tarde, quando Jensen foi para casa, prometeu ao namorado que iria visitá-lo todos os dias.

- Jen, não precisa. – Misha protestou. Por mais que fosse ser horrível ficar sozinho ali, ele queria que o loiro tivesse tanto trabalho. – Você precisa se dedicar aos treinos de beisebol, ficar com a sua família.

- Nem adianta reclamar! – Jensen respondeu, segurando a mão do moreno e beijando-a. – Você escolheu namorar comigo, agora agüenta. Porque eu não vou desgrudar de você nunca, nunca, nunca!

Misha riu de leve e seu coração sentiu-se bem ao ouvir aquilo. Naquela escuridão em que se encontrava, as palavras de Jensen eram uma luz. Não literal, claro, mas uma luz em seu espírito.

- Certo. – respondeu, apertando mais a mão do namorado.

- Você vai sair daqui logo! – Jensen disse, animador.

Misha concordou com a cabeça, e logo em seguida sentiu a aproximação de Jensen. O hálito doce e quente, e logo em seguida os lábios macios nos seus, a língua molhada enroscando-se na sua. Não conseguia enxergar, mas a sensação daquele beijo sempre faria seu corpo arrepiar-se. Quando o beijo terminou, viu a imagem do sorriso de Jensen, aquele sorriso que surgira no seu rosto quando tinha aceitado namorá-lo.

- Jen... – chamou.

- Oi, amor. – o rapaz dos olhos verdes respondeu, a voz cheia de carinho.

- Eu te amo. – o dos olhos azuis disse.

- Eu te amo mais. – foi a réplica, terminada com outro beijo.

Relutante em deixar o namorado ali naquele quarto sem vida, Jensen virou-se e foi ajudado por Joshua (que tinha conseguido uma espécie de licença na faculdade para ficar com a família) até chegar no carro. A viagem até a casa dos Ackles foi silenciosa. Jensen não queria falar muito. Sua cabeça estava em um outro lugar, em uma coisa que precisava fazer o quanto antes.

- Eu vou até a casa do Misha. – falou, assim que terminaram de colocar as poucas coisas que tinham estado com ele no hospital novamente em seu quarto.

- Jen, você mal chegou em casa... – Roger começou.

- Eu sei, pai, mas eu preciso conversar com o Sr. Collins.

Roger fechou o semblante. Mesmo Arthur tendo pedido desculpas e se mostrado muito solidário com os Ackles depois da tragédia, ele ainda se lembrava muito bem daquela discussão no telefone. Temia que o homem pudesse se descontrolar de novo, culpando Jensen, alguma coisa assim.

- Eu preciso fazer isso, pai. – Jensen falou, com firmeza.

- Tudo bem, filho. – Roger suspirou. – Quer que eu te leve?

- Não precisa. – o loiro respondeu. – São só algumas quadras e, de qualquer forma, vai ser bom eu andar um pouco. Ficar preso naquele hospital foi horrível.

Andando devagar e mancando um pouco, Jensen passou pelo pai e desceu as escadas. O rapaz ficou satisfeito de ter conseguido passar pela sala sem chamar a atenção de sua mãe. Não queria ter que explicar para ela sua saída tão repentina, principalmente porque sabia que ela seria mais curiosa que o pai. Ele precisava o quanto antes dizer ao pai de Misha tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Levou mais tempo do que o usual para chegar à casa dos Collins. Respirando fundo, o loiro tocou a campainha. Não demorou muito para que Sasha viesse atender.

- Jensen! – o moreno tão parecido com Misha exclamou, parecendo um pouco surpreso.

- Oi, Sasha. – o rapaz dos olhos verdes cumprimentou o cunhado. – Ah, o seu pai está? Eu... eu gostaria de conversar com ele.

O Collins mais novo ergueu a sobrancelha e pareceu ponderar se era prudente ou não deixar que o outro falasse com seu pai.

- Sasha, é importante. – Jensen falou, vendo a hesitação do moreno.

- Eu vou chamá-lo, Jensen. – ele respondeu, e deu espaço para que o loiro entrasse. – Fica a vontade.

O loiro ficou de pé no meio da sala, batendo ligeiramente o pé no chão de madeira. Não demorou muito para Sasha voltar acompanhado de Arthur. O homem tinha uma expressão curiosa no olhar.

- Jensen. – ele disse, acenando com a cabeça. – Que bom que já recebeu alta. – acrescentou, sincero, dando um sorriso.

- Obrigado, Sr. Collins. – o rapaz respondeu, sorrindo também.

- Então... – o homem falou, mexendo as mãos nervosamente. Não fazia ideia do que o garoto queria falar com ele.

- Er, Sr. Collins, podemos conversar em um lugar mais, ah, privado? – Jensen pediu.

- Claro. – Arthur respondeu, franzindo o cenho. – Pode ser na minha oficina, lá nos fundos. É por aqui.

Jensen seguiu o sogro, passando pela cozinha até sair no que seria a garagem da casa. No lugar um tanto pequeno, o carro dos Collins divida espaço com ferramentas, toras e tábuas, além de algumas peças prontas e outras inacabadas.

- Ah, Sr. Collins, eu... – o loiro pigarreou antes de continuar. Estava visivelmente nervoso, as mãos inquietas, assim como os olhos. – Eu queria pedir desculpas ao senhor. Dizer que eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Eu... eu falhei, Sr. Collins. Eu deveria ter protegido Misha.

- Jensen...

- Não, Sr. Collins, é a verdade! – o rapaz interrompeu o homem. – Eu prometi ao senhor, e... Se eu não tivesse sido tão impulsivo, se eu tivesse ficado ao lado dele...

As lágrimas brotaram nos olhos do loiro. Toda aquela culpa que ele vinha guardando e sobre a qual não falara mais com Misha queria vir à tona. Ele realmente se sentia responsável por toda aquela tragédia. Falhara em proteger aquele que mais amava.

- E... – continuou, a voz embargada. – Eu só queria dizer que eu vou entender se o senhor estiver com raiva de mim. Eu vou entender se não gostar que eu me aproxime do Misha de novo... mas eu peço, Sr. Collins, não me afaste dele. Já é ruim demais... eu não suportaria...

Estava perdendo o controle. Tinha repassado aquela possibilidade muitas vezes em sua cabeça, enquanto estava no hospital. Por mais que o homem não tivesse demonstrado nada, ele tinha certeza de que Arthur Collins o estava culpando pelo que acontecera com o filho. Se eles não estivessem namorando, em primeiro lugar, aquilo não teria acontecido. E o alvo de Jared era ele, Jensen, não Misha. O moreno tinha sido atingido por sua causa. E, se Arthur o culpava, poderia, com todo direito, querer afastá-lo do filho.

- Jensen, Jensen! – Arthur chamou, segurando o garoto pelos ombros, tentando fazê-lo voltar a si. – Calma, Jensen! Eu não culpo você!

O loiro não entendeu direito o que o sogro tinha dito. Arthur precisou sacudi-lo mais forte para que o choro se controlasse. Quando conseguiu fixar os olhos no homem, sentiu o afluxo de sangue no rosto. Estava envergonhado pelo papel ridículo que fizera. Mas a ideia de ser afastado de Misha era simplesmente aterradora.

- Jensen, você não tem culpa do que houve. – Arthur tornou a dizer, com firmeza. – Nem você, nem o Misha. Os dois erraram, por certo. A primeira coisa que o meu filho deveria ter feito era me contar o que aquele garoto fez. E você, ao ver a mensagem, não ir tirar satisfações daquela maneira. Embora... – ele parou, e as mãos fecharam-se, assim como a expressão – eu talvez também não fosse ser sensato nessa hora.

Os dois trocaram um olhar e Jensen entendeu que Arthur provavelmente teria feito o mesmo que ele e uma pequena sintonia surgiu. Ambos sabiam que fariam qualquer coisa para proteger Misha, não importassem quais fossem as conseqüências. O rapaz acenou de leve com a cabeça, e os olhos de Arthur corresponderam.

- Se alguém tem culpa no que houve, Jensen, são os pais daquele moleque. – o Collins pai continuou. – Você não viu quando eles foram ao hospital. A arrogância estava lá, dos pés a cabeça. E eles nem ao menos estavam preocupados com o filho. A única coisa que era importante era que as coisas ficassem "por baixo dos panos", que não houvesse muito escândalo, para não arranhar mais a imagem da família.

O garoto lembrou-se de que haviam comentado sobre a ida dos pais de Jared ao hospital, mas não muita coisa. Não que ele estivesse particularmente interessado.

- Dava para ver que eles não dão a mínima para o garoto. – Arthur falou. – Se cuidassem dele, talvez ele não fosse tão irresponsável e descontrolado.

- Talvez... – Jensen murmurou. Mas isso não redimia Jared, não aos seus olhos. Cada vez que pensava no garoto, seu estômago borbulhava e automaticamente seus punhos se contraíam.

- Não fique com esses pensamentos, de culpa, Jensen. – a voz de Arthur o chamou de volta do seu transe raivoso. – O importante agora é vocês dois se recuperarem. E o Misha... ele vai precisar de você pra isso.

O loiro ergueu o olhar. De uns tempos para cá, Arthur estava mesmo demonstrando mais simpatia por ele. Mas havia uma coisa muito diferente no tom de voz que ele usara naquele momento.

- Olha, eu fiquei muito impressionado pelo que você fez. – foi como se ele tivesse lido o pensamento do loiro. – Eu digo, você nem hesitou em defendê-lo. E o modo como Misha também o defendeu... Eu fiquei orgulhoso. Fiquei emocionado também. Talvez você tenha uma impressão ruim de mim ainda, mas... Realmente fiquei tocado. E preciso mesmo te agradecer.

- Ora, Sr. Collins...

- Tenho mesmo, Jensen. – o homem interrompeu. – Você cumpriu sua promessa, cuidou do Misha. Fez bem para ele durante todo esse tempo. E eu espero que possa continuar cuidando.

Os olhos verdes de Jensen estavam arregalados. Baixaram para a mão de Arthur que agora tocava seu ombro de um modo terno e voltaram a encarar seu rosto. Um pequeno sorriso brotou no rosto do loiro.

- Eu vou. – ele afirmou, convicto.

Arthur sorriu e deu um tapinha no ombro do garoto.

- Bom... agora eu acho que você deve ir para casa, descansar. – falou, levantando-se. – Fiquei sabendo sobre o time de beisebol. Você precisa se recuperar, para fazer uns home runs!

Jensen riu de leve e levantou-se também. Não imaginava que aquela conversa poderia ter tomado tal rumo. Agora, realmente sentia seu corpo cansado.

- Certo, Sr. Collins.

- Arthur. – o homem falou. – Pode me chamar de Arthur.

- Ah sim. – o garoto disse, meio sem jeito. – Tudo bem, Arthur.

Os dois saíram da oficina, sem conversar, mas não um silêncio constrangedor. Jensen já estava na porta da rua, quando Sasha apareceu no alto da escada:

- Não vai convidar o Jen para tomar um lanche, pai? – o moreno falou, em tom reprovador.

- Ah, não precis... – o loiro ia dizendo.

- Precisa sim. – Sasha cortou, descendo os degraus. – Nem adianta dizer não.

Arthur e Jensen olharam-se e riram. Sasha era mesmo um indivíduo único.

**J & M**

Quando ouviu o bater na porta, achou que fosse sua mãe. Sentou-se na cama enquanto dizia para ela entrar. Mas ficou surpreso ao ver seu irmão passar pela soleira.

- Josh! – exclamou.

- E aí, maninho. – Joshua falou, andando até a cadeira da escrivaninha. – Descansou?

O loiro mais baixo e mais novo fez que sim com a cabeça. Observou seu irmão sentar-se na cadeira e olhar ao redor.

- Até que você está cuidando direitinho do quarto. – o jovem de olhos também verdes falou, em tom de brincadeira.

- O que você quer falar, Josh? – Jensen perguntou, direto. Sabia que o irmão queria dizer alguma coisa. Joshua era assim, introvertido, na dele. E sempre cuidara dele, como irmão mais velho que era.

- Você sempre sabe, não é? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

- Você sempre diz com os olhos antes das palavras. – o Ackles mais novo replicou.

- Certo. – Joshua falou. – Eu quero mesmo falar com você. É que eu realmente não posso mais ficar. Preciso voltar para San Antonio, não posso perder mais aulas. E eu queria saber como você está lidando com tudo isso. Não tivemos chance de conversar direito.

Jensen suspirou e encarou o teto. Iria sentir falta do irmão. Por mais que gostasse de ter seu quarto só para ele, de vez em quando batia saudade do tempo em que o dividia com Joshua. Voltou a olhar para ele, tentando responder a dúvida do irmão para ele em primeiro lugar.

- Eu não sei ao certo. – respondeu, sincero. – Hoje eu fui conversar com o pai do Misha, foi bom. Acho que eu parei de me culpar um pouco pelo que houve. Mas ainda me sinto responsável de algum jeito.

- Você fez o seu melhor, Jen...

- Eu sei, eu sei. – o loiro mais novo disse. – Só vai levar algum tempo até isso passar. Mas eu nunca vou perdoar o desgraçado do Padalecki. Só de pensar nele eu tenho vontade de socá-lo até desfigurar o rosto dele... E você quer, saber, Josh? Eu vou ir até onde ele está preso, quero ver a cara dele atrás das grades e...

- Jen, Jen, pare! – Joshua interrompeu. – Jensen, esse não é você falando, não pode ser. Você não é assim.

- Josh, mas aquele cara é um monstro! Olha o que ele fez com o Misha!

- Eu sei, Jen, eu sei.- o mais velho disse. – Mas você não pode deixar a raiva tomar conta de você. Ele foi preso, vai ter a punição que merece. E você ainda vai precisar dar depoimento e outras coisas estressantes nesse processo. Não vale a pena gastar sua energia com essa raiva. Não dessa forma. Coloque essa energia no beisebol, no seu esforço de cuidar do Misha!

O mais novo bufou. Não queria ouvir o irmão, por mais que soubesse lá no fundo que ele tinha razão. Ele tinha outras coisas para focar sua energia.

- Eu sei que é mais fácil falar do que fazer. – Joshua disse. – Mas eu só digo para o seu bem, maninho. E eu confio em você, na sua inteligência. Você vai saber fazer o melhor.

Então, antes que Jensen pudesse responder, o loiro mais velho o envolveu em um abraço. O garoto não resistiu, até porque não havia motivo. Ele tentaria ouvir o conselho do irmão, de verdade. Outra batida na porta se fez ouvir e logo em seguida Donna pôs a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- Jenny, sua amiga Alona está aí, ela quer falar com você.

- Ah... – Jensen hesitou. Não sabia se Joshua queria lhe dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Pode mandar ela subir, mamãe. – o mais velho falou, soltando o irmão. – Eu já dei meu conselho pra esse cabeça de abóbora aqui!

- Ei, cabeça de abóbora é você! – Jensen retrucou, enquanto Joshua e Donna riam.

- Te vejo amanhã antes de ir embora, maninho! – Joshua falou, enquanto saía junto com a mãe. – Boa noite!

- Noite. – o loiro respondeu, acenando. Voltou a deitar-se, enquanto esperava Alona. Estava curioso para saber o motivo da visita da amiga. – Pode entrar! – ele disse, a voz alteada, quando ouviu as batidas na porta.

- Ei, Jen! – a loira cumprimentou, animada. – Que bom que você já voltou para casa! E eu soube do time de beisebol, parabéns!

- Ah, obrigado! – o rapaz respondeu, levantando-se para abraçar a garota. – Eu fiquei realmente feliz! Não esperava, ainda mais comigo nesse estado.

- Eu fico muito contente por você! – ela exclamou, sentando-se na cama, junto com o loiro.

- Mas a que eu devo a honra dessa visita tão importante? – ele perguntou, gracejando.

Alona sorriu e deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo. Mas depois sua expressão assumiu um tom mais sério. Por um momento ela pareceu escolher suas próximas palavras.

- Ah, Jen, já que você recebeu alta, eu... hm, você vai voltar para a escola, certo? – ela perguntou, a voz subindo umas duas oitavas.

- Bom... – o garoto começou, franzindo a testa. – Eu _preciso_ voltar. Primeiro porque minha mãe praticamente me obrigou. Depois porque é exigência do time. Enquanto eu estiver na escola, preciso tirar notas boas – o que é um sofrimento curto, já que estamos quase nos formando, não é? – ele acrescentou, dando um sorriso ao qual Alona não correspondeu e que por isso murchou logo. – Al, o que você quer dizer? Você não é de meias palavras...

- Jen, é que, bem eu acho que você deveria saber antes de voltar... – a garota principiou a dizer, olhando firme nos olhos do amigo. – Alguém da escola estava no parque, no dia em que tudo aconteceu. E, bem você pode imaginar como esse tipo de acontecimento atrai muita gente. Mesmo com o dia amanhecendo, a movimentação foi grande, com a ambulância, polícia e todas essas coisas. E, nós te contamos, Jared estava enlouquecido, não parava de chorar e dizer coisas sem sentido... Entre elas coisas sobre você e Misha, e sobre ele e vocês dois, muito confusas.

Ela fez uma pausa, avaliando a reação de Jensen. Mas o garoto estava apenas escutando.

- E notícias assim se espalham mais rápido que fogo em mato seco. – Alona continuou. – Então, basicamente, isso tem sido o assunto dos corredores desde que as aulas voltaram.

O loiro continuou encarando a amiga, como se esperasse ela dizer mais alguma coisa. Passaram-se uns bons minutos de silêncio.

- Você... você não vai falar nada? – Alona perguntou, a voz preocupada.

- Ah, o que eu vou dizer, Al? – Jensen retrucou, soltando a respiração em um suspiro profundo. – Eu já imaginava isso. Quero dizer, as pessoas iam perceber que Misha, Padalecki e eu sumimos, e até saiu uma pequena nota no jornal...

- Jen, eu estou preocupada sobre como... como você vai reagir. – A loira disse, segurando a mão do amigo.

- Obrigado pela preocupação. – o rapaz disse, sorrindo e apertando a mão dela. – De verdade. Mas eu estou bem. Digo, eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas eu estou preparado. E eu sei que as pessoas já comentavam de Misha e eu pelas costas. Agora elas só farão de forma mais aberta, talvez. Eu não ligo. Desde que eu saiba que eu estou com ele e ele está comigo, eu estou bem.

Alona sorriu, de um jeito terno e puxou o amigo para um abraço apertado. Jensen ficou sem reação por um momento, mas depois retribuiu o gesto.

- Ai, Jen, fiquei tão preocupada! – a garota disse e a voz parecia um pouco embargada. – Com tudo. Eu ainda não acredito no que aconteceu! Foi tudo tão horrível! Ver você e o Mish cheios de sangue, inconscientes, o Jared daquele jeito, não saber se vocês iam... iam... ficar bem!

O loiro não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios. Alona estava tendo praticamente um colapso nervoso em seus braços. Ele nunca vira a amiga daquele jeito, justo ela, sempre tão firme e decidida. Nem quando ela fora visitá-lo no hospital sua reação tinha sido assim.

- Al, Al, calma... – ele tentou confortá-la. – Já passou, as coisas estão bem, na medida do possível.

Demorou um tempo até a garota se controlar. Embaraçada, ela soltou-se do abraço, limpou as lágrimas e sorriu amarelo.

- Jen, me desculpe. – ela falou, olhando as próprias mãos. – Eu... que papel ridículo!

Jensen riu de leve afagou as madeixas douradas dela.

- Não foi ridículo! – falou, levantando o queixo para que ela o olhasse. – Foi lindo. Uma demonstração de amor. Eu agradeço muito, Al. E fico contente por saber que alguém se preocupa assim comigo, com o Misha. De verdade.

Alona sorriu um pouco.

- Mas foi ridículo. – reafirmou, em tom mais leve.

- Eu diria que foi... diferente. – Jensen falou, balançando a cabeça. – Você é sempre a mais centrada, a mais estável. Mas todo mundo tem um lado emocionado, não é?

- É. – ela concordou, já bem mais calma. – Mas, Jen, você pode sempre contar comigo. Caso... caso queira conversar, desabafar. Sabe disso, não é?

- Sei sim. – o loiro respondeu. – E, se não fosse você, eu ainda estaria remoendo meus sentimentos por Misha. Por isso eu sei que eu tenho alguém ao meu lado para me ouvir. Agora, que tal comermos alguma coisa? – acrescentou, levantando-se o quão rápido sua condição permitia – Esse momento emotivo me deu fome!

Alona gargalhou, ficando de pé também e acompanhando o amigo, enquanto desciam para a cozinha.

**J & M**

Como Jensen previra, o retorno à Kennedy High não fora nada fácil. Mas o garoto estava sendo forte, como dissera à amiga que seria. Tentava ao máximo não se incomodar com o fato de que era a notícia da vez, com os olhares e com os cochichos. Ele precisava se concentrar nas coisas que eram mais importantes: Misha e sua vaga no time de beisebol. Eram suas prioridades, embora o moreno estivesse muito acima do time.

- Jen! – Misha exclamou, assim que ele entrou no quarto.

O loiro não conseguiu evitar o olhar impressionado. Era incrível como, em pouco menos de um mês, Misha já tinha aprendido a distinguir os sons dos seus passos dos de outras pessoas.

- Como você consegue? – perguntou, aproximando-se da cama.

- Eu não tenho nada para fazer o dia todo. – o moreno respondeu, ajeitando-se melhor, buscando ficar de frente para o lugar onde ouvia a voz do namorado. – Então eu fico prestando atenção no que ouço. E, quando somos privados de um sentido, os outros se aguçam.

- Ah, sim. Entendi. – o loiro disse, beijando a mão do outro. – Você está bem?

- Estou. – Misha respondeu. – Mas, Jen, você não deveria estar no treino?

Jensen hesitou um pouco para responder. Era verdade. Era horário do treino de beisebol. Mas ele simplesmente não resistira e fora visitar o namorado. Era difícil ficar jogando enquanto pensava nele, ali, sozinho naquela escuridão. Além do fato de que ele não estava propriamente jogando ainda. Por enquanto estava fazendo treinamento físico e se adaptando à rotina de um jogador mais profissional.

- Ah, Mish... eu fiquei com saudades! – disse, na sua melhor voz melosa. – E eu posso dizer ao treinador que não estava me sentindo bem, que o tornozelo ainda dói.

- Jensen, você não pode fazer isso! – o moreno repreendeu. – Eu digo, adoro quando você vem me ver, mas sua participação nos treinos é fundamental. Não é justo você se prejudicar por mim.

- Ei, ei, não estou me prejudicando. – o loiro desconversou. – É só que... com os treinos, eu só posso vir uma vez por semana.

- Jen, mas você...

- Olhe, eu sei o que estou fazendo, Mi. – ele interrompeu, fechando a questão. – Não vamos perder tempo discutindo. Eu quero matar as saudades!

Sem esperar resposta, colou seus lábios nos do outro, abrindo-os e buscando a língua quente e macia, sentindo o gosto bom daquele beijo do qual não conseguia viver sem. Misha hesitou, mas logo sua mão estava na nuca do loiro, buscando-o mais para junto de si, aprofundando o beijo, agarrando-se àquele momento bom em seus dias de trevas.

**J & M**

Já havia se passado quase um mês e meio desde os eventos do acampamento. Tivera que lidar com eles mais de uma vez, depondo no processo contra Jared. Misha também o fizera, ainda no hospital. Mas tudo correra como esperado e o rapaz tinha sido condenado a quatro anos em um reformatório. O Senhor e a Senhora Padalecki nem tinham ido ao julgamento, mandando um advogado. A formatura estava se aproximando, e os ânimos na escola estavam excitados. O que era uma grande vantagem, porque quase ninguém se lembrava de encará-lo ou cochichar quando passava nos corredores. No time, já estava jogando e havia algumas partidas marcadas para o verão.

Mas nada daquilo importava naquela tarde. Porque o que ele estivera esperando estava para acontecer. Depois de todo aquele tempo, o Dr. Pellegrino tinha resolvido dar alta para Misha. Segundo o médico, a causa da cegueira ainda continuava indeterminada, mas parecia não haver outros riscos para a saúde do moreno. É claro que ele sempre poderia buscar ajuda especializada, medicina de ponta, mas, para Pellegrino, era questão de esperar e ter paciência.

Jensen estava mais do que feliz, porque ia buscar o namorado no hospital. Combinara tudo com ele nos dias anteriores. Misha ficaria alguns dias na sua casa. Seria muito bom ter aquele que tanto amava perto de si. E também porque o moreno andava com um ar muito melancólico nos últimos dias. Era óbvio que aquele ambiente de hospital já estava fazendo mal para ele. Mas Jensen tinha pensado em tudo, em todos os detalhes daqueles dias que passariam juntos, para que Misha se recuperasse e pudesse sorrir de novo.

Estacionou o carro que o pai emprestara e se encaminhou, quase saltitando, para a recepção.

- Bom dia, Julie! – cumprimentou, animado, a recepcionista. Já tinha familiaridade com muita gente do hospital. – Eu vim buscar o Misha. Ele já está pronto?

Julie o encarou um momento, os olhos verdes numa expressão curiosa. Era... pena? Tristeza? O garoto não conseguia identificar direito.

- Ah... Jensen, er... – ela não conseguia falar.

- O que foi, Julie? – o loiro perguntou, já começando a ficar preocupado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, o Misha está bem?

- Está, não aconteceu nada. – a moça apressou-se em responder, mexendo nervosamente as mãos, que depois passaram a alisar o cabelo cor de fogo. – É que... ele já foi embora.

- O quê? – ele não podia ter escutado direito.

- Hoje cedo. – ela continuou. – O pai e o irmão vieram buscá-lo hoje de manhã. E... ele me pediu para te entregar isso.

Ela estendeu um envelope para Jensen. Com as mãos trêmulas, o rapaz apanhou-o. Na frente, seu nome estava escrito em uma letra que não conhecia. Havia alguma coisa ligeiramente pesada lá dentro. Sem dizer palavra alguma para Julie, o loiro saiu andando, agarrando firmemente o envelope. Não tinha coragem de abri-lo. Seu coração o alertava de que, o que quer que estivesse contido ali, não era coisa boa.

* * *

**Comentário da Anarco:** Cara, penúltimo capítulo! Nem posso acreditar nisso... *seca as lagrimas*

E também nem sei o que comentar sobre os acontecimentos recentes. Doeu muito, muito mesmo, ler a parte em que o Misha diz que está cego. Ferrou com meu coração já debilitado. E o padamonstro... Cadeia é pouco! Quero que ele seja torturado e enforcado em praça pública!

E leitores queridos... já virou rotina dizer que a culpa pelo atraso é minha, então, não vou dizer. Mas que a culpa é minha... é. Lamento. Não desistam da fic, deixem muitos reviews e preparem os lencinhos, porque o capítulo final terá fortes emoções. Enfim... Fui!

**Comentário do Autor: **Pois é! Demorou um pouco mas veio! E o fim se aproxima, caros leitores! Devo confessar que estava ansioso para chegar nesse capítulo, que estava planejado desde o início. O meu instinto sanguinário queria outra coisa, mas a Anarco diminuiu um pouco a tragédia... mas reforço o aviso da minha betamada: preparem os lencinhos!

* * *

**PS.: **Isso não tem nada a ver com o capítulo, mas eu TINHA que dividir com vocês! Dia desses encontrei uma biografia do Jensen que diz que ele _jogou _basebol no colégio! *_* Fiquei super feliz! Mas eu dei pulinhos de alegria foi com essa entrevista do Misha-Misha para o TVGuide, que ele fala do Sasha:

htt*p:/w*ww.*yo*utube.*co*m/wa*tch?v=pbZ*PBlNQ*Mu0&*feature=player*_deta*ilpage (A parte que ele fala do Sasha é a partir do 1:10)

Ele diz que o Sasha se parece MUITO com ele! Assim como o Sasha lindo dessa humilde fic! #Surto


	17. Olhos nos olhos Reprise

**Nota: **Antes do capítulo, só duas curiosidades que eu queria partilhar: segundo um site que eu achei, Jensen jogou mesmo basebol no colégio (MPA acertando mais uma vez, rsrss); LeAnn Rimes, a mocinha que canta a música desse capítulo, é amiga de infância do Jens ^^

**Música: **How Do I Live (_LeAnn Rimes) _

**Links: **h*ttp:*/ww*w.*yo*utube*.*co*m/w*atch?v=90e8*ryPDKWo (clipe original) **/** ht*tp:/*/ww*w.*yo*utu*be.*co*m/watc*h?v=g4*YzkLbXAcs (ao vivo)

* * *

_**Capítulo XVII – Olhos nos olhos (Reprise)**_

_**How do I get through a night without you**__**?**_

_(Como eu sobrevivo a uma noite sem você?)_

_**If I had to live without you**_

_(Se eu tivesse que viver sem você)_

_**What kind of life would that be**__**?**_

_(Que tipo de vida seria?)_

As poucas pessoas sentadas na recepção do hospital olhavam atentamente o garoto enquanto ele, com os dedos trêmulos, abria o envelope. Lá dentro, além de uma folha de papel dobrada, havia um objeto de metal. Retirou-o primeiro. Sentiu o coração querer sair pela boca quando reconheceu o chaveiro em forma de anjo que era de Misha. Demorou algum tempo até que puxasse o papel e o desdobrasse, os olhos se recusando a ler as linhas ali escritas.

"_Jensen, _

_Quero começar pedindo que me perdoe pela minha covardia. Como daquela vez, meses atrás, estou fugindo. Não tenho coragem de te dizer pessoalmente, nem de encarar a despedida. Eu tomei uma decisão e estou indo de volta para Boston. Acredito que lá posso encontrar tratamentos médicos melhores do que aqui no Texas. Peço desculpas por ter mentido sobre o horário da minha saída do hospital, mas foi a maneira mais fácil que encontrei de fazer isso. Quando você ler esta carta, eu provavelmente já estarei a caminho da casa de minha mãe. Talvez... talvez possamos dar um jeito, eu ligo para você. Mas eu quero que continue aqui em Dallas, no time. Prometa que vai fazer isso. _

_Deixei para você o anjo que Sasha me deu quando me mudei para cá. Espero que ele possa guardar você como me guardou até hoje. _

_Um beijo, Misha."_

O loiro leu e releu umas dez, quinze vezes o papel. A cada vez que os olhos verdes iam e viam, ficava mais difícil, porque as lágrimas lentamente iam se formando, turvando sua visão. E a cada vez, mais impossível era entender o significado daquilo tudo. Misha estava lhe deixando? Indo embora? Por que ele não havia terminado a carta com ao menos um "eu te amo"? Era tudo confuso de mais, e as perguntas faziam sua cabeça doer.

- Jensen, você está bem? – era Julie, a recepcionista, que tinha ido para perto dele.

- Eu... – como ele estava? Nem ele mesmo sabia aquela resposta. – Julie, que brincadeira é essa? – ergueu a carta – O Misha está lá dentro, me esperando, não é?

- Jensen, eu não... – a moça estava confusa – Eu disse, ele foi embora... escuta, eu vou buscar um copo com água, fique aqui...

Ela não esperou a resposta e saiu andando, apressada. Mas o garoto não iria ficar ali, enquanto a possibilidade de Misha ir embora fazia seu coração apertar-se cada vez mais. Em um ímpeto ele passou pelas portas do hospital, correndo na direção do carro. Estava tão aflito que nem viu o Dr. Pellegrino e trombou em cheio com o médico.

- Ei, olha quem está com pressa! – o médico brincou, antes de ver o rosto transtornado do rapaz. – Jensen, o que aconteceu?

- Eu não tenho tempo, Dr. Pellegrino! – o loiro tentou explicar. Cada segundo era precioso.

- Calma, Jensen! – o doutor segurou pelo braço quando ele continuou sua corrida – Você não pode sair assim, abalado desse jeito? O que houve?

- Eu posso e vou! – o garoto disse, soltando-se do aperto do loiro mais velho. – Misha está indo embora, Dr. Pellegrino, e por sua culpa! Se tivesse dado um jeito de fazê-lo voltar a enxergar, ele não estaria com essas ideias de tratamento em Boston! E não vai ser o senhor que vai me fazer perder tempo aqui, enquanto o amor da minha vida me larga sozinho!

O homem ficou parado, olhando atônito enquanto o jovem se afastava dele. Suspirou e temeu pelo que pudesse acontecer aos dois garotos. Durante o tempo em que Misha estivera internado, se afeiçoara muito a eles. De fato, o amor dos dois o fazia lembrar-se de si próprio quando namorava Matt – o primeiro amor, o mais puro, o mais inocente, aquele que ficava gravado para sempre no coração. Devagar, o médico retomou seu caminho, torcendo para que o que estivesse se passando entre Jensen e Misha se resolvesse.

**J & M**

_**Oh I, I need you in my arms**_

_(Oh eu, eu preciso de você em meus braços)_

_**Need you to hold**_

_(Preciso de você para abraçar)_

_**You're my world, my heart, my soul**_

_(Você é meu mundo, meu coração, minha alma)_

_**If you ever leave**_

_(Se você algum dia se for)_

_**Baby you would take away everything good in my life**_

_(Baby você levaria embora tudo de bom em minha vida)_

Enquanto dirigia o mais rápido que o carro de seu pai permitia, Jensen não parava de dizer a si mesmo que aquilo não estava acontecendo. Era só uma brincadeira, _muito_ _idiota_, de Misha. Devia ter sido ideia do Sasha, só podia. Mesmo sabendo que era contra a lei e contra sua própria segurança, pegou o celular e discou o número do namorado.

- Misha, pode parar com a brincadeira! – ele falou, para a caixa postal. – Não tem graça, é sério! Eu to indo pra sua casa, é melhor você estar lá!

Droga! Malditos sinais de trânsito! Se pudesse, teria avançado todos eles, mas precisava chegar vivo até a casa de Misha, onde ele _estava. _Onde ele _tinha _que estar. Mas, à medida que ia deixando as ruas mais movimentadas para trás, entrando no subúrbio onde morava, o aperto em seu peito crescia. E se ele realmente já estivesse em um vôo para Boston? Se isso fosse verdade, ele iria no próximo avião para a "Atenas americana". Não deixaria Misha tomar uma decisão daquelas sem ao menos conversar com ele. Não era, no mínimo, justo.

Por fim, parou o carro na porta da casa dos Collins. Não havia nenhuma coisa anormal na fachada, igual às outras da rua. O loiro inspirou fortemente uma ou duas vezes antes de abrir a porta. Caminhou um pouco inseguro para a porta. Se Misha não estivesse ali... Não queria nem imaginar. O dedo meio trêmulo, apertou a campainha. Uma, duas, três vezes. Já ia apertar a quarta quando a porta se abriu.

- Onde ele está? – foi o que perguntou, diante de um Arthur sério.

- Jensen, se acalme... – o homem foi logo dizendo, ao perceber a agitação no rapaz.

- Não, Arthur! – o loiro interrompeu, tentando controlar o tom de voz. O rapaz tirou do bolso o papel no qual estavam escritas aquelas palavras que tanto o atormentavam. – Eu quero saber que brincadeira é essa? Porque só pode ser uma brincadeira, não é? Me diz que é uma brincadeira.

- Jensen, fique calmo por favor! – Arthur tinha uma expressão difícil de ler. – O Misha... O Misha foi embora.

Foi difícil para o garoto ficar em pé ao ouvir aquela confirmação que tanto temia. Não era, como seu tolo coração queria acreditar, um tipo de brincadeira. Ele perdeu o rumo de tudo, do chão onde pisava, do ar que respirava, da luz que o fazia enxergar. A garganta fechou-se, o estômago revirou.

- Jensen... Jensen! – Arthur o estava sacudindo, segurando-o pelos ombros. – Entre um pouco, eu vou lhe dar um copo de água.

- Eu não quero porcaria nenhuma de água! – o rapaz protestou, uma descarga de adrenalina fazendo-o recuperar a firmeza. Certo, Misha não estava em casa, mas tinha que haver um jeito ainda. Se ele pudesse falar com o moreno... – Eu preciso saber se ele ainda está em Dallas, Arthur!

O Collins pai hesitou um momento, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes.

- Jensen, eu não sei... Misha me pediu, implorou...

- Arthur, _eu _estou implorando. – Os olhos verdes encararam firmemente os azuis – olhos tão iguais ao que ele queria ver, tão iguais aos que, por seu descuido, já não podiam mais captar o mundo ao redor. – Só me diga se ele ainda está aqui e em qual aeroporto. Por favor.

- Eu não quero me envolver... eu já fiz muita coisa errada com relação a vocês...

O rapaz não conseguia acreditar. Sim, Arthur Collins tinha errado com relação ao filho e ele, mas, quando estava diante da chance de fazer alguma coisa certa, iria fazer justamente a mais errada. Porque aquele era um grande erro, Jensen sabia. Misha e ele precisavam ficar juntos. O loiro não conseguia conceber sua vida sem o moreno. Não conseguia imaginar ficar sem o abraço quente, sem o beijo doce, sem o perfume inebriante. Simplesmente era errado.

- Sr. Collins, só diga o aeroporto. – Jensen repetiu o pedido, os olhos menos firmes, mais marejados. – Eu me responsabilizo pelo resto. Eu só quero uma chance de conversar com ele. Uma chance de trazer o juízo do Misha de volta. Não é justo ele me deixar assim, só com uma carta.

Os dois se encararam por longos minutos, enquanto Arthur tentava se decidir. Por fim, o mais velho deu um longo suspiro.

- Certo, eu vou lhe dizer. – ele disse, os olhos expressando uma preocupação sincera. – Eu também não acho isso justo. Mas, como eu disse, eu decidi não interferir nas decisões do Misha sobre o relacionamento de vocês. No entanto, vocês precisam conversar. O vôo dele estava marcado para as quatro horas, no Dallas-Fort Worth.

- Quatro horas, Dallas-Forth Worth. – Jensen repetiu, já afastando-se da porta, de costas. – Obrigado, Sr. Collins.

- Ei, Jensen! – o homem chamou, porque o garoto já havia virado as costas, correndo para o carro. – Espero que você consiga trazê-lo de volta!

- Eu vou. – o loiro afirmou, a voz convicta, muito embora seu coração não estivesse tão certo.

Da soleira da porta, Arthur observou o rapaz entrar no carro e dar a partida, acelerando pela rua plana. O homem olhou o relógio. Eram quinze para as três. Se ele fosse rápido, poderia alcançar Misha. Só esperava que, naquela pressa toda, não sofresse nenhum acidente. Arthur tinha mesmo esperança de que aquela história pudesse ter um final feliz. Agora, mais do que nunca, ele entendia que Jensen era a felicidade de seu filho.

Porque nunca tinha visto Misha do jeito que o vira naquela manhã, quando voltara do hospital. O garoto nem quisera ouvir seus argumentos, decidido a partir naquele mesmo dia – ainda que ele, Arthur não pudesse levá-lo, porque precisava terminar um trabalho, já que não podia se dar ao luxo de perder um cliente, com todas aquelas despesas extras.

Devagar, o homem entrou em casa, lembrando-se de como era sentir-se apaixonado. Seu primeiro (e até agora único) amor verdadeiro tinha sido Anna, com quem tinha sido feliz por muitos e muitos anos. Depois não dera mais certo. Mas ficaram as coisas boas – seus filhos, seus mais preciosos tesouros. Esperava realmente que o primeiro amor de Misha pudesse lhe deixar coisas boas. Mas isso estava fora do seu alcance. A responsabilidade por aquele amor era de Misha e de Jensen.

_**Without you, there would be no sun in my sky**_

_(Sem você, não haveria sol em meu céu)_

_**There would be no love in my life**_

_(Não haveria amor em minha vida)_

_**There would be no world left for me**_

_(Não haveria um mundo para mim)_

Jensen mal tinha andado duas quadras quando o celular tocou, a vibração fazendo um barulho alto no plástico do painel, onde o tinha deixado. Sem pensar duas vezes e nem olhar o número que chamava, atendeu a ligação.

- Misha? – quase gritou, tamanha a ansiedade de que fosse o moreno, retornando o recado que havia deixado na caixa postal.

- _Jen, sou eu, Alona._ – a voz do outro lado disse, fazendo o estômago do loiro despencar. – _Está acontecendo alguma coisa? – _a garota perguntou, desconfiada do tom de voz do amigo.

- Eu não posso falar agora, Al. – o loiro disse, seco, já pronto para desligar o telefone.

_- Não se atreva a desligar esse telefone, Jensen Ackles! – _Alona gritou do outro lado. – _O que está acontecendo? O Misha está bem? _

- Ele está indo embora, Al! – o rapaz falou, prendendo o telefone entre o pescoço e o ombro para fazer uma curva. – Misha está voltando para Boston.

_- Ele o quê? – _a garota perguntou. _– Por quê?_

- Eu não faço ideia. – Jensen respondeu. Compartilhar sua situação e sua angústia, por mais perigoso que fosse naquele momento, trazia certo alívio. – Ele me deixou uma carta com uma justificativa estúpida sobre ir se tratar em Boston. Mas eu preciso ouvir da boca dele, porque eu não acreditei nas palavras que li.

_- Onde você está, Jen? – _Alona perguntou, preocupada.

- Estou dirigindo. Indo para o aeroporto. Arthur me disse que ele vai no vôo das quatro horas.

_- Jens, passe aqui em casa, eu vou com você. – _Alona falou, decidida.

- O quê? Al, eu não tenho tempo para perder! Eu preciso chegar lá antes que ele embarque no avião!

_- Minha casa fica no caminho, Jensen, e eu não vou deixar você se matar dirigindo sozinho nesse estado. Além do mais... você está no carro do seu pai, não é? _

- É, mas...

_- O carro do Brock é bem mais rápido que o do seu pai. – _Alona interrompeu. – _Vamos com ele. _

- É melhor você estar pronta quando eu chegar aí, ou eu vou passar direto!

_- Jensen, você está falando com Alona Tal. Vou te esperar. Não se mate antes de chegar aqui!_

- Não garanto... – o loiro respondeu, desligando o celular, esboçando um pequeno sorriso. Mas não era um sorriso alegre. Era daqueles sorrisos que aparecem quando a situação é tensa demais, como uma tentativa inconsciente de amenizar tudo.

Quando virou o carro na rua onde Alona morava, o loiro avistou a amiga encostada no capô prateado do Ford de Brock. Estacionou o carro de seu pai o melhor que pôde e desceu. Precisava ser rápido. O outro loiro parecia estar ciente de alguma coisa, pois jogou as chaves para Jensen antes dele chegar até o carro cor de prata. O rapaz agradeceu com um gesto de cabeça e destravou as portas, entrando pela do motorista ao mesmo tempo em que Alona entrava pela outra.

- Agora me explica essa estória direito, Jensen! – Alona falou, enquanto o loiro arrancava o carro.

- Foi o que eu te disse pelo telefone, Al! – ele respondeu. – Eu fui buscar o Misha no hospital, agora à tarde, e ele já tinha saído. Me deixou uma carta, dizendo que estava voltando para Boston, que lá tinha mais opções de tratamento.

- Isso não faz sentido, Jen.

- E por que você acha que estou indo atrás dele? – Jensen respondeu, exasperado. – Ele deve estar confuso, sei lá. Eu preciso fazer ele recuperar o juízo. Ele não pode me deixar aqui...

- Calma Jensen, isso não vai acontecer. – Alona tentou tranqüilizar o amigo, mesmo sem entender muito o que estava acontecendo. A garota só sabia que Jensen estava certo. Misha não podia largá-lo ali, não com aquela desculpa ridícula. – Quanto tempo temos?

- Bom, Arthur me disse que o vôo dele é para as quatro horas. – Jensen disse, olhando o relógio. – Precisamos chegar no Dallas-Fort Worth em uns vinte minutos, antes que ele embarque no avião.

- Certo, então essa coisa vai finalmente ser útil... – a loira falou, abrindo o porta-luvas e procurando alguma coisa lá.

- O que vai ser útil, Al? – Jensen perguntou, olhando de relance para o que a garota estava fazendo.

- Isso! – ela disse, radiante, tirando uma caixinha quadrada com visor LCD. – Um GPS. Vai nos dar a melhor rota para o aeroporto.

- Você _sabe _mexer com essa coisa, Alona? – o loiro perguntou, exasperado. – Quer dizer, eu não posso arriscar me perder, cada segundo é precioso...

- Jen, meu cabelo é loiro, mas eu não sou estúpida! – A garota respondeu, já mexendo no aparelho. – _Eu _comprei isso pro Brock, mas infelizmente ele prefere ficar rodando horas sem saber onde está indo do que fazer um esforço para aprender a usar.

- Certo, vou confiar em você, mas se alguma coisa...

- Jensen, faça sua parte e dirija sem nos matar! – a loira cortou, irritada. – Deixe a navegação por minha conta.

Com um suspiro, o rapaz voltou os sentidos para a estrada. Continuava tenso, continuava desesperado, assustado como nunca estivera em toda sua vida, mas uma parte do seu coração agradecia muito por ter a amiga ali do lado. Alona era tão confiante, tão decidida... e parecia tão certa de que tudo ficaria bem que o inspirava. Além de que, de fato, ter alguém para lhe indicar as direções a tomar ajudava muito.

Jensen rezava para que não pegassem trânsito. Apesar de não ser horário de pico, o trânsito era sempre uma caixa de surpresas. Ao seu lado, Alona ia dizendo quais ruas tomar, quais curvas fazer. Nenhum dos dois falava muita coisa – cada um concentrado nas suas tarefas práticas daquele momento.

Mas Alona pensava em quanta coisa tinha acontecido em sua vida desde o dia em que, de repente, decidira se aproximar daqueles dois garotos, arrastando Vicky consigo. Sua motivação podia ter sido um tanto quanto fútil, mas os resultados daquele encontro foram completamente inesperados. Encontrara mais do que um garoto bonito. Em Jensen encontrara um amigo. E com a relação do amigo com Misha, vira que o amor pode vencer as barreiras mais altas – as que os outros colocam e as que nós mesmos colocamos. Por isso tinha tanta certeza de que eles ficariam juntos. _Tinha_ que ser assim.

Pensou em Brock e em si mesma. Pensou em como os caminhos daquele sentimento estranho podiam ser diferentes. Se por um lado Jensen e Misha precisaram percorrer quilômetros para se encontrarem, ela e Brock tinham sempre estado um ao lado do outro, sem nem se dar conta de que se amavam. Com Vicky e Jake, foi preciso um coração partido e alguém para curá-lo...

- Chegamos! – Jensen exclamou, quando avistaram o aeroporto.

- Bem a tempo! – Alona disse, consultando o relógio. – Ele não deve ter embarcado ainda.

- Tomara... tomara...

_**And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do**_

_(E eu, oh baby, eu não sei o que eu faria)_

_**I'd be lost if I lost you**_

_(Eu estaria perdido se perdesse você)_

_**If you ever leave**_

_(Se você um dia se fosse)_

_**Baby, you would take away everything real in my life**_

_(Baby, você levaria embora tudo que é real em minha vida)_

"_Droga, porque esse estacionamento tinha que ser um labirinto?"_ Jensen já estava nervoso de tanto dar voltas sem conseguir um lugar para estacionar. Todos os segundos eram mais que preciosos. Cada movimento do ponteiro do relógio fazia seu coração afundar mais um pouco no peito. E ele ainda precisava descobrir onde Misha estava naquela imensidão do Dallas-Forthwort.

- Alona, desce do carro! – o rapaz falou de repente.

- Jensen... o quê? – a garota perguntou, surpresa.

- Isso que você ouviu! – o loiro reafirmou. – Desce do carro e trata de descobrir onde o Misha está. O vôo dele está marcado para as quatro, daqui para Boston. Deve ter alguma informação naqueles painéis. Se você o encontrar antes de eu encontrar você, liga no meu celular.

- Certo, certo! – Alona concordou, descendo do carro o mais rápido que pôde e se dirigindo para o prédio principal do aeroporto.

O loiro rodou ainda alguns minutos, até conseguir um lugar para estacionar. Mas até isso foi difícil de fazer, porque, agora que estava tão perto de Misha, seu corpo tinha começado a reagir ao nervosismo. Quando finalmente conseguiu fazer uma baliza decente, suas mãos tremiam tanto que precisou segurar firme no volante.

Junto com as sensações físicas, uma onda de pensamentos negativos invadiu sua cabeça. Todo aquele tempo sua preocupação tinha sido chegar até ali em tempo hábil, mas agora só pensava no que diria ao namorado. E, pior, no que ouviria.

- Seja forte, Jensen. – disse a si mesmo, enquanto tirava o cinto de segurança. – Você precisa ser forte para o Misha. Ele está confuso, e é você quem vai trazê-lo de volta à razão.

Como um mantra, o rapaz foi repetindo "seja forte" enquanto descia do carro. Virou-se na direção do aeroporto e disparou. Mal dera cinco passos, quando o celular tocou. Sem parar de correr, puxou o aparelho do bolso e atendeu.

- _Eu o encontrei! – _a voz de Alona disse, num tom urgente. – _Você precisa ser rápido, Jen! Ele já está na fila do detector de metais. Dali pra frente vai ser bem mais difícil chegar até ele! _

- Certo. – o loiro murmurou, desligando o telefone e enfiando-o de qualquer jeito no bolso.

_**And tell me now: how do I live without you?**_

_(E me diga agora: como eu viveria sem você?)_

_**I want to know: how do I breathe without you?**_

_(Eu quero saber: como eu respiraria sem você?)_

_**If you ever go**__**, how do I ever, ever survive?**_

_(Se você um__dia se fosse, como eu conseguiria, como conseguiria sobreviver?)_

_**How do I, how do I, **__**oh, how do I live? **_

_(Como eu, como eu, oh, como eu viveria?)_

Jensen correu como nunca tinha corrido na vida. Seus pulmões que reclamavam com a falta de ar, seus músculos que davam o máximo de si e aquela dor pungente no abdômen não importavam. Precisava fazer aquele esforço. Não estava nem aí para as pessoas que provavelmente o encaravam enquanto passava, nem para os palavrões que ouvia quando trombava em alguém que estivesse em seu caminho.

Sempre ouvira dizer que a adrenalina fazia as pessoas serem capazes das mais diversas proezas. Talvez tivesse sido a adrenalina que o tivesse feito achar o caminho até os detectores de metal, mesmo ele tendo visitado o Dallas-Fortworth apenas uma vez em toda a sua vida. E talvez tivesse sido a adrenalina que o tivesse feito enxergar Misha entre todas aquelas pessoas.

Não, aquilo não era adrenalina. Era algo muito maior e além de qualquer explicação. Porque era como se não houvesse mais ninguém, a não ser o garoto de cabelos negros, pele branca e olhos azuis. Nem mesmo o irmão, ao lado dele, que era tão parecido. Porque ele era Misha, aquele que tinha tomado posse do seu coração, que tinha lhe dado tanta coisa, que lhe tinha ensinado a ver tudo de um jeito diferente. Porque ele era a única coisa que não poderia perder e que naquele momento estava indo embora.

- Misha! – não sabia de onde tinha tirado fôlego para gritar.

Tentou gritar novamente, mas a voz falhou. Sua cabeça girou e ele foi obrigado a parar. Vencido pela falta de ar, Jensen caiu de joelhos, os pulmões em desespero, a boca seca, os olhos marejados.

Várias pessoas se viraram ao ouvir o grito do rapaz e algumas até tencionaram a correr até ele quando ele caiu, mas pararam quando uma garota loira se aproximou.

- Jensen! – ela disse, passando a mão pelos ombros do amigo.

- Eu... estou... estou... onde ele...? – o loiro afastou a amiga, porque precisava ter uma visão clara. Onde estava Misha?

Lá estava ele. Era o próximo de sua fila. Ao seu lado, Sasha lhe falava alguma coisa e, logo à frente, o funcionário do aeroporto o olhava com impaciência.

- Misha... – Jensen sussurrou, um último implorar.

O coração do loiro deu um solavanco quando viu o moreno sair da fila e, guiado pelo irmão, vir até ele. Droga, ele precisava respirar, precisava ser capaz de falar. Buscou o apoio de Alona para poder se levantar.

- Jensen... o que você está fazendo aqui? – Misha perguntou, quando chegou perto.

O rapaz dos olhos verdes abriu a boca uma ou duas vezes, tentando dizer alguma coisa. Mas ao final não conseguiu resistir ao impulso e avançou para abraçar o outro. Esperava receber um abraço de volta, mas ele continuou parado, as mãos ao longo do corpo.

- Misha... – Jensen falou, a voz baixa. – Eu vim... eu vim buscar você. Você não pode ir embora, você não pode me deixar.

- Jensen... - o moreno disse, devagar. – Você não deveria estar aqui.

O loiro afastou-se do outro. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Por que... por que Misha estava sendo tão frio? Olhou de relance para Sasha, mas a expressão do garoto era indecifrável.

- Como assim, não deveria estar aqui? – Jensen perguntou. – Você ia mesmo me deixar aqui com uma carta? E com essa desculpa de tratamento?

- Não é uma desculpa, Jensen. – o moreno disse, sério. – Você sabe que Boston é um dos maiores centros médicos do país...

- Nós temos médicos aqui, Misha! – o loiro replicou, a voz ligeiramente alteada. – E, ainda assim, não justifica você ter fugido de mim. Poderíamos conversar sobre isso e...

- Eu disse na carta que estava tentando fazer do jeito mais fácil! – Misha interrompeu.

- Não faz sentido, Mi! – o loiro disse, dando um passo na direção do outro.

- Claro que faz! Se eu tivesse dito alguma coisa, você faria exatamente o que está fazendo agora, tentar me impedir de ir.

- Mas você não _tem de ir. _Você não pode ir...

Praticamente todas as pessoas ao redor tinham parado para ouvir os dois rapazes. Tanto Jensen quanto Misha estavam conscientes de todos os olhares sobre eles, mas não importava realmente.

- Por que eu não posso ir, Jensen? – o moreno perguntou. – Você acha que eu tenho de ficar aqui, cego, para sempre?

As palavras atingiram Jensen como facas afiadas. O loiro recuou um passo, sentindo os olhos marejarem novamente. Como Misha podia dizer aquilo?

- Claro... que não, Mi. Eu nunca...

- Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado, Jensen. – o moreno continuou. – Só tentando me recuperar do que houve.

- Mas... e quanto a nós dois? – a pergunta escapou num sussurro.

- Eu disse que te ligaria, que a gente dava um jeito, talvez.

- Talvez? – o loiro perguntou, confuso.

- Jensen... – por um momento a voz do moreno baixou o tom, e, nos seus olhos, Jensen enxergou o Misha que ele conhecia. Porque aquele garoto que estava falando com ele não era o _seu _Misha, doce, que lhe amava. – Jensen não faz isso ficar pior...

- O que você está escondendo, Mi? – o rapaz de olhos verdes perguntou. – Eu não estou entendendo. Esse não é o Misha que eu conheço.

Os olhos do moreno se inquietaram, indo de um lado para o outro. As mãos torciam-se e ele parecia não saber o que dizer.

- Jensen, por favor, vai embora. – ele falou, finalmente.

- Não vou, Misha, até você me explicar o que realmente está acontecendo! – o loiro respondeu, firme.

- Jen, não torne as coisas mais difíceis...

Ouvir Misha chamá-lo pelo apelido deixou o loiro ainda mais perdido. Tentava achar uma explicação para o comportamento do moreno, mas não conseguia.

- É você quem está complicando tudo, Mi! – tentou trazê-lo à razão. – Você não tem que ir embora... Ou eu posso ir com você, lembra que você aceitou minha proposta de morarmos juntos? Podemos dar um jeito e...

- Não, Jensen! – o outro interrompeu o fluxo rápido de falas do loiro. – Eu quero que você fique aqui, entendeu?

- Mas eu não quero ficar sem você, Misha, eu não _posso _ficar sem você...

A dor daquele pensamento assaltou novamente o coração do rapaz, e os olhos verdes turvaram-se novamente com as lágrimas, que ele nem ao menos tentou evitar. Mas os olhos azuis permaneciam secos, e não estavam mais inquietos.

- Mas eu... eu não _quero _que você me siga, Jensen. – as palavras saíram trêmulas e imprecisas, mas acertaram em cheio o loiro.

O rosto de Jensen distorceu-se em um esgar quando ouviu o que Misha dissera. Ele não podia estar falando sério. Simplesmente não podia. O chão parecia estar sumindo de debaixo de seus pés, e ele lutava para tentar impedir.

- Por quê? – foi o que conseguiu perguntar.

_**If you ever leave**_

_(Se você um dia se fosse)_

_**Baby, you would take away everything**_

_(Baby, você levaria tudo embora)_

_**Need you with me**_

_(Preciso de você comigo)_

_**Baby, cause you know that your everything good in my life**_

_(Baby, porque você sabe que você é tudo de bom que há em minha vida)_

Misha não respondeu de imediato. No silêncio que se seguiu, Jensen sentiu-se cada vez menor, aquela compressão em seu peito aumentando terrivelmente, a sensação de todos aqueles olhares sobre eles torturando-o. Mas nada era pior do que as possíveis respostas que passavam por sua cabeça. A mais terrível: de que Misha não amava mais. Não fazia ideia do que poderia ter provocado aquela mudança tão repentina, mas a cada segundo essa certeza aumentava mais e mais.

- Eu... eu só acho que não dá certo, Jen. – o moreno disse, devagar.

- O _quê _não dá certo, Misha? – o loiro perguntou, precisava ouvir com todas as letras.

- Nós dois, Jensen. – o outro respondeu, de uma vez só. – Eu acho que não dá certo, é isso.

- Mi, você não pode estar falando sério... depois de tudo o que passamos...

- Esse é o ponto, Jen. – o moreno replicou. – Toda vez que pensamos que tudo estava bem, alguma coisa acontecia. Até quando vai ser assim? Eu... eu estou cansado.

Dessa vez o silêncio foi do loiro. As lágrimas já corriam pelo rosto avermelhado, sem controle algum.

- E-eu entendo tudo isso, mas... e o que sentimos um pelo outro? Eu _amo _você, Misha!

- Eu também amo você, Jensen. – o moreno replicou, a voz baixa e dolorosamente fria. – Mas olha só onde esse amor me levou! Eu estou cego por causa do estúpido do Jared, que nos perseguiu porque nos amamos! Eu quase perdi o amor do meu pai! Sem contar na escola, tudo o que passamos...

- M-mas... Misha... tudo isso não vale a pena, pelo nosso amor?

- Eu achei que valia. Mas cheguei à conclusão de que não vale, Jen. Esse amor só trouxe dor e mágoa. Alguns momentos bons, sim... mas...

- Isso tudo é pelo que aconteceu no parque, não é? – o loiro interrompeu, mal conseguindo conter os soluços. – Misha... eu... se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu nunca iria atrás do Jared, nunca... você tem que entender... eu não quis...

- _Se _você pudesse, Jen, mas não pode. O que aconteceu, aconteceu, não podemos mudar. Por isso eu queria ir embora sem que você soubesse. Para evitar mais um momento assim.

- Misha, você não pode fazer isso comigo... – as palavras eram difíceis de serem articuladas.

- É o melhor. Nós dois perdemos demais, Jen. – o moreno lentamente começou a dar passos para trás. – Vai ser melhor assim. Você não vai me querer do seu lado assim, praticamente inválido...

- Não diga uma besteira dessas! – o loiro venceu a distância entre os dois e tomou o rosto do outro entre suas mãos trêmulas. – Eu amo você, amo você... Você não pode estar falando isso do seu coração. Me diz, Misha, sabendo que eu estou aqui, olhando em seus olhos, que tudo o que você disse é sincero.

O tempo parecia ter parado. A única coisa de que o loiro tinha consciência era de suas mãos segurando aquele rosto, tocando aquela pele que gostava tanto de sentir, aqueles olhos fixos nos seus, e seu coração martelando no peito, aguardando a resposta que não vinha. A cena de seu primeiro beijo lhe veio à mente, apenas para fazer tudo ser mais doloroso. Aqueles breves segundos estavam durando mais do que uma eternidade inteira.

- Cada palavra. – o moreno disse, sem alterar o tom de voz.

Não era Misha falando. Aquela não era a voz doce e suave que lhe agradava tanto, que lhe dizia "eu te amo", que lhe corrigia os movimentos errados no xadrez, que dizia que jogar basebol era um castigo...

– E se _eu_ pudesse voltar no tempo, não me mudaria para Dallas, escolheria não amar você. – Misha completou, o rosto isento de expressões.

E aquelas palavras estilhaçaram qualquer traço de esperança que ainda havia no seu coração. Mais que isso, todo seu ser estava se despedaçando naquele momento. Todo o esforço para chegar até ali tinha sido inútil. Porque Misha não precisava ser trazido de volta à razão. Ao que parecia, ele estava em seu perfeito juízo. O resto de chão que ainda havia sob seus pés sumiu e ele se viu caindo em um abismo, escuro, frio e infinito.

O sistema de som do aeroporto anunciou, com aquela voz tranqüila e alheia a tudo o que se passava ali, que o embarque do vôo 427 para Boston deveria ser imediato. O rapaz dos olhos azuis levou as mãos até as mãos do loiro que ainda seguravam seu rosto.

- Jensen, eu preciso ir...

- Misha, não faz isso comigo... – o loiro murmurava, enquanto o moreno tirava suas mãos de sua face e dava alguns passos para trás.

Misha estendeu a mão e Sasha, que assim como Alona tinha assistido toda aquela cena sem dizer nada, veio ao seu encontro. Por um breve momento, os penetrantes olhos cor de céu fixaram os de Jensen, numa expressão indecifrável. Mas logo se voltaram para o irmão, ajudando-o a caminhar de volta até a fila.

Jensen ficou parado, sem conseguir se mexer, observando aquele que amava sumir no meio da multidão, que já não estava interessada nele. O circo havia acabado. O drama estava encerrado. A única coisa que sobrara era seu coração que batia dolorosamente, irradiando pelo seu corpo aquela sensação ruim.

Alona não sabia o que fazer. Não conseguia acreditar que o que tinha acontecido era real. Os olhos amendoados estavam vermelhos, cheios de lágrimas. Se alguém lhe dissesse que um dia Misha e Jensen se separariam daquela forma, ela diria que era uma piada bem estúpida. Ainda assim, tinha sido testemunha. Era, de certa forma, irônico: ela, que presenciara o começo daquela estória de amor, estava ali, onde ela parecia acabar.

- Jen... – finalmente a garota se aproximou, depois de vários minutos. – Eu vou trazer um pouco de água.

- Não precisa. – a voz do rapaz estava um pouco engrolada, mas era firme.

- Mas, Jensen...

- Vamos embora, Al. – o loiro cortou a garota. – Não tem mais nada para fazer aqui.

Jensen tinha o semblante diferente. Os olhos sempre vibrantes estavam escurecidos. O garoto limpou as lágrimas que ainda molhavam seu rosto com a manga da camisa e saiu a passos firmes e rápidos. Alona simplesmente o seguiu, seu coração agoniado por não fazer ideia do que dizer. Em poucos minutos eles estavam de volta ao carro. Quando a loira entrou e fechou a porta, Jensen suspirou e encostou a cabeça no banco.

- Eu... posso ligar para o Brock, ele dá um jeito de nos buscar. – a garota sugeriu, timidamente.

- Não. – Jensen respondeu, colocando as mãos no volante. – Eu vou te levar para casa. Eu estou bem.

- Jen...

- Eu _estou bem,_ Alona. – o rapaz disse, com mais firmeza, dando a partida no carro.

A garota não respondeu. Ficou em silêncio enquanto o amigo dava a partida no carro, manobrando-o lentamente, até a saída do estacionamento.

**J & M**

- Al... obrigado por ter ido comigo. – Jensen falou, quando desceram do Ford prateado.

- Não precisa agradecer. – ela respondeu, dando a volta no carro e parando bem em frente ao amigo. – Mas eu estou preocupada com você. Tudo aquilo foi...

- Não fique preocupada, ok? – ele não deixou a garota terminar. – Eu estou bem, eu vou ficar bem. Agradeça ao Brock pelo carro.

Sem esperar uma resposta, o loiro começou a caminhar na direção do carro de seu pai, parado do outro lado da rua. Alona o seguiu. Ela sabia que ele não estava bem. Mas não insistiria. Não era hora. Nem ela mesma entendia o que tinha acontecido, quanto mais o amigo. Mais parecia um sonho ruim. Eles se olharam mais uma vez antes do rapaz abrir a porta do carro.

- Jen, qualquer coisa que precisar, qualquer mesmo, não hesite em me ligar. – a garota disse, abraçando o amigo com força.

- Obrigado mais uma vez, Al. – a resposta do loiro foi automática.

Sentindo o coração pesado, ela afrouxou o abraço e o deixou entrar no veículo. Duas casas mais adiante, Brock vinha caminhando em sua direção. Ao passar pelo outro loiro, Jensen buzinou o carro. E logo o volvo marrom sumia na esquina.

Abraçada ao namorado, Alona lamentava o que tinha presenciado. Não era para ter terminado daquele jeito. Era um tanto ridículo, mas ela acreditava que romances de contos de fada podiam acontecer. E Misha e Jensen, até agora, provavam para ela que sua crença tinha um sentido. Por mais percalços que tivessem tido, os dois tinham permanecido firmes. Mas tudo desmoronara naquela manhã trágica no parque. Será que todo amor estava destinado a terminar de um jeito doloroso?

- Brock... – chamou o loiro, apertando o abraço.

- Sim?

- Promete que vai me amar para sempre? – perguntou, em voz baixa, o rosto no ombro do rapaz.

- Prometo. – ele respondeu, sincero. – Eu _sempre _vou te amar, como sempre amei. Vou estar sempre aqui para te proteger.

O abraço entre eles se intensificou e logo seus lábios se tocavam em um beijo suave. O coração da garota acalmou-se um pouco e, lá no fundo, a certeza de que Jensen e Misha ainda se amavam e, um dia, ainda ficariam juntos nasceu.

**J & M**

_**And tell me now: how do I live without you?**_

_(E me diga agora: como eu viveria sem você?)_

_**I want to know: how do I breathe without you?**_

_(Eu quero saber: como eu respiraria sem você?)_

_**If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive?**_

_(Se você um__dia se fosse, como eu conseguiria, como conseguiria sobreviver?)_

_**How do I, how do I**__**, oh, how do I live? **_

_(Como eu, como eu, oh, como eu viveria?)_

Não havia necessidade de correr. Não havia mais nada que ele precisasse impedir. Tudo agora era um grande vazio, diante do qual ele não sabia o que fazer. Nem ao menos sabia para onde estava indo, apenas virando o carro em ruas aleatórias. Só parou quando percebeu onde estava. _St. Paul Square... _A praça onde tudo havia começado. Ou melhor, onde ele havia tomado consciência de tudo. Porque o começo tinha sido naquele primeiro olhar, tinha certeza.

Nada ali parecia ter mudado. As árvores, os bancos, a grama dos jardins. Tudo era exatamente igual. Mas ao mesmo tempo tudo era diferente. Talvez não para as pessoas que aproveitavam o sol do fim de tarde, mas para o loiro cujos olhos já não eram verde esmeralda, e sim um verde doentio, nada estava certo ali. Não havia beleza em nada. Apenas lembranças de momentos que ele queria muito esquecer.

Lentamente, o rapaz abriu a porta e desceu do carro, para o ar quente e o cheiro agradável da tarde que envolvia tudo naquela praça. Atravessou a rua que ladeava o campo. Aquele campo onde sua vida dera uma guinada que nunca imaginara. Aquele campo onde seu coração havia enveredado pelos caminhos do que chamava-se amor.

Como fizera tantas vezes, sentou-se à beira da extensão de terra batida, onde as marcas do quadrilátero de basebol mal podiam ser vistas. As imagens vinham rápido demais para que ele pudesse afastá-las. E junto com elas, a dor. Dor que esmagava cada vez mais o músculo que pulsava em seu peito, que o sufocava e o mergulhava no oceano salgado de lágrimas que inundava seus olhos.

Se permitiria chorar mais uma vez. Só mais aquela. Talvez Misha estivesse certo. Talvez não valesse mesmo a pena, não fosse justo com nenhum dos dois. Esperava ser forte o bastante para cumprir a promessa que estava fazendo a si mesmo.

Mas doía tanto! Era como se houvesse um grande buraco em seu peito, como se faltasse uma parte dele mesmo. E a todo instante as palavras do moreno lhe viam à cabeça, o tom de voz distante e frio que ele usara. E ele se sentia responsável por tudo aquilo. Sua impulsividade tinha dado início à tragédia que tinha sido a gota d'água. Tinha vontade de gritar, de socar algo.

- Ei... Jensen... está tudo bem?

A princípio ele não deu atenção àquela voz que invadia seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Só quando foi chamado pela terceira vez deu-se o trabalho de olhar para o lado. Ótimo. Danneel Harris, a princesinha da Kennedy High estava ali para contemplar sua desgraça. Voltou o rosto para o campo de beisebol sem responder coisa alguma.

- Certo... – a garota disse, ainda sentada ao lado dele. – Eu só fiquei...

- Danneel, vai embora, antes que eu seja grosso. – o rapaz alertou, surpreso com seu autocontrole.

- Ok. – a ruiva respondeu, tocando-o no ombro. – Eu só queria que soubesse que estou do seu lado... sobre aquele lance todo com o Padalecki e o Misha...

Era demais.

- Desaparece de uma vez, Harris! – o tom do loiro era tão alto que chegou a ecoar no campo. – E nunca mais repita esses nomes perto de mim, entendeu?

Danneel assustou-se com a reação do rapaz, com o brilho de fogo que havia nos seus olhos. Sem dizer uma palavra, a garota se levantou e foi embora, deixando para trás um Jensen ofegante e corado.

Depois que ela se foi, o loiro voltou para o seu mundo de lembranças e lágrimas. Lembranças do seu amor. Do seu primeiro amor. Fora realmente um tolo ao acreditar que poderia viver aquela experiência e sair ileso. Mas também não poderia prever que tudo terminaria daquela forma. Em seus sonhos, ficaria ao lado do moreno dos olhos azuis para sempre.

Para sempre. Agora percebia que "para sempre" só acontecia nos contos de fada, vez ou outra nas comédias românticas. Mas sua vida não era um filme, muito menos um livro de romance. Levantou os olhos ainda uma vez para o campo vazio. Ficou assim, perdido ali até que o sol finalmente começou a baixar, colorindo tudo com a luz melancólica do crepúsculo.

Aquele era o ponto final. O ocaso de sua fantasia adolescente. E, de repente, com aquele pensamento, Jensen percebeu que não havia outra coisa a não ser deixar tudo para trás. Não sabia se sobreviveria, não como o Jensen que tinha sido. Mas sairia daquela situação, custasse o que custasse. E não seria mais um adolescente.

O rapaz pôs-se de pé e puxou o ar. Um leve vento arrepiou os cabelos cor de trigo, incendiados pelo alaranjado do sol. Tirou do bolso o chaveiro em forma de anjo, que ali tinha ficado esquecido. Apertou-o entre os dedos, enquanto uma decisão se formava em seu coração. Faria uma promessa, um voto, ali onde havia tantas lembranças: dali em diante dedicaria-se aos seus treinos. Agarraria-se ao sonho que lhe era possível. E nunca mais abriria seu coração para o que chamavam de amor. Ninguém mais o faria sofrer daquela maneira, especialmente, nenhum outro garoto.

Misha Collins tinha sido seu primeiro amor. Misha Collins seria seu último amor.

Olhos firmes, decisão tomada, o loiro atirou o chaveiro para longe, com toda força que pôde e deu os passos mais difíceis de sua vida, virando as costas para o campo, virando as costas para tudo o que Misha tinha sido em sua vida. Provavelmente ainda choraria muitas noites, apesar de sua promessa, mas sabia que um dia o choro cessaria. Tudo cessaria. Tudo passaria enquanto tivesse aquela certeza.

Misha Collins tinha sido seu primeiro amor. Misha Collins seria seu último amor.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota da Beta: **19 páginas. 7.212 palavras. E bastaram 3 letras para formar a palavra mais dolorosa de todas: Fim. MPA acabou. *minuto de silêncio*

Lamento, leitores, por ser a responsável por esse fim melancólico. Deu um arrependimento gigantesco ter pedido um final triste. Eu não sabia que iria me apaixonar tanto pela história, pelos personagens, pelo autor...

Posso tentar consertar? Podemos fazer uma campanha exigindo uma continuação fluffy...

CassBoy, meu amor, peço desculpas mais uma vez por te obrigar a sofrer escrevendo esse final. E, mais uma vez, preciso te dar os parabéns. Você conduziu a fic com maestria, se superando a cada novo capítulo. Foram meses de trabalho agradável, acredite. Betaria mais mil fics como essa.

Enfim... Talvez, leitor, a gente se encontre numa possível continuação... Até lá, deixo um abraço de agradecimento pelos reviews maravilhosos que vocês deixam para meu Honey... Beijos e até a próxima!

**Nota do Autor: **Então... é o fim. Um dia ele chegaria. Como diria Chuck: finais são difíceis. Especialmente esses assim, tristes. Mas era o meu desafio. Tinha que cumprir. Mas... um final sempre é o começo de alguma outra coisa. Quem sabe... quem sabe...


	18. Epílogo: Quando ele se foi

_**Epílogo – Quando ele se foi**_

_**Porque eu sei que é amor**_

_**Eu não peço nada em troca**_

_**Porque eu sei que é amor**_

_**Eu não peço nenhuma prova**_

A primeira sensação que Misha teve ao acordar foi de ter sido atropelado por uma carreta, algo assim. Cada pedaço do seu corpo doía como nunca tinha doído. E aquilo desviou sua atenção do que era mais importante: de que, mesmo com as pálpebras erguidas, tudo continuava na mesma escuridão de antes.

Mas não demorou muito até que ele percebesse. Misha era inteligente o suficiente para entender sua condição. O que, evidentemente, não diminuía o desespero que tomou conta dele. Agitado, o garoto começou a mexer-se e revirar-se onde quer que estivesse. Queria falar alguma coisa, mas sua garganta estava tão seca que não conseguia.

Logo seu pensamento voltou-se para Jensen. O que havia acontecido com ele? A última coisa de que se lembrava era de Jared atingindo seu namorado com um galho seco, e ele mesmo pulando no pescoço do quarterback. Depois era só um borrão preto.

- J... Jens... – ele murmurou, as palavras arranhando as cordas vocais.

- Se acalme, se acalme! – uma voz estranha falou, mãos macias tocando seus braços. – Eu sou a enfermeira Smith. Tem que se acalmar até o Dr. Pellegrino examinar você.

Dr. Pellegrino. Ouviria muito aquele nome nas próximas semanas. Tinha sido ele quem lhe contara que estava cego, por causas desconhecidas, mas relacionadas ao que acontecera no acampamento. Tudo parecia um pesadelo sem fim. Mas, pelo menos, Jensen estava bem. Depois que o loiro tinha acordado, que tinha ficado provado que ele não ficara com seqüelas, sua cegueira ficara até mais suportável.

Ele podia aprender a lidar com aquilo. Com certeza, não era o fim do mundo. Desde que estivesse ao lado de Jensen, tudo estava bem. Bom, pelo menos era assim que pensava até chegar a notícia sobre o time de basebol. Obviamente, tinha ficado muito contente pelo namorado. Era a oportunidade que ele tinha de realizar seu sonho. Jensen tinha talento, iria muito longe na carreira. Mas sua felicidade gradualmente foi dando lugar a outro sentimento.

Porque constantemente Jensen faltava aos treinos para visitá-lo. O que, naturalmente, o deixava contente, o fazia bem. Mas essas atitudes prejudicariam o loiro no time. Ele sempre tinha uma desculpa, uma justificativa, mas Misha tinha quase certeza de que elas não eram tão boas quanto o namorado afirmava.

Misha odiava ser um peso para os outros. E agora ele era senão isso. Alguém que precisava de cuidados quase o tempo todo, pelo menos até aprender a lidar com sua nova condição. Mais ainda, ele era um peso para Jensen. Sabia que o namorado largaria qualquer coisa para poder cuidar dele. E essa era a última coisa que ele queria.

Não podia fazer aquilo. Sabia que o loiro o faria de bom grado, sem cobranças, mas Jensen não poderia abrir mão daquilo que mais sonhava para cuidar dele, Misha. Fora esse sentimento que o levara a tomar uma das atitudes mais difíceis de sua vida.

_**Mesmo que você não esteja aqui**_

_**O amor está aqui, agora**_

_**Mesmo que você tenha que partir**_

_**O amor não há de ir embora**_

- Misha, você está prestes a cometer o maior erro que já cometeu. – a voz de Sasha era firme.

- Sasha, você prometeu me ajudar. – o moreno mais velho disse, sem se importar com o aperto que as palavras do irmão trouxeram ao seu peito. – Você não pode voltar atrás.

- Eu não vou, apesar de não concordar com você. – o outro disse. – Uma promessa é uma promessa, ainda que feita às escuras. – acrescentou, lembrando que Misha tinha feito com que ele prometesse ajudá-lo sem contar em quê exatamente. – O que você quer que eu escreva?

Misha respirou fundo e pensou nas palavras mais adequadas. Não queria ser duro demais, mas tinha deixar claro para Jensen que ele precisava ficar em Dallas e se esforçar em sua carreira. Sentia-se péssimo por estar fazendo as coisas daquele jeito, mas conhecia o loiro. Se explicasse os seus motivos verdadeiros, Jensen não pensaria duas vezes em largar tudo e ir junto com ele, ou convencê-lo a ficar e ser um estorvo.

Foi difícil ditar tudo ao irmão. E seria mais difícil ainda no dia seguinte, mentir para Jensen, dizendo o horário errado de sua saída do hospital. Sem sombra de dúvida, isso seria o pior. Porque ele ficaria tão alegre! Tão cheio de felicidade por finalmente vê-lo fora daquela cama. Ele já até tinha partilhado dos planos que fizera para quando tivesse alta: Misha ficaria um tempo na casa dos Ackles, e seria tudo perfeito.

Mas precisava ser daquela maneira. Um dia, Jensen entenderia. Porque o amor permaneceria. Quando já estivesse melhor, independente, e Jensen com um futuro mais seguro no basebol, eles poderiam ficar juntos. Sim, essa era sua esperança. Por ora... Por ora alguns sacrifícios precisavam ser feitos. E ele faria. Por amor.

Tudo tinha dado certo. Conseguira sair mais cedo ainda do que o previsto, e Sasha já estava com as passagens para um horário bom. Seu pai também não tinha sido muito insistente. Devia estar cansado de tentar compreender todas as motivações e atitudes que aquele amor trazia. Não conseguia evitar ficar triste por Arthur também. Ainda não tinham recuperado sua antiga relação de pai e filho, mas tinha consciência de que sua saída de casa era um golpe para ele também.

- Pai, não é por sua causa... – tentou explicar. – Eu simplesmente não posso ficar.

- Eu entendo, filho. Ou melhor, vou tentar. Aprendi a confiar em você, eu acho.

Mesmo assim, o garoto podia ouvir a tristeza em sua voz. Mas acreditava que também estava fazendo aquilo pelo pai. As mudanças que ele teria que fazer na casa representariam um duro golpe em suas finanças, sem mencionar as mudanças bruscas na sua rotina... E justo agora, que ele estava começando a conquistar uma clientela melhor. Sentia que seria apenas uma perda de tempo, um peso morto. Em Boston teria a ajuda da mãe e Sasha. Ainda daria trabalho, mas pelo menos seria um fardo dividido.

Enquanto o táxi percorria as ruas do subúrbio de Dallas, o coração do moreno se apertava. Naquele espaço de quase um ano, eram tantas lembranças, tantas coisas vividas... Estar mergulhado na escuridão, sem poder se distrair com alguma visão das árvores, das casas, acentuava mais aquele sentimento dentro dele. E tudo piorava quando, no meio do vazio, a imagem de Jensen surgia, sorrindo aquele sorriso que aquecia tudo. Misha sabia que, naquele mesmo dia, faria aquele sorriso desaparecer. Provavelmente seria substituído por lágrimas. E era por isso que estava fugindo como um covarde. Porque não tinha coragem suficiente para presenciar aquilo. Porque machucar o namorado abriria um buraco em seu próprio peito.

_**Porque eu sei que é amor**_

_**Sei que cada palavra importa**_

_**Porque eu sei que é amor**_

_**Sei que só há uma resposta**_

No aeroporto, Misha apenas deixou-se conduzir pelo irmão. Sasha, por sua vez, permaneceu calado, apenas resolvendo as coisas práticas para que tomassem o vôo. Já tinha tentado alertar o mais velho da besteira que estava fazendo, mas não conseguiu. Ele teria que aprender com as conseqüências daquilo. E prometera a si mesmo ficar ao lado do irmão quando finalmente percebesse a verdade: que ele e Jensen não tinham sido destinados a ficarem separados.

- Quanto tempo até podermos embarcar? – o Collins mais velho perguntou, ansioso.

- Um bom tempo. – Sasha respondeu, colocando as bagagens no carrinho. – Chegamos cedo, muito cedo.

- Temos que esperar então, não é? – o outro disse, esfregando as mãos, nervoso.

- Ou podemos voltar para casa. – Sasha comentou, sem conseguir se conter.

- Não, Sasha! – Misha foi firme.

- Certo... – o mais novo disse. – Vamos comer alguma coisa, então.

O mais velho não estava com vontade de comer, mas ainda assim acompanhou o outro. Mastigar alguma coisa talvez ajudasse a distrair sua cabeça. Nem reparou no que Sasha pediu, apenas ficou perdido dentro de si mesmo, tentando agarrar-se a algo que o impedisse de cair na escuridão. Tanto que nem percebeu o tempo passar. Só quando ouviu o alto-falante anunciar as últimas chamadas para o embarque é que percebeu que estavam atrasados.

- Sasha! – disse, dando um pulo. – Droga, por que não olhou a hora? Temos que ir rápido, senão vamos perder o vôo.

- Oh, me desculpe, mano! – o outro respondeu, mas sua voz não parecia sentir pesar. – Vamos, realmente não podemos perder esse avião.

Sem ligar para o sarcasmo do irmão, Misha levantou-se e esperou que ele o conduzisse. Realmente odiava ter que depender assim dos outros. E, embora uma parte dele quisesse muito não pegar aquele avião e voltar para casa, voltar para Jensen, aquele lado que estava odiando ser conduzido falava mais alto – gritando que ele seria só um peso estúpido na vida do namorado e do pai.

O moreno se recusou terminantemente a entrar na fila especial. Esperaria na fila comum. Mas se arrependeu no instante em que ouviu aquela voz chamar pelo seu nome. Seu corpo estremeceu quando o tom de desespero do loiro lhe chegou aos ouvidos. Imediatamente seu coração disparou e o suor correu, frio, por sua testa.

- Sasha...

- É ele, Mish. – o irmão respondeu à pergunta não feita. – Ele está com Alona, quase desmaiando por falta de ar.

- Droga... – o moreno mais velho murmurou. – Não era para ele estar aqui.

- Você pode ir falar com ele. Ou não. – Sasha deu as opções. – Mas tem que escolher agora. Somos os próximos.

Misha sentiu o estômago revirar. Estava dividido: poderia simplesmente continuar e passar pelo detector de metais, e depois disso Jensen não poderia mais segui-lo, não sem grandes dificuldades. Ou poderia ir falar com ele, arriscando-se a perder suas motivações diante do loiro. Droga... Ele não podia deixar Jensen simplesmente plantado ali. Respirou fundo e acenou com a cabeça, indicando ao irmão que o levasse até onde ele estava.

Mas, se soubesse como seria aquela conversa, não teria hesitado em seguir adiante e deixar Jensen sem uma palavra. Porque as que dissera a ele tinha sido as mais cruéis que jamais falara. Tentou convencê-lo com os argumentos que usara na carta, mas, exatamente como previra, o loiro não aceitara nenhum deles. Jensen o deixara sem alternativas: o único jeito de demovê-lo do objetivo de impedi-lo de voltar à Boston era ser duro.

Só Deus poderia saber o quanto doera dizer cada sílaba, cada letra. Porque a todo momento ele se lembrava de como Jensen só tinha palavras doces para dirigir a ele. Porque o tom de súplica dele contrastava tanto com o tom frio a que se obrigava, que sentia nojo de si mesmo a cada som que saía de sua boca.

Forçava-se a continuar, pela certeza de que tinha de que era pelo bem de Jensen. Porque precisava distanciar-se dele, porque sabia que Jensen era forte, que seguiria em frente. Jensen tinha um futuro brilhante, merecia mais do que um cego ao seu lado lhe puxando para baixo. Não tinha direito de fazer isso com ele.

Mas para fazê-lo ficar... precisava machucá-lo. Feri-lo. Era sua única saída.

Deus, naquela hora agradeceu com todas as suas forças por não poder enxergar. Não agüentaria ver o rosto de Jensen naquele momento. Ouvi-lo já estava destruindo-o, vê-lo seria demais. Buscou com todas as forças a imagem que jurou jamais esquecer, que era do sorriso de seu amado.

Mas tudo sumiu quando sentiu as mãos frias e ligeiramente suadas tocando seu rosto, que ferveu de imediato. Jensen pedia pra imaginá-lo olhando em seus olhos. E ele visualizava claramente as duas esmeraldas, que deveriam estar brilhantes por causa das lágrimas, esperando, ansiosas, a resposta que pedia. Céus, o moreno achou que perderia os sentidos naquela hora mesmo. Era o momento crucial.

- Cada palavra. – _"Claro que não. Estou mentindo porque sou um idiota. Mas eu te amo demais para ficar ao seu lado aleijado com estou."_ – E se _eu_ pudesse voltar no tempo – _"teria me apaixonado por você de novo, de novo e de novo..." –,_ não me mudaria para Dallas, escolheria não amar você.

Estava feito. Dera seu último golpe. Sentiu as mãos de Jensen afrouxarem o toque, os dedos tremendo levemente com o choque. As lágrimas lutavam para subir até seus olhos, mas ele as conteria. O alto falante foi sua salvação. Era o que precisava pra afastar-se de uma vez, enquanto Jensen sentia aquela dor. Dor que doía muito mais em seu próprio peito.

- Jensen, eu preciso ir...

- Misha, não faz isso comigo... – o murmúrio foi se perdendo no barulho da multidão, à medida em que ele se afastava, sendo conduzido por Sasha. Mas não parava de ecoar em sua cabeça. De fato, duvidava de que um dia fosse sair de seus ouvidos.

_**Mesmo sem porquê eu te trago aqui**_

_**O amor está aqui, comigo**_

_**Mesmo sem porquê eu te levo assim**_

_**O amor está em mim, mais vivo**_

- Ainda dá tempo de voltar atrás.

- Cale a boca, Sasha! - não se importou de ser grosso, pois a última coisa de que precisava agora era de incentivos para voltar. Não depois do que tinha feito. Mesmo que quisesse, como apareceria diante de Jensen agora?

As lágrimas que estivera segurando quiseram sair todas de uma vez. Não resistiu e procurou o ombro do irmão. Precisava de um abraço, de algum conforto. De alguém que o fizesse se sentir menos vil, menos sujo, menos cruel. Sasha o envolveu da melhor maneira que pôde, acolhendo em silêncio o choro do irmão.

Misha chorou livremente, a ponto de chegar aos soluços. Porque não conseguia parar de ver a imagem de Jensen em lágrimas que se formara em sua mente, porque não conseguia parar de ouvir a voz do loiro lhe implorando para ficar. Porque não conseguia parar de sentir aquela dor aguda cada vez que seu coração batia.

Sasha dispensou a ajuda da aeromoça, dizendo que tudo ficaria tranqüilo.

Nada ficaria tranqüilo, era o que Misha pensava. O moreno puxou de dentro do bolso do casaco que usava uma folha de papel. Fora a última coisa que ganhara dele. Aquela música. Que agora ouvia em sua mente, na voz dele. Aquela voz de anjo, anjo que ele fizera chorar.

Separou-se do irmão apenas durante a decolagem. Agora sim, não havia mais volta. Estava indo embora, deixando para trás aquele que amava. A única coisa que carregava era a certeza daquele amor. E tentava, novamente, se convencer de que o que fizera, fizera por amor.

Não havia mais esperanças agora. Nunca poderia ser perdoado. Mas isso não diminuía, como nunca nada diminuiria, o amor que sentia. Jensen seria sempre o único em seu coração, disso ele sabia.

_**Porque eu sei que é amor**_

_**Porque eu sei que é amor**_

_**Porque eu sei que é amor**_

Esgotado, Misha adormeceu no ombro de Sasha. Suas mãos agarravam com força o pedaço de papel. Pelo menos na inconsciência, o moreno estava livre da dor. Ali, nos seus sonhos, ele estava junto de seu grande amor. Porque Jensen era quem amava. Era quem sempre amaria. E porque sempre o amaria, sempre faria tudo por ele. Até mesmo a mais difícil das coisas, que era abrir mão de tudo o que tinham vivido, de tudo o que poderiam viver.

Por ora, ele chorava. Mas quando visse Jensen feliz, sendo o grande jogador que deveria ser, ele sorriria. Porque, no final das contas, o que importava era a felicidade dele.

Porque era amor. Porque seria sempre amor.

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** Ok, agora sim acabou. Mas nós não poderíamos deixar o Misha no papel de vilão. Vocês precisavam saber quais as motivações dele. Que ele sofreu tanto quanto Jensen. Mais uma vez, tenho a certeza de que esse final vai continuar não agradando a maioria dos leitores. Farei eco às palavras do Cassboy: a paciência é uma virtude. Quem sabe... Quem sabe...

**Nota do Autor: **Sim, o "fim final". Mais comentários meus nos agradecimentos.

**PS.: **Não pus o link da música porque ela já apareceu no capítulo 15 ^^


	19. Agradecimentos

_**Agradecimentos**_

É, depois de dezoito capítulos e aproximadamente cem mil palavras, Meu Primeiro Amor chegou ao fim. Talvez não o fim que vocês, meu queridos leitores, esperavam, mas um fim que assim aconteceu por um propósito. Um fim que, no final das contas, talvez não seja definitivo.

Porque o que acabou foi essa parte da estória de Misha e Jensen que eu contei. O mundo dá muitas voltas, a vida nos surpreende de maneiras impensáveis. Quem sabe o que os caminhos desses dois reservam? O que eu mais gosto no modo como terminei essa história são as possibilidades que esse "final" abre. Mesmo que com as minhas palavras eles tenham se separado, com as de vocês eles podem muito bem se reencontrar, logo depois. Ou não, podem seguir seus rumos separados, com as lembranças doces e amargas desse primeiro amor.

Deixando essa questão sobre o final de lado, eu gostaria de fazer os agradecimentos (afinal, esse é o propósito desse "capítulo", não é?).

Em primeiro lugar, à minha querida, amada, idolatrada e venerada beta **Anarco Girl**. Eu já disse muitas vezes, mas preciso repetir: sem você "Meu Primeiro Amor" não seria o que é. Você lançou o desafio, se empolgou com a história, me deu ideias incríveis, me incentivou nos momentos de falta de inspiração... enfim, você foi parte essencial na criação dessa fic. Muito obrigado mesmo! Te amo muito!

Depois gostaria de agradecer imensamente a vocês, meus queridos leitores. Em especial àqueles que deixaram reviews (destaque para quem acompanhou desde o começo e deixou um review em cada capítulo)! Vocês não imaginam como me alegraram seus comentários, por menores que fossem. Sentir que vocês se emocionaram, se empolgaram, riram, choraram, ficaram com raiva, tudo isso pelo que eu escrevi foi incrível! Vocês também foram essenciais para essa fic, pois, se não houvesse ninguém para ler, nem teria propósito eu escrever, não é?

Eles não vão ler, mas vou agradecer a Misha, Jensen, Jared, Alona, Vicky e todos que apareceram nessa fic! Sim! Por eles serem essas pessoas tão incríveis, a ponto de inspirar pessoas malucas como eu e outros ficwritters a escreverem sobre eles! Isso é uma forma de expressar o amor e o carinho por eles.

Falando em outros ficwritters, vou agradecer a eles também! Porque foi por causa deles que eu entrei nesse mundo maravilhoso das fanfics! Obrigado a todos!

Já encerrando, deixo um presentinho para vocês que acompanharam até aqui. No link abaixo vocês encontram a trilha sonora dessa fic, com as músicas que inspiraram os capítulos e algumas outras que me ajudaram a escrever. Junto, tem as capas maravilhosas e incríveis que a minha Diva maior e eterna **Empty Spaces 11 **fez, para a fic e para a trilha sonora. Baixem muito e me digam o que acharam!

_h*ttp*:*/ww*w.*4sh*ared.*co*m/f*ile/DxqAVQCI/Meu_Primeiro_Amor_Soundtrack*.html_

E é isso! Mais uma vez obrigado! Nos vemos nas próximas fics! Um beijo no coração de cada um de vocês!


End file.
